


Red

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то злое убивает плантаторов в лесах северо-западного побережья Тихого океана. Возможно, тот же самый хищник, которого Дин чудом избежал много лет назад. Насколько мрачно все станет перед тем, как братья смогут разобраться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep blue (Темно-синий)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114556) by BigPink. 



_Уолла Уолла, штат Вашингтон, наши дни_

Поначалу Сэм думал, что все дело было в тунце у Дина на тарелке.

Конечно, и самому Сэму не нравился его вид, весь сочащийся и мягкий и вообще в каком-то гипер-расплавленном состоянии. Рядом лежали два масляных куска белого хлеба, окруженных чем-то, что забегаловка называла салатом из капусты, но это, скорее, походило на зернистое серое месиво, которое можно найти в сливном отверстии кухонной раковины.

Когда принесли еду, Дин вдруг замер и затих, словно кот, увидевший внезапное движение в кустах. И, действительно, было бы похоже, если бы только его лицо не побледнело до анемично-зеленого цвета больничных стен. Дин был так тих, что Сэм даже не сразу заметил это, продолжая бормотать на фоне отсутствия обычных комментариев и подколок брата.

\- Из-за лука! Ты можешь в это поверить? Знаешь, если бы я вышел из такого местечка, - и он даже не собирался озвучивать название этого городка, потому что Дин постоянно его повторял. А Сэм игнорировал как мог, и это уже перерастало в игру в упрямые гляделки, - то я точно хотел бы, чтобы место было знаменито чем-то иным, нежели лук.

Сэм оглядел шумный ресторан, про себя обрадовавшись тому, что они приехали сюда заранее и смогли занять кабинку со столом. Спинка диванов была высока настолько, что можно было не беспокоиться о том, что придется оглядываться через плечо, для того чтобы увидеть, не заметил ли кто в его ноутбуке сайт с названием «PoltergeistCentralCommand».

Слава богу, работа, которую они только что закончили, была быстрой и прошла гладко. В настоящий момент они были в пути за новой кредитной картой, которая ждала в почтовом ящике Экспресс-почты в Сиэтле. Золотая карточка, сказал Дин. Всего четыре часа езды их отделяло от приличной кровати и еды, которая не была уничтожена ядерным взрывом.

\- Забавно, что эта резня не привела к появлению большего количества призраков... Вино. Они выращивают здесь виноград, почему их местные маркетологи не сыграли на этом, вместо лука? - пробормотал Сэм себе под нос, зная, что Дин где-то в миллионе миль отсюда, раз не пожирал этот ужасный тунец и постапокалиптическую капусту. Не поднимая взгляда, просто чтобы проверить, он пробормотал: - Уолла Уолла, Вашингтон, - так, помахать красным флагом перед быком, чтобы узнать, слушает ли его Дин, - так мило, что они назвали его дважды.

Ответа не последовало. Это привлекло внимание Сэма настолько, чтобы оторваться от какой-то довольно сомнительной информации про полтергейста на сайте и посмотреть на Дина. Брат так и не притронулся к своей тарелке – сидел, склонив голову и о чем-то глубоко задумавшись, с его лица схлынули все краски.

\- Дин? - решительно позвал Сэм. Эквивалентно подзатыльнику.

Дин коротко на него взглянул: никаких эмоций, не считая предательской бледности – шок, может быть. Он слушал кого-то, но явно не Сэма.

Сэм захлопнул ноутбук, сделав быстрый глоток содовой, и попытался понять, что же привлекло внимание Дина. Услышал он только фрагменты, молодые мужские голоса.

\- ...да, все же, она никогда...

\- ...должна была, хотя... Вот дайте мне медведя в любой день, но это, черт, страшно...

\- ...сказал, что это был волк, следы видел, но не нравится...

\- ...твою мать, это должна была быть пума, по крайней мере...

\- ...только сумки с саженцами. Так же, как и Хилари. Странно, я говорю...

\- ...оставили мне целый сектор, не могу поверить ...

\- ...после этого сезона, ни за что не буду работать на эту кучку уродов...

Весь этот взволнованный разговор слышался из кабинки позади них.

До того, как у Сэма был шанс спросить, Дин выскользнул со своего места и быстро встал возле соседнего стола. Сэм не мог видеть их, теперь замолчавших соседей, но у него был хороший обзор на брата. Он видел идеальную приветственную ухмылку, которая появилась на лице Дина, как кролик из шляпы.

\- Вы, ребята, были в горах? - спросил Дин. Руки в карманах, улыбка на лице, нарисованная, как хреновые обои. - Спустились с вырубки?

С тем же успехом он мог бы говорить по-китайски, и Сэм так же ничего бы не понял. Они были, как минимум, в нескольких часах езды от ближайших гор, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о какой вырубке шла речь. Могло бы, конечно, помочь, если бы он мог видеть с кем, черт побери, говорил Дин. И если Дин собирался начать драку - что иногда такое выражение его лица могло означать - Сэму лучше было бы оценить парней в том углу.

Медленно он сдвинулся на край дивана и заглянул в соседнюю кабинку. Там сидели пять молодых людей. И выглядели они как бродяги в мировом хиппи-турне, волосатые, как Шегги и Скуби Ду вместе взятые. Но все же не совсем. Тощие и жилистые, как Тихуанские собаки, руки широкие, как сковородки, по-фермерски грязные черные ногти, некоторые даже отсутствовали полностью. Царапины и рубцы, бинты и бороды.

\- Да, - сказал высокий блондин. Взял картошку фри с тарелки, повозил ее в кетчупе, наблюдая в полглаза за Дином. Не особо настроенный на беседу.

\- Полуостров Олимпик? Долина Квазилит? - уточнил Дин.

Большой блондин не ответил, сунул кусок картошки в рот и стал медленно жевать, продолжая глядеть на него.

\- Да, - ответил другой парень, может быть, пытаясь избежать неприятностей. Лицо его было красным и обветренным, дрэды связаны сзади красно-белой банданой, - у нас выходной, - он улыбнулся одному из своих друзей, - но так и не заплатили, ублюдки. Ребята Томми на луковой операции. Проболтаются сегодня ночью на ферме, завтра вернутся на блок.

Дин переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Случайно услышал... у вас там, наверху, неприятности? - спросил Дин. Молодой парень в грязной футболке с гватемальским ожерельем и в тяжелых ботинках выглядел как-то замкнуто.

\- Ты там был? - спросил блондин. Он выглядел постарше остальных. Томми.

\- Не в последнее время, - пожал плечами Дин.

Томми оскалился. Никто не приглашал Дина присесть. Питбули, встретившиеся в парке, выглядели бы дружелюбнее.

\- Двое наших плантаторов отправились в поход и не вернулись. Вот и все. Он все сворачиваются, как только понимают, что могли бы заработать больше денег в другом месте. А может быть, и нет. Люди странные. Я думаю, это было слишком тяжело для тех девушек. Может, подались официантками в Якиму, - все засмеялись, кроме одного.

\- Не Хилари, - сказал он.

Томми пожал плечами.

\- Ну, может, она и нет. Это ее третий сезон. Хорошо знала просеку, имела отличную технику, - еще раз пожал плечами, - наверное, не понравилось, как ты храпишь, - все засмеялись, - а что? Ты ищешь работу?

Дин слегка покачнулся на мысках, Сэм напрягся. Здесь больше нечего было сделать на самом деле. Только довериться Дину.

\- Может быть, - ответил Дин.

Томми потянулся к грязной холщовой сумке, что лежала на полу, и вытащил оттуда потертую карточку.

\- Это босс бригады в офисе в Абердине. Обычно в мае уже поздно идти к ним стучаться в двери, но мы внизу и есть свободные контракты. Ты быстрый?

Дин положил в карман карточку, затем кинул несколько смятых купюр на свою нетронутую тарелку с тунцом.

\- Достаточно быстрый. Увидимся.

Сэм поймал его уже у самой двери, удержал его, схватив сильнее, чем планировал.

\- Какого черта?

Дин высвободился. Напряженный и непокорный.

\- В машине...

\- Кто, черт побери, эти парни? Как ты...

Но Дин уже открывал тяжелую стеклянно-металлическую хромированную дверь.

\- В машине, - бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

 

_Такома, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

Он действительно не хотел им говорить. На самом деле не хотел, но тут не было никакого иного пути, потому что они не смогли бы не заметить тот факт, что он не приходит домой каждый день после школы. Что он не на месте, чтобы готовить ужин, разбираться с арендодателем или покупать продукты. И Сэм, и Джон поняли бы это очень быстро.

Единственным, что играло в его пользу, это то, что Сэм был с головой поглощен домашними заданиями и вздохами над одной девчонкой по имени Стеффи, которая ему нравилась. А папа? Что ж, тот был так накачан лекарствами, что ему понадобилось бы какое-то время, чтобы он заметил отсутствие Дина. Может быть, к тому времени, как отцу станет лучше, и сама идея перестанет казаться такой уж сумасшедшей, не будет выглядеть так, словно Дин бросает их.

_И может быть, Джон Винчестер займется фигурным катанием._

Может быть, уже в сотый раз твердил он себе, отец поймет. Наверняка он захотел бы, чтобы Дин заработал каких-то денег, захотел бы, чтобы сын снабжал семью, пока он сам не в состоянии этого сделать. И это звучит так разумно, когда смотришь с этой точки зрения. Но это не была бумажная рутина, обслуживание столов или покос чужих лужаек. Эта работа значила, что ему нужно уехать. И Дин знал, что отец не одобрил бы идею его отъезда, никогда в жизни. Черт, может быть, папа еще не придет в себя к тому моменту, когда он вернется. Это было бы лучшим сценарием в этой ситуации.

Дин не знал, что взять с собой. Не то чтобы у него вообще было много вещей. Что там Дейв Гуденафф сказал? Джинсы, длинное белье. Там, наверху, все еще холодно. Он сможет одолжить старые шипованные ботинки. Но зато через две недели у него будет чертова куча денег, чтобы купить и свои собственные. А еще нужна теплая куртка, не то гранджевое модное холодное барахло. Настоящие вещи.

И нельзя показывать свои документы, пока не исполнилось двадцать один, потому что именно так Дейв сказал своему дяде.

Дину не было двадцати одного, даже близко. _Папа с ума сойдет!_ Дин распрямил плечи, затолкал клетчатые рубашки, теплое белье, шерстяные носки и несколько пар обычного белья в свою армейскую сумку. Папа не сойдет с ума, потому что Дин ему ничего не скажет. У папы нога сломана в трех местах, началась инфекция, которая, возможно, поразит его сердце, и лекарства его так накрывают, что он не заметил бы, если бы Дин навьючился и отправился пешком в Гималаи.

Дин на это надеялся.

\- Хей, - сказал Сэм, и Дин подскочил от неожиданности. Сэм этого не заметил. Он прошел в комнату в носках и плюхнулся прямо на пол, уткнувшись носом в книгу, которую Дин вроде бы помнил по обложке, но, кажется, так и не читал.

Их апартаменты были маленькими. Сэм спал на полу на матрасе. _По крайней мере, теперь он сможет поспать на кровати, подумал Дин._

\- Хей, - пробормотал Дин в ответ. Осталась еще пара вещей. Но избежать их не получится, потому Сэму придется теперь заменить его. - Хей! - повторил Дин и кинул свернутыми носками в лохматую голову брата. Сэм так и не оторвался от книги, просто поднял носки и бросил их обратно в Дина. Промахнулся минимум на милю. - Я уеду на какое-то время.

Сэм издал небольшой звук, обозначающий его отвращение:

\- Мне не нужно слышать о том, кто она вообще такая. Захвати шоколадного молока по дороге обратно.

В каком-то смысле это было бы просто: сделать все вот так. Взять сумку и уйти. Сэм бы не заметил как минимум дня три, разве что если бы шоколадное молоко в холодильнике кончилось бы быстрее. Раз плюнуть, пока папино состояние не ухудшилось. Но тут не было ничего хуже, чем домовладелец под их дверью. Почти середина месяца, а они до сих пор не заплатили. Папины лекарства, которые стоят, как крыло от самолета, сожрали их последние сбережения. Выбора уже не было.

\- Минимум на две недели, - а вот это имело нужный эффект.

\- Что? - голова Сэма поднялась с края кровати, брови сдвинулись и собрали глубокую складку на лбу. - Что?

Дин застегнул молнию на сумке. Какая же она большая. Неприятно большая, выпирающая в местах, где, по идее, не должна выпирать. Дин сел на кровать. Сэм вскочил на ноги, весь угловатый и неуклюжий.

\- Дейв Гуденафф нашел мне работу в лесозаготовительной компании его дяди, - продолжил Дин. У Сэма был такой взгляд – олень в свете фар. - Послушай, это две недели наверху, выходной внизу, в Такоме, потом опять наверх. На пару месяцев. Легкий старт, хорошие деньги.

Сэм ничего не отвечал, но Дин видел, как движется его кадык.

\- Но... - прошептал он наконец. Сказать мелкому, что компьютер обыграл Каспарова, было проще. Дин покачал головой.

\- Там есть еда в шкафчике на кухне, то, что ты знаешь, как готовить. У папы все равно аппетита почти нет. Если все станет совсем плохо... - Дин закусил губу, - звони пастору Джиму, - он протянул Сэму тонкую пачку купюр. Все, что у него было. Может быть, долларов пятьдесят. На две недели. Черт. _Не потрать их все на шоколадное молоко, Сэмми._

И опять этот взгляд.

\- Я не буду звонить пастору Джиму. Я могу позаботиться о папе, - упрямо ответил Сэм.

\- Он не чертов хомячок, Сэм, - подчеркнул Дин, получая свое извращенное удовольствие, напомнив о том, как в руках Сэма несчастный эксперимент по заведению питомцев продержался всего четыре дня. - Если ему будет плохо, звони.

\- А что будет, когда Килканнон вернется?

А вот это было уже сложнее.

\- Я поговорю с ним перед отъездом. Пообещаю ему оплатить май и июнь за раз, когда вернусь.

Дин ждал главного вопроса, странно, что Сэм с него не начал.

\- А школа? Что насчет школы?

Вот на это у Дина не было ответа. Ни одного такого, который бы принял Сэм. Поэтому он просто встал. Комната показалась слишком маленькой, его сердце слишком большим, а идея уговорить Килканнона чертовски трудной.

Сэм следил за ним глазами, как самонаводящимися ракетами.

\- Ты попрощаешься с папой? – резко спросил он, внезапно показавшись Дину маленьким, несмотря на то, насколько он вырос за этот год; уверенный в себе так, как Дин никогда не был. Ракета.

Дин закинул сумку на плечо, схватил свою джинсовую куртку с ручки двери.

\- Ты попрощаешься с ним за меня, - улыбнулся. Это было жестоко. Дин откашлялся. - Все будет в порядке?

\- Да, - сказал Сэм, словно это было и так очевидно, и плюхнулся обратно на кровать Дина, возвращаясь к книге.

 

_Штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

 

Холмы были сухими, цвета старых золотых шнуров, взъерошенные линиями виноградников и, может быть, тем самым всемирно известным луком. Но урожай собирают летом, так что он еще не дозреет целый месяц. Этим местам нужен был дождь. Сэм сидел в ожидании, пока пейзажи размывались за окном Импалы. Горы на юге. Запах реки и пыли просачивался через щель слегка опущенного стекла. Может быть, это мне нужен дождь, думал Сэм.

Может быть, мне нужно, чтобы Дин, наконец, открыл свой рот.

Дин вел быстро. Не так уж и не обычно, но было такое ощущение, что он ехал не в Сиэтл за новой золотой карточкой, а возвращался домой, где забыл пустую кастрюлю на раскаленной докрасна плите. Шоссе 12 перешло в I-90, и Дин набрал скорость еще больше. До Сиэтла примерно три часа езды. Они здесь уже бывали и даже несколько раз. Впереди северо-западное побережье и ничего, кроме зелени, гор и дождя, дождя, дождя.

\- Ну, мы в машине, - попробовал Сэм вернуться к начатой теме, не слишком надеясь на ответ, и уселся поудобнее. Интересно, как много пройдет времени, прежде чем Дин поймет, что умирает с голоду. Он так и не притронулся к своему обеду. Что же он там услышал? Что в этой грязной деревенщине спровоцировало у него такую реакцию? - Это не начало анекдота, если тебе вдруг интересно.

Дин почесал лоб. На этот раз он не включал музыку. По-видимому, думал. Сэм видел, как он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты помнишь тот раз, когда папу швырнул се'ирим? Сломал ему ногу?

Ух ты. Это было точно не то начало, которого ждал Сэм. Все равно, если это было все, что он получит, значит, он будет иметь дело с тем, что есть.

\- Эм. Папа частенько что-то ломал, Дин. Сузь как-нибудь для меня.

Дин внезапно успокоился, вся нервозность словно вытекла, как выпущенное дыхание. Сэм знал, начало было всегда самым тяжелым для него. Если он сможет заставить его продолжать говорить, все будет хорошо. За последний год или около того, Сэм добился больших успехов в этом. Кроме всего прочего, это требовало и простого ожидания.

\- Мы заканчивали школьный год в Такоме. Он заработал инфекцию, и врачи боялись, что она может поразить его сердце. Тебе было, наверное, тринадцать или четырнадцать.

\- Да, это когда ты школу бросил, - мышцы дернулись на челюсти Дина. Это было удивление? Сэм сжал губы. Черт. Только бы продолжил говорить. - Эм, вроде в 97-ом?

\- Да, в 97-ом, - Дин кивнул. Взгляд быстро метнулся на дорожный знак. - Ты помнишь, почему я бросил?

\- Ты на самом деле ненавидел того учителя алгебры. И не та ли это была школа, где директор однажды звонила отцу? Сказала ему тогда, что если ты вернешься, она тебя засадит в исправительную для несовершеннолетних.

Сэм был одарен заслуженной гримасой.

\- Да, она самая. Но она не имела никакого отношения к причине, по которой я ушел. Черт, да мне даже нравилась та школа. Та учительница-практикантка класса Здоровья и Человеческого тела, мисс О'Брайан, - Дин с улыбкой покачал головой, - нечто особенное.

Это могло быть даже хуже, чем если бы Дин заткнулся полностью. Сэм знал это. Дай брату свободу предаться воспоминаниям о женщинах, и в результате можно получить затяжной, описательный - часто порнографический - рассказ.

\- Но ты ушел по другой причине? - прервал его Сэм. - Что-то связанное с этими дикарями в закусочной?

Сэм надеялся, что достаточно лишь подтолкнуть его слегка в нужном направлении. Дин откинулся на спинку сидения.

\- Мы были на мели. Ты не помнишь, но у меня не оставалось не больше пары баксов, с оплатой ренты мы отстали чертовски сильно, а папа разговаривал с обоями на стене.

Такое случалось уже несколько раз за эти годы, когда они оставались без гроша в кармане. Это был профессиональный риск - иметь такую опасную работу и не получать за нее зарплату.

\- Да, - медленно сказал Сэм, пытаясь вспомнить. Его посетила внезапная мысль: - Папа был просто вне себя от ярости, когда понял, что ты... - он прервался, это казалось таким неправдоподобным в ретроспективе. - Я думал, школа послала тебя в какой-то лагерь.

В глазах Дина мелькнуло чистое удивление и возмущение, прежде чем он вернул взгляд на дорогу.

\- Вы думали, я был на каникулах?

Так было нечестно, Дин злился на него за то, что ему сказали десять лет назад.

\- Папа обзвонил всех вокруг. Сказал, что ты поехал в лагерь.

Пальцы на правой руке Дина стучали по рулевому колесу, он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, потом просто покачал головой.

\- Ты не уезжал в лагерь? - спросил Сэм, поворачиваясь и забиваясь спиной в щель между дверью и спинкой сидения, чтобы лучше видеть Дина и отслеживать степень его взбешенности. - Ты не был в лагере, - сам подтвердил Сэм, затем внезапно вспомнил кое-что еще, - и вернулся с гипсом на руке.

\- Не в этом дело, - попытался обойти тему Дин, - дело в том, что я получил работу с Дейвом Гуденаффом у его дяди на лесозаготовках. Они работали по свободной лицензии, занимались вырубкой на полуострове Олимпик, - он снова покачал головой, и Сэм не сразу узнал, что значили эти сведенные брови и опущенные уголки губ на его лице. - Господи, вот уж был не самый легкий способ заработать денег, - Дин вспоминал, но не делился. Сэм не знал, было ли это важным. – Там, в горах, были проблемы.

\- Какого рода проблемы? - снаружи виноградники уступили место низким соснам, и запах пыли изменился, становясь гуще и как-то замысловатее.

\- Нашего рода проблемы.

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

Таня думала, что однажды это может разбить ее сердце, но что она могла здесь еще поделать, кроме того что работать на износ ради четвертаков и помятых банкнот? В один из этих дней она найдет работу получше, может быть, на круизном лайнере. Это было бы здорово. Отправилась бы на Аляску или в Калифорнию.

Эта ночь была точно не из тех. Она застряла здесь до тех пор, пока не накопит достаточно деньжат, но это не останавливало ее от мечтаний быть на самолете или корабле, следующими куда-то, где теплее, чем в пригороде Сиэтла в дождь. Черт, дождь здесь шел каждый божий день марта. Ее ступни болели, а прошла только половина от ее десятичасовой смены. Все еще несколько часов впереди. Таня бросила старую махровую тряпку в чан с теплой водой и хлоркой и выудила из-под прилавка новую. Кофе пахло горелым, но никто в этой части города не жаловался. Это же не Старбакс в конце концов.

Не работа должна была разбить ее сердце. Далеко от этого. Ей нравилось быть официанткой. Все дело было в мальчишках. Тех мальчишках за дальним столом и этим одиноким, зажавшимся у конца стойки с головой, опущенной на руки. Сколько, черт возьми, им было? Двенадцать? Тринадцать? Любой из них мог быть ее младшим братом, отчаянно думала Таня. Они смеялись и дразнились. И один с синяком на щеке. Всегда один с синяком. Потертая одежда, купленная или украденная у Армии спасения, слои фланели и армейских излишков. Исписанные телефонными номерами и ругательствами джинсы с дырами на коленях.

Она вытерла стойку и проверила время на часах: все еще два часа до полночного закрытия. Сегодня вышли хорошие чаевые, достаточные, чтобы отдохнуть и оторваться ночью. Тоби позвонил, Бикини Килл играли сегодня в подпольном клубе, звал с собой. Ничего легального, просто заброшенный склад, но намного лучше, чем студенческие притоны вокруг Пайонир Сквер. Может быть, ее ждала хорошая ночь впереди и идеальный день завтра. Проснуться поздно и с похмельем, спуститься в Пайк, может быть, взять себе там пару стейков из лосося. И никакой работы завтра. Завтра смена Шейлы, не ее.

Она схватила брошенную на столе газету. Спортивной страницы как не бывало, кроссворд наполовину разгадан. Таня подобрала упавшую прядь розово-черных волос и завернула ее за ухо. Через несколько часов уже будут новые газеты, эта уже почти мусор. Первая страница чудесным образом все еще была на месте, с грустным лицом мальчика на фотографии и кричащим заголовком: "Четвертый пропавший мальчик. Убийца среди нас?". Она покачала головой. Ее внимание привлек резкий взрыв смеха от дальнего стола, где сидели мальчишки.

Она увидела, как человек снаружи их потертого ресторана подошел вплотную к покрытому дождевыми прожилками окну. Лицо темное, шляпа надвинута низко из-за ночной непогоды. Встретился с чьим-то взглядом, согнул пальцы и постучал костяшками по стеклу. Один из мальчиков выскользнул из-за стола - Энтони, Таня вспомнила. Запомнила его лицо на случай, если придется однажды опознавать его в морге или давать описание полиции. Все эти мальчики танцевали на краю забвения. Она просто не могла заставить себя быть безразличной.

Оставшиеся затихли на мгновение, и она крикнула им:

\- Эй, кто-нибудь хочет еще кофе?

Они требовали Колу. Она была дороже, но босса не было сейчас на месте, и Таня не собиралась им отказывать. Не в такую холодную и ужасную ночь, как сегодня, не тогда, когда это было маленьким кусочком нормального, которое они вообще могли иметь. Некоторые из них спали в пустых складах среди хлама, другие под эстакадой.

А этот сидел сам по себе. Был здесь уже во второй или третий раз за неделю, но ни разу не заходил так поздно. Каждый раз заказывал кофе и однажды тарелку картошки фри. Таня поняла, что он не был вместе с мальчиками-на-прокат. По крайней мере, сейчас. Это был первый раз, когда она видела их всех вместе, и он выглядел как-то по-другому. Его глаза не были столь пугливы, столь забиты. Он не подпрыгивал от громких звуков.

Она удивлялась: наверное, вот так это и начинается.

Взяв кувшин с кофе и газету, она двинулась вдоль стойки. Подняла кофе и дождалась короткого кивка, после чего подлила ему в чашку. И себе тоже налила порцию. Зажгла сигарету, предложила ему, но он отказался. Тихий. С синяком на лице.

\- Я Таня, - сказала она легко. Она была хороша в разговорах. Одна из причин, по которой ее чаевые были просто замечательными. - Не видела тебя здесь.

Легкое, почти незаметное пожатие плечами в ответ. Не тратит попусту энергию. Черт, этот парнишка, наверное, умирает с голода.

\- Слушай, я не могу есть эту дерьмовую еду, что они здесь готовят, но мне положена одна бесплатная порция в смену, - она выдернула меню из хромированного держателя. - Что это будет?

Он тяжело сглотнул, но на меню не посмотрел. Его волосы уже выросли из той стрижки, которая, должно быть, у него была, пока он был под нормальным присмотром взрослых. По длине волос можно было вообразить, как долго он пробыл без заботы, в одиночку. Его веснушки ярко выделялись на бледной коже, и он не выглядел настолько брошенным, насколько диким и решительным.

\- Бургер и картошку, - он улыбнулся, и это не было через силу, это было искренне, и сердце Тани слегка дернулось в груди. - С собой, может быть?

Если бы мальчишка пытался за ней приударить, то она даже не была уверена, что бы она ему ответила. Это было бы так, словно его окунули в мед и оставили для ос.

\- С собой? Конечно, дорогой, - _и всего лишь тринадцать, кажется, маленький ты извращенец._ Записывая заказ, она снова глянула на него. Кивнула ему, указывая на газету, что положила рядом с ним, на минуту сожалея, что заголовок с фотографией глядел прямо на него и призывал не бояться того, где он может себя найти. - Кроссворд только на половину решен.

Он приподнял одну бровь с видом, говорящим ей, что кроссворд был последней вещью у него на уме. Одну минуту ребенок, в следующую уже на охоте. Они повзрослели слишком юными, но это было просто смешно. Она в их возрасте еще со скакалкой прыгала.

\- Откуда это у тебя? - она указала на пурпурно-черный синяк на его скуле и под глазом. Вопросы подобного рода не считались грубостью в этих местах.

Он покачал головой.

\- Взломал машину. Поймали.

Таня подумала, что он вполне мог говорить правду.

Она прилепила заказ к очереди, надеясь, что Джулио не будет задавать лишних вопросов, учитывая, что он в курсе ее нелюбви к еде в их забегаловке. Она стояла спиной к парнишке достаточно долго, прежде чем он поднял газету. Ей пришлось сходить к кассовому аппарату, чтобы принять оплату у пары постоянных клиентов, но она все время поглядывала на него краем глаза.

Нет, все-таки он был не с мальчиками-на-прокат. Пока еще нет. Но голодный и на улице. И никто не мог предугадать, когда удача в обворовывании машин от него отвернется. В этих местах машины, которые вообще стоили того, чтобы их вскрыть, были только у наркодиллеров и у тех уродов, которые точно не стали бы вызывать полицию, если бы обнаружили парнишку под приборной панелью, крутящим провода или вырывающим магнитолу. Они, скорее всего, убили бы его.

Таня видела, как он откинул газету в сторону со скукой в глазах. Отмерла еще одна какая-то ее часть, ей нужно было выбираться из этого города, подальше от этого всего, где она становилась свидетелем вот такого вида медленной смерти.

Потому что, как только мальчишка смотрел в сторону, как только его взгляд обращался к болтающей группе мальчиков-на-прокат за дальним столом, Таня видела перемену. Что-то в его круглых зеленых глазах менялось... она точно не знала что, но его уверенность в себе, эта мягкость, черт возьми, сексуальность исчезали без следа. Он видел свое будущее, и оно его пугало.

Он заметил, что она смотрит, и моргнул.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы я принесла тебе бургер и картошку сейчас, а потом еще порцию на вынос, когда ты закончишь? - предложила она, потому что не было ясно, кого он мог кормить дома. Если у него есть дом. Его куртка была слишком легкой для такой погоды и вся промокла насквозь.

Ты сегодня идешь веселиться с Тоби, повторяла она себе. Ты не будешь приводить к себе домой бродягу.

_Черт. Ей нужна была новая работа._

Парнишка в итоге согласился на ее предложение, в глазах его вспыхнула благодарность, и он снова выглядел таким юным. Слишком юным для того, что он замышлял. Но Таня знала, эти дети не болтались в закусочной в это время ради развлечения. Они приходили сюда работать. И он стоял теперь неуверенно, на самом краю знакомой ему вселенной.

Это место разобьет ее сердце. А этот мальчишка, слишком юный и слишком старый, будет именно тем, кто сделает это.

 

_Штат Вашингтон, наши дни_

 

\- Ну, вот так это и началось. В любом случае, я получил эту работу, - объяснил Дин, зная, что он все равно провалит этот разговор. Слишком о многих вещах он не хотел говорить, слишком многих вещей он не знал и слишком многих не помнил. Не мог вспомнить. Черт, может быть, не хотел вспоминать, а Сэм сразу бы заметил любую сфабрикованную ложь или пробелы.

И это было совсем не то место, где все началось, правда ведь? Все началось не в горах, а в забегаловке в Сиэтле. Дин молился, что Сэм не заметит, не спросит.

Но Сэм всегда спрашивал.

\- Ты смог получить работу? Вот так просто? - Сэм сдвинул брови, но выглядел честно заинтересованным, не так как, когда ему было четырнадцать и все, что его интересовало, это шахматы, девчонки и шоколадное молоко.

\- Ну, Дейв Гуденафф замолвил за меня словечко, и это была бригада его дяди, так что да, - это будет проще, если он не будет смотреть на Сэма, по разным причинам. Теперь за окном мелькали сосны, придорожные стоянки, бензин и пончики. - Я пошел пилить лес ради денег, Сэм, я не искал всякое странное дерьмо.

Сэм какое-то время молчал.

\- Ничего себе, так ты оставил нас нарочно? - наконец нарушил тишину он. И в вопросе не было обвинений, скорее, изумление. Но Сэму не потребовалось много, чтобы вспомнить свой собственный уход. И это почти привело его к вопросу, почему бы и Дин не мог так поступить. Но мысль была пресечена в зародыше.

\- Нам нужны были деньги, - сказал Дин. И это единственное, что имело значение. Это было иначе. Но не чувствовалось иначе.

\- Ну и что там было, наверху?

Господи, как объяснить все это: мрак, опасность и нужду?

\- В долине Квазилит в то время мы вырубали старый лес. Толстый, как... - Дин выставил руку и сжал кулак, не находя слов, чтобы описать какими сложными, темными и древними были те леса. - Блок вырубки был на одной стороне долины, а на другой они сажали.

\- Те парни в ресторане... они плантаторы, не лесорубы.

Отлично, Сэм отлично за всем следил. Хорошо. Это многое упрощает.

\- Верно. Плантаторы с лесорубами особо не пересекаются. И те, и другие обычно работают по контракту на одну и ту же компанию, но редко видят друг друга в глаза. В один день можно увидеть плантаторов с протестантами, на другой они уже в горах, - масло и уксус - две культуры плантаторов и лесорубов. - Плантаторов вызывают примерно через год или два после вырубки. Сажать то, что они называют Новым лесом. Тридцать, сорок лет растет и опять готов к сбору урожая.

Сэм сидел молча. Выжидающе. И черт, Дин ненавидел тишину.

\- И что-то похищало плантаторов. Почти все лесорубы мужчины, но не плантаторы. Так что можно было забирать девчонок прямо с просеки, потому что им и защищаться-то нечем, кроме мешка с семенами и маленькой лопаты.

Дровосеки имели бензопилы, топоры и тяжелое снаряжение, погрузчики, кабели и грузовики. Их лагеря были пятизвездочными курортами по сравнению с палаточными городками плантаторов.

\- И что это было? Ты узнал? - спросил Сэм.

\- Это не был медведь, кугуар или кто-нибудь еще, мы бы увидели знаки. Но все, что мы нашли - это следы волка. И человеческие следы. Босоногие, - там наверху, все: и плантаторы, и лесоруб – носили тяжелые шипованные ботинки, вспоминал Дин.

Дин отвлекся на мгновение от дороги, игнорируя укол в желудке, когда они проехали мимо вагончика, продающего бургеры с лососем. Черт, он был голоден. А Сэм уставился на него темным мрачным взглядом.

\- Но это не был волк? - осторожно спросил Сэм.

Дин покачал головой, вернув взгляд на несущуюся белую ленту, контрастирующую с темным асфальтом. Надвигались облака. Собирался дождь. Самое время. Только об этом подумал, как первая жирная капля растеклась по лобовому стеклу, словно неудачливая птица.

\- Слишком большие следы... но... - а тут следовала самая сложная часть, - я не думаю, что... послушай, это был не оборотень, - он уставился на Сэма. - Я знаю оборотней.

Сэм закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Тогда? Что ты тогда мог знать про оборотней?

\- Прояви уважение, Сэм! - и внезапно он вспомнил, что они были в диапазоне радиостанций Сиэтла, одних из лучших в стране. И если бы не дождь, здесь было бы красиво. Но это был северо-запад тихоокеанского побережья: дождь, туман и холод, когда должно быть жарко, и жара, когда должно быть холодно. Если бы не некоторые воспоминания, Дин мог бы сказать, что он любил эти места, их дикость и безумность.

\- Значит, не волк и не оборотень?

\- Да, - Дин повозился с ручкой приемника, нашел что-то, но не стал включать громко. Слишком сложно думать. - Нечто, что могло принимать и человеческую, и волчью форму.

\- Зло? И что оно хотело?

\- Что зло всегда хочет, Сэм? - сказал Дин мягко, почти выдохнул. Зацепившись в конце за что-то, что могло бы быть паникой. Внезапно осознав, что пересекается с этой тварью уже в третий раз, и теперь это было уже не просто совпадение. Он мог поведать Сэму про второй раз, второе происшествие, но точно не мог рассказать про первый. Ни за что на свете. И так достаточно сложно рассказывать ему о том, что было в восемнадцать, когда он оставил Сэма одного с отцом и отправился в лес.

Первый раз? Никогда и ни за что!

И в этот раз, в этот счастливый или фатальный третий раз, он тащит Сэма с собой. В этот раз, он напомнил сам себе, он не придет неподготовленным. Он уже повзрослел и сражался со всякой нечистью на протяжении долгих лет.

_Ты готов к этому, Винчестер._

Черт, когда ему в последний раз нужно было толкать самому себе подбадривающую речь?

Дин покачал головой от этих мыслей, зная, что сигнализация в голове у Сэма уже верещала на все голоса, потому что он знал: Дин не дает ему прямых ответов.

\- Пять плантаторов тогда пропало, Сэм. Их так и не нашли.

\- Ты смог хотя бы взглянуть на это? Что бы оно ни было.

О, и как это объяснить? Дин тяжело сглотнул.

\- Дьявол, эта тварь была очень разговорчивой. Оказалась одним из лесорубов. Людовик, кажется, его звали. Но кто, черт возьми, знает, был ли я прав. Это не было человеком и не было волком, как бы оба сразу, и ни то, ни другое, - черт, он говорит как какой-то испуганный новичок, который не может отличить одного монстра от другого. - Так и не поймал его, - продолжил Дин таким тоном, который бывал у него, когда промахивался по шару кием или его отшивала девчонка в баре. Провалился с треском. - Я... знаешь, мог противостоять ему, но это все. Людовика спугнули, и он, наверное, спрятал свою задницу в тень.

_Ну конечно, Людовик испугался, так и было._

Сэм сидел тихо, и Дин знал, что это значит. Он соединял точки и теперь мог нарисовать полную картину.

\- Он угрожал тебе? - Дин слышал, как Сэм сдвинулся на сидении, но не собирался смотреть на него. - Это так? - у Сэма уже кончался запал, но это была всего лишь передышка, ему нужно было перегруппироваться, потому что он уже был достаточно близко к тому, чтобы разобраться во всем. Достаточно близок, чтобы понять, что Дин ему недоговаривает. - Он преследовал тебя, Дин?

Иногда Дин желал, чтобы его брат не был таким умным. Он сжал губы, зная, какого характера ответ ему был нужен.

\- Для начала, тебе понадобится палатка. И не думай, что та, что в багажнике, подойдет в лесу.

Удивительно, как хорошо он знал своего брата. Знал точно, как его отвлечь.

\- Мне? В лесу? - Сэм коротко недовольно рассмеялся, потому что это звучало смешно. - Я не знаю ничего о том, как пилить лес.

Можно было просто сказать ему. Дин повернулся, сдерживая улыбку, и, слава богу, она не взорвалась на его лице.

\- Ты не будешь пилить лес, красавица. Черт, ты думаешь, я бы вложил бензопилу в эти книголюбивые ручки? Дьявол, нет! Я буду пилить лес. Мы доедем до Сиэтла, заберем карточку, купим приличное снаряжение и возьмем напрокат спутниковые телефоны. Потом двинемся в Абердин. Я пересекусь с Гуденаффом, если он все еще там, попаду в бригаду, если они нанимают. А ты? Ты будешь сажать.

Еще один короткий взгляд, чтобы увидеть, какое зрелище сейчас представляет собой Сэм. Рот открылся, глаза расширились, рот закрылся, моргнул. Рот открылся опять, но за целую минуту так ничего и не прозвучало. Это даже могло бы быть смешным при других обстоятельствах.

\- Я?

Сэм, должно быть, представлял себе посадку деревьев в виде прыжков по полянкам с мешочком семян за плечами и веселыми песенками.

\- Да, ты. Ты видел парней в Уолла Уолла, - о, и как ему нравилось произносить это идиотское название и получать удовольствие от того, как искривлялся рот Сэма каждый раз, когда он делал это. Дин получал удовольствие, где мог. - Ты думаешь, я вписался бы в компанию этих курящих дурь, заросших дредами хиппи веганам? Черт, да ты подумаешь, что вернулся в Стэнфорд! - может быть, секунд на тридцать, подумал Дин.

Медленно Сэм прибавил громкость на радио. Там играла Нирвана, конечно же.

И Сэм знал, что Дин всегда терпеть не мог эту группу и эту песню.


	2. Свежее мясо (Fresh meat)

_Абердин, штат Вашингтон, наши дни_

 

Она не была офисным работником, она была плантатором. Сэм разглядел это сразу.

Технически она работала в офисе за стойкой, но при этом была не большим секретарем, чем Сэм мексиканским борцом реслинга.

Она нырнула под стойку в поисках запрашиваемых Сэмом форм. Может быть, раздраженная. К тому времени, когда они прибыли в Абердин, было уже шесть часов вечера, время, когда заканчивался рабочий день. Толстая рыжая коса из гладких блестящих волос упала на ее плечо, как ручное животное, типа хорька, что должно иметь свое имя и есть из ее руки. Сэм вспомнил, что Джесс однажды сказала, что волосы такого цвета могу выйти только из бутылки, потому что ничего натурального в природе не имело такой оттенок, разве что сердцевина разрезанной свежей папайи. Но эта девушка не выглядела так, будто использовала вообще какую-то химию, разве что ту натуральную хрень, как ее… хну.

Она была грациозная, как инструктор по йоге, но мощная, сложенная, как бойцовая собака, сплошные мышцы и кости. Ее нос с высокой переносицей напоминал Сэму греческую статую, с того бесполезного курса Истории искусств, что он посещал. Калипсо, кариатида, крылатая Ника. Что-то подобное. Спокойствие этой статуи было омрачено беспокойным танцем острых рыжих бровей.

Может быть, она чувствовала его внимание. А может, и нет. Она перестала теребить косу и, шлепнув формы на стойку перед ним, обнадеживающе улыбнулась.

\- Заполни вот до этого места, - она указала на большой пустой квадрат, в котором, судя по всему, руководитель должен был написать что-то свое. Облизнула губы, возможно, слегка заинтригованная Сэмом. - Сегодня твой счастливый день, - сказала она, но словно сама не уверенная в этом.

\- Это почему? - автоматически спросил Сэм, пытаясь найти ручку в набитом рюкзаке. Это заняло у него столько времени, что девушка перегнулась через стойку и потыкала его в спину кончиком своей шариковой ручки.

\- Держи. - На ручке был нарисован логотип компании - стилизованное дерево. - У нас не хватает нескольких плантаторов и сегодня выходной. Завтра возвращаемся в лес с нехваткой рук, так что ты вовремя.

Сэм встал, пытаясь запихнуть вещи обратно в рюкзак.

\- Отлично. Эм... - и Сэм показал ей карточку, что дал Дину тот дикарь в закусочной в Уолла Уолла, - этот парень сказал, что я могу зайти к вам.

Она взяла карточку и поднесла ближе к своему греческому носу.

\- Томми? Высокий блондин с редкими волосами здесь? - она указала на подбородок.

\- Луковая ферма в Уолла Уолла, - добавил он, начав заполнять форму, но застряв на первой же строчке. Той, где он должен был написать свое имя.

\- Это он, - согласилась она, улыбаясь широким ртом с идеальными зубами. Сэм улыбнулся в ответ. Ему нравился ее осторожный низкий голос. Молодая и серьезная. - Руби, - кивнула она ему, глядя вниз на форму.

\- Сэм, - и именно это он и написал в строке.

\- Если Томми дал тебе карточку, значит, он посчитал, что ты справишься, - сказала она, больше не глядя на него. Она убирала какие-то бумаги на полке позади нее, игнорируя звонящий телефон. А когда подняла голову, вышла из-за стойки и пересекла зону ожидания, заставленную картонными коробками и мертвыми растениями в горшках, чтобы порыться в коробке с канцелярскими гвоздиками под большой картой.

\- На самом деле он дал карточку моему брату, - отметил Сэм, глядя, как она воткнула гвоздик с красной шляпкой в топографическую карту. Он присоединился к другим торчащим там группой собратьям. Он понятия не имел, на какую область он смотрит, вообще не понимал, на что он смотрит.

Повернувшись к нему, Руби подняла брови.

\- Ты никогда не сажал раньше?

Сэм покачал головой. Дин всегда предупреждал его насчет правды, но он явно не был рожден с теми же инстинктами, что и Сэм. Еще одна яркая улыбка и Руби покачала головой.

\- Это ничего. Ты занимался спортом? Марафоны, тяжелые нагрузки?

Сэм подумал о том, чтобы сказать правду опять. Частично, может быть.

\- Много бегал в школе и в университете. Длинные дистанции, - тяжелые нагрузки, которые были у них с Дином последний год, лучше не упоминать.

\- Окей, когда пойдешь говорить с боссом, упомяни марафон, - она покачала головой, возвращаясь к доске и втыкая новый гвоздик, - босс любит бегунов-марафонцев.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Нужно говорить о курсах экологии, которые я посещал?

\- Черт, нет! - решительно закачала головой. - Ни слова. Если спросит тебя, зачем ты это делаешь, скажи: из-за денег. Когда он вернется к этому вопросу - а он это сделает – скажи: это все ради денег. Скажи, что тебе нужно достаточно, чтобы оплатить следующий семестр. Скажи ему, что ты давил конкурентов, когда бегал марафон. Не говори, - она остановилась, обернувшись, - что спасаешь планету, или любишь природу, или хочешь нарисовать пейзаж о диких местах.

\- Даже если это правда? - он улыбнулся, все еще заполняя форму. _Я мог бы сказать ему, что я охочусь на того волка, что похищает его плантаторов._ Это была правда. Но так же это возвращало его к беспокойству Дина, его нежеланию показать свой страх. К долгой дороге в это место, во время которой Дин уклонялся и уворачивался от ответов как мог. Что-то злое и Дин один, не в своей тарелке, в восемнадцать лет. Не знающий, с чем он столкнулся, и не желающий признавать это сейчас. Более того, Сэм мог поклясться, что Дин был напуган, а это было редкостью. Это было идеальным индикатором того, насколько плохим этот "волк" окажется.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Руби, когда прошел через комнату в офис руководителя. Там его пытали в течение получаса о его мотивации, об опыте и состоянии здоровья. В конце концов, Сэм предположил, что они действительно были в отчаянии, потому что руководитель поднялся, пожал ему руку - Сэм поморщился от толстых мозолей на жесткой ладони - и сказал ему приходить завтра утром пораньше, тогда его заберет грузовик и отвезет в лагерь. Они должны быть на блоке в десять, чтобы отработать большую часть дня.

Потом руководитель сказал ему, что он будет получать по семнадцать центов за дерево, потому что местность была довольно крутой (это тебе не на пляже сажать!) и что ежедневные сборы лагеря - двадцать два доллара, что включало трехразовое питание и право на душ. У него же есть свое снаряжение, правда? Палатка, мешки, лопаты и шипованные ботинки, как сказал ему Сэм. Кожаные перчатки, гетры, теплые носки.

Клейкая лента?

Руководитель улыбнулся и встал.

\- Увидимся завтра. В пять часов утра, иначе тебе придется добираться наверх самому.

Руби была все еще здесь. Ждала, подумал Сэм. Она, ухмыльнувшись, встретила взгляд Сэма.

\- Подловил тебя на клейкой ленте, да?

Сэм склонил голову, тоже улыбаясь. Это было захватывающе, с какой-то стороны, даже несмотря на опасность. Дин пытался не смеяться в Сиэтле, когда они покупали снаряжение, видя выражение неверия на лице Сэма. Зачем ему могли понадобиться шипованные ботинки? Сколько противодождевой одежды можно нацепить на одного человека одновременно? Но теперь сама идея быть там снаружи и просто толкать себя вперед не звучала так уж плохо. Черт, просто упомяните слова "марафон" и "конкуренция" и у него создавалось ощущение, что он проходит их сейчас. Был даже дополнительный стимул в виде возможности заработать кучу денег в сжатые сроки.

И если здесь был вовлечен злой "волк", особенно то, что ему предстояло защищать плантаторов, таких как Руби, то насколько ужасным это может быть?

\- Эй, - сказала Руби, поднимая большой рюкзак Сэма и протягивая ему, - хозяйственный магазин в квартале отсюда. Ты можешь купить там клейкую ленту, а потом мы можем перехватить что-то поесть у Минервы.

\- У Минервы? - о, Сэм знал такого рода кафе. Соевые бургеры, сладкий картофель, натуральные напитки. - Позволь мне позвонить моему брату, узнать, повезло ли ему, - он заметил легкое разочарование на лице Руби. -Мы должны встретиться с ним за обедом.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

 

Дин думал о сне и смерти. Много думал. О сне чуть больше, наверное. Дайте ему две минуты, и он просто ляжет прямо здесь, меду кустами и деревом, которое выше и старше, чем любой европейский кафедральный собор. Ляжет на пятнадцать различных видов мха и уснет. Это приводило неизменно к мысли о смерти, потому что этим деревьям предстояло умереть. Но вместо этого он наблюдал, как яркий шлейф опилок вырывался из-под бензопилы Дейва Гуденаффа, словно кровь из задетой артерии.

У него никогда в жизни так не болело все тело, и вес бензопилы в руках его просто убивал. Спазм скрутил его плечи, и он скривился, но убедился, что его наушники на месте под каской, взвесил Хускварну (марка бензопилы - авт.) - среднего веса, всего с сорокадюймовым полотном, в бригаде все смеялись над этим, - и последовал за Дейвом по самодельным ступеням, что они сделали на стволе. Дейв вырубал очередное окно для следующей подкладной доски, той самой, что поможет им прочно подняться к корневой возвышенности, где пихта Дугласа вырастала на сотню футов вверх (да черт, больше сотни!) без единой ветки, как минимум, до отметки в пятьдесят футов. Дин уже видел одного парня на верхушке одной из этих красавиц, стоящего там, на высоте двухсот футов на спиленной верхушке. То обрезанное дерево теперь стало шестом-якорем, за который цеплялся кабель, тянущийся вниз по склону. Распиленные бревна стаскивались вдоль кабеля вниз, сквозь заросли к дороге, где их могли погрузить.

Как много работы требовалось для одного чертового дерева, думал Дин, делая свои вычисления. Сколько десятков тысяч долларов стоило всего одно дерево? Ошеломленный мистер Янзен гордился бы его способностью делать вычисления так быстро. Правда, мистер Янзен завалил его в последнем семестре, он ненавидел Дина, но больше он его никогда не увидит.

Дождь слабел, и Дин мог видеть собственное дыхание, несмотря на то, что на дворе был май. Дейв одолжил ему пару дополнительных жилетов и носки, кевларовые штаны, что держались только за счет красных подтяжек; вместе с полевым светоотражающим жилетом, тяжелым поясом, который держал на себе аптечку первой помощи, свисток, запчасти для бензопилы и дополнительные компрессионные повязки. Так много дерьма, чтобы таскать это все на себе.

На ночь они оставались в дешевом мотеле, где Дин мог хотя бы выстирать носки, прежде чем упасть без сознания на кровать. Больше всего его беспокоили ступни. Они размокали в рассоле из пота, шерсти и дождевой воды практически постоянно.

Дядя Гуденаффа давал ему в долг бензопилу, неохотно улыбаясь. Предлагал Дину выбрать специальность, на которую его будут обучать. Высотником, смеялся Дейв, показывая сквозь дождь на верхушки подпиленных деревьев. Дьявол, тем парнем, который должен стоять в сотнях футов над землей на качающемся шесте? Да ни за что! Тогда лучше валить деревья, предложил дядя Гуденаффа. Они зарабатывают больше, при условии, что хороши в своей работе.

Дин узнал причину этого - если те, кто валит деревья, были не достаточно хороши, они с большой вероятностью становились мертвецами. Как говорил дядя, вручая Дину бензопилу: "Когда ты валишь деревья, смерть всегда приходит сверху. Эта не та работа, где ты захочешь напортачить, сынок".

Дин провел большую часть последней недели, украдкой поглядывая вверх каждые пять секунд или около того. Дождь лупил его в лицо, как оскорбление, когда он смотрел на танцующие и кружащиеся верхушки, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону дерево должно упасть. Каждое вгрызание пилы заставляло ветки двигаться. Важно было любое изменение направления и скорости ветра. Он осторожно наблюдал за творцами вдов - мертвыми ветками, что отламывались от ствола, когда дерево начинало падать. Они падали вниз, как удары грома, некоторые размером с небольшое дерево, могли пробить человека насквозь при ударе. Дин чувствовал себя сусликом на равнине ястребов.

Такой большой вес, падающий так быстро, не оставлял места для ошибок.

У него были синяки в тех местах, в которых, как он думал, вообще возможно поставить синяки, и множество царапин и порезов от прорубания сквозь кусты. А два дня назад у него было такое похмелье, что ему то и дело приходилось отходить поблевать в кусты.

Остальные парни смеялись, потому что это именно они напоили его прошлой ночью. Исключением был только Гуденафф, потому что его дядя был владельцем бригады, оборудования и контрактов.

_Это работа_ , продолжал повторять себе Дин.

_Это деньги_ , говорил он, когда один из опытных лесорубов наполнил его ботинок мочой во время перерыва на обед, пока Дин проветривал ноги.

_Двести баксов в день,_ шептал он себе под нос при каждом резком ударе веток подлеска, рассекающих кожу до крови, когда он пробирался сквозь редколесье, созданное ранее упавшим деревом. Природа быстро заполняла вакуум.

Он начал чувствовать себя довольным своей работой на пятый день, когда Дейв пропустил его вперед подниматься по подкладным доскам. Дин рассчитал, в какую сторону он хочет, чтобы упало дерево, сделал подпил в пнёвой части и забил клинья в разрез, чтобы заставить нечто, что весило больше целого здания, упасть именно туда, где оно не убьет никого из козлов, работающих с ним. Он просчитал все заранее, надеясь на ветер, наклон и удачу в нужном сочетании. Дядя Гуденафф сказал, что у Дина хорошее чувство направления и та редкая способность находить правильное время в момент, когда все движется слишком быстро, которой невозможно обучить. Оценивать, планировать и реагировать.

_Еда на столе,_ об этом он думал, пока прораб зашивал порез на его плече, когда он оказался недостаточно ловким, чтобы избежать щепки, вылетевшей из-под пилы. Вот дерьмо, он даже не видел ее, не то что почувствовал.

_Шоколадное молоко, дурацкие комиксы, новые кеды, чертову арендную плату Килканнону, десятки коричневых пластиковых баночек с именем Джона Винчестера на этикетке, хруст бумажного пакета, когда аптекарь упаковывает их._

_Господи, помоги мне,_ думал Дин, в первый раз увидев Людовика в палатке-столовой. Его сердце буквально замерло на месте, все замедлилось - время, кровь, выпирающая гордость. _Господи, помоги мне_ , была его _единственная_ мысль, и это ему совсем не помогало.

 

_Абердин, штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

 

Как и предполагалось, у Минервы было четыре разных вида соевого молока, множество зеленых салатов, о которых Сэм и не слышал, даже так долго живя в Калифорнии, а еще мороженое с тофу и соус мисо. Смузи из проросшей пшеницы. Именно смузи он заказал, пока ждал, когда Дин найдет это место. Его сложно было пропустить, но Дин, скорее всего, десять минут стоял бы снаружи, пытаясь понять, ресторан это или средневековая аптека.

Сушеные цветы и ловцы снов размером с покрышку грузовика висели на окне. Собачьи миски стояли снаружи у двери для четвероногих друзей посетителей.

Его не четвероногий друг даже не смотрела на доску меню, прежде чем заказать вегетарианскую пиццу, не содержащую пшеницу, а затем развернула на столе карту.

\- Так, блок, который они сейчас предположительно вырубают, здесь, - она указала на одну сторону долины, которую было довольно сложно разглядеть в изгибающихся линиях, цифрах и пятнах разных оттенков зеленого цвета. Топографическая карта в основном показывала высоты, которые в среднем были выше двух тысяч двухсот метров над уровнем моря. - Бригада выборочно вырубает второй поколение леса, но WWA сделали снимки сов, замеченных в этом районе.

Сэм покачал головой и сделал глоток смузи, сразу чувствуя себя здоровее, чем он ощущал себя в течение очень длительного времени.

\- Что это значит?

Взгляд Руби говорил Сэму, что ему действительно не стоит задавать такие глупые вопросы.

\- Ну, они под защитой, для начала. Обычно они гнездятся в старом лесу возле западной границы водораздела. Если совы стали гнездиться в долине, то операции по вырубке будут свернуты. Вот поэтому протестанты WWA установили лагерь у въезда на северную подъездную дорогу, - ее палец провел по пунктирной линии. Легенда определяла пунктирные линии как "доступ только для лесозаготовителей". Сэм предположил, что это означало "ухабистая, как сам ад", - мы сажаем на южном склоне, в этом блоке, - она постучала пальцем по квадрату серого цвета.

\- Это довольно высоко, - отметил Сэм.

\- И довольно круто, - призналась она, кивая. Линии на карте были расположены близко друг к другу, обозначая резкий подъем. - У тебя будет смешанный набор: ель, скрученная сосна, пихта Дугласа. Мы не складываем их в мешки, так что даже не пытайся. Это против политики компании. Ты должен будешь отрезать бирки от...

Она продолжала, но внимание Сэма потерялось и не только потому, что он понятия не имел, о чем она говорит, но и потому что Дин стоял позади нее, опираясь локтями на спинку длинного сидения, на котором сидела Руби. Он внимательно слушал, но его рот изогнулся в довольной ухмылке кота, проглотившего канарейку. Дин встретил взгляд Сэма, Руби остановилась и обернулась.

\- Вы уже обнаружили сов? - спросил он, обходя сидения и притягивая стул. - Это что еще за хрень? - Дин указал на густой зеленый напиток, который держал Сэм. - Не надо! - остановил он брата, когда Сэм открыл рот, чтобы объяснить.

Дин откинулся на спинку стула, ресторан не был сильно заполнен, заняты были всего пара столов. Несколько посетителей изучали книжные полки в углу рядом с магазином витаминов. Многофункциональное место. Передняя касса также продавала выпечку и аметистовые кристаллы.

\- Эй, - позвал Дин молодого парня, отличающегося от остальной клиентуры наличием красного фартука, - можно мне меню?

Парень указал на доску над книжными полками.

Сэму показалось, он услышал стон Дина. Официант подошел, вытер свои руки о штаны на бедрах.

\- Что-нибудь выпить?

\- Пиво? - спросил Дин тихо и безнадежно.

\- Конечно, - сказал официант, оживляясь, - у нас есть пшеничное пиво, еще одно, сделанное из сосновых иголок, оно, эм... да, оно специфическое, и еще есть органический светлый эль, довольно хмельной. Ну, знаете, - он причмокнул губами, что, наверное, должно было обозначать "кислый" или "горький", или что-то еще. - И крепкий сидр.

Дин опять замер, но не типа "кот увидел птицу в кустах", а скорее "может быть, мне повезет, и меня похитят инопланетяне". Он вздохнул, смирившись.

\- Я возьму пшеничное. Что это за бургер из темпе? Он с грибами и беконом или как?

\- Эм, Дин, - вставил Сэм, - тебе не понравится.

\- Ну, я не собираюсь брать наггетсы из тофу с мисо соусом.

\- Бургер с лососем хорош, - сказала Руби, собираясь убрать карту. Но Дин остановил ее, удерживая карту на месте. Это быстрое движение сразу изменило настрой.

Руби глядела на Дина, он – на нее в ответ. Ему нужна была карта.

\- Значит, бургер с лососем, - согласился Дин без улыбки, глядя на Руби дольше на секунду, чем было необходимо.

Сэм моргнул, насколько он знал, единственный вид рыбы, который любил Дин, обитал в консервной банке. Может, он не в курсе, что лосось – это разновидность рыбы? Хотя это было бы монументальным пробелом, даже для Дина.

\- Салат или сладкий картофель? - ручка зависла над листком блокнота.

Лицо Дина скривилось, будто официант предложил ему только что гарнир из холодного обезьяньего дерьма.

\- Сладкий картофель богат волокнами, - продолжил официант, будто молчание в ответ должно было обозначать стимул для дальнейших предложений.

\- Что? Похоже, что я собираюсь связать свитер? На кой черт мне волокна?

Руби открыла рот, собираясь рассказать ему о многочисленных преимуществах диет с высоким содержанием пищевых волокон, но если бы Дин услышал слово "регулярный", вышедшее с этих губ, Сэм был уверен, он не смог бы разнять драку.

Он понял, что ему пора вмешаться.

\- Он возьмет картофель. Тоже и мне, - и молился, что официант просто быстро удалится, а не станет предлагать им варианты соуса мисо.

\- Дин, это Руби, - но внимание Дина теперь полностью было приковано к карте. Внезапно для Сэма стало очевидным, что брат знал, как читать такие карты, эти линии и номера, что-то ему действительно говорили. Более того, он был здесь раньше и то, что для Сэма было всего лишь градациями цветов, значило намного больше для Дина. Это была знакомая территория, возможно, ландшафты ужаса. Дин не уточнял, что сделал Людовик, сказал только, что плантаторы - все молодые девушки - так никогда и не были найдены.

\- Это мой брат Дин. Он рубил лес в этой области примерно десять лет назад.

Губы Руби дернулись, но Дин все еще смотрел на карту. Она указала пальцем с отсутствующим ногтем на место на карте; по факту все ее руки были покрыты царапинами, покраснениями и выглядели местами болезненно.

\- Вероятно здесь, да?

И Дин поднял взгляд на нее, коротко кивнув. Руби продолжила:

\- Засаживали ваш кратер от бомбы в мой первый сезон.

По какой-то причине Дин был не в настроении затевать что-либо. Он, скорее, делал вид, что ее здесь нет или она особенно скучное говорящее животное.

\- Ты была с ними весь сезон? - спустя долгую паузу спросил Дин.

Руби откинулась на спинку сидения, скрестив руки на груди и подняв одну бровь.

\- Это мой третий сезон с ними. Честно платят, хорошая команда, - ее голос стал грубее и привлек внимание Сэма.

\- Томми сказал, что там были какие-то проблемы, - Сэм попытался смягчить свой голос.

Руби пожала плечами.

\- Мелиса и Хилари, меньше месяца назад. Едва начали. Бросили все, свои палатки и сумки. Облака набежали, и мы потеряли их из виду. Так и не нашли ни черта. Обе не из этого штата. Они покажутся... - по идее, это должно было их успокоить, но не сработало. К счастью, Сэм и не ждал, что все пройдет гладко там, наверху. Они, в конце концов, искали того, кто похитил девушек, а не пытались избежать встречи с ним.

Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону, потом вернулся к карте.

\- Здесь, - указала на гребень между двумя ручьями, тянущийся с верхушки горы вниз по склону к самой реке, что разрезала долину на северную и южную части. - Это дальний конец блока, где он встречается с отрезком старого леса, который еще остался. Разведчики лесозаготовителей были там, пытались разобраться, как лучше всего построить дорогу. Может быть, вырубят в следующем году, если WWA не возьмет долину под защиту.

Дин издал звук, что-то среднее между хмыком и вздохом.

\- WWA, - сказал, отмахиваясь, Дин. Улыбнулся Сэму. - Видишь, все дело в этих чертовых маленьких совах.

\- Дело не только в совах, - с жаром в хриплом голосе ответила Руби. О, подумал Сэм, время вмешаться снова, а они еще даже свое пиво не получили, - речь уже идет обо всем водоразделе.

\- Как ты разобрался? - быстро спросил Сэм, надеясь, что стаканы на подносе у официанта для них.

Дин взял стакан с подноса и посмотрел на него с подозрением, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. Должно быть, оно было на вкус все же как пиво, потому что Дин выпил половину перед тем, как ответить.

\- Ну, Дейв выкупил компанию дяди пять лет назад. Он все еще работает по лицензии в Квазилит, - он повернулся к Руби, - чем можно заниматься бесконечно, если все делать правильно.

Руби плотно сжала губы, словно защелкнула бабушкин кошелек.

Сэм придвинул свой стул на случай, если ему придется прыгнуть между ними.

\- Так ты собираешься наверх?

Улыбка Дина вернулась, хоть и выглядела немного шаткой. _Да он издевается._

\- Да, Дейв хорош, вспомнил меня. Мне не нужно быть в лагере до завтрашнего обеда, так что я буду высыпаться, - он пожал плечами. - Я бы подвез тебя, но ты тогда пропустишь целый день на блоке, а ты не хотел бы делать этого.

_Ну, спасибо, засранец,_ подумал Сэм.

\- И что у Дейва?

Дин наклонился вперед, улыбнулся, и это было полностью для Руби.

\- У бригады лагерь в этот раз, не мотель. Мы поедем по северной прибрежной дороге, у Импалы низкая посадка, поэтому Дейв спустится на грузовике компании, заберет меня. Как только мы проедем блокаду WWA, я собираюсь порубить немного деревьев. Буду прямо через долину от тебя. Я рублю, ты сажаешь. Твои деревья, как? Пятнадцать центов за штуку? Более или менее. Мои деревья? Немного побольше этого.

\- Кроме того, что, если твой брат настолько хорош, он сделает больше, чем ты за день, - _о, боже, Руби,_ думал Сэм, _сбавь немного_. С тем же успехом можно тыкать гризли лыжной палкой.

Но Дин всего лишь медленно улыбнулся.

\- О, мой брат вполне хорош, милочка.

И Сэм уже понял, что он не добьется вечером серьезного разговора от Дина, что его брат будет безжалостно дразнить его по поводу пожирающей мюсли любящей сов хиппи-подружки и всего того веселья, что он получит в палаточном городке плантаторов в горах. Пока Дин будет партизанить с бензопилой на самой статистически смертельно опасной профессии в стране. Если не считать охоту на демонов. Или охоту на демонов в процессе рубки деревьев. Что вообще могло адекватно описать такой риск?

\- Когда я тебя увижу? - спросил Сэм, внезапно забеспокоившийся, что все, что он имеет, это спутниковый телефон в рюкзаке.

\- После сегодняшней ночи? У тебя шесть наверху, один внизу? - и Дин посмотрел на Руби за подтверждением. Та кивнула. Это, кажется, было обычным расписанием. - Я увижу тебя в выходной день, встретимся в мотеле в городе.

_Оставайся в досягаемости,_ отчетливо говорил взгляд Дина, затем скользнул к Руби, поднял бровь и осушил свой стакан с пивом. И Сэм понятия не имел, что значил этот взгляд. _Держись подальше от этой ненормальной? Приударь за ней? Ты с ней теперь сам по себе?_

 

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

Она засекала время, потому что иногда было важным измерять свою человечность. Четыре минуты тридцать пять секунд. Меньше пяти минут, и эта тарелка была практически вылизана начисто. Таня очень надеялась, что его не затошнит от того, что он ест так быстро. Он был из тех детей, кто не любил привлекать внимание, поэтому она не нависала над ним, не болталась рядом с тем концом стойки, где он сидел.

Может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы держать его на этой стороне черты, хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь. Сытый живот. Может, это все, что требовалось. Он затолкал последний кусок картошки фри в рот, даже не остановившись, перед тем как запить его стаканом шоколадного молока, которое она принесла. Тайком распихал по карманам маленькие пакетики кетчупа и майонеза, что идут вместе с гамбургером. Надо будет положить дополнительные в его пакет "на вынос", решила Таня. Может быть, еще один пакетик шоколадного молока. Кого он кормит? Свою мать? Она может быть какой-то пьяницей, не способной себя прокормить. А может, брата или сестру.

Он даже не отодвинул тарелку, когда закончил, просто глядел в нее, желая, чтобы она снова заполнилась. Только бы ему не стало плохо, шептала она сама себе. Повторяла себе, что ее это волнует, потому что она не хочет за ним убирать. Но здесь было намного большее, слишком многое, что она даже не могла думать об этом совсем.

Она оставила его одного на какое-то время, по большей части потому, что со стола мальчиков-на-прокат ее позвали, желая больше колы. И она наконец-то отказала им. Но тут вернулся Энтони с мрачным взглядом и так же внезапно рассмеялся, когда один из мальчишек - Ламонт, наверное, парень, который выглядел наполовину азиатом - сказал, что у Энтони теперь есть деньги и почему бы ему не взять им что-нибудь поесть. Таня приняла у них заказ на две тарелки картошки фри, пока Энтони проследовал в уборную в задней части ресторана.

\- Ты закончил? - спросила Таня у парнишки за стойкой, поле того как отправила заказ мальчиков в очередь к Джулио. _Закончил? Что еще он мог съесть, столовые приборы?_

\- Да, - сказал парнишка, - спасибо, это было здорово.

\- Это все Джулио сделал. - Но его взгляд снова заметался, и она заметила, как парень вцепился одной рукой в край стойки. - Теперь ты хочешь заказ "на вынос"?

Он сглотнул.

\- Я не могу... ну, знаете...

\- К черту это, мы тут еду выбрасываем постоянно. Как я и сказала, я учту это как положенный мне обед. Не беспокойся, - он точно не откажется после того, как уже принял первую порцию. Собирался, наверное, даже, но, когда встретил взгляд Тани, передумал. Его сложно было прочесть, маскировался.

_Возьми его. Просто возьми его, пожалуйста, и иди._

Он кивнул, и та рука, что крепко держалась за стойку, немного расслабилась и наконец-то упала ему на бедро.

\- Да. Если есть... ну знаете... что-то, что нужно...

_О да, босс будет в восторге, если несовершеннолетний будет за меня работать._

\- Нет, просто сиди. Мне нужно заправить новый пакет молока в сервировочный холодильник. Ты можешь помочь мне закончить то, что осталось в старом пакете, - так он получил еще один стакан молока, второй за этот раз. Он уже подносил его к губам, когда вышел Энтони и, проходя мимо, толкнул его в спину.

Парнишка не пролил молоко, но обернулся, осторожно поставив стакан назад на стойку. Он уже наполовину встал, когда Таня схватила две тарелки с картошкой и поспешила к Энтони.

\- Христа ради, Энтони, возьми это уже! И осторожно, горячо, - она протянула одну из тарелок ему в руки. Энтони, что был на шесть дюймов выше парнишки за стойкой, медленно отошел назад и, повернувшись, взял предложенную тарелку.

\- Просто проверял свежее мясо, - сказал он, явно собираясь продолжить. Тане не нужно было видеть лицо парнишки, чтобы предположить какого цвета оно, скорее всего, сейчас было. _Звонок, звонок, Джулио, тебе что, нужно пойти убить корову, чтобы сделать чертов бургер?_

Динь! И она строго посмотрела на Энтони и его друзей. Черт побери, когда она уже выйдет отсюда, чтобы напиться? Она не социальный работник и не вожатый отряда Скаутов, но все же делала все эти вещи. Всего за 3,80$ в час, плюс чаевые.

\- На вынос! - крикнул Джулио, и Таня вежливо толкнула Энтони в плечо.

\- Не возражаешь? - прошипела она с улыбкой. Но Энтони не слушал.

Открылась входная дверь, зазвенел колокольчик, и сработал рефлекс Павлова: Таня повернулась, улыбнулась и кивнула посетителю.

Он был, по меньшей мере, шести футов и трех дюймов роста, стройный, как ковбой Мальборо. Худой, сплошные кости и сухожилия, шелковистые темно-русые волосы, усеянные каплями дождя, и походка дикого животного. Ни колебания, ни улыбки в ответ. Топ, топ, топ, прямо к мальчику за стойкой. Это был владелец машины? Пришел продолжить избиение?

Но нет. Ковбой Мальборо сел рядом с парнишкой, даже не взглянув на него, посмотрел на Таню. И в этот момент он напомнил ей о звуке, не животного или знаменитости. Звук, который она слышала однажды в поэме Гинсберга. Вой. Все в этих безжалостных щелках голубых ледяных глаз. _Запомни это лицо, на случай если понадобится описывать его полицейскому художнику._

Он указал на кувшин в кофейном автомате за стойкой.

Чашка дребезжала на блюдце, когда Таня наливала кофе. Она поставила ее на стол, следя за мальчиком, чтобы узнать, что он сделает. Это был его отец? Может быть, пришел сюда, чтобы забрать его с улицы? В первый раз, она надеялась, что нет.

Потом стало еще хуже, потому что Вой улыбнулся мальчику ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ, что мальчишки-на-прокат стали тыкать друг друга через стол, кидая грязные взгляды в сторону стойки.

И Таня теперь знала, как это начинается.

\- Эй, - сказала она резко, и парнишка посмотрел на нее. И он умолял ее, даже не понимая, что делает это, просто показывая своими глазами. И она могла помочь, могла спасти хотя бы одного. _Вытащи его к чертям отсюда!_ \- Эй, вот твой заказ. И не дай двери ударить тебя, когда будешь выходить.

Он мгновенно вскочил и рванул к двери, но она остановила его и, подозвав к кассе, открыла ее и достала двадцать долларов, зная, что у нее есть достаточно, чтобы возместить это (прощай, подземный клуб, но зато она проснется с чистой совестью).

\- Вот твоя сдача. Иди сразу домой, хорошо?

Она старалась говорить спокойно, но все равно не смогла полностью скрыть дрожь. Он покачал головой, отказываясь от денег.

\- Я буду в порядке, - сказал он, и от этого Тане захотелось заплакать.

За стойкой худой блондин смотрел больше, чем с интересом. С жадностью.

_Не устраивай сцену из-за денег, девочка._ Она убрала купюру обратно в лоток кассового аппарата и захлопнула его.

\- Просто иди, я позабочусь, чтобы он не пошел за тобой.

Потому что он намеревался. Таня это знала. Парнишка это тоже знал. Этот парень хотел съесть его целиком. От понимания этого по ней пробежала дрожь.

Мальчик кивнул, схватил теплый бумажный пакет, не произнеся больше ни слова, и убежал.

Таня подняла кувшин с кофе на протянутой руке как оружие и вышла в зал.

\- Бесплатная добавка, - сказала она, идя в сторону мужчины.

\- Вы знаете этого мальчика? - спросил он. Тонкая улыбка прокралась через его лицо, как трещина во льду.

Таня покачала головой.

\- Никогда раньше не видела.

Мальчики-на-прокат начали шуметь за ее спиной, и она обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как встал Ламонт, точнее, его вытолкали с сидения - его очередь. Он приблизился, поправляя пояс.

\- Мистер, купите мне кофе? - спросил он, облокачиваясь одной рукой на стойку.

\- Конечно, малыш, - сказал мужчина, когда Ламонт сел, но так и не оторвал взгляд от двери.

 

***

 

Бургер уже остыл к тому времени, когда он добрался до жесткой травы возле железнодорожных путей, даже несмотря на то, что он бежал всю дорогу. Он выбрал длинную дорогу, чтобы в последний раз пробежать мимо мотеля. Просто на всякий случай, говорил он себе. На всякий случай. Потому что скоро все это кончится, так или иначе.

_Ты будешь держаться так долго, как потребуется, Винчестер._

Дин резко затормозил возле линии старых гаражей за древними домами, обшитыми вагонкой. В этой части города, возле трассы, жили в основном наркодиллеры, шлюхи да пожилые люди, которые были слишком старыми, чтобы переехать. Старая китаянка, что жила в этом доме в конце улицы, хранила в своем гараже целые горы всякого странного хлама, но никогда не выходила его проверять.

Дин приоткрыл дверь. Дыхание тяжело вырывалось из груди, бургер лежал в желудке, как пушечное ядро. И он отметил, что он просто не в форме, но это было совсем не так, и Дин это знал. Это был его первый нормальный обед за несколько дней.

Ему, скорее всего, не стоило бежать сюда всю дорогу. Но... Но он даже не мог заставить себя думать о причине, по которой он бежал сюда, будто за ним гонится демон, потому что это бы значило начать думать и обо всех других вещах тоже. Включая нечто, что ощущалось как демон, но было всего лишь выбором, не сделанным сегодня ночью. Возможно, это просто был иной вид демона.

Пакет больше не был теплым, но это не будет иметь значения. Он не думал об этом, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то в старом деревянном гараже. Окна заросли грязью и плесенью, все пахло кошачьей мочой, мусором и сыростью. Обернувшись, чтобы закрыть дверь, Дин услышал внезапный шум за его спиной и понял, что забыл постучать и...

Сильный удар в плечо застал его врасплох и выбил пакет из руки, которая вспыхнула болью и…

_Черт, черт, черт. Сэмми, ты выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сыграть в Рэмбо!_

Дин схватил кусок дерева, как только маленькая темная фигура попыталась снова его поднять для удара, вывернул и с ругательствами выдернул его из рук, все еще дыша как астматик в собачьем питомнике.

\- Господи, Сэм! - воскликнул он, и фигура перед ним замерла.

\- Черт, - послышался юный голос.

\- Следи за языком, - предупредил Дин, потирая плечо и пытаясь разглядеть в полной темноте, куда упал пакет. Схватил его. Волна головокружения ударила его безжалостно, когда он попытался встать. Он на минуту замер на корточках, чтобы дать ей пройти.

\- Я принес тебе еды.

Сэм присел возле него. Слишком близко, но Дин позволил. Может быть, даже хотел этого прямо сейчас.

Здесь, в гараже, был запаркован старый Олдсмобиль, без двигателя, на кирпичах. Шин давно нет. Оба широких дивана-сидения, переднее и заднее - их дом последние две недели. Переднее сидение было спальней Дина, заднее – комнатой Сэма, где он спал и делал уроки. Обоим не нравилось, с кем приходилось делить найденное место - с семьей енотов и несколькими крысами.

Здесь было нечто и похуже, напомнил себе Дин. У них не было совсем никакого света. Они не могли позволить себе привлекать внимание такими удобствами, даже если бы у них были деньги на свечи или фонарики. У Дина был только пистолет, который оставил ему отец, но Джон Винчестер не подумал о фонарике. Или телефоне. Или еде. Он оставил их в мотеле, в котором все это было.

\- Бургер? - выдохнул Сэм, запуская руки в пакет. - Ух ты! Шоколадное молоко? - будто Дин ограбил Санту и вернулся с его мешком. Дыхание Дина все еще выходило странными хрипами, и он сглатывал с трудом. Черт, все что нужно было - это шоколадное молоко. Кто мог знать.

\- Ты знаешь, ты можешь поесть как нормальный человек, - прошептал Дин - в этом месте всегда приходилось шептать - и медленно встал, поднимая Сэма за собой. Сэм уже откусывал большими кусками бургер, почти не жуя его. - Притормози, окей? Боже, как наблюдать за золотистым лабрадором на пикнике.

Но Сэм улыбался. Дин смог это увидеть, потому что внезапно включился уличный фонарь, как он это делал время от времени, и слабый серебристый свет умудрился протиснуться сквозь разбитое окно на восточной стороне гаража. Осветил невысокого мальчика с темными глазами и волосами, бледной кожей. И улыбкой, как прожектор над Голливудом.

\- Ты ходил к мотелю? - спросил Сэм, находя в пакете картошку. Он это постоянно спрашивал. Сэм сел на сломанный деревянный стул и поставил пакет на перевернутую бочку из-под бензина. - Менеджер видел тебя? А машина вернулась?

Это не были уже настоящие вопросы. Это не были вопросы, которые они спрашивали сами себя снова и снова, как заевшая пластинка.

_Где, черт побери, папа? Где, черт побери, папа?_

Дин покачал головой. _Что? Можно подумать, это не было бы первой вещью, что слетела бы с его губ?_

\- Не, - он кивнул головой, зная, что должен держать марку, - все будет хорошо, со дня на день уже.

\- Где ты взял еду? - спросил Сэм, уничтожая картошку с почти механической точностью. Картонный пакетик с шоколадным молоком он открыл последним: всегда оставлял удовольствие на потом. Пил его медленно, но так и не отрывая пакет от губ. Затем, улыбаясь, вытер рот обратной стороной ладони. Дин понял, что ему не был важен ответ, поэтому и не стал ничего говорить.

Долгое время они сидели в тишине, потом Дин напомнил Сэму, что ему завтра утром в школу, что он должен выглядеть "нормально" и для этого поспать. У них было достаточно покрывал, украденных из мотеля, и мыло, и даже десяток рулонов туалетной бумаги. Полотенца и еще одна бочка снаружи с ледяной дождевой водой. Достаточно, чтобы прожить.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Сэм, снимая грязную джинсовую куртку и переодеваясь в джерси с длинными рукавами, которую называл своей пижамой. Уличный свет мигнул и погас, и гараж погрузился снова в темноту.

Это было хорошо, решил Дин, потому что Сэм становился экспертом в чтении своего брата.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он, твердым, как камень, голосом. - Мы в порядке. Он скоро вернется.

 


	3. Новый лучший друг (New best friend)

_Дорога в долину Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни_

Даже спустя десять лет запах свежеспиленной пихты и бензина вызывал у Дина трепет, заставляя ощущать надежность и вызывать у него то же чувство гравитации и независимости, что он испытывал охотясь. Форменная бригадная куртка, которую дал ему Дейв, пахла независимостью, и Дин поднял воротник, зарываясь носом в жесткую шерсть.

Затем ему пришлось упереться рукой в приборную панель грузовика, который, должно быть, был старейшим в древней флотилии Дейва Гуденаффа: Дейв резко вильнул на очередном крутом повороте, шестерни заскрежетали, когда он неловко переключился на вторую передачу. Дин обильно выругался, вызвав вспышку смеха у Дейва. Одной только музыки - LaGrange от ZZTop между вспыхивающими статикой и шипением - было достаточно, чтобы сделать Дина благодарным, что Сэм был за мили отсюда.

Обогреватель лобового стекла не особенно хорошо работал в дождь, не с шестью телами, тесно зажатыми в большой кабине. Дину было отдано переднее сидение, должно быть, из уважения к его давней связи с Дейвом, его старым другом со времен Такомы. Так он думал, по крайней мере, когда забирался в грузовик возле мотеля в Абердине. Импала безучастно глядела на его дезертирство.

Но, может быть, заднее сидение было бы безопаснее: меньше шансов удариться на каждом движении и повороте грузовика. Сзади, по крайней мере, парни были зажаты все вместе и не могли двигаться, кроме как в особо экстремальных баллистических прыжках.

Лесорубы пахли сигаретами, бензином и выпивкой, только что вернувшись из Абердинских баров, где провели вторую половину дня. Конечно же, никто не застегивал ремней безопасности, отчаянно нарушая правила. Шестеро в грузовике с подозрительными тормозами, темпераментными отношениями с дворниками и приемом у радио, которое напоминало Дину звук, что издавала бы кошка, периодически опускаемая во фритюрницу. О, и ночь наступала. Дин удивился бы, если фары работали.

Еще одно развлечение: Дейва и Брента Проктора посетила гениальная идея пересчитать, с какими девчонками из сериала "Седьмое небо" они бы переспали, если достаточно напьются, все в то время как глубокие и опасные зеленые пейзажи размывались, прыгали и скользили вокруг них, когда грузовик вилял из стороны в сторону. Дин даже не хотел думать об обрыве на другой стороне дороги, где гора исчезала в долине.

\- Эй! - наконец вскрикнул Дин, прикрывая это, как мог, вопросом. - Что случилось с Марти... Марти... Джозефом?

\- Человек-кофе! - заорал Брент, будто Дин не сидел всего лишь в футе от него, заставляя его барабанные перепонки задребезжать, как окна во время урагана. - Парень Двенадцать-чашек-кофе-в-день, да?

\- Да, это он. Могу поспорить, он желал бы отказаться от кофеина, - усмехнулся Дейв, раскрасневшись в большом лице.

Вилли Гарфилд с энтузиазмом закивал. Дин выгнул шею, оборачиваясь. Дейва и Брента он знал, а Вилли не был в бригаде десять лет назад.

\- Стал весь дерганный, сделал подпил против наклона и - БАМ! - Вилли хлопнул ладонями, и Дин вздрогнул. "БАМ" не был тем звуком, который ты когда-либо хотел услышать, срубая лес или даже разговаривая о рубке леса. - Дерево пошло назад на пилу, черт, парня зажало в ловушку там, Марти держался, а потом еще и дым поднялся.

\- Пьет теперь левой рукой, - кивнул Стоттлмейер, - но не так плохо, как Фонтана, - это был блондин с кирпичный дом, созданный для рубки сваленных бревен, вождения бульдозеров по выходным и продуцирования детей от напуганных женщин в пяти разных странах. - Старик, он думал, что обгонит отдачу. Начисто снесло ему голову.

\- Отиз, - сказал Дейв, словно это была игра в покер. Остальные парни застонали, - цепь, на которой тащили ствол, просто порвалась.

\- Как и Отиз, - вставил Брент, - в нескольких местах.

Дин усмехнулся. Он мог себе представить, как отец вот так сидит со своими старыми дружками, с которыми еще находит общий язык, и разговаривает таким же образом. Быть глупым, медленным или несчастливым - значит просто напрашиваться на неприятности.

И как только он об этом подумал, Дейв врубил передние фары, которые прорезали мрак и дождь, открывая взору грязь, камни и деревья, скользящие на них с неопределенной скоростью. Дейв крутанул руль, и грузовик ударился обо что-то твердое своим шасси, но водитель не выглядел обеспокоенным ни на грамм. Даже не замедлился.

Пару минут спустя Дейв сказал:

\- Черт! – была ли это ужасно замедленная реакция или что-то новое и интересное… Дин уставился вперед сквозь лобовое стекло. Дворники моментально решили отдохнуть от своей работы, но Дейв этим не был слишком озабочен. Дин не видел абсолютно ничего, а он продолжал вести так, словно он был на хорошо освещенном шоссе на произведенной в Германии машине на резине Пирелли. - Сколько было здесь утром?

Стоттлмейер застонал:

\- Блядь, пять или около того. Те женщины в смешных шляпах с большой табличкой. Мы считали, что дождь заставит сбежать их в спешке обратно к своим мокка-латте.

\- Теперь побольше, - пробормотал Дейв.

Внезапно по непонятной причине Дин понял, где он находился: они как раз должны были пересечь мост через реку Квазилит, где от дороги ответвлялся северный подъездной путь. После моста, как сказал Дейв, дорога набирала еще большую высоту, поднимаясь на новые пятьсот футов, прежде чем достигнет их лагеря.

И теперь побольше _чего_? Тогда Дин понял, что небольшие пятна - это палатки засевшие по краям дороги, а фары выхватили знак, привязанный к самому мосту, но он не смог различить слова, накарябанные на рукотворном баннере из-за того, что дождь был таким сильным и потому что Дейв вел как чемпион Наскар с тяжелым случаем припадков. Протестанты. Еще одна вещь, которая не изменилась.

\- Эй, думаешь, тебе повезет в этот раз? - позвал Брент с заднего сидения, и Дин услышал щелчок и чавканье открываемой банки с пивом. Это был как чертов дикий запад. Ему было интересно, нет ли у них биты там сзади, чтобы они могли высунуться в окно и треснуть пару протестантов, когда они будут проезжать мимо них, - как подростки в сельской местности делают с почтовыми ящиками.

Иисусе.

\- Теперь недалеко, - сказал Дейв, когда они были на безопасном расстоянии от моста и лагерь протестантов исчез в мягкой влажной темноте. - Эту дорогу проложили два года назад. Ты не был здесь прежде, Дино.

Это было его старое имя. Внезапная тишина повисла в пропахшей кабине. Вступление, сопровождающееся, конечно же, резким смехом. Вилли, который не имел право смеяться над чьим-либо именем, как считал Дин, каркнул:

\- Дино, а? Эй, Дейв, а это не...

\- Да, да, должно быть, он. Я слышал истории, - сказал Паскаль - имя это было или фамилия, Дин не знал - что был благословенно тих до этого момента. Он смял банку в руках и бросил к остальным, громыхающим по всему полу, а затем подскочил с удовольствием шестилетки на вечеринке с пиццей. - Малыш Дино? Ты - он? Правда? - спросил он у Дейва подтверждения.

\- Будь уверен, - ответил Гуденафф, косо улыбнувшись Дину, - он Малыш, все верно, - даже несмотря на то, что Дейв был всего на четыре года старше Дина, это была почти пропасть десять лет назад. Разница между мальчиком и мужчиной. Разница между мочой в ботинках и местом в постоянной ротации.

Дин не обижался на Дейва за это, здесь просто так все было устроено. Но он не был больше ребенком. Черт, он на самом деле и тогда не был ребенком, не так, как это действительно имело значение.

\- Да, это я, - сказал он медленно, - и все это, - Дин мог схватиться за шанс, но знал Дейва достаточно хорошо и его способность дико изворачивать истории и то, что основной смысл остался где-то позади; он мог только гадать, что Дейв мог в нее включить, - все это правда.

И это, хоть раз, их всех заткнуло.

Тишина длилась целую минуту, и этого хватило, чтобы они притащились в лагерь.

Небольшой городок из фанерных лачуг, ряд портативных сортиров, конструкция из шлакоблоков с водяными цистернами: душевые. Белая палатка столовой, все еще освещенная в этот вечерний час уже позже ужина, кто-то из парней, должно быть, играет в карты или напивается. А скорее всего, и то, и другое. Но это настигло Дина как удар - эта палатка, эта узнаваемая деталь из прошлого.

\- Выглядит иначе, - пробормотал Дин, не желая отмечать, какой знакомой выглядела палатка сейчас и что она значила для него тогда. Безопасность, укрытие. _Дом._

\- Да, знаешь, со всеми нами, остающимися здесь на неделю, - ответил Дейв, останавливаясь за другим грузовиком, забрызганным и скользким от грязи и дождя, - нам нужно все это дерьмо. И все же, это дешевле, чем мотель, и мы ближе к блоку вырубки. Длиннее дни...

\- Больше деревьев, - сказал Брент, рыгнув.

\- Больше досок, - продолжил Паскаль, словно литанию.

\- Больше денег, - закончил за них Дин, заработав свист и смех в ответ.

В первую очередь они, конечно же, вошли в палатку-столовую, потому что это было место, где в лагере велись все дела. Еда, питье, драки. Дин оглядел просторный интерьер, побитые холодильники, светильники на зажимах, длинные скамьи и столы. Выглядело иначе, но пахло так же.

\- Где Лори? - спросил он, но ответом ему была лишь тишина.

 

***

 

Сэм пытался заново вообразить себе то время, когда он не знал, что такое потерять свою линию, как сдирать травяной покров на местах посадки и отслаивать плотные породы. Пытался вспомнить тот момент, когда клейкая лента еще не стала его новым лучшим другом.

С большого расстояния склон горы походил на животное, побритое для хирургической операции: часть в густом пушистом меху плотной зелени, а в непосредственной близости, словно гигантской рукой землю разровняли, стряхнув все деревья и оставив только пни, сломанные ветки и все то, что было слишком маленьким или больным, чтобы заслужить что-то помимо презрения дровосеков. _Просека._ Новое слово дня.

К концу второго часа его спина болела больше всего от наклонов вниз и подъемов вверх. Пятьдесят фунтов саженцев были привязаны к его поясу. Потом заболели руки - левая от погружения в грязь при посадке саженца, правая - от крепкой хватки на ручке лопаты. Если бы не было клейкой ленты, намотанной на кончики его пальцев и поддерживающей запястья, его руки были бы изодраны до мяса. Он был в долгу перед Руби за это, потому что она намотала на его ладони клейкую ленту в кузове грузовика на их пути сюда, молча, но с небольшой улыбкой.

_Зная, что меня ждет._

Боль в руках, в конечном счете, заглушалась болью в ногах, потому что уже через три шага они промокли насквозь, и это продолжалось весь оставшийся день. И, наконец, это все являлось интенсивной смесью беспокойства и скуки, блуждания его ума от одного дерева к другому, вверх по крутому склону горы, воде, стекающей вниз и уносящей верхний слой почвы к реке Квазилит в сотне футов под ними. И приходилось следить за медведями, особенно после того, как он наткнулся на дымящуюся кучу дерьма.

Он потерял свою линию. Стоял в одной точке под дождем, пил свою воду и удивлялся, где, черт подери, ему сажать его следующее дерево. Где он посадил последнее дерево? Сэм потерял свою линию, внезапно понимая, что это значит. Ранее этим днем он еще и понятия не имел, сколько хлопот вызывает потеря чертовой линии.

Руби давно исчезла, работая на своей секции, он видел ее последний раз, когда она упаковывалась на складе.

Черт.

Возвращаясь по своим следам, он видел Томми, идущего с заднего конца: два шага, очистил площадку от травы шипованным ботинком, раскопал, посадил, два шага, очистил, раскопал, посадил. Быстро, так быстро. Он каждый раз поднимал голову, ища место для следующей посадки, еще до того как заканчивал сажать то, что держал в своих руках. Томми улыбнулся Сэму, когда приблизился, но не прервался от своего занятия.

\- Будешь двигаться или стоять, разинув рот? - спросил он, а затем прошел мимо. Методично, полностью погруженный в свою работу.

Сэм сморгнул дождь из глаз, и сталь заменила собой скуку во взгляде. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и нашел свое последнее дерево, отмерил два шага вперед и мысленно проследил всю длину его линии до самого старого леса на той стороне их секции - заднего конца. _Пошел ты, Томми._ Глядеть на два шага вперед, держать чертово дерево готовым.

Отскреб от травы выбранный участок с удвоенной энергией. Вздрогнул, когда его стопа запротестовала.

Семь часов спустя в лагере, безвольно сидя на своем спальнике, Сэм думал о том, что он потерял два ногтя: они были отбиты до черно-пурпурного цвета, даже несмотря на защиту клейкой ленты. У него было больше ссадин и царапин на руках и ногах, чем он мог сосчитать. Боль в его спине ощущалась так, будто он спал на камнях целую неделю. На ступнях красовались волдыри размером с четвертак на обеих пятках и под толстыми мозолями возле пальцев.

Он посадил девятьсот пятьдесят шесть деревьев.

Томми посадил три тысячи пятьсот сорок одно.

После того как с ним расплатились, Сэм имел на руках чуть больше сотни долларов за первый день работы. Он лучше пойдет за монстром с голыми руками, чем посадит еще одно проклятое дерево. И у него еще было пять дней впереди до следующего выходного, еще пять дней до встречи с Дином в мотеле. Внутри своей палатки, разбитой в огромной брезентовой колонии, принадлежащей разным плантаторам, Сэм разматывал ленту, осматривая свои пальцы и глядя на спутниковый телефон, покоящийся на спальном мешке. Нет, Дину он звонить не собирается. Ни за что.

Как только он убрал телефон, хриплый смех вырвался из палатки с кухней, и Сэм понял, что очень близок к голодной смерти, сэндвич с арахисовым маслом на обед остался далеким воспоминанием из прошлого. Тьма наступила быстро, сужая долину, - пока он проверял свои руки и усиленно игнорировал телефон. Сэм нашел фонарик, осветив палатку в тот момент, когда Руби просунула голову вовнутрь. Постучать было невозможно, да и не нужно. На ее губах вспыхнула улыбка, в глазах засверкали искорки.

\- Ты не голоден? - спросила она. Сэм заметил, как она пыталась не смотреть на его волдыри и порезы. Слишком все знакомо, чтобы комментировать, должно быть. Или просто такая же голодная, как и он сам, слишком отвлечена мыслями о еде, чтобы беспокоиться о болячках и синяках новичка.

Сэм никогда не видел женщину, которая смогла бы затолкать в себя столько еды, сколько это сделала Руби.

Будь честным, советовал он сам себе, с лазаньей, чесночным хлебом и пивом они поглотили больше четырех тысяч калорий. Каждый. Сколько калорий они израсходовали, можно было даже не считать. Руби сажала по три дерева на каждое посаженное Сэмом, она была такой же потрясающей машиной, как и Томми.

Томми не был единственным занимающим возвышенную территорию "крутых профи", целый стол таких же, как он, сидели отдельно, делясь банками пива и историями. Они смеялись, и другие плантаторы - человек тридцать из трех бригад - глядели на них с благоговением, завистью и любопытством. Большинство из них были того же возраста, что и Сэм, в своих ранних двадцати. Немногие были заметно старше, не студенты и не работники "на лето".

Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия, что же он ищет. Как только его метаболизм справился с притоком калорий и адекватной гидратацией, он понял, что уже в состоянии составить целое предложение, имеющее смысл, и придумать наводящие вопросы, которые и были причиной его здесь нахождения. За его столом сидело семеро, Руби и ее когорта. Двое пропали на прошлой неделе.

\- Загулялись, я думаю, - это был стандартный ответ, - не смогли выдержать, - более или менее повторяло то, что они слышали в закусочной в Уолла Уолла. - Они откопаются, - а это звучало сегодняшним вечером мрачнее, чем вчера. Густые дикие леса созданы были для этого. Могли откопаться в буквальном смысле. Можно было усиленно отскребать свою площадку и наткнуться на кости.

Лагерные повара, гватемальская женатая пара Мария и Пабло, подали еще еды после ужина: большие подносы сладких фиников и овсянки, затем запаковали все на ночь, убедившись, что обезопасили провиант от медведей. Большая белая палатка была оставлена плантаторам и вскоре дегенерировала в вечеринку. Все играли на чем-то: на ручных барабанах, гитарах, гармониках и свирелях - все могло происходить вокруг костра, если бы не дождь. Наркотики были в свободном доступе, и палатка заполнилась сладким дымом, напоминающим Сан-Франциско во временах, когда Импала была еще новой.

Сэм сидел возле входа в палатку и выслушивал волков. Но не слышал ничего, кроме дождя. Пока он сидел, свет в палатке притушили, а Руби устроилась рядом с ним, предлагая массаж, что было чертовски заманчивым, учитывая, как у него все болело. Он кратко улыбнулся: это не было летней подработкой в лесу, чтобы заработать на курсы Культурной Антропологии в будущем сентябре. Это была охота, просто и ясно. Ну ладно, совсем непросто и редко ясно.

Дин сказал, что это был волк, и при этом волк, и это пугало Дина до чертиков, чем бы это ни являлось. Людовик. Оно охотилось на девушек-плантаторов в этой долине так же, как и десять лет назад. Тогда оно забрало пятерых, сказал Дин. В этом сезоне пока двоих.

Сэм знал, что Дин ему лжет и чего-то не договаривает. Но он списывал это на страх, который Дин никогда не признает. Сэм должен быть умнее в этом, должен разобраться: вместе, с помощью воспоминаний Дина и ума Сэма, они выследят эту тварь. Они оба в горах, по разные стороны долины со свиданием через пять дней. Собрать информацию, сверить записи. Спутниковый телефон для крайнего случая.

Перед тем как они разделились, Дин сказал, что не ожидает нападения волка в лагере лесорубов, но работа там была для него лучшим способом попасть на вырубку. Волк-который-не-волк держится подальше от людей с топорами, продолжал Дин побелевшими губами. Метафорически, подумал тогда Сэм. Все еще так думал. Топоры были девятнадцатым столетием, разве нет? Бензопилы, наверное, все же.

Мысль о Дине с бензопилой заставила его ехидно улыбнуться, представляя урон, который мог нанести брат любой телесной твари. Руби спросила его, чего такого смешного, но Сэм от нее отмахнулся, не желая упоминать Дина с бензопилой или без нее, не так быстро после того, как ему пришлось прерывать их идеологические споры над тарелкой сладкого картофеля и бургером из лосося.

Дин пренебрежительно оставил бургер, съев только половину, что все равно было куда больше, чем он ожидал.

Пока Сэм переваривал умеренное удивление внезапной способностью Дина разбираться в бургерах из лосося, к ним на длинную скамью подсел жилистый мужчина, предложил косяк из травы домашнего производства, от которого Сэм отказался. Это был один из старших парней, старожил, как ранее сказала Руби, когда Сэм спросил ее за ломтем чесночного хлеба размером с капот Импалы. Томми, Лоренцо, Тереза, Лукас. Самые большие профи из всей команды, плантаторы, которые занимались этим год от года, в буквальном смысле высаживая миллионы деревьев за сезон.

\- Эй, - сказал Лукас, здороваясь, - ты новенький. Как дела? - он посмотрел на побитые руки Сэма.

Воспоминание дернуло Сэма, жестко и остро, но проклятье, если бы он мог определить его происхождение. Лукасу было между тридцатью и пятьюдесятью , среднеевропейский акцент, всплывающий от гласной к гласной, слегка остекленевшие глаза. Начинающие седеть темно русые волосы, завязанные сзади в хвост, глаза, поблескивающие от наркотиков и чего-то еще, что Сэм не мог отчетливо понять.

Сэм пожал плечами, сделав невинное лицо.

\- Окей, - он позволил своему взгляду коснуться Руби, та обвила его руку своей и положила щеку на его плечо. Он не возражал, на самом деле. И в чем была разница между этим и массажем, коротко удивился он, но сам был слишком усталым, чтобы принять это как переход на следующую стадию. Правила здесь были иными, даже его собственные. - Нормально. Начинаю втягиваться.

Лукас улыбнулся, мрачный изгиб бледных губ обнажил резцы, и Сэм содрогнулся _. Кто-то ходит по моей могиле_ , подумал он. Это был инстинкт? Или, скорее, это факт, что он сидит высоко в горах, с животом, полным дешевого пива, изможденный, с очень привлекательной молодой женщиной, предлагающей ему массаж.

_Этот парень_ , подумал он, отстраняясь назад, рука Руби упала на ее бок. _С этим парнем что-то не так._

\- Руби сказала, что ты сажаешь уже очень давно, - ну, она сказала, что Лукас был гребаным автоматом, вот что она сказала.

Лукас пожал плечами.

\- Был раньше разведчиком на лесозаготовках, веришь или нет. Хотел вернуть что-нибудь обратно, я думаю. Достаточно собирать. Пора сажать.

\- И как это сработало? - рассмеялся Сэм, но это прозвучало почти как рык.

Лукас не улыбнулся в этот раз.

\- Сработало. Я зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы отправляться в Коста Рику каждую зиму.

Сэм отдал бы зуб за интернет-соединение прямо сейчас. Его испанский был достаточно хорош, чтобы прочитать газетные статьи. Не пропадали ли девушки в Коста Рике? _Притормози-ка, Сэмми_. Слишком много пива и подозрительные дурацкие суперсилы, которые не работают даже в хороший день. _Лукас просто стремный, не волк. Не угроза._

Реально чертовски стремный.

Руби выглядела восторженной, наклонилась ближе и, протянув руку, коснулась предплечья Лукаса. С противоположной стороны палатки кто-то прокричал просьбу спеть, и гитаристы начали снова играть, а Сэму захотелось еще одно, последнее пиво. Черт.

Он наблюдал, как Руби смотрит на Лукаса, и снова содрогнулся. Он не мог звонить Дину с этим. Какого хрена он ему скажет? Встретил стремного старожила, что пытался увести у меня хиппи-телку, которой я даже не интересуюсь? Слишком все болит, чтобы вообще думать об этом: его руки и ноги, и спина.

_Пора спать, Сэмми._

Он пожелал Лукасу спокойной ночи и улыбнулся Руби, которая не чувствовала никакой боли, ни капельки, и, спотыкаясь, отправился сквозь дождь туда, где в ночи периодически протекала его палатка.

Сэм спал, как мертвый.

 

***

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

Сэм не знал, что Дин имел против Роберта Хайнлайна. Человек был гением. Но библиотекарь в детском отделе уже дважды спрашивал Сэма, заберет ли его родитель, и хотел знать его домашний номер телефона. Этого было достаточно для Дина, он в одностороннем порядке исключил библиотеки из мест занятий после школы. Гараж должен был справляться теперь с этой ролью, а Сэм вынужден был вцепиться в "Чужака в чужой стране" (книга Хайлайна - прим. пер.) и, кажется, у него не будет шанса вернуть ее. Паранойя Дина превратила Сэма в книжного вора.

Сэм надеялся, что школа не станет следующим местом, которое Дин сочтет слишком опасным, потому что планировалась школьная постановка и миссис Легрис собиралась дать ему роль. Они должны были закончить год, папа обещал меньше двух месяцев назад. Дин собирался поддерживать это обещание или нет?

Но только если никто не узнает, что они живут в брошенной машине. Дину не нужно было ему это говорить, Христа ради. Правда, он все равно это делал неоднократно, будто Сэм был каким-то дебилом. _Я могу подделать папину подпись для разрешения на поездку или экскурсию, Сэмми. Скажи миссис Чертовой Легрис_ (и почему он ее так называл, Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия, потому что она была на самом деле милой), _что ты заплатишь ей на следующей неделе. Не разговаривай ни с какими взрослыми, только если тебе очень, очень нужно это, Сэмми. Всегда принимай душ после спортзала, даже если другие дети этого не делают._

_Да, Дин, старик, ты и сам розами не пахнешь._

Сэм знал, Дин прогуливал уроки, как сумасшедший, но всегда умудрялся сварганить записку, временами написанную на листе, украденном из копировального автомата в магазине 7-11. Его брат изворачивался и врал и, на самом деле, мало этому радовался, если судить по выражению его лица.

Сэм знал: Дин думает, что он не замечает, но он замечал.

Чтобы убить время в темные часы, когда солнце садилось, и включались уличные фонари, Сэм открывал Хайнлайна и читал вслух.

Может быть, это заставляло Дина уходить каждую ночь. Может, Дин не любил классическую фантастику. Может, Сэму следовало переключиться на серию "Мурашки", которую папа всегда называл дерьмом. Правда, он не использовал слово "дерьмо". Сэм мог взять одну такую книгу на полках в классе миссис Легрис. Но папа был прав: они были отстойными, и Дин возненавидел бы их из принципа.

Хайлайн не был причиной уходов Дина по ночам, и Сэм знал это. Дин взламывал машины, догадывался Сэм, голодный и нервный. Черт, Сэм был голоден постоянно, намного больше Дина, потому что брат едва ли ел что-то, видимо, еда его уже не интересовала. Сэм не сказал Дину, что миссис Легрис давала ему деньги на обед всю последнюю неделю, потому что это было из разряда вещей, что свели бы Дина с ума. _Мы не нуждаемся в чертовой милостыне, Сэмми._

Потом две ночи подряд без какого-либо ужина, только картошка, хотдог и чили из школьного кафетерия на обед позволяли ему продержаться. Дин пропадал с заката и до полуночи, возвращался промокший и дрожащий, однажды с фингалом и окровавленными костяшками рук.

Сэму становилось страшно.

Дин продолжал повторять, что отец вернется, но это он говорил с самого начала, с момента, как папа оставил их в номере мотеля. Вернусь через три дня, сказал папа, кидая оружие в холщовую сумку, так буднично, что Сэм едва ли обращал внимание. Импала укатила, семьдесят долларов десятками остались лежать на кухонном столе, придавленные револьвером. Сэм знал, большинство отцов не используют револьверы в качестве пресс-папье. Спустя пять дней - тишина и меньше пятнадцати долларов. Шесть дней - денег не осталось, и владелец мотеля пригрозил вызвать Службу Опеки.

Дин улыбнулся и сказал, что они собираются пожить у дяди. К полудню их уже не было. Дин раздел комнату практически догола. На седьмой день брат нашел этот гараж.

Сэм смотрел на гараж с немым ужасом. Через минуту он сказал: "Как папа нас найдет, Дин?".

"Я буду поглядывать за мотелем. Папа скоро вернется, - сказал Дин не в последний раз, - нам не нужно звонить пастору Джиму. Я могу обо всем позаботиться".

"О тебе", он имел в виду. По крайней мере, он этого не сказал в этот раз.

Прошло уже почти три недели, с тех пор как папа не вернулся. Дин продолжал проверять мотель, и Сэм знал: ему действительно стоит перестать спрашивать. Папа еще никогда не пропадал на три недели, и Дин внезапно перестал о чем-либо вообще говорить. У них не было денег, и Сэм предложил продать револьвер, но Дин посмотрел на него так, будто он был чем-то, только что выползшим из могилы.

Сейчас он ничего больше не говорил, только имел этот решительный вид, это выражение в глазах, что говорило: "не шути со мной". Но это на самом деле был тот самый вид, который Дин принимал, когда был или напуган, или очень обеспокоен. Сэм не мог точно сказать, что именно из этого, потому что все силы он тратил на то, чтобы поспевать за широкими шагами брата.

Дин остановился возле обшарпанных коммерческих рядов, без слов оттянул Сэма в сторону и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. _Оставайся здесь_ , значило это. Пока Сэм торчал на месте, думая о сэндвиче с жареным сыром, Дин заглянул за угол. Солнце только начинало садиться. "Пора ужинать" - громко объявил желудок Сэма.

По какой-то причине это заставило Дина рассмеяться, и Сэм был благодарен. Ему не нравилось, когда Дин был таким серьезным.

\- Хорошо, Сэмми, - тихо прошептал Дин, положив руку на его плечо. Старая джинсовая куртка на Сэме раньше принадлежала Дину и была Сэму все еще велика, но, если надеть под нее две футболки и старый оранжевый синтепоновый жилет со сломанной молнией, становилось почти тепло. - Берег чист, пойдем.

Берег был чист, судя по всему, в закусочной с рукописными знаками, написанными с ошибками, потертыми кабинками и рваными стульями.

Но запах горячего масла и соли был опьяняющим, и Сэм стоял в дверях и какое-то время просто вдыхал его. Официантка странно на него посмотрела. Странно выглядящая женщина с черно-розовыми волосами и слишком большим количеством сережек, проколотой бровью и татуировками на плечах. Сэму не хотелось ей улыбаться.

_Не разговаривай ни с какими взрослыми без необходимости._

Ну и какого хрена Дин делал? Просто подошел к стойке, сел за нее с этой глупой фальшивой улыбочкой, пожал плечами в сторону Сэма в извиняющемся жесте, что даже Сэм знал, как он неловко чувствует себя, приводя с собой младшего брата в такую обшарпанную закусочную.

_Знаешь что, пошел ты, Дин._

В этом месте были и другие мальчики, несколько из них сами по себе: родители, наверное, оставили их здесь или скоро за ними приедут, потому что мальчики не выглядели такими уж большими, чтобы гулять вечерами в одиночку. Они громко шумели, когда Дин вошел, но стоило ему сесть за стойку, тут же притихли.

Официантка подошла к Дину, он повернулся к Сэму и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе _. Не будь засранцем,_ говорил его взгляд. Сэм побрел к нему, раздувая ноздри и вдыхая запахи.

Новая лучшая подруга Дина поставила перед ними два огромных стакана с шоколадным молоком, и это было всем, что нужно. Сэм знал, его глаза стали огромными, и ненавидел Дина за эту маленькую удовлетворенную улыбочку, означающую: "Попался".

Официантку звали Таня, и она выдала им по большой переполненной тарелке картофеля фри, обеспокоенно на них глядя.

\- Здесь были копы, - сказала она, быстро глянув на Сэма. Дин проследил за ее взглядом. Он ел свою порцию очень быстро, удивленно думал Сэм.

Дин поднял брови, и официантка глянула на стол, где сидели три мальчика.

\- Дети продолжают пропадать.

\- Тот, э... - Дин замялся. Это было на него не похоже, что разожгло любопытство Сэма. - Тот парень, - сказал он, наконец, и Сэм не узнал его голос: задушенный и тихий.

Таня пожала плечами и предложила Дину кофе, тот согласился.

\- Возвращался каждый вечер, милый, - и она тяжело посмотрела на Дина. Предупреждение. - Я сказала копам, но черта с два они что-то знают. - Или заботятся, могла бы сказать она. Таня поставила кувшин с кофе на место и наклонилась к стойке, закрутила розовую прядь волос между пальцами с покрашенными черными ногтями. - Хотите бургер с лососем?

Ее неожиданное предложение заставило Дина слегка рассмеяться, и за это она понравилась Сэму, даже больше, чем за шоколадное молоко.

\- С лососем? - повторил Дин. - Бургер?

Таня широко улыбнулась, поиграв темными бровями.

\- Я готовлю шикарные бургеры из лосося, малыш. С кедровыми орешками. Секретный ингредиент. Чертов динамит на тарелке! Однажды я сделаю на них состояние, они слишком хороши для этого сортира. Вот увидишь. Ты тоже, карапуз, - она повернулась и улыбнулась Сэму, он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- Что за лосось? - спросил он.

\- Подожди и увидишь, - сказала Таня через плечо.

И это было лучшим, что Сэм когда-либо пробовал. Розовый, но он не обратил на это внимания. Рыба, судя по всему, и это тоже не было проблемой. Дин ел бургер быстрее, чем Сэм, что уже кое о чем говорило, заставляя Таню сиять, будто они с Дином были произведениями искусства, сделанные ею из грубой глины.

Снаружи уже потемнело и опять пошел дождь, окна запотели с той стороны.

Люди входили и выходили, и они не были _отцами_ , лишь кем-то другим, что Сэм не мог понять, и это ему не нравилось. Сэм заметил, что Дин глядит в сторону стола мальчишек, осторожно и сдержанно за ними наблюдает. Как и всегда. Когда не был первоклассным придурком. Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия, как они собираются расплачиваться за этот ужин. Может, Дин планировал убежать не заплатив? Они так уже делали раньше, в начале недели за завтраком.

Но что-то не было на то похоже. Таня знала Дина, он был здесь раньше. Из-за ее улыбки и еды это чувствовалось так по-домашнему, что Дин колебался между беспокойством и удовлетворением. Тепло. Сэму захотелось снять свою куртку, но это значило, что они не смогли бы убежать отсюда быстро, поэтому он ее оставил.

\- Так как твое имя? - спросила Таня Сэма, когда Дин пошел в туалет.

\- Сэм, - сказал он. - Дин мне о тебе не говорил.

Она медленно кивнула.

\- Да, он осторожный. Вы братья?

Сэм кивнул в ответ, а Таня подлила ему шоколадного молока.

\- У вас есть родители здесь?

И Сэм заткнулся, даже не притронулся к молоку. Таня заметила это, и ее рот дернулся.

\- Эй, не беспокойся, Сэм. Я не вызову полицию.

\- Но вы сказали, что они уже были здесь.

\- Это из-за... - ее прервал звякнувший дверной колокольчик, и она подняла взгляд, ее выражение лица вмиг изменилось. Сэм подумал, что, может быть, "ужесточилось" являлось правильным словом, но это было не так, потому что она так же была напугана. Он почти мог ощущать это. Она наклонилась обратно, прислоняясь своим ртом прямо к уху Сэма, отчего ему сделалось щекотно. - Уходи назад, хватай Дина, и выходите через заднюю дверь. Джулио пустит вас. Скажи своему брату не выходить...

Но было уже слишком поздно, потому что Дин стоял в арке возле туалетов с абсолютно белым лицом.

Сэм повернулся на своем месте, и мальчишки за соседним столом затихли, он встал медленно, чтобы увидеть, на что все уставились.

Высокий парнишка с походкой, которая постыдила бы любого уличного кота, с пачкой купюр в руке. Он крикнул Тане и заказал бургеры всем мальчишкам за столом. Крик был такой громкий и неприятный, что Сэм не сразу заметил, что за парнем кто-то стоял, запустив ему руку в темные волосы на затылке и поглаживая их так, словно он был его собственностью, после чего парнишку толкнули к столу, где сидели его друзья.

Человек, вроде бы. Человек, который направился прямо к Дину, тихо, словно кот или охотящаяся птица, кружащая над добычей в небе, полностью игнорируя все вокруг. Сердце Сэма забилось, потому что он мог видеть, что было у человека в глазах, но не мог никак описать это, даже несмотря на то, что он знал очень много слов. Блядь, - подумал он, и это был первый раз, когда он это слово произнес даже про себя.

Он не знал, был ли это отец темноволосого парня, социальный работник или детектив полиции. Но он ощущался как акула, ощущался как голод и дикость и... зло. Слово, которое использовал их папа, но Сэм раньше так и не понимал до конца. Ему не нужно было понимать зло, чтобы узнать его.

Человек подошел прямо к Дину и положил обе руки ему на плечи, перенес весь свой вес на одну ногу, улыбнулся, облизнул губы, а Дин не шевельнулся.

_Двигайся, Дин. Пожалуйста, двигайся._

До того, как он успел задуматься, Сэм схватил Дина за руку и потянул его в сторону. Дин внезапно пришел в себя и встал между человеком и Сэмом. Отодвинул Сэма в сторону и, наклонившись к нему, как Таня до этого. - Беги, - прошептал он хрипло, так, что только брат мог слышать, - в гараж. Беги! - и оттолкнул Сэма.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина, покачал головой. Нет. Он повернулся к человеку, скрестил руки на груди. _Пошел ты, урод._

\- Мы должны идти. Нас папа ждет, - откровенно соврал Сэм, подавляя накатившую на него злость, - и он полицейский.

Человек опять улыбнулся, но его хищный взгляд был сосредоточен полностью на Дине, который все еще толкал Сэма в сторону двери.

\- Ты вернешься, - сладко протянул человек, затем повернулся к столу с мальчиками, а Сэм покрепче вцепился в руку Дина и вытянул его за дверь.

Какое-то время они бежали, пока, наконец, Дин не приказал Сэму пойти другой дорогой, чтобы встретиться потом в гараже. Он сказал, что машина так и не появилась возле мотеля, поэтому он хочет пойти туда и проверить. Сэм не сказал ничего.

Он больше не будет спрашивать о папе. Он так решил. К черту его.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

Лори подала бобы на тостах, яйца, огромные пласты бекона, которые, судя по всему, были от копченых бронтозавров. Стопки блинов, достойные Пола Баньяна. Она тайком улыбалась, видимо, получая извращенное удовольствие от тишины, которая воцарилась в палатке, пока мужчины ели. Она радостно плюхнула целый курган жаренных яиц на тарелку Дина, показывая ямочки на щеках.

Поначалу он думал, это потому, что она запала на него. Лори - ей было за двадцать пять, маленькая, словно воробышек, светлые волосы, заплетенные в две косы, круглое лицо, напоминающее тех норвежских троллей, на которых однажды охотился отец в Миннесоте. Тех, что завязывали узлы на коровьих хвостах и сквашивали молоко. Маленькие засранцы, что копались в лодочных моторах и взрывали рыбаков, отчего и пришлось вызвать Джона Винчестера.

Веселая, озорная. Имела серьезного бойфренда, парня, который владел рыболовецким курортом в Пьюджет Саунд. Собирались пожениться в сентябре. Так что она точно не относилась к Дину _таким образом,_ а он думал, что он очаровал ее - черт, как он мог вообще прожить в этом мире без этого? - и она действительно была очарована. Просто не собиралась с ним спать. Она просто давала ему больше еды, так или иначе.

И он нуждался в этом. К концу второй недели, в приближении выходного, Дин не только наловчился управляться с бензопилой, но и заслужил от Дяди Гуденаффа звание Ходячего чуда с редким инстинктом в повалке деревьев. Не то чтобы это помогло заработать какое-то уважение. Остальная часть бригады продолжала издеваться над ним беспощадно, приправляли его кофе в термосе мочой, звали его без конца Малышом, ни разу не предложили руку помощи или приободряющее слово. Но они охотно работали рядом с ним. Дин это заметил.

Заметил это вместе с тем, как Дейв Гуденафф строил свои большие карие глаза Лори - бесполезно, старик, половина битвы - это знать, когда оставить осаду, придурок - и с тем, как Брент все время подряжался налить кофе. Дин был практически уверен, что именно Брент ссал ему в ботинки и термос.

Но ничего из этого не меняло того факта, что Дин нравился Лори больше, может быть, потому что он был самым молодым, очевидно молодым, может быть, потому что он носил на спине невидимую табличку "ребенок, выросший без матери" как плохую шутку. Может быть, то, что он знал женщин достаточно хорошо в свои восемнадцать, чтобы точно понимать, когда быть другом, а когда пойти дальше, и сейчас она, скорее, радостно подтыкала бы ему одеяло на ночь и читала "Очень голодную гусеницу" двенадцать раз подряд, как Сэм всегда требовал.

Вот почему Дин сразу насторожился в тот день, потому что у нее на лице было такое выражение, которое для себя Дин отметил как страх.

Единственной другой персоной в палатке был высокий блондин, худой, будто слишком мало ел, худой, словно _хотел_ есть. Нависал над кофе, приправленном бренди, и глядел на Дина так, будто он и был причиной его прихода сюда.

Прямо за ним Дейв Гуденфф оттолкнул Дина с дороги, по большей части потому, что он стоял там как столб, черт подери, и сказал:

\- Эй, Людовик! Что нашел? - и налил себе чашку кофе из кастрюли Лори.

Дейв, чертов Дейв, схватил Дина за локоть, уцепившись пятерней в клетчатую рубашку, и направил его на скамью напротив стола.

Дин похолодел, мурашки побежали по его позвоночнику, он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм только потому, что повторял без конца в своей голове: _не беги, не беги, не беги._ Он знал от своего отца, что было время, когда нужно было бежать, а было время, когда бегство только провоцировало преследование.

Он тяжело сглотнул и позволил оттащить себя к столу, сесть на край скамейки с внезапно сведенным и пересохшим горлом. И он не имел ни малейшего понятия почему. Просто этот парень, Людовик, которого Дин точно видел раньше. Он пытался вспомнить, на чистом инстинкте. Но он так же старался блокировать это воспоминание прежде, чем оно всплывало на поверхность, потому что это был еще один способ избежать ужаса.

_О, Господи, если я упаду в обморок, парни мне больше не дадут житья. Это просто парень. Просто гребаный чертовски жуткий парень._

Внезапно мелькнувшие зубы – и все. Дин покачал головой и отвел взгляд, посмотрев в глаза Лори. Она кивнула раз, но не улыбнулась, не успокоила.

\- Эй, Дин! - крикнула она, махая ему рукой. Дин рискнул глянуть на Дейва, который разговаривал с Людовиком о его разведке. Дейв показал жестом "окей", и Дин подскочил, будто через него пропустили электрический ток.

\- Помоги мне с этим, - проговорила Лори, поднимая конец длинного стола. Могло сработать. Дин видел это, и Лори не скрывала. Он сказала, что хочет вынести стол наружу, где полуденное солнце светило ярко высоко в небе. - Пообедаешь сегодня на улице, если хочешь.

Легкий выход.

\- Кто... - начал он и не смог закончить. Лори не остановила свою суету, сказала Дину оставаться здесь, в то время пока она принесет банки со столовыми приборами. Он предложил бы помощь, но это значило бы вернуться опять внутрь палатки.

Выйдя в третий раз, она вывалила ему в руки кучу грубых столовых тряпок, похлопала его по плечу.

\- Завтра суббота, - она понизила голос, - не ошивайся здесь, хорошо? Езжай вниз с Дейвом.

Дин поднял подбородок: он не был трусом, и ему не нужно было спрашивать дважды. Лори передвинулась, бросила полотенце на стол, где подавала кофе, затем уперла руки в бедра и покачала головой.

\- Он свалился как снег на голову. Из Хорватии или Сербии. Что-то в этом духе. Обследует лес, находит лучшие места для вырубки, для прокладки дорог. Стоит в золоте, сколько сам весит по словам босса. До чертиков меня пугает. - Она скрестила руки. Дин мог увидеть блеск ее скромного обручального кольца рядом с полосами ожогов от гриля. Пальцы отбивали ритм.

\- Почему? - спросил он тихо – всего несколько футов и полотно белой ткани палатки между ним и Людовиком.

Она пожала плечами, может быть, немного смутившись. Брент рассказывал историю о том, как Лори отгоняла черного медведя, покушавшегося на лагерные запасы, с пустыми руками, босая, после полуночи. Не боялась странного дерьма в ночи. Лори напоминала Дину его самого. Себя, каким он хотел бы быть, наверное. Заботящимся о людях. Храбрым, умным, наблюдательным. Правдивым.

\- Не могу сказать, правда. Просто... - она махнула рукой, описывая в воздухе какой-то круг, но тут же прервалась, наверное, поняв бесполезность жеста. - Он голоден. Неправильно. Ты знаешь, как когда они ловят серийных убийц, и соседи говорят: "О, он был таким нормальным парнем, кто бы мог подумать, что он жарит младенцев?". Вот это не Людовик. Ты можешь мне сказать, что он изнасиловал, убил и съел целый отряд бойскаутов, и я поверю тебе.

Дин так резко покачнулся, что ему пришлось сделать шаг назад. Он схватился за край стола, когда лес внезапно закружился вокруг него. Он, должно быть, побледнел, судя по тому, как Лори резко вдохнула, но прежде чем она дотянулась до него, Дин выпрямился сам. Поднял одну руку. Твою мать, если Брент и парни увидят это, ему не жить.

\- Я в порядке, - коротко шепнул он. Поднял взгляд и увидел беспокойство на лице Лори. Попытался улыбнуться, но знал, что это, скорее всего, закончилось картиной "деревенский идиот, молодая версия". - Правда.

Приложив усилия, он встал самостоятельно, стряхнул воображаемую пыль с джинсов. Вытер пот с ладоней. Почему, дьявол его сожри, он не помнил этого парня? Он встречал Людовика раньше, он был уверен в этом. Пожирающего бойскаутов.

_Не думай об этом, Винчестер._

Завтра он отправится домой с тысячей долларов в кармане. _Думай об этом_. Вдоволь продуктов и лекарств и арендная плата. Шоколадное молоко и хлопья в глазури. Он войдет в эти вшивые чертовы апартаменты, положит конверт со своей зарплатой и улыбнется Сэму. Который, конечно же, его проигнорирует, едва ли поднимет глаза от той книжки, что будет читать. Но он узнает. И в какой-то момент Сэм вознаградит это все большущей улыбкой, скорее всего, в процессе питья шоколадного молока прямо из пакета.

Улыбка и шоколадное молоко. Это что-то задело внутри его головы, что соскочило и застучало внутри, причиняя боль. _Я не хочу этого вспоминать, так ведь?_

А еще новая одежда. И папа, сидящий на кровати, нога в гипсе от бедра до лодыжки, может быть, не улыбающийся, но с этими пляшущими огоньками в его темных глазах. Не важно, что папа сойдет с ума от беспокойства, выдавая это за ярость. Это не важно. Может быть, проблеск гордости, но, может, и нет. Дин делал это не поэтому.

Не важна опасность. Не важно это ядовитое неуловимое воспоминание вне пределов слышимости, словно кто-то кричит издалека. С расстояния долгих лет. Никакое количество опасности не перевесит то, что он делал сейчас. Защищал свою семью. Сохранял их вместе. Помогал им двигаться дальше.

Подумав об этом, он выдавил улыбку для Лори, и она неохотно ему ее вернула. Но она беспокоилась. Так же, как и он.

 


	4. Dinner bell (Звонок к обеду)

 

Сэм удивлялся, репетировал ли Дин эту жалость на лице, пока он был в лагере лесорубов, там наверху, потом все же решил, что нет. Дин не испытывает жалость и точка. Он не был создан для нее, даже в отношении Сэма. Дин оставил свою пустую бутылку из-под пива на пластмассовой поверхности тумбочки рядом с раковиной и зубными щетками, повернул руку Сэма, чтобы осмотреть порезы, отсутствующие ногти и поморщился. Пальцы Сэма были липкими от остатков клейкой ленты. Рот искривился: _это так отвратительно_.

\- Не ходи сниматься в рекламе Ралмолив, - коротко сказал Дин, протягивая руку в свою сумку с бритвенными принадлежностями за тюбиком Неоспорина, - дерьмо, которое они распыляют на вырубках чертовски токсично, старик. - и вручил ему антисептик.

Не то что бы сам Дин был ходячей рекламой рубки леса, как здорового образа жизни, думал Сэм. Резкий флуоресцентный свет в ванной освещал длинный синяк вдоль его скулы и его руки были усыпаны синяками и порезами. Они оба ужасно выглядели. Всего лишь спустя пару дней в лесу.

Сэм последовал за Дином из ванной, намазывая свои порезы, смутно обеспокоенный о химикатах разъедающих его кожу. Дин открыл еще два пива из ящика возле телевизора, протянул одно Сэму.

\- Ну что, узнал что-нибудь?

Сэм пожал плечами, тяжело плюхнулся в единственное в номере кресло и с усилием вздохнул. Пружины в матрасе скрипнули, когда Дин вытянулся на кровати, облокотившись на стопку подушек под спиной. Он согнул одну руку за головой, вздрогнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Был неестественно тихим.

_Просто устал?_ Удивлялся Сэм.

\- Ну, теперь я знаю, что крапива, одуванчики и вяленый лосось технически съедобные, что я на самом деле не могу найти разницу текстурированным растительным белком и мясным фаршем, когда они в соусе для спагетти и что у соевого молока есть вкус, только если оно шоколадное.

Это вызвало еще одну ухмылку у Дина, но его внимание было приковано к особенно приторному пейзажу, прикрученному к стене, очередному шедевру с выставки изобразительных искусств Мотеля №6. Он слушал, все таки, потому что его трезвый взгляд вернулся к Сэму.

\- Ел как король там наверху, - он звучал задумчиво, кроме всего прочего.

Сэм стянул свои ботинки и носки, посмотрел на покрытые волдырями ступни, подумал о том, чтобы выудить у Дина мнение о самом быстром способе заработать мозоли. Не. Это слишком напрашивается. Поэтому он просто снова открыл Неоспорин.

Остальная часть команды плантаторов отправилась на вечеринку в город, чтобы потратить значительную часть их заработанных богатств на выпивку и траву. Как у них хватало на это сил, Сэм понять не мог. Это уже было восемь вечера пятницы, а ему нужно было вернуться в лагерь плантаторов завтра после обеда, времени оставалось не так уж и много. Руби спросила не хочет ли Сэм пойти с ними, звала его, но Сэм отказался с улыбкой и извинениями, потому что должен был встретиться с братом лесорубом, от чего она тут же отстала.

Не то чтобы Дин делал что-то большее, чем ворчал на него с момента, как они прибыли в их комнату мотеля час назад.

Как, черт возьми, он умудрился заработать волдырь под ногтем на ноге? Дерьмо, он ведь теперь потеряет этот ноготь, да? Сэм покачал ноготь вперед и назад, как второклассник передний молочный зуб. Немного тошнотворно.

\- Там был один парень в команде, который выглядел... - он попытался найти правильное описание, - просто не так, знаешь, как-то странно.

\- Да... - выдохнул Дин и Сэм поднял взгляд. Глаза брата были закрыты, пивная бутылка обнята возле груди под таким углом, что в любой момент прольется.

\- Дин? - Сэм встал и осторожно подошел к брату и вытянул бутылку из его расслабленной хватки. Дин вздохнул. У них небыло достаточно времени для разработки стратегии. С другой стороны, они сами не были сейчас в лучшей своей форме. Сэм установил свой будильник, потому что была слишком большая вероятность, что они проспят большую часть дня.

Он стянул с Дина ботинки и накинул на него радостное желтое покрывало. Дин пошевелился, взмахнув слегка одной рукой в воздухе, пробормотал что-то, но не проснулся. Сэм улыбнулся.

\- Спокойной ночи, - вздохнул он, мечтая о чем-нибудь горизонтальном, тихом и темном.

Он выключил сет, забрался в кровать, и в этот момент она была ближе к раю, чем пиво, хорошо упакованная библиотека или чувство, когда зарываешься носом в свежевымытые волосы девушки.

Сэм спал, видя во сне мрачные картины деревьев и чего-то, что скользило между ними. Холодные и тихие леса дышали ядом и волной желания. Первобытной неудовлетворенной нуждой. Луна, висящая в небесах, барабан из натянутой кожи, бьется, желает. Затем сон вдруг разорвал вой, что сотряс воздух, как повязка, резко сорванная с раны: грубо, кроваво и неожиданно.

\- Сэм! - раздался крик возле его уха и его потрясли так сильно, что зубы застучали. Свет ослепил его глаза: прикроватная лампа, кажется, светила на все сто ватт. Зачем им нужны такие в мотелях? Допрашивать заключенных?

Кулак Дина сжимал футболку Сэма на груди и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы распознать выражение на его лице, что оказалось страхом, смешанным с беспокойством, замаскированными под "не шути со мной". Брат имел это выражение лица в своем арсенале так долго, сколько Сэм мог его вспомнить.

\- Что я сделал? - Сэм оттолкнул руку Дина, сел с усилием, словно он брал штурмом холм на инвалидном кресле. Занавески были закрыты, и никакого света не проникало с той стороны. Глянул на часы: четыре тридцать. Полностью проснулся.

Дин потер рукой глаза, почесал подбородок и его раздраженное выражение лица сменилось слегка, прямиком к саркастичному.

\- Ты начал бормотать про большого лилового динозавра и петь ту дурацкую песню, старик. Думал придется огреть тебя лампой, чтобы ты заткнулся.

Это значит, он не собирается говорить. Отлично. Вся эта фигня с общением, просто потрясающая, Дин.

\- Прости, старик, - Сэм спустил босые ноги с кровати. Дин оглянулся по сторонам, схватил свое комнатной температуры пиво со столика и сделал глоток, перед тем как передать его Сэму, который тоже опрокинул ее спустя лишь мгновение легкого сомнения. Оно была на самом деле не так уж и плохо на вкус, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Тебе стоит побольше... - Сэм махнул в сторону смятой кровати Дина, но Дин уже ходил взад и вперед по их маленькому номеру.

\- Не, я в порядке, - сказал он, глядя как Сэм прикончил пиво с чем-то похожим на удивление в его округлившихся глазах. Дин моргнул раз и улыбнулся, - тебе нужно научиться расслабляться, Сэмми.

Сэм поморщился. Сон... что-то про луну и лес. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять. Ничего экстрасенсорного, он просто имеет привычку спать _громко_.

\- Может мне стоило вложиться в килограмм дури, за которым отправился Томми. Это бы меня расслабило.

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Не путайся с этими психами, старик. В следующий момент ты поймешь вдруг, что закидываешься грибами и имеешь некую любопытную тантрическую... эй, кстати, как все вышло с той цыпочкой?

Сэм вяло улыбнулся, желая, чтобы его отпустил сон. Желая забыть ту липкую тоску, голод.

\- Не мой тип.

Дин, склонившийся над свой раскрытой сумкой, резко поднял взгляд, на чеку, как мальчишка с рогаткой.

\- Как раз твой тип, лузер, - затем улыбка немного погасла, - знаешь, прачечная здесь в это время такая свободная, а ты воняешь как скунс, наевшийся мексиканской еды с помойки. Пошли.

Дин был прав, мотельная прачечная была свободна в это время, но только потому что она была заперта. Он просто глянул на замок и кивнул Сэму, который открыл его отмычкой, даже не задумываясь.

Дин уселся на сушилку, пока Сэм сортировал их одежду из их сумок.

\- Что еще ты заметил в лагере? - пробормотал Дин. Он выглядел презабавно, по большей части потому, что обернул вокруг себя ярко желтое покрывало, чтобы была возможность постирать все его вещи. Спасибо CSI, Сэм знал все типы типичных телесных жидкостей, собранные в мотельном покрывале. Он не стал на это указывать брату, который, конечно же, не обращал внимания на то как он выглядит в пять утра в прачечной, если рядом был только Сэм.

Сэм подвинулся и затолкал все их темное белье в стиральную машину. Комната прачечной не отапливалась, Сэм поежился и дал свой вонючей толстовке отсрочку от стирки. Он использовал натягивание ее через голову, как время, чтобы обдумать свои слова, потому что он точно не знал, что может заставить Дина опять замолчать.

-Там был один парень, который выглядел подозрительно. Встретил его только в первую ночь, он в со мной не в одной команде. Я видел его только в общей палате. Он даже ночует где-то на стороне горы, подальше от остальных.

Дин медленно приподнял брови, глубже заворачиваясь в покрывало, что заставило Сэма съежиться.

\- Да?

\- Его зовут Лукас, - все еще ни слова от Дина. Сэм порылся в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. Нашел его и включил, помотал в нем, пока не нашел то что хотел и передал брату, - это он, на заднем плане слева.

\- Что? Этот парень с дрэдами и банданой?

Сэм выхватил телефон обратно. Фотография была не очень хорошая, Лукас стоял на дальнем конце палатки, освещение было плохое и другие люди стояли вокруг. И фотография была на телефоне, Христа ради.

\- Нет, за тем парнем. Высокий блондин.

Дин уставился на экран. Он замолчал и поджал губы. Покачал головой так слабо, что Сэм едва это заметил, не говорят уже о том, что понял, что это значило.

\- Ты узнал его? Из прошлого?

На этот раз он покачал головой более определенно.

\- Это может быть и парень из "Зигфрида и Роя". Блондин был Зигфридом или Роем? Или может эта та телка из "Рыжей Сони", Бриджит Рэмбо-Балбоа. Ты работаешь с кучкой третьесортных знаменитостей тут. - он бросил телефон на стиральную машину, пока Сэм опускал четвертаки в слоты.

Сэм сжал губы в тонкую линию, не смотря на большие усилия не делать этого. Может быть, Дин заметил, потому что он моргнул и отвел взгляд в сторону.

\- Прости, фотография не достаточно хорошая. Может быть он. Я думаю... - ему пришлось говорить поверх внезапного шума и ритмического стука включившейся стиралки.

\- Что ж, исчерпывающе, пробормотал Сэм, забирая телефон и выключая его.

\- Что ты хочешь, Сэм?

\- Прямой ответ? Как насчет этого, Дин?

Днн укутавшийся в покрывало, с босыми ноги свешивающимися с края сушилки, будто ему было четыре года, совсем не был в позиции силы, точно не с Сэмом, возвышающимся над ним. Но все еще он не двигался с места. Сэм мог распознать едва заметные признаки капитуляции. _Присядь._

Сэм уселся на стиральную машину и подвинулся к краю ближе к Дину, потому что агрегат был громче Импалы, а он хотел услышать каждое слово, что готов был сказать его брат.

\- Как я и сказал, тогда в 97, его имя было Людовик. Он был разведчиком у лесозаготовителей. Приходил и уходил, я никогда не знал, когда, его мать, он будет рядом.

\- Этот Лукас сказал, что он был разведчиком, - Сэм прикусил губу, зная, что он должен предоставить Дину заполнять тишину, но у них не было достаточно для этого времени и он должен был быть уверен. - У него есть акцент. Странный. Не могу сказать какой.

\- Сербский, - подсказал Дин, глядя вниз на потертую ткань, - думаю, сербсвий.

\- Мы знаем какие-нибудь балканские легенды о волках? - попробовал Сэм, пытаясь не закричать: _"какого хрена ты не сказал мне этого раньше?"_. У них осталось всего несколько часов, чтобы что-то решить и они ничего не добьются, если Дин забаррикадируется от него за своими стенами. Потому он не стал кричать.

Дин быстро глянул на Сэма, ощетинившись.

\- Ты думаешь я не искал все эти годы? Не пей из их следов, вот все что у меня есть.

\- Я так понимаю, - медленно сказал Сэм, - ты этого не делал?

Дин внезапно резко выдохнул, а машина под задницей Сэма в тот же момент яростно сменила цикл для полного комплекта.

\- Черт, нет, Сэм! Я не делал ничего чтобы... - его голос оборвался, и маленькая комната без окон наполнилась молчанием Дина, которое было громче, чем натужные жалобы стиральной машины.

_Она читает мои мысли что ли?_

В этот раз, Сэм заткнулся и предоставил Дину возможность говорить. Когда его голос вернулся, он был тихим и Сэму пришлось напрячь уши, чтобы его услышать.

\- Оно убило женщину в ярости, я думаю. За... отказ.

Сэм все еще ничего не говорил. Внимание Дина было приковано к полу, одна рука сжимала покрывало, другая обернута вокруг его пояса, так словно у него болит живот.

\- Я не знаю, что он преследует, - Дин не поднимал глаз, отвернул голову в сторону. Маскируясь не бесстрастным взглядом или разозленным, но чистой ложью.

\- Чушь собачья, - сказал Сэм, осознавая, что это может полностью заткнуть Дина. Он устал уже танцевать кругами.

Эта тварь преследовала Дина, сказал он сам себе. А Дин всегда привлекал внимание, он был привлекательным во всех смыслах этого слова. Сон Сэма: пронзительное желание, острое и смертельное, как лезвие. Это вернулось к Сэму с силой и он знал, что именно Дин не будет признавать.

Сидя так близко, он видел, как синяк подпрыгнул у Дина на лице, когда он вздрогнул. Мог видеть как он тяжело сглотнул, перед тем как ответить.

\- Ну да...

Голова Сэма плыла, ему нужно больше сна, даже если Дину нет. Флуоресцентный свет в прачечной беспощадно заставлял их выглядеть бледными, как зомби. Но как обычно, Сэм не мог понять, в какой раз Дин сказал ему хоть что-то полезное. Может быть, потому что было все еще слишком рано, или потому что они вернутся в лес уже через несколько часов. Выбирай. Эта была единственная возможность у Сэма.

\- Ты сказал он не пойдет за парнями с топорами. Откуда ты это знаешь? И почему он преследовал тебя в 97, если ты был одним из этих парней с долбаным огромным топором?

Голос Сэма был мягким, он старался не обострять ситуацию. Но Дин, однако, не собирался сотрудничать.

\- А ты носишь те Бама носки? Потому что они на самом деле могут помочь с... - Дин указал на ступни Сэма, свисающие с края теперь вращающейся стиральной машины, - надеюсь, ты отскребаешь спереди назад, а не из стороны в сторону, потому что так ты себе можешь серьезно попортить колено, - Дин попытался улыбнуться. Бесполезно, - Знаешь, лесорубы тоже отчищают площадки. Так лучше для...

\- Дин, - предупредил Сэм.

Улыбка исчезла и он отвел взгляд.

\- Я не могу объяснить это, Сэм. Он просто появился в тех местах, голодный. Почуял мой запах. В последний раз это даже не имело значения, что я был с лесорубами.

И "в прошлый раз" звучало не совсем как "в первый раз", но это было сказано так быстро, что Сэм не смог толком уловить это. Не перед тем, как Дин продолжил.

\- Я отпугнул его, - Дин махнул рукой, - у меня была бензопила и это было довольно мощное заявление о намерениях. Но... - его голос дрогнул. Он посмотрел на Сэма с жалостливым выражением на лице, но старающимся заставить его понять и в тоже время развеять его опасения. Это совсем не работало, ни на каком уровне. Теперь он снова смотрел в сторону, - и тогда он начал преследовать плантаторов. И... нашего лагерного повара.

Сэм распознал, что окрасило слова Дина и это причинило ему боль.

\- Ты не упоминал... ее? - Дин кивнул, - ты не упоминал ее.

Дин вздохнул и вновь потер лицо.

\- Не знал до этой недели. Она присматривала за мной, там наверху.

И Сэм знал, о чем Дин говорил: рубка деревьев была достаточно тяжелой работой для восемнадцатилетнего, даже того, что привык охотиться на призраков и гулей.

Дин улыбнулся.

\- Она была милой. Но спустя три недели после того как я покинул лагерь, ее убили. Дейв сказал, что всем что они нашли, была кровь... - его голос стал еще тише, - и части тела. Копы думали, что это был медведь. Плантаторы просто исчезали. Но Лори... - и его голос затих совсем. Он пожевал губу одно мгновение, - он порвал ее на части.

\- Может, это и _был_ медведь, - мягко спросил Сэм.

\- Это не был медведь, - так уверен, но все еще многое осталось несказанным. Пытаться добиться от Дина прямых ответов - это как вытачивать бриллиант в кузове прыгающего на ухабах грузовика. - Да. Плантаторы тоже так думали, - поднял взгляд на секунду, затем вновь опустил глаза, - будьте осторожны с Лукасом. Я не думаю, что он пойдет за тобой... присматривай за девушками.

\- Если он не пойдет за мной, какого дьявола он тогда должен пойти за тобой? Ты видимо чертовски хорош на вкус.

В ответ последовала тишина, когда Дин занялся научным исследованием линолеума. Страх вцепился в Сэма хваткой ротвейлера, жестко и болезненно. Заполз внутрь как ледяная вода, вышел, как расплавленный свинец.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он нашел тебя, - бесцветно произнес Сэм, - посмотри на меня.

И Дин посмотрел на него.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он нашел тебя, - повторил Сэм, уверенный во внимании Дина.

Дин покачал головой.

\- Я не _хочу_ ничего из этого.

\- Так ты знаешь как убить его? - хорошо, он повышал голос, но не особо много мог сделать по поводу этого, - Хоть какие-нибудь идеи? Дин, я не ребенок. Это то, что ты всегда делаешь! "Сэм, хватай детей и беги отсюда, а я пока получу удар током, который едва не убьет меня"! - он вполне прилично его изобразил, но Дин не смеялся, - Это за этим ты притащил меня сюда? Что бы я защищал хиппи телок, пока ты прозвонишь к обеду?

Это возымело свое действие. Дин провел рукой по голове, разлохмачивая ежик волос.

\- У меня есть бензопила, Сэм. Твари будет сложно кого-то съесть, если у него не хватает головы.

\- И все? Это твоя идея? - Сэм поднял руки ладонями вверх. Дин убийственно глянул на него, - я могу отвлечь Лукаса, удостовериться, что он не знает о том, что ты в горах, пока у нас не будет плана. И если он за тобой... Какого черта ты сделал, чтобы так его заинтересовать? - остановился, желая ответа на этот вопрос.

Дин пожал плечами и после продолжительного молчания ответил взбешенно:

\- Я не знаю Сэм! Это не моя вина, я не просил этого!

И это было самое близкое к правде, к чему они пришли за всю ночь. Сэм кивнул. Дин никогда не напрашивался и всегда напрашивался одновременно.

\- Ты не должен встречать его в одиночку, старик. Лукас не знает, что ты на горе. Пока еще. Мы можем потянуть время, провести расследование...

Дин вздохнул, будто Сэм предлагал ему связать что-то.

\- Тут нечего расследовать, Сэм. Если это оборотень, то он следует самому странному в мире лунному циклу. Мы тянем время и больше девушек убьют. У нас есть приманка, - он положил руку на свою грудь, - все, что нам нужно - это работающая бензопила. Это причина, по которой я пришел сюда, Сэм. Я обдумывал это годы.

И захлопнул свой рот, жестко. _Вот и все_ , думал Сэм. _Признайся, это пугало тебя до жути на протяжении лет. Скольких лет, Дин? Больше десяти? Как я огу задать тебе этот вопрос, чтобы ты остался в комнате?_

Сэм облокотился на стену за спиной, стиральная машина теперь раскачивалась из стороны в сторону как аттракцион на ярмарке.

\- Большой злой волк, - сказал он, старясь сохранять зрительный контакт.

\- Большой лиловый динозавр, - огрызнулся Дин без удовольствия. - Ты одержим к чертям, - на этот раз он спрыгнул с сушилки, нуждающийся в движении. Сэм добрался до него, и они оба это знали.

\- Нет, - возразил Сэм, - нет, послушай. Он же должен приходить откуда-то, верно?

Но Дин уже закатил глаза и начал снова ходить взад и вперед, обернувшись в свое цыплячьего цвета покрывало.

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать чертовы сказки, Сэм. Это то, в чем мы застряли.

\- Ой, да ладно, старик, ты послушай себя. _Посмотри_ на себя. Половина тварей заканчивают мертвыми от наших рук как раз потому что это и есть долбаные сказки. Отдай должное, приятель.

Дин довел до совершенства способность не обращать внимание на слова собеседника, и двигаться дальше, как дискуссионное мастерство.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты упаковал какое-то оружие в этот твой девчоночий рюкзак. Не знаю, убьет ли его огнестрельное оружие, думаю, нам, возможно, придется снести его голову. Мачете...

\- Мачете, - повторил Сэм недоверчиво, - я привяжу мачете к рюкзаку.

Дин кивнул абсолютно серьезно.

\- Возможно этот Люк...

\- Лукас, - поправил Сэм.

Лицо Дина приобрело выражение "без разницы" больше, чем его слова.

\- Лучше быть готовыми, Сэм. Ты скорее всего будешь в безопасности пока не встретишь его лицом к лицу, так что держись от него подальше. Он подбирается очень тихо, - и прямо здесь, прямо _здесь_ что-то изменилось в лице Дина и он замер, как вкопанный.

_О, черт_ , думал Сэм. Он встречался с этой тварью больше одного раза. _Больше одного раза и он не говорил мне._ Он знал Дина лучше, чем кто-либо, знал, что если он спросит в лоб, то получит захлопнувшуюся перед носом дверь в довесок к другим проблемам.

\- Ты продолжаешь называть его волком, Дин. Он может изменяться? Ты видел, как он превращается? - Иисусе, уверен, это не было сложным вопросом. Просто да или нет.

Дин пожал одним плечом, будто это было больно.

\- Может, - Сэм собирался сказать что-то еще, но Дин его в этом опередил, - я не помню, ясно? Что-то вроде... - и его голос затих в тот момент, как стиральная машина внезапно погрузилась в тишину. - Держись к чертям подальше от него, ясно? Просто защищай девушек.

\- Как? - и в этом был подвох, разве нет? Целый горный склон грубого ландшафта и глубоких дебрей, десяток женщин в любое время разбросанных по нему. Был только один способ защитить девушек, именно тот, что предлагал Дин.

Позвонить к обеду.

 

 

_Окрестности Олимпии, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

 

\- Ты выбираешься отсюда? - спросил дядя Гуденафф с сигаретой зажатой в уголке его рта. Она не двигалась с места, сколько бы дядя не говорил, что по правде он делала много.

Дин узнал это по дороге вниз из долины Квазилит, когда он сидел на одном из сидений в большой кабине грузовика, а дядя Гуденафф потчевал их рассказами о драках, пьяных кутежах и женщинах, тех которых любил и тех, от которых стоило держаться нахрен подальше, о лучших местах, где можно было поймать лосось без лицензии.

Дядя Гуденафф говорил без чертовой остановки , что кстати говоря, было даже удачной вещью, потому что это значило, что Дину не требовалось говорить ни единого слова. Ему и не хотелось что-либо говорить. Не с Брентом Проктором, сидящим рядом с ним, и особенно не с Людовиком Гребаным Трансильванским Пожирателем Скаутов на переднем пассажирском сидении.

Шок последней минуты был в том, что Людовик попросил подвезти его вниз. Дину показалось, что Людовик ждал того, чтобы увидеть в какую машину сядет Дин, перед тем, как попросить Дядю Гуденаффа подбросить его до города. Всю поездку высокий мужчина был тих, коротко бросал взгляды на Дина сзади, быстро как язык змеи, пробующий воздух.

_Ловит запах._

Дина отвлекало еще и другое: Брент Проктор. _К черту Такому, ты должен тусоваться с ребятами, Дино. Что, можно подумать у тебя есть занятия получше? У тебя есть девчонка, к которой надо вернуться? У такого юнца, как ты. Может, а? Может нет, не с этим детским личиком. давай, оставайся с нами, мы покажем тебе как веселиться._

Раздраженный в конец дядя Гуденафф сказал Бренту оставить Дина в покое. Дин старался очень сильно не сказать ни слова, но не потому что его достал этот придурок, Брента он мог вытерпеть. Но Людовик с мягким крематориумно-европейским акцентом и руками, как лопасти потолочного вентилятора, был чем-то совершено иным.

Грузовик свернул с шоссе в десяти милях от Олимпии.

Дядя Гуденафф зарулил на покрытую грязью парковку, которая была покрыта коллекцией выбоин и луж, таких что могли проглотить Тойоту целиком. Где несколько пикапов были припаркованы так же. Лесорубы стояли облокотившись на пеструю флотилию, куря и смеясь. Многие из них имели в руках странно выглядящие полуавтоматические ружья и полную камуфляжную экипировку.

Местом рандеву была "Шлеп поляна и сопутствующие товары", где Дейв, Брент и еще порядка двенадцати других парней из бригады собирались провести вторую половину дня, пытаясь убить друг друга при помощи краски, а потом пить всю ночь и скорее всего и следующий день в Олимпии.

Дядя Гуденафф следовал в офис в Такому и подвез бы любого, кому было бы необходимо. Второй бригадный грузовик направлялся в Сиэтл, если кому-то понадобится. Дядя Гуденафф стоял рядом со своим грузовиком, глядя на Дина, пока тот вылезал.

\- Ну, Дино, куда тебя подбросить? Или ты останешься здесь с этими придурками?

_Решай, Винчестер._

Людовик стоял близко, слишком близко, длинное тело покоилось на двери белого грузовика компании дяди Гуденаффа, руки скрещены на груди, ждет чтобы услышать куда направляется Дин, что он собирается делать. Он бы пришел к самому его порогу, покажи ему Дин дорогу.

Остается только одно. Дин пожал плечами, не глядя на Людовика, но кинув взгляд на Брента.

\- Думаю, у Проктора неплохая идея. Я раньше никогда не был в таких местах.

Людовик вздохнул, оттолкнулся от машины и направился к грузовику идущему в Сиэтл.

Дин медленно выдохнул, обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как дядя Гуденафф потянулся в грузовик, достал переполненную сумку.

Думаю, ты хочешь свою оплату? - улыбнулся дядя, лицо сморщилось как дешевая скатерть, глаза зарыты в складках, - наличными подойдет? - это была шутка. Он протянул толстый бумажный конверт.

Он не был заклеен, не уверенный в этикете, Дин заглянул вовнутрь. Дядя Гуденнаф смеялся долго и сильно, порадованный выражением лица Дина.

\- Ты хорошо работаешь, Малыш. Продолжай в том же духе и ты заработаешь в три раза больше через пару месяцев.

Дин достал пятьдесят долларов и постучал конвертом по своей ладони.

\- Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?

Это было скоро сделано и дядя Гуденафф выехал с промокшей парковки и Дин старался не смотреть, потому что это было не просто болезненно, это было жалко. Грузовик в Сиэтл в скорм времени уехал с Людовиком и несколькими семейными мужчинами и их отбытие означало, что задница Дина теперь была фактически в руках у потрепанной оставшейся части бригады, один из которых намеревался задать Дину жару, настолько, насколько это было возможным.

_Ну, хорошо_ , думал Дин, следуя за бригадой в офис пэйнтбола "Шлеп поляна" и разглядывая стену полуавтоматических пневматических винтовок висящих позади стойки. Винтовки имели названия вроде Клинок Затмения, УЛЕ Автомаг, ЛСК Матрица. _Автококер_ , ради всего святого.

\- Ну что? - Брент подошел к Дину, положил руку на его плечо. Он уже пах парами виски, держал огромную винтовку на плече и несколько канистр с шарами краски и сжатым воздухом, прикрепленными на патронташ. Он передернул раз затвор ружья, явно наслаждаясь ощущениями. Выглядел как идиот, - думаешь, сможешь справиться с этими малышками?

_Ага_ , думал Дин, _абсолютно._

 

 

_Такома, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

 

Сэм стянул рюкзак со своего плеча, он был тяжелым из-за содержимого, серьезных книг: Чосер (не понятно), Беовульф (чертоски потрясающе) и собрание сочинений Джона Донна (депрессивно, как сам ад). Было уже далеко за пять часов вечера, выходной уже звал Сэма по имени, но ему нужно было сделать эссе к понедельнику, так что он знал, чем он будет занят.

Снаружи небо было серым, но так продолжалось всю неделю, льющий без перерыва дождь делал все мерзлым и неприятным. Арендодатель держал апартаменты без отопления и Сэм ходил в помещение в куртке большую часть времен. Весна. В Калифорнии это было бы... _Не думай Калифорнии._ Или Аризоне. Или Нью-Мексико. Или любое другое место, куда отец их почти никогда не возил. Сверхъестественные твари всегда, судя по всему, предпочитали холод и сырость. Еще один "плюсик" в пользу худшей в мире профессии.

Не думай о солнце.

Думай о папе, и вовремя ли он принимает его лекарства, а может ему станет достаточно хорошо, чтобы он от них отказался от них. Это было проще, когда он принимал их, Сэм знал, потому что тогда отец будет сонным и сконфуженным. Не будет иметь аппетита, что отлично вписывалось в тот факт, что у них нет еды.

Когда он был полностью накачен лекарствами, Джон обычно не замечал, что Дина нет уже почти две недели. Не спрашивал, _где, черт возьми, он_?

_Он вышел, пап. Пошел в магазин. Нужно кое-что сделать после школы._ И наконец: _ему пришлось уйти, папа._

_Он не хотел,_ добавлял Сэм, будто это имело значение для Джона. Для Сэма это имело значение, где-то там глубоко внизу, куда он заталкивает все мысли, которые хочет игнорировать. _Он вернется. Он скоро вернется. Он так сказал._

Дин не хотел уходить и Сэм плохо себя чувствовал от того, что не попрощался с ним нормально. _Ты скоро вернешься и тогда мне не нужно будет скармливать папе твои жалкие оправдания, Дин. Тащи свою задницу назад._

Сэм проскользнул пальцем в дверную щель и заглянул вовнутрь. Его отец был темным возвышением на кровати, его положение определялось белым длинным гипсом. Почти пришло время для следующего раунда лекарств, которые кончались быстрее, чем их скудные запасы продовольствия. Сэм обернулся через плечо на их кухню-гостинную. Даже нет телевизора, чтобы его отвлечь, кабельного тем более.

Он деал огромное количество домашнего задания. Много читал, иногда даже Джону вслух. Сэму в тайне нравилось выбирать те книги, которые, скорее всего, отец возненавидел бы: "Прощай оружие" или "Цветы для Элджерона".

Сэм наполнил стакан водой из под крана и решил, что он мог бы хотя бы собрать ужин. Он почти привык быть голодным, но все же сообразил себе два куска хлеба из холодильника и пару кружков колбасы на ужин, решив что сейчас наилучшее время что-нибудь съесть. Сэм включил настенную лампу над столом, благодарный что электричество входило в арендную плату.

_Ты вернешься. С деньгами._ Папа с ума сойдет, если он позвонит пастору Джиму. _Нам не нужна чертова благотворительность, Сэм._

Он подскочил от внезапного стука в дверь. Черт, только не Килканнон, грубый и хватающий, желающий свою оплату, жаждущий ее прямо сейчас. Сэм считал, что Дин должен был использовать каждую унцию из резервов своей способности уговаривать для домовладельца, чтобы он дал апартаментам 3В такую большую отсрочку. Арендная плата была просрочена уже на месяц.

Слишком мягкий, чтобы быть домовладельцем, решил Сэм. Он не позаботился о том, чтобы заглянуть в глазок - если это был чертов зомби или другой монстр, Сэм решил, что направит его в спальню к отцу и даст им возможность разбираться самим.

Не зомби, но жилистый человек с обветренным как у моряка лицом, сигаретой заткнутой за ухо, взъерошенные коричневые волосы в хвостике, худые и жесткие руки в рукавах белой футболки, будто бы он совсем не чувствовал холода. Если он собирал какие-то пожертвования, то своим видом приводил в замешательство.

\- Привет, - сказал мужчина, роясь св заднем кармане, - ты Сэм?

\- А что? - спросил Сэм, чуть отступая назад.

-Если да, то твой брат просил меня тебе кое-что передать, - прямой взгляд, открытый. Просто спрашивает.

Отец слетел бы с катушек, что было только лишним поводом сделать это.

\- Да, я Сэм. Где Дин?

\- О, просто дурачится с парнями. Сказал тебе это необходимо, - и он вручил ему большой бумажный пакет коричневого цвета с пятнами от кофе с обратной стороны, - Он сказал, что постарается вернуться на следующих выходных, может быть, через две недели. Хотел знать, как поживает ваш папа, - он ждал, но Сэм ничего не говорил, по большей части, потому что его сердце внезапно оказалось у него в чертовом горле. До этой секунды он, на самом деле, не осознавал, как сильно ему не хватало Дина, не просто иметь еду или няньчиться с отцом в его худшие моменты, а просто... Дина.

Худой мужчина вынужден был спросить еще раз, более четко, будто Сэм был немного заторможенным.

\- Твой папа в порядке? - Сэм удивленно кивнул. - Хорошо, увидимся, малыш. - и оставил Сэма в дверях, неловко держащим конверт, и даже не пытающимся сказать "спасибо".

Конверт содержал больше тысячи долларов.

На мгновение Сэм перебрал пальцами деньги, потом разложил их на кухонном столе, посчитал еще раз, желая быть уверенным. Глядел на незнакомые лица, трогал их указательным пальцем. Вставленная между купюрами, обнаружилась записка спешно нацарапанная на обратной стороне флаера в ярких цветных пятнах. Пэйнтбол-площадка в Олимпии. _Будь ты проклят, Дин._ Неровным почерком брата зеленым фломастером было написано: _Пойди купи еды._

И Сэму не нужно было предлагать дважды.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

Пояс сидел на нем как-то не правильно, отчего все ужасно чесалось, поэтому Дин заглушил бензопилу, поднял ее, поставил на пень и огляделся: ничего кроме зелени и сырости и сильного запаха выхлопных газов, растворяющегося в воздухе. Земля влажно пружинила под его ногами и он не мог точно сказать, было ли это от дождя или от его пота, льющегося с его лица ручьями, пока не попадет в глаза, чтобы защипать.

Сняв одну кожаную перчатку при помощи зубов, он зарылся пальцами под пояс, поправляя его. Замер на мгновение, слушая удаленный звук другой бензопилы вниз по холму, чтобы понять как близко был другой парень и куда предпочтительно свалить его дерево. Дин снял каску и защитные очки и вытер лоб тряпкой от бензопилы. _Теперь, скорее всего ,измазал лицо смазкой._

Последние несколько дней, с момента их с Сэмом встречи в Абердине, он наполовину работал, наполовину ждал, когда волк решит появиться. Сэм звонил по спутниковому телефону прошлой ночью: Лукас ушел куда-то, очевидно, и не появлялся на работе уже пару дней. Никто не беспокоился, потому что он делал так уже не в первый раз, как узнал Сэм. Так что же это значило? Оба они удивлялись, Сэм вслух, Дин мысленно.

_Держи свои чертовы глаза открытыми, вот что это значит, Винчестер._

\- Эй! - он обернулся, чтобы увидеть поднимающегося на холм Дейва, светоотражающий жилет сверкал в рассеянном сером свете середины дня, перемешанным с дождем так хорошо, что едва было что-то видно. - Ты в порядке? - обычно кто-то приходил проверить, если не было слышно звука работающей бензопилы больше, чем пару минут. Пила Дина молчала слишком долго: большинство парней, за исключением Вилли, который был ленивым ублюдком, были очень осторожны в вопросах безопасности. Черт, они могли набиться в гребаный доисторический грузовик и ехать на нем по чертовому минному полю без ремней безопасности, но на работе? Это была совсем другая история.

\- Порядок, - ответил Дин, замечая выражение лица Дейва. Он был здесь не потому что пила Дина не работала, - Что случилось?

\- У нас проблемы, - и сердце Дина провалилось. _Кто-то погиб._ \- Они добрались до деревьев.

Дин моргнул в непонимании. Потом с облегчением.

\- Что? Ты шутишь?

За следующим блоком вырубки, ближе к основанию долины, где две горы нависали над рекой и земля была особенно крутой, не защищенная часть старого леса, а место прямо по соседству. Очевидно, достаточно близко к какому-то проклятому совином гнезду, что кто-то где-то - скорее всего в кофейне в Сиэтле - решил, пришло подходящее время для жестких действий

Группа из двадцати протестантов стояли вокруг дерева, кто-то с плакатами. Дин глянул на Дейва, который улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Проблема, - сказал Дин, - да, я бы сказал, это проблема.

Брент Проктор и Паскаль стояли рядом с дымящимися кружками кофе в руках. Один из протестантов развел небольшой костер и подвесил над ним чайник. Позади кедра несколько палаток оповещали о их намерении остаться здесь надолго. Брент уже болтал с одним из поселенцев, девушкой подростком с длинными косами и десятком фенечек на тонких запястьях. Все, что видел Дин - еще больше корма для волка.

\- Ну так, Дино, - Брент прервал свой разговор, который был скорее всего попыткой флиртовать, которая по мнению Дина, зная Брента, сводила его шансы почти к нулю. - Что будешь делать?

\- Я? - но Дейв пришел, чтобы найти его. Привез его сюда. Кажется, репутация нагоняла его, первым сигналом было его старое имя "Дино" из уст Брента.

Мужчина с крысиным лицом и неопрятной бородой, росшей клочками, будто ее пожевала собака, криво усмехнулся.

\- Эй, ты тут один с золотым языком. Сделай свой фокус с этим обнимателем деревьев.

Дейв уже стоял рядом с ними, высокий и резкий. Держал две кружки кофе, одну из которых отдал Дину. Пока репортеры или большие боссы не появятся, здесь не было нужды вставать в позы и толкать речи.

\- Да. Так что, Дин? Как насчет отработать свою зарплату?

Дин глотнул кофе - он был чертовски неплох - и отдал свою пустую кружку одному из протестантов, повернулся к грузовику Дейва, расстегнул тяжелый рабочий ремень и бросил его на переднее сидение. Пятьдесят футов наверх.

Хорошо, что это был кедр, а не ель, потому что забраться на него было намного проще. Шипованые ботинки помогали: ствол кедра не был таким ребристым, как у ели, был скользким, но ветки начинались ниже. Одна рука соскользнула. Ему стоило воспользоваться страховочными ремнями, но если уж один из протестантов забрался туда без них, то он, уж будьте уверены, не собирался позорить парней, беспокоясь об этом. И пока костюмы не появились, чтобы заставить его сделать иначе, он будет поступать по-своему.

Дин ухватился за ветку крепче, рассчитал три движения наперед, убедился что он движется в нужном направлении и путь част.

\- Эй! - крикнул он на половине пути наверх.

Лицо повернулось и посмотрела вниз на него. Пожилая женщина, возможно в поздних шестидесяти, соломенная шляпа, украшенная пластиковыми цветами не ее голове, и ярко лиловый дождевик-пончо. Она улыбнулась ему и помахала рукой.

Дин беззвучно выругался. Одна из этих чертовых Бабушек, тех что работают в кругах протестантов, поют дурацки песни и в основном устраиваю хаос на атомных электростанциях, военных парадах и лесозаготовительных вырубках. Он помнил их из прошлого. Должно быть в этот раз все дело было в совах.

Рука за рукой, выше еще на несколько футов, зная, что это бессмысленная миссия. Он не был правильным посредником для этого. По факту, он не был посредником ни в каком смысле в этом мире. Сэм... вот Сэм имел бы здесь лучшие шансы, но он был на другой стороне долины.

Наконец-то, он встал на одну ветку, зацепился рукой вокруг другой и смог оказаться на уровне глаз со старушкой. Оказалось, она была рада его видеть.

\- Я бы предложила чаю, - сказала она, открывая клетчатый термос, - но мне стоит действительно делать это меньше. Тем более, ты только что выпил чашку кофе, да?

Так значит, она могла видеть все внизу, не была близорукой. Дин улыбнулся, размышляя как долго ему нужно оставаться здесь наверху, прежде чем он сможет спуститься вниз и отрапортовать Дейву, что его легендарные силы убеждения не сработали на этой пожилой даме.

\- Я Дин, - сказал он.

\- Эйлин, - старушка налила чай, достала пакет с печением из холщовой сумки, висящей рядом с ней. Предложила ему одно, - ты давно деревья рубишь, сынок?

О, пожалуйста, он на самом деле не хотел вступать в идеологические дискуссии с ней. Он покачал головой. Она разломила печенье.

\- Не долго. - ответил он, глядя как она опила чай из крышки термоса, - я не жду что вы захотите спуститься? Я помог бы вам.

Она медленно покачала головой.

\- Ты и твои друзья слижите бензопилы?

_Леди, вы видели, что сейчас в лесу?_ Дин покачал головой с печальной улыбкой.

\- Это не мое решение.

\- Конечно.

С этой высоты Дин видел всю долину, широкие полосы разрушений, землю разрытую как траншеи времен Первой Мировой Войны.

\- Я должен был спросить, - объяснил он.

\- Ну, хорошо.

\- Послушайте, Эйлин, - потому что его на самом деле не сильно волновали деревья в данный момент, - здесь наверху не безопасно.

\- Опасно для тебя и других живых существ. Большие компании не думают о вас, ребята. Они думают о размере прибыли, - ее проницательные голубые глаза впились в Дина, все еще веселые, но и серьезные.

\- Да, я все это знаю. Подрядчики там внизу, - он указал большим пальцем, не сильно беспокоясь о высоте, он может и боялся летать, но это не было никак связано с высотой. - Они должны зарабатывать на жизнь тоже. - Черт, он начинает втягиваться в это. _Это не причина, по которой ты здесь, Винчестер._

\- Когда все деревья исчезнуть, здесь не будет больше жизни. А компании вроде Вайерхаузер? Они передвинутся на новое место, оставив вас ребят позади.

Леди, леди, леди. Он вытер дождь с лица одной рукой.

\- Да. Ну, я немного волнуюсь, по правде говоря. Несколько плантаторов пропали. А вы здесь наверху, совсем одна.

Ее взгляд сделался суровым. Хорошо, не верная тактика. Господи, где был Сэм, когда он так нужен?

\- Эйлин, - он попросил мягким голосом, - вы должны спуститься. Тут сыро и холодно и есть нечто пострашнее лесорубов в округе.

Она дотянулась и положила свою руку на его. Она была теплой. Из них двоих она была лучше экипирована для того чтобы провести пару дней прикованной цепью к дереву.

\- Мы позвонили в газеты в Сиэтле, репортеры скоро приедут. Так же как и представители компании, я думаю. С их пиарщиками. Довольно скоро это будет не больше, чем риторика, но мы с тобой знаем правду, Дин? Я знаю ты не враг. Приходи еще.

И это было все. Она его прогнала _с дерева_.

По пути вниз Дин подумал, что может быть это даже хорошо. Кто-то наверху с хорошим обзором на долину, кто-то с острым зрением и причиной быть наблюдательной и осторожной.

Затем внезапно слова Сэма: Большой Злой Волк. _Твою мать._ Но правда, не то чтобы такая старая пташка могла привлечь внимание того. кто охотился в этой долине. Насколько Дин знал, эта тварь была заинтересована в нем и в том чтобы забирать кого-то молодого и женского пола, если он сам был недоступен. Эйлин будет, скорей всего, в безопасности наверху с ее чаем и печеньем, так долго, пока ее цепь держит, и она не свалится ночью из ее гамака.

Спрыгнув вниз с последних нескольких футов, он покачал головой Дейву и протестанты захлопали в ладоши. Когда они начали петь, Дин попросил Дейва отвезти его назад на блок, где они работали, потому что несмотря на то что он уважал усилия Эйлин, но если остальные сейчас начнут петь "Мы победим", он заведет свою бензопилу и спилит это дерево собственноручно, бабушка там или нет.

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

Теперь это было ровно двадцать пять дней и две вещи должны были случиться. Первую из них Дин вычеркнул: три форда, один бьюик и джип. Импалы нет. Дождь стеной и темнота одиннадцати часов ночи не могли помешать увидеть, что ее здесь нет.

Ч то только вело ко второй вещи.

Он поднял воротник и шмыгнул носом. Простуда в добавок ко всему прочему. Не удивительно. У Сэма была температура и Дину пришлось не пустить его в школу. Отчего мелкий со слезами на глазах сообщил, что так миссис Легрис будет только _больше волноваться,_ потому что она сказала, что она уже была _очень обеспокоена_ , и все это оставляло для Дина только две дороги, одна из которых закрылась в эту секунду.

_У меня нет выбора_ , думал он, вытирая нос рукавом. Могла быть только одна причина, по которой папа не вернулся домой, по этой же причине Дин не звонил пастору Джиму, потому что он не хотел знать. Было знание и было _ЗНАНИЕ._ Он не хотел быть тем, кто скажет Сэмми. Ему защипало в глазах и он закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, его кеды протекали, носки промокли, а пальцы так замерзли, что он их больше не чувствовал.

_Двигайся, Винчестер, продолжай двигаться. Достаточно уже этого._

Может быть, одна из тех машин... он мог разбить бы заднее стекло и... что? Взять горсть компакт дисков? _Отличный блин план, тупица._ Даже если он найдет покупателя, он выручит что-то в районе пяти долларов, что сможет накормить разве что хомячка. Он пнул рваную газету, что запуталась у его ног. Он больше не чувствовал голод, и знал, что это скорее всего не очень хороший знак.

Еще хуже, надо думать, этот ужасный кашель у Сэма. Он не был против того, что тот не давал ему спать всю ночь, или что это значило пропускать школу, по крайней мере место где был Сэм, оставалось сухим и теплым. Просто это сигналило о том, что время вышло тем способом, который Дин больше не мог игнорировать, это значило, что он должен предпринять что-то, не мог больше продолжать говорить себе, что папа вернется.

Он думал, что он слонялся бесцельно, но это было не так на самом деле, потому что он уже принял решение, и пора было вытолкать гордость и щепетильность за дверь, сделать шаг и принять это, как мужчина. Или что-то в этом роде. Он не мог думать об этом много, он знал, что если начнет, он никогда не сделает этого, а он должен. Поэтому он думал о том, как он замерз и о том, как он ненавидит енотов, потому что прошлой ночью они украли отличную упаковку хотдогов, которую Дин украл из супермаркета.

Воровать больше было нельзя, потому что он не мог позволить себе быть пойманным.

В конце концов, как он и предполагал, он пришел в закусочную, надеясь, что Таня сегодня не работает, потому что он не хотел разочаровывать ее и не хотел, чтобы она отговорила его от неизбежного. Он пришел не за бесплатным бургером с лососем. _Дьявол, думай о чем-нибудь другом, Винчестер._

Он думал о пачке наличных в руках у Энтони, пятьдесят баксов, может, больше, о том, как эти придурки могли позаботиться о себе без помощи взрослых, как они могли, по крайней мере, платить за свою еду. Ни перед кем не отвечали, делали что хотели. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что все это ложь, но ему нужны были наличные чтобы купить еще времени, пока у него не хватит нервов сделать звонок или Импала появится на парковке возле мотеля.

Но он больше не мог ждать, поэтому толкнул дверь, открывая ее и слыша звонок над своей головой, и пытался абсолютно ни о чем не думать.

***

Он даже не встретился с ней взглядом, даже не махнул ей приветствуя, или сел за стойку. В том же момент, как Таня увидела его, она поняла, что что-то изменилось, что он пересек черту или вот-вот сделает это, и это было словно смотреть автокатастрофу в замедленной съемке, наблюдать за тем, как парнишка прошел сквозь закусочную. Он оставил дорожку воды, был промокшим насквозь с чуть посиневшими губами.

Не глядя на нее, он прошел прямиком к столу, где Ламонт и Нудлс играли в карты на мелочь, встал так, капая на их меню.

\- Эй! - позвала она, представляя свой голос будто лассо, что-то что она могла обернуть вокруг него и утащить отсюда, - Дин!

Но в реальной жизни так не бывает. Ламонт посмотрел вверх, сказал что-то, что она не могла расслышать, и она увидела, как Дин расправил плечи, все еще отчаянно борясь.

Это не сработает, ни лассо, ни борьба, ни приманка из горячей еды в холодную ночь. _Почему никто не присматривает за этим ребенком?_ Думала она, настолько сердито и жестко, что становилось больно.

Потому что тот высокий ублюдок, то самый что был Воем, тот что был голоден сидел в углу. Тихо. Ожидая, как всегда, пробегая вокруг холодным взглядом, ища.

Дин даже не присел до того как мужчина распрямился, встал и подошел. Дин повернулся, и Таня больше не смогла смотреть, больше не могла видеть, как он вышел с этим человеком за дверь прямо в ночь.

 

 


	5. Black hole (Черная дыра)

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни_

 

Сегодня был хороший день. Сегодня Сэм посадил тысячу девятьсот сорок семь саженцев, затем в общей палатке после ужина Томми подошел с пивом и сказал, что там снаружи народ играет в хэки-сэк и ему стоит присоединиться. Под столом Руби сжала его ногу, и он чуть не подпрыгнул на три фута.

Хороший день.

Тереза пришла за Томми и села напротив - руки большие, словно рукавицы, редко посаженые зубы, - и рассказала, что что-то происходит в лагере протестантов у подножья холма. Кто-то только что пропал. Руби оставила свою руку на ноге Сэма, и он это осознавал. Несмотря на это отвлечение, он выслушал Терезу, блуждая взглядом по палатке. Он видел Лукаса ранее на ужине, и еще раньше на блоке, но "профессионал" держал дистанцию и не только от Сэма, но и ото всех.

Ото всех, кроме Руби, что Сэм заметил. Это было частью причины, по которой он не остановил Руби от того, что она положила руку на его ногу. Часть, так или иначе. Странный и волнующий танец - держать Руби достаточно близко, но не завлекая ее. Сэм вздохнул: он определенно ее завлекал и даже не мог правдиво утверждать, что она не была в его вкусе.

Дин был прав, и это было возмутительно.

Сейчас, однако, Сэм не мог видеть Лукаса, хоть он и был здесь час назад, чтобы слопать около четырех галлонов чечевичной похлебки и две буханки пшеничного хлеба.

\- Ты хочешь отправиться вниз в лагерь, узнать, что происходит? - спросил Сэм Руби. Ее глаза загорелись, что должно было означать "да". Плантаторское свидание: _не хочешь ли сходить на протест?_ \- Дай мне минутку, я возьму свитер, - он поднял ее руку и положил на стол, - никуда не уходи.

Спустя пять минут и один звонок по спутниковому телефону, Сэм и Руби были на пути к подножию горы. Он уговорил босса одолжить им один из рабочих грузовиков с открытым кузовом. Было чудом, что не шел дождь, - просто спокойный ранний вечер, надоедливые насекомые и оба они пропахшие репеллентом. Сэм заметил, что органический аромат лагеря словно линию проводил для насекомых: наверное, нужна была какая-то законная лицензия на уничтожение жуков тем средством, которое они намазывали на себя, как крем от загара на пляже.

За последнюю неделю они проезжали через лагерь протестантов несколько раз: коллекции десяти или около того палаток, аккуратные костры, большое количество плакатов. Теперь постоянно какой-нибудь микроавтобус одного или другого сетевых каналов телевидения и как минимум один грузовик с сотрудниками Компании. Несколько репортеров, иногда полицейский. Сэм не видел и не слышал каких-либо новостей, но он подцепил из разговоров в лагере, что история Бабушки-На-Дереве имеет какие-то корни.

Сейчас машина Патруля Штата Вашингтон была припаркована возле дерева и два высоких офицера прогуливались вдоль протестантов, с блокнотами в руках и шляпами подмышками. Вокруг было достаточно людей, чтобы Сэм и Руби не выделялись. Вечер все еще был ранним, солнце еще не должно было сесть в течение часа или около того, но горы отбрасывали тени глубоко в долину, и день был темнее, чем он должен был быть.

Руби выпрыгнула из грузовика в тот же момент, как Сэм остановил его. Она принесла пластиковый пакет с яблоками и сэндвичами. Для Бабули, как она сказала, и указала на протестантку, девушку с длинными косами, которую знала по колледжу. Она поцеловала Сэма в щеку и отправилась узнавать, как поднять еду наверх.

Сэм ждал на водительском сидении, пока еще один грузовик не заехал на площадку, этот был забрызган грязью, и из него орал на всю мощь какой-то южный рок, который Сэм узнал, но не мог назвать. И тогда он вылез, счастливый увидеть своего брата живым и здоровым.

\- Эй! - сказал Сэм, приближаясь. - Как проходит неделя?

Дин поморщился.

\- Проходит. Не видел ни черта. А теперь девушка пропала, - и его голос споткнулся на чем-то, что заставило Сэма вздрогнуть. Вина, смешанная со злостью. Вина Дина была за себя, а злость в какой-то части на Сэма, за то, что отговорил его от идеи дать Лукасу знать, что он здесь.

И к чему привела идея Сэма потянуть время? Сэм не имел доступа к каким-либо материалам, только свидетельствам из первых рук от плантаторов и тому, что они видели или не видели, когда две девушки пропали. В это время года здесь было полно медведей, но не кугуаров - не в этом сезоне. Никто не знал большего о Лукасе, кроме того факта, что он прибыл на Северо-западное побережье где-то во времена начала войны в Югославии, может быть, пятнадцать лет назад или около того, может, беженцем, а может, военным преступником. Ходили разные разговоры. Лукас, по-видимому, работал в нескольких лесозаготовительных компаниях, прежде чем стать плантатором. Он был странным, одиночкой, который мог выжить в лесу с минимумом снаряжения, который сажал с холодной точностью, невероятной выносливостью и легендарной скоростью.

Дин пожал плечами, когда Сэм рассказал ему это все, и отправился к Руби и ее друзьям. Сэм обогнал его, зная, что у него будет больше шансов, когда дело дойдет до вопросов. _Просто заткнись, Дин, позволь говорить мне._

\- Эй, Руби, ты помнишь Дина? - она кинула на Сэма удивленный взгляд. О, как раз для их свидания или, чем она думала, будет их поездка в лагерь. - Это кто?

Руби представила их Астрид, и высокая протестантка пожала руки обоим Винчестерам.

\- Жаль слышать о девочке, которая пропала, - начал было Сэм, но был прерван:

\- Хизер двадцать два. Она не девочка, - Астрид, казалось, была сделана из телефонного кабеля и уксуса, и "приятная", как куст ежевики.

Так, теперь Сэму точно нужно было проследить, что Дин не откроет рта, или все это имеет шансы покатиться ко всем чертям в ад. Он наступил Дину на ногу, но его брат носил ботинки со стальными пластинами на мысках, и это движение, скорее всего, осталось незамеченным.

\- Конечно. Так что, вы думаете, произошло?

Астрид пожала плечами.

\- Никто не имеет понятия. Она ушла вчера ночью, отправилась поискать деревья для... - ее взгляд остановился на Дине, на его измазанной грязью клетчатой рубашке и больших ботинках, и она уже точно знала на чьей он стороне. – Ушла, и никто не слышал ничего больше. Ничего. Просто исчезла. Может, она вернулась вниз с группой, что уехала рано утром. Это как раз проверяет полиция, - и она указала на полицейских, которые ей нравились не больше, чем обычно Дину. Что-то общее.

\- Эй, Руби, это еда для Эйлин? - внезапно спросил Дин, низким, словно агрессивный лай, голосом. Он прихлопнул кусающего комара на своей руке. Сэм подумал, не стоит ли ему найти маленькую сову и позволить Дину сломать ей шею, чтобы завершить картину бесчувственного лесоруба. - Почему бы тебе не дать мне это поднять?

Конечно, она даст ему сделать _это_. Дин быстро взглянул на Сэма: _Что? Что я такого сказал?_

Сэм прочистил горло.

\- Дин, ты думаешь, что... эм, компания позволит тебе сделать это? - и, конечно же, один из грузовиков компании стоял рядом с бабушкиным кедром, следя за тем, кто имеет доступ к Бабушке. Один из их контрактных лесорубов, приносящий еду протестантам, мог нарисовать не совсем верную картину.

\- Хорошо, - мягко сказал Дин, - ты сделаешь это. У меня есть шипованные ботинки в грузовике.

Астрид скрестила руки на груди.

\- У Эйлин есть корзина, мы можем попросить спустить ее нам.

\- Ручная доставка намного более личная, - натянуто улыбнулся Дин, а Сэм схватил его за руку и отвел его в сторону грузовика, как полицейский за воротник.

\- У Эйлин орлиное зрение и потрясающий обзор на эти леса, - прошипел Дин, вырывая руку сразу, как только они оказались возле грузовика, - может, она видела что-то.

Иногда Дин очень сильно удивлял Сэма.

\- Ты ее _знаешь_?

Дин не смотрел на него, он зарылся в заднюю часть кабины, разбрасывая веревки и красные ящики с инструментами, стопку клетчатой и джинсовой одежды. Наконец-то он вылез, держа пару ботинок.

\- Они Дейва, но у него такие же ноги монстра, как и у тебя.

\- Дин, она там сидит, похоже, на высоте пятидесяти футов, - можно сказать так, - это долгий путь наверх.

Эта убийственная улыбка.

\- Отличный вид, как я и сказал. Поднимался пару дней назад. Это не тяжело, - и пока они шли обратно к дереву под присмотром зорких глаз людей компании, Дин дал Сэму несколько подсказок по подъему наверх: планируй свои движения, проверяй вес, крепче вонзай шипы. _Если пожилая леди смогла это сделать, Сэм Винчестер, только не говори..._ и Сэм отмахнулся от него, без слов говоря: "Заткнись".

Кто-то потянул за рукав. Это оказалась улыбающаяся во все тридцать два Руби, протягивающая Сэму пакет с едой, и Сэм не мог взглянуть на Дина из страха, что ему придется стряхнуть с его лица ту ухмылку, которая явно там поселилась.

\- Скажи ей, я думаю, она делает большое дело, - мягко сказала Руби, собираясь прошептать это в ухо, но Сэм был слишком высоким для большинства людей, чтобы они могли сделать это, так что Дин неизбежно слышал все. Сэм привязал пакет к своему ремню и неловко покачнулся. Может, ему стоило взять его рюкзак?

\- То, что она делает, это сумасшествие. Не говоря уже о том, что незаконно, - пробормотал Дин.

Сэм начал карабкаться, не желая быть вовлеченным в спор, который вот-вот должен был случиться. Он мог слышать довольное бормотание Дина и резкие ответы Руби в нескольких футах под ним, но потом ему пришлось сконцентрироваться, ибо он свернет себе шею, если свалится с такой высоты. Он еле кА стряхнул свои волосы с глаз, обе руки были заняты явно небезопасной задачей. Это было сумасшествие.

Не говоря уже о том, что ночь быстро приближалась, и ему нужно было разобраться с Бабушкой быстро, если он не хочет добавить уровня сложности к возвращению вниз в темноте.

К несчастью, Бабушка сидела на дереве уже несколько дней и теперь жаждала компании.

\- Слава Богу, ты пришел, - это были первые слова, сорвавшиеся с ее губ. Сэм не мог позволить себе уделить ей много внимания, потому что он пытался найти место, где он мог безопасно закрепиться, чтобы почувствовать себя в умеренной безопасности, по крайней мере, в такой безопасности, какая может быть на высоте пяти этажей на дереве. Легкий бриз качнул мир вокруг, и он огляделся. Она хорошо себя устроила наверху: гамак, корзина с едой, большой пластиковый контейнер с водой с красным краном, привязанный к ветке, синий брезент, растянутый сверху для защиты от дождя и столько вариантов верхней одежды, что можно было заполнить целый каталог заказов одежды почтой.

\- Эйлин, верно? Я Сэм, мой брат Дин сказал, что он был здесь наверху пару дней назад, - и он указал вниз, где он мог видеть Дина и Руби практически точно под ними. С этого угла Руби так сильно размахивала руками, что выглядела так, будто сейчас взлетит. Дин стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и внезапно посмотрел вверх, прикрывая глаза от заходящего солнца. Сэм помахал ему, сразу почувствовав себя глупо. Дин отвернулся, может быть, с отвращением.

\- Он был очень милым, - Сэм удивился: может быть, он ослышался, потому что "милый" было не тем словом, которое большинство протестантов ассоциировали бы с Дином. - Ты тоже лесоруб? - спросила Бабушка.

Сэм отвязал пакет от своего ремня, что было немного страшновато, учитывая, что ему понадобились обе руки, чтобы сделать это. Он передал его и покачал головой.

\- Нет, я сажаю на другой стороне долины с Руби, - и он снова указал вниз. Руби посмотрела вверх и помахала рукой. Эйлин в этот раз помахала в ответ.

Женщина кивнула, поблагодарив за еду, и поместила ее в другой висящий мешок.

\- Твой брат предупредил меня, - внезапно сказала Эйлин, и Сэм удивился дрожи в ее голосе. Ни коим образом она не выглядела тем, кто может легко испугаться. - Он сказал, что что-то опасное здесь в лесу.

Сэм сглотнул, трещины внезапного страха загудели в его нервных окончаниях. До этого момента были только Дин и его увертки. Теперь это было подтверждение от третьей стороны.

\- Что вы видели?

\- Это то, что я слышала, - прошептала она. - Хизер собиралась приковать себя цепью к дереву сегодня, но пониже, чтобы новостные камеры ее разглядели. Она пыталась выбрать дерево. Я следила за ней, - она внезапно замолчала, но Сэм ничего не сказал, не зная, подбодрило бы ее это или же наоборот. Он подумал, что могло бы.

Он был прав.

\- Там было что-то в тени... я не видела это четко, приближается новолуние, поэтому было крайне мало света. Но даже так я видела Хизер и… нечто, кажущееся светлым, но потом... позже стало темнее. И это... - она точно не была напугана, понял Сэм, просто пыталась найти правильные слова, чтобы описать это, - производило скребущие звуки.

\- Скребущие? - повторил Сэм, когда стало ясно, что Эйлин больше ничего не собирается рассказывать.

Эйлин схватилась за свое горло и поскребла пальцами вниз.

\- Вот так.

Обнаженный человек принял волчий облик, угадал Сэм, но это были всего лишь догадки. Новолуние. Какой оборотень трансформируется при новой луне?

\- А что насчет Хизер?

Эйлен пожала плечами.

\- Оно, похоже, увязалось за ней, но она была слишком далеко от меня, чтобы я могла крикнуть и предупредить ее, - ее глаза говорили: _и что я должна была крикнуть?_

\- Где вы в последний раз видели это? - спросил он, и Эйлин жестом подозвала его ближе. Это значило буквально продвинуться дальше по ветке, что он едва ли считал безопасным, но она указывала сквозь щель между ветками кедра, которую он не смог бы увидеть, стоя там, где был. Он все же проскользнул вдоль ветки, и Эйлин, наконец, схватила его за руку, подтянув к себе.

\- Ох, - произнесла она удивленно.

Кто-то стоял на поляне, на которую она указывала. Кто-то высокий, светлые волосы были завязаны сзади, он был одет в синее и хаки: двигался в сторону лагеря протестантов словно кот, осторожно и скрытно. Лукас, подумал Сэм.

И посмотрел вниз, где его брат стоял все еще споря с Руби, и ничего не подозревал.

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

 

Ладно, может быть, уничтожать Брента при помощи шариков с краской и не было самой умной идеей в мире, но он точно чувствовал себя отлично в тот момент. Стрельба во что-то, что угодно, но _особенно_ в Брента Проктора, избавляла его от некоторого дерьма, накопившегося за последние пару недель.

Не то чтобы Брент оставался мертвым, даже когда он должен был. Он вскакивал снова, и все товарищи по команде Дина кричали ему, чтобы он оставался лежать. Тупой ублюдок. Дин указывал Бренту, что он уже мертв, каждый раз стреляя в него.

Перемещающиеся на большой скорости маленькие шарики с краской оставляли огромные синяки на коже при стрельбе, и Брент теперь ходил с большой красной отметиной прямо посередине лба уже на протяжении недели. Это было не единственное место, куда Дин подстрелил его, всего лишь самое заметное и вызвавшее наибольшее количество издевок от остальных парней.

Вся оставшаяся бригада скандировала: "Малыш, малыш, малыш" и купила ему выпивку в "Срезанном якоре" в то время как Брент злился.

Возмездие свершилось.

Солнце висело низко над горизонтом. Дин огляделся вокруг на расчищенной вырубке: ужасающие покалеченные молодые побеги деревьев, развороченная земля, пни и заросли шаллона. Как стоять в эпицентре взрыва в Херосиме. Он был невероятно голоден, по большей части потому, что его обед был саботирован без возможности спасения, а теперь уже было время ужина. Новые порезы и синяки покрывали его руки и ноги, наследие различных "случайностей". Но ни обед, ни синяки не были настоящей проблемой Дина.

Бригадные грузовики были далеко внизу в долине, направлялись к лагерю, поднимая столбы пыли и сверкая своей белизной, как маяки цивилизации в пустыне.

_Без него._

Дин не знал, что случилось, но он был уверен, что, когда вернется в лагерь, услышит что-то вроде: _Эй, прости, Малыш, думали, ты поедешь в другом грузовике. Ошиблись_.

Твою мать. Обратно в лагерь путь был долгий, а у него при себе были бензопила и тяжелый рабочий пояс. Он упер руки в бедра, глядя, как последний белый пикап подскакивал вдалеке, настолько далеко, что выглядел как игрушечный. Бежать следом было абсолютно бессмысленно.

\- Пошел ты, Брент чертов Проктор! - крикнул он и швырнул свою каску так далеко, как смог. Он рвано дышал несколько минут, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки. Лагерь был в двадцати минутах езды по пересеченной местности. Сколько это пешком?

Достаточно долго, чтобы придумать десяток разных способов расправиться с Брентом Проктором, вот сколько. Его каска пропала, и не было смысла идти ее искать. Скоро стемнеет, и, если он каким-то образом потеряет дорогу, его ждут большие неприятности. Они видели множество медведей за последнюю неделю, приходящих на вырубку в поисках еды. Молодые голодные самцы, без территории, без страха. Но, по крайней мере, не шел дождь, хотя чистое небо означало холодный вечер. И насекомые доставали дьявольски.

Но выбора не было, и Дин начал спуск.

Несколько миль все было нормально. Он шел достаточно быстро, чтобы обгонять большую часть насекомых, но бензопила весила почти семнадцать фунтов, и он раздумывал над тем, чтобы оставить ее. Но она не была его, и это был дорогой Stihl 066, очередное одолжение Дяди Гуденаффа. Поэтому он положил ее на плечо и побрел вниз по склону. Шипы на ботинках были хороши, когда нужно было беречь ноги во время карабканья по склонам вырубки, но сейчас, на грязной грунтовой дороге, они стали настоящим кошмаром, заставляя его постоянно спотыкаться.

Он весь взмок, но при этом замерз, потому что горный воздух стремительно остывал. Он старался не ругаться, но вскоре уже бормотал весь свой ненормативный словарь себе под нос, марш проклятых.

Глубокий металлический щелчок у дальних деревьев, что-то черное прыгнуло по просеке. В **о** роны. Пять больших воронов, ищущих мелких грызунов. Какие шумные. Они подпрыгивали и дрались друг с другом за что-то кровавое и шерстистое, и Дин остановился, наблюдая за ними. Обманщики, думал он, вспоминая местные легенды.

Повернулся, чтобы продолжить свой путь, и замер.

Его не было здесь мгновение назад, просто появился, словно мираж, светящийся на заходящем солнце, спокойный, безмятежный и невероятно смертоносный. Вороны поклекотали и взлетели. Людовик проследил за их полетом, затем вернул свое внимание к Дину.

Дин ощущал, как его тело вибрирует, как один из тех странных камертонов, по которому ударили, но еще не прижали к твердой поверхности, чтобы он зазвучал. Немым.

Людовик медленно улыбнулся, сделал шаг. Потом еще один.

Дин отшатнулся, и Людовик тихо остановится, выжидая.

\- Дин, - сказал Людовик. Акцент, как песок, закрученный в жестяной банке, - опять совсем один.

_Кровь._ Дин вспомнил кровь. И этот голос, кружащий шорох песка, и шелк маски палача. Еще один шаг назад. _Господи Боже_ , прошептал он и, наверное, в первый раз в жизни он имел именно в виду именно то, что сказал. Он копнул поглубже в воспоминания за чем-нибудь, что могло бы помочь, потому что здесь, будучи абсолютно одиноким на блоке вырубки, лицом к лицу с _этим_ , он чувствовал, как страх затапливает его. И он не знал почему, черт побери, не совсем понимал причину этого.

\- Отвали, - прорычал он, но это слышалось будто издалека. На мгновение он засомневался, произнес ли он это на самом деле. Но потом Людовик развел руки, будто переговорщик с террористами: может быть, чтобы показать, что не вооружен. Смешно.

\- Это всего лишь я, - ответил Людовик. Солнце на половину опустилось за горизонт, и Дин знал, что если он за ним проследит, то сможет увидеть его движение. Руки Людовика упали, и Дин вдруг понял, что разведчик был способен на невероятную скорость, что он мог двигаться неестественно быстро. Знал, потому что раньше был свидетелем этому. _Я видел его раньше_ , подумал Дин.

Людовик слегка покачал головой. На добрые полфута выше Дина, больше чем на пятнадцать фунтов тяжелее. Руки длинные, как у орангутанга. _Держись подальше от его рук, потому что он будет хватать._ Вспомнились эти пальцы в его волосах, резко дергающие его голову назад.

Людовик, словно с интересом, наклонил голову набок. Его ноздри раздулись, и в животе у Дина словно лодка в бушующем море перевернулась. _Улавливает мой запах._

\- Ты не помнишь, так ведь?

_Не говори ничего._ Дин узнал голос отца в своей голове. Слова Дина, но голос папы, щелкнули, как детский ночник среди ночи. Так чертовски странно, потому что советы папы, как правило, состояли из рекомендаций огнестрельного оружия.

Людовик был неподвижен, но это только напоминало Дину о противоположном, совсем не помогая развеять какие-либо страхи.

\- Тебе понадобилось много времени, чтобы вернуться, - пробормотал Людовик.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя тошноту. Ночь. Сиэтл. Дождь. И Сэм кашляет в брошенной машине. Таня, бургеры из лосося, шоколадное молоко. Миссис чертова Легрис. Голод, нужда и отсутствие выбора. Голод, желание и воющая нужда поглотить целиком, охватить, овладеть, обладать полностью.

_Вот черт,_ подумал Дин, пытаясь заткнуть эти мысли, но ничего из этого не помогало, слишком поздно, вот и оно - _ночная аллея, темная, как черная дыра, захлопнувшаяся дверь машины, жаркие слова, пальцы в волосах - и скрежет, и хрип, влажный, как сырое мясо, язык, закушенный между зубами, и кровькровькровь._

Он отшатнулся на шаг назад, ошеломленный и беззащитный. Снова почувствовал себя плохо, его желудок провалился, горячая боль вспыхнула на лице от прилившей крови.

_Что остановило его тогда? Я все еще здесь, значит, что-то должно было его остановить, верно?_

И в этот момент он осознал, что у него в руках бензопила.

_Попробуй-ка это, ублюдок,_ подумал Дин и дернул стартовый шнур. Бензопила была все еще теплой, ее не нужно было готовить и нежить в руках, как королевское дитя. Она завелась без раздумий, взревев на сто километров в час, с той же способностью привлекать внимание, как АК-47. Людовик запнулся, но Дин больше не видел его лица, потому что солнце зашло за холмы. Мгновение - и Людовик низко присел, неестественно сгибаясь в коленях, а затем рванул прочь так быстро, как и помнил Дин. Скользнул в кусты возле дороги, спрятавшись там, словно охотящийся кот.

Без наушников заводить Stihl - это как держать в руках Харлей Дэвидсон и в два раза громче. Поэтому Дин не услышал грузовик, только увидел всполох света фар, и, когда его ослепшие глаза попытались увидеть Людовика, того уже не было.

Он заглушил мотор, и Дядя Гуденнаф выпрыгнул из кабины; улыбка ярко светилась на его смуглом лице.

\- Понятия не имею, что ты делаешь, Дино, - он указал на бензопилу. - Но Проктор придурок, и ты не должен находиться здесь один, что бы ты там ни собрался пилить в темноте на пустой вырубке.

И Дин никогда в своей жизни не радовался кому-либо сильнее.

 

_Долина Квазилит, наши дни._

 

Спуск с дерева занял меньше времени, чем подъем, по двум причинам: гравитация и страх.

Сэм где-то соскользнул, где-то качнулся и спрыгнул с дерева, словно его сбросили. Он не видел, как двигался Лукас, но видел его на поле и точно знал, что не успеет вовремя. Но все же сейчас он его не видел - он на самом деле мало что вообще видел, нужно было сконцентрироваться. Он прокричал имя брата, и Дин посмотрел вверх, но в темнеющем вечернем полумраке он не видел выражения его лица.

И все еще ни следа Лукаса. Может быть, он был в зарослях, следил, не атаковал?

\- Дин, - повторил Сэм, спрыгивая на лесную подстилку, - я видел Лукаса, вон там, - и оглянулся, высматривая его через палатки.

Руби и Дин бесстрастно посмотрели на него. Ладно, Руби больше озадаченно, чем бесстрастно.

\- Лукас бывает здесь, - сказала она. - Для него это пустяк: спуститься сюда из лагеря плантаторов. А в чем проблема?

\- Самое время, - прорычал Дин. И Сэм не увидел ни какого-либо страха, ни сомнения, но это не значило, что их там не было.

\- Дин, - Сэм понизил голос и положил одну руку на его, чувствуя легкую дрожь, прокатившуюся по ней. - Дин, выбирайся отсюда.

Сэм сжал плечо брата, развернул его и стал толкать в сторону грузовика. Он не сопротивлялся, хотя Сэм думал, что будет наоборот.

Грузовик Дейва был не заперт, и Дин поставил одну ногу на порог кабины, свет изнутри ударил в лицо.

\- Иди, - сказал Сэм, и взгляд Дин скользнул за него, затем встретился глазами с Сэмом, - я серьезно.

Дин поджал губы, задумался, может быть, стоит ли ему сопротивляться.

\- У меня есть рация в кабине и бензопила сзади, - сказал он грубо, - у меня все так чертовски хорошо с этим, что это тебя с ума сведет.

Что ж, сведет, он был прав насчет этого. Но нигде в известной ему вселенной не было _хорошо_ у Дина _с этим_. И он не выглядел так, будто куда-то вообще собирался, все еще стоял, спокойно облокотившись на открытую дверь, и Сэм понял, что он _презентовал_ себя, позволял Лукасу себя увидеть, отмечал, с какой лесозаготовительной компанией он работал. _Ох, Дин_.

Дин глядел на Руби так, словно собирался облизнуть ее или что-то в этом роде, что, видимо, заставляло ее чувствовать себя немного некомфортно, потому она сжала руку Сэма и ушла туда, где Астрид разговаривала с репортером.

\- Сэм, не строй тут из себя девчонку, - предупредил Дин, но он улыбался, что каким-то образом делало все только хуже. - Я справлюсь.

Правда? Сэм знал, что сможет заставить Дина убраться при помощи нескольких слов, и он ими воспользовался.

\- Ну, так скажи мне. В девяносто седьмом был последний раз, когда ты встретил эту тварь. А когда был первый? - он ненавидел страх, промелькнувший в глазах Дина, но этот вопрос либо заставит его выдать какую-то информацию, либо вынудит убраться в безопасность, и оба варианта были более чем приемлемы для Сэма.

\- Я сказал тебе, в 1997, - но он не смотрел на него. Покачал головой, скрестил руки на груди, вздрогнул, и Сэм все это заметил. - И да, он перевоплощается. Можешь звать его волком, - и запрыгнул в кабину, захлопнув дверь. Сквозь открытое окно Сэм положил руку на предплечье Дина, зная о своем беспокойном выражении лица, том самом, что сводило Дина с ума.

\- Дин? - спросил Сэм шепотом.

Дин кивнул, будто Сэм правильно ответил на вопрос.

\- Я собираюсь убить эту тварь, - прямое утверждение, неизбежное, как черная дыра, сказанное таким голосом, с которым не хотелось спорить. - У тебя есть рация в грузовике? - спросил, словно не произнося первым: _мне страшно_ , _я в бешенстве_ и _не стой у меня на пути_.

Сэм в неуверенности открыл рот. С таким Дином было сложно иметь дело: скрывающим что-то, и уязвимым, и рассерженным сильнее, чем Сэм когда-либо мог вспомнить. И не отвечающим ни на какие вопросы. Идея дать Дину немного пространства, чтобы развернуться, была хорошей, но требовала времени, которого у них на самом деле не было. Но все еще единственным другим вариантом было вступить с ним в спор, но это Сэма никуда бы привело, с его-то братом.

Поэтому он потер рот одной рукой, вздохнул, уже зная, что Дин поймет, что он дает ему пространство. Но и у него были свои границы. Если он собирается говорить о радио, значит, они будут говорить о радио. Руби просветила его этикету радио переговоров на лесозаготовительных дорогах: радио занимало место обычных правил дорожного движения по этим дорогам. Конечно, у них оно было.

\- Да.

\- Ладно, тогда я возвращаюсь в лагерь, - он встретился с Сэмом взглядом. Они были на одном уровне, Дин в кабине и Сэм с его ростом. И тогда Дин сделал самую ужасную попытку успокоить брата: - Не парься.

_Господи, да я буду спать как младенец, Дин._

\- Я буду слушать, - вместо этого сказал он. И Дин завел грузовик.

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

_Переднее сидение, заднее сидение, какая разница? Давай уже покончим с этим._

Парень открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь, словно он был шофером, и Дин не мог даже посмотреть на него, от того, как сильно его трясло. Он заставил себя забраться внутрь. Это сухое место, думал он, потому что он был промокшим до нитки, прихватывая с собой холодную влажность, нося ее как вторую кожу. Не высохнуть ему сегодня.

Тихо, пока мужчина - о котором Дин думал как о "Волке", из-за того, как он двигался, и из-за его безжалостного взгляда - обходил вокруг шикарной машины. Кадиллак, Христа ради. На черной алее под проливным дождем в этой части города и никто теперь его не спасет.

_Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись_ , шептал он сквозь стучащие зубы.

Волк открыл заднюю дверь со стороны водителя и сел позади Дина. Захлопнул дверцу, и красный плюш интерьера погрузился внезапно в темноту. Дин резко оглянулся, ему не нравилось ощущение кого-то позади него. Какого черта? Волк не произнес ни слова, будто у них были уже какие-то договоренности, согласие. Эта фальшивая интимность заставляла Дина чувствовать себя грязным, как-то сверх очевидного.

_Ну, подожди, Винчестер._ И он затолкал этот голос поглубже.

Глаза волка были ярко-голубыми, вспомнил Дин, но сейчас он не мог этого видеть, потому что было так темно. Мягкая вельветовая обивка салона цеплялась за его штаны и спину его мокрой куртки, когда он повернулся на сидении, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Волк был всего лишь тенью на фоне темноты.

\- Не оборачивайся, - тихо сказал он, и словно осколком стекла, прижатым к горлу: - _Дин_.

Таня кричала его имя на весь ресторан. Черт, какое это имело значение теперь? Имело ли вообще что-нибудь значение теперь?

Дин повернулся вперед, где мог только видеть масляную влажную темноту перед ним, бледную размытость собственного лица, отражающегося в стекле пассажирской двери. Внутри машины воздух немного согрелся, пахло собачьей шерстью и мясом. Словно находился внутри живота зверя. Волк зашуршал позади, раздался звук снимаемой одежды, металлический вжик расстегиваемой молнии. Дин закрыл глаза на мгновение, ощутив горькую желчь на языке, потом соленый вкус крови. Он прикусил рот изнутри. Больно не было.

Дин засунул руку в карман джинсов. У него был нож. Он оставил револьвер Сэму, конечно же, и Сэм взял его в лихорадочные руки, торжественно, с большими совиными глазами. _Только не подстрели меня, когда я вернусь_ , сказал он младшему. Теперь он думал: _я, скорее всего, захочу сделать это сам._

\- Ну, так что, - и он удивился тому, насколько спокойным звучал его голос, - о какой сумме мы тут говорим?

Затем, прямо возле его уха, ощутил теплое дыхание, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать скольжение зубов по коже.

\- Как много тебе нужно?

О, Господи, он не сможет этого сделать.

\- Обычно пятьдесят. Но ты? – Волк замолчал на мгновение, но бегущее галопом сердце Дина не собиралось успокаиваться. - Все, что ты захочешь.

\- Я хочу видеть мои деньги сейчас, - ответил Дин, не зная, зачем это делает и откуда взялся этот будничный тон, когда в голове звучал совсем другой.

Снова шуршание ткани и кожи, затем звук чего-то рвущегося, тонкого, как бумага. Обнаженная рука проскользнула из-за спины по плечу Дина, словно крыса, большим пальцем погладив его по шее, прежде чем показать, что было в руке: половинка стодолларовой купюры.

\- Половина сейчас, - сказал Волк. Голос мягкий, как ткань, ласковый, - вторая половина в моем кармане. Ты получишь ее, когда мы закончим.

Господи. Вот умник. Хорошо. Дин выхватил половинку купюры из руки, сминая и злясь, и так... _Загнанный в ловушку._ Он продолжал кусать свой рот изнутри, хоть что-то делать, что-то, над чем у него был контроль.

_Давай покончим с этим,_ он думал, так чисто и опустошенно от всей злости, и страха, и стыда, _просто покончим со всем._ Он был здесь сейчас, и у него была работа и ответственность, и не было смысла, совсем никакого смысла задаваться вопросами и вести себя как чертов ребенок.

\- Что мне делать? - спросил он. _Это скоро кончится, и я оглянусь и... и я никогда не оглянусь на это, никогда в жизни._ Резкий вдох раздался сзади, и руки Волка уже были на затылке Дина, двигались, словно пытаясь что-то найти. Пальцы проводили по ушам, рисовали круги на висках, сквозь волосы, исследующие, ищущие, _знающие._ _О, старик, это просто... заткнись. Просто заткнись,_ грубо говорил он себе, сильнее прикусывая щеку изнутри.

\- Продолжай говорить, - прошептал Волк еле слышно, будто сквозь сжатые зубы. Большой палец зарылся в ямку у основания черепа Дина, сильно надавил, - просто продолжай говорить.

_О чем?_ Но он знал, что это не имело значения, это парень будет делать то, что намеревался, и речь Дина почему-то была частью этого. Но если он думал, что получит настоящий голос Дина, тот, что знал все, чем он был, все те странные и удивительные вещи, что на самом деле заводили Дина... что ж, ни за что. Это было _личным_ , таким, каким его тело уже, по-видимому, не было.

Ну, ладно.

\- Сезон будет хорошим, я думаю. У Кена Гриффи-младшего такой классный удар, рука, словно пушка. Никто его не тронет на поле. Все звезды, определенно. И, может быть, Эдгар Мартинез тоже, большой парень, немногословный. Им действительно стоит подумать о новом поле, Кингдом просто кусок дерьма... - его способность говорить о бейсболе была достаточно нейтральной и практически неистощимой.

Что-то происходило на заднем сидении, и Дин одновременно пытался разобраться и не хотел даже представлять ничего из этого. Рука была все еще на его голове, теперь Волк прижался ртом к его шее, и Дин ускорил свою речь:

\- И Банер не так плох, слегка как мешок с цементом, не думаю, что он многого добьется. А Рэнди Джонсон, что за ужасная ошибка природы, выглядит как тот чувак из "Всадника без головы", Икабод или как его...

Раздался звук, будто Волк подавился или проглотил свой язык, хриплое дыхание, всеподавляющий запах мяса, рука, распластанная на черепе Дина… он впился в него ногтями и прижал влажное лицо к основанию шеи.

\- ... называют его Большой Агрегат, какой кусок дерьма, всегда думал, они зовут его Большой Евнух, всегда меня смешило, потому что он не выглядит так, будто может пойти на свидание, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь, а эти его волосы? Старик, хуже, чем у... - и не смог сказать имя Сэма здесь и сейчас. Просто не мог. - Просто эти чертовы длинные волосы выглядят будто пришитыми сзади к его бейсболке, что за придурок...

Ногти вонзились в кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, и Дин вздрогнул, попытался двинуться, но не смог.

_Тихо, милый, тихо._ И разговор Дина о бейсболе споткнулся, пропа, словно мотоцикл, исчезающий вдали. О, Боже. И первый раз за эту ночь он почувствовал слезы в глазах. _Шшш, не говори с ним. Ш-ш-ш._ Это был не голос отца, советующего взять его чертов нож и порезать этого мудака позади него. Это был... это был... и он не слышал этого голос так долго, почти десять лет, и почему она была здесь сейчас?

\- Продолжай... - язык Волка был слишком близко, слова безнадежно искажались, почти не по-человечески, - продолжай... давай...

_Шшшш, малыш, ты должен выбраться отсюда..._

Слишком быстро, чтобы уследить, слишком быстро, чтобы подумать, Дин вытащил нож - раскладное лезвие, которое ему уже не раз запрещали приносить в школу - раскрыл его и быстро повернулся, желая этой твари позади него _смерти_.

И оказался недостаточно быстрым.

Рука схватила его за слишком длинные волосы и дернула голову назад на спинку сидения, другая рука вцепилась за его грудь, перетягивая его на заднее сидение; ногти уже не ногти, но когти, кожа на голых руках сменилась на жесткую серую шерсть, зубы острее, чем любые человеческие, и черт _, черт_ , если Дин внезапно не _понял._

Это был больше, чем какой-то извращенец, которому нравятся мальчики. Намного больше.

Он полоснул ножом по лапам, держащим его куртку, вырвался, оставляя одежду, ударил дверную ручку ногой, и холодный ночной воздух прорезал пространство. Кровь повсюду, мать его, чья? Ноги дернулись в воздухе, когда его подняли, салонный свет внезапно включился, и, дьявол, он видел одну или две странные вещи в своей жизни, но эта брала главный приз.

Несмотря на зубы, вонзившиеся в плечо, в шею, ручьи волчьей слюны-слизи, стекающие вниз по нему, может, дождь, может, кровь, кто к чертям уже разберет, он все еще держал нож, полосуя им снова и снова, не зная, попадал ли во что-нибудь или уже в себя. Кровь теперь была в его глазах, но вдруг он почувствовал внезапное ослабление, возможность сбежать, и, черт его побери, если он не собирался ей воспользоваться.

Без куртки, в одной футболке, и то разорванной в клочья, он выкатился из двери, захлопнул ее и побежал. Пробежал вниз по переулку, поскользнувшись в тот момент, когда решил оглянуться через плечо, чтобы увидеть приближающуюся тварь, преследующую его. Только один взгляд - потому что если он остановится, чтобы посмотреть внимательнее, оно настигнет его.

Бежал и бежал, думая только об одном месте, куда мог пойти.

 


	6. Safe (Безопасность)

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

Это можно было назвать наидерьмовейшей сменой в истории. В жизни. _Завтра утром, клянусь Господом, вручу мое заявление и вернусь в Эвергрин, доучусь на мастера искусств и буду делать свечи. Клянусь богом._

Все сахарницы были пусты. Что, черт возьми, эти дети с ними делали? Просто высыпали сахар в карманы? Черт. Боcс будет в ярости. Джулио уже ушел на вторую работу, уборщиком в офисе в центре, и так застрял здесь позже полуночи.

Бессмысленный, тупой конец смены: все сахарницы заполнены, солонки и перечницы тоже, тряпки отмокают в ведре с хлоркой, дневная выручка посчитана, готова к тому, чтобы Таня убрала ее в офисный сейф.

Дерьмовая смена, дерьмовая ночь. Сорок налево, двадцать один, в другую сторону, семь, семь. Деньги положить, дверцу захлопнуть, вылезти. Она ударилась головой о стол, когда выбиралась оттуда, где стоял сейф. Мысли зацепились за слово "сейф", безопасность. Голова звенела, но на сегодня слезы уже кончились. После того как мальчик - _Дин_ , она напомнила себе, не просто какой-то случайный, но тот, который имел имя, имел значение - ушел, она пошла в туалет и рыдала до икоты.

Так что больше не осталось.

Таня хотела выпить. Она встречалась с Тоби в ее квартире через полчаса, сказала ей, чтобы она держала пиво холодным и пригласила себя на всю ночь, потому что сейчас она не хотела ничего, кроме как получить дозу алкогольного наркоза, рассыпаться на части и уснуть. _Не думай об этом,_ твердила она себе. Она закрыла тумбочку под столом, выглянула сквозь офисную дверь на кухню. Джулио оставил кухню чистой до зубовного скрежета, никаких к нему претензий. Боссу стоит дать ему прибавку или он сбежит в другое место.

Где она оставила свою сумку? О, вот, под окошком выдачи. Она выйдет через заднюю дверь, ближе к тому месту, где припаркован ее дерьмовый Додж Дарт.

Входная дверь неистово прогрохотала, кто-то отчаянно дергал за ручку. Черт, кто так сильно хочет чашку кофе? Они не могут прочесть табличку "Закрыто"?

Она смотрела сквозь кухню на вход в забегаловку в тот момент, когда витринное окно раскололось вдребезги, осколки стекла разлетелись как кузнечики на летнем лугу. Красиво, это ее взгляд художника отметил, не осознавая поначалу ничего. Стекло и мерцание фонаря. Но не находилось причины, почему стекло разбилось.

Ей потребовалась всего одна секунда, потому что она не была законченной тупицей. Одна рука уже поднимала трубку телефона на столе, набирая 911. Другая рука потянулась под стол, чтобы нащупать оружие, которое босс там прятал, как раз для таких случаев. Чертовы наркоманы нарываются на неприятности.

_Я не сторонник насилия_ , протестовала она. Таня знала, как зарядить его. Обойма вон там, в картонной коробке на верхней полке. Это заняло у нее пять секунд. _К черту Джулио, это мне нужна прибавка. Правда, я увольняюсь._ Она не стала отвечать, когда услышала, как оператор проговорил в трубке "9-1-1. Что у вас случилось?".

По большей части из-за того что мальчик, _Дин,_ стоял в дверях, глядя на нее и направленный на него пистолет.

На нем блестела кровь, а его футболка с логотипом местной команды, из тех, что бесплатно раздают на мероприятиях, была запятнана и изорвана. Лицо молочно-бледное, веснушки беспорядочно рассыпаны, как дробинки от выстрела. Глаза большие и дикие. Всего секунда и она опустила пистолет.

Она не хотела его пугать, он уже был напуган.

_Ох, детка_ , подумала она. Черт. Она подняла телефонную трубку и тихо сказала в нее: "Полицию, быстро". И положила на стол, не сбрасывая звонок. Затем побежала к нему, схватила за плечи, увидев, что он держит нож в своей окровавленной руке, и уже не знала, была ли идея вызвать полицию такой уж хорошей. Но она разберется. Если он убил этого извращенца, это было в целях самозащиты и никак иначе.

Кровь была не просто на нем, но шла и из него тоже: длинные царапины вдоль плеча и шеи, кровавые ручьи текли вниз по лицу из какой-то раны на голове.

Он оглянулся через плечо к разбитому стеклу и дождю, размывающему улицу снаружи, предупреждающий жест. Не один.

\- Назад, - прошептала она, и он снова обернулся. Таня пыталась разглядеть что-то снаружи на улице сквозь окно, которое Дин разбил, чтобы попасть вовнутрь, но не смогла увидеть ничего кроме ночи и дождя. Плохой угол к тому же, но она не хотела выходить в обеденный зал. На кухне у нее был свет. Был путь к бегству. Возможность позволить ему сбежать.

Она не сказала ему больше ничего, просто стала толкать в сторону тяжелой задней двери, реликвии, оставшейся с 1930-х годов, все еще держа пистолет в руке. Копы должны скоро прибыть. Она не винила их, полицейские всегда появлялись быстро, даже если им было все равно. Может быть, мальчик убил того парня, он, скорее всего, это заслуживал, урод. Может быть, извращенец преследовал его, был где-то снаружи перед рестораном, ища мести. В любом случае, у Дина был младший брат, о котором нужно было думать, и Таня не хотела наводить на него полицейских.

Засов на задней двери заклинило, и Таня ударила по нему, понимая, что сделала это, потому что была уже близка к панике. _Будь сильной,_ говорила она сама себе. _Он нуждается в ком-то сильном._ Дин дрожал так, что она могла видеть это, его костяшки были белыми от силы, с которой он сжимал нож.

От передней двери раздался звон стекла. О, черт! Таня, скорее, почувствовала, как что-то двигалось снаружи, чем увидела это. Освещение перед зданием уже притухло на ночь, неоновая вывеска "Закрыто" была единственным, что освещало улицу, и была почти бесполезна.

Откуда-то вне поля ее зрения послышалось резкое глубокое дыхание, влажное и хрипящее. _Черт возьми, что это было?_

Она сильно толкнула Дина за дверь, и он беспомощно уставился на нее, вне уже всяких уговоров или успокаивающих слов, дождь размывал кровь на его футболке – как неудавшейся попыткой окрашивания ткани. Она подняла пистолет, показывая его ему, чувствуя себя словно в кино. _Не беспокойся обо мне._ Да что она вообще знала об этом? Ничего, абсолютно ничего.

Одного. У нее была возможность спасти одного ребенка. Ведь она могла его спасти? Не всех, но может быть, хотя бы одного.

\- Иди, - одними губами произнесла она и захлопнула дверь, крепко задвигая засов.

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, 1997._

Эта идея дяди Гуденаффа была просто больной шуткой, которую Брент Проктор просто не понимал. Потому что серьезно - Дино? Ведь этот маленький засранец был дерзким ублюдком, и это был всего лишь вопрос времени, когда все это поймут, будь проклят пейнтбол.

Он почесал пятно на лбу, прежде чем понял, что Дино смотрит на него с этой маленькой кривой ухмылкой. _Сотру ее с его чертова лица, вот что я сделаю._

Дядя Гуденафф сделал Брента и Дино напарниками до конца этой недели, проинформировав их, что они должны решить проблемы между ними, прикрывая друг другу спины, приглядывая один за другим. Что Брент должен прекратить свои глупые приколы - оставлять парня на склоне горы среди ночи, чтобы тот добирался пешком до лагеря; это, очевидно, было плохой идеей, по большей части потому, что Дядя был тем, кто ездил за ним. Может быть, думал Брент, босс считал, что работа вместе будет объединяющим опытом для них.

Он бы, скорее, объединил задницу Дина с забором из колючей проволоки.

Но нет, он должен быть добрым с Малышом, потому что Дядя проверяет, так же как и Лори, которая всегда следила, чтобы Дино всегда получал больше еды, а теперь еще и организовала запасные порции, для того чтобы независимо от того, что за дерьмо Брент придумает с его обедом, у него всегда был новый. Будто бы Дино голодал. Ага, конечно.

Это работа не была нормальной, никоим образом, не со всем этим фаворитизмом. Не с боссом и лагерным поваром сюсюкающимися с Малышом.

И даже не учитывая Малыша, Брент Проктор не знал, нравится ли ему работать в долине Квазилит. Слишком много протестов в этом году, тупые маленькие совы. В тайне он надеялся, что они не заблокируют дорогу. Ему не нравилось проезжать блокады и проходить линии пикетов.

И всего лишь два дня назад, пока Малыш все еще спускался пешком с горы, оттуда, где Брент его оставил, примчался босс с посадок, спрашивал их об очередном плантаторе, ушедшем в самоволку, узнавал, не видели они ее, не подвозили ли маленькую лохматую хиппи-телку вниз на машине? Черт. Сколько их было за прошедший год? Четыре, кажется? Бригадир упоминал медведя или, может быть волка, учитывая, что они нашли следы, но Брент знал лучше. Это было нечто большее, чем болящие руки, ноющая спина и неромантичная, как ад, реальность.

Все больше маленьких городских засранцев считали, что они могли вести дела в лесу. Они были не такими, как он, он вырос здесь. Отец лесоруб. Дяди лесорубы. Два сводных брата лесорубы на Аляске. Черт, даже муж сестры лесной пилот.

Никто не давал Бренту никаких поблажек, когда он пришел, так почему он должен? Он проучит Малыша или напугает его так, чтобы тот вернулся обратно вниз работать официантом в каком-нибудь модном ресторане. А быть таким дерзким, когда ты лесоруб, значит просто напрашиваться.

Это случилось, когда дерево - не большое, ладно, но все еще тонны древесины, падающие с сорока футов, раскалывающееся с воем кота, которому отдавили хвост, - упало в паре футов от него, заставив землю подпрыгнуть под его ногами, древесная шрапнель полетела, как что-то из Гонк-Конгского кино; мелкий дождь, свист дерева и брызги воды с ветвей большой пихты Дугласа, которая упала рядом и едва не убила его.

Брент повернулся, а Дино заглушил свою бензопилу - большой Stihl, который Дядя Гуденнафф никогда никому не давал - и широко улыбнулся.

\- Ух ты, - сказал Малыш, стягивая свои наушники на плечи, - это было близко, - секунду они смотрели друг на друга, - извини.

Брент слишком остолбенел, чтобы что-то ответить. Тупой маленький ублюдок. Теперь он пытается убить его, да? Даже зная, что Дино обладал чертовски хорошим чутьем, как упадет дерево, где конкретно подпилить, это просто... переходило все границы.

Неровная земля, папоротники и канавы, и Дино широко улыбается. Ни за что Брент не прыгнет на него, чтобы начать драку, даже несмотря на то, что именно это и хотелось сделать. Он видел, как Малыш двигался на поле в пейнтбольном клубе: сыграет в крутого и, скорее всего, лишь получит честный отпор. Брент едва ли хотел кого-то ударить больше, чем выбить дерьмо из этого маленького придурка. Он ничего не сказал, посмотрел вверх, оценивая ветер.

В эту игру могут играть двое.

Дино хочет жизни на грани? Он покажет ему чертову грань. Он сделал нижний подпил Гумбольдта на пихте Дугласа - очень большая пихта, не испорть все, потому что оно того стоит - глянул вверх на творцов вдов, дождь шел ровно и сильно, посмотрел на танец ветвей, прикинул изменение ветра. Не очень хорошо. Брент оглядел склон, рассчитал гравитацию, насколько мог. Коряга на западной стороне может помешать, ветер слегка изменился, затем затих. Хорошо. Поднял клин, оглянулся, чтобы узнать, куда пошел Дино. Дьявол, он отошел с нужного места, видимо, делал какие-то свои расчеты.

Кроме того, он не смотрел на Брента или его дерево, он смотрел на что-то в гуще подлеска, слегка наклонившись, потом внезапно поднял свой Stihl, будто собираясь его завести. Правда, перед ним не было ни единого дерева, достойного быть спиленным, только черника и папоротники.

Какое-то время Дино стоял спокойно, глядя на что-то, что Брент не мог увидеть, держа Stihl в одной руке и стартовый шнур в другой. А потом Брент заметил кое-что еще насчет Малыша: он говорил, то ли сам с собой, то ли с кем-то в кустах. Бензопила Брента была слишком громкой, чтобы услышать разговор, но он видел, как двигаются его губы.

Что, черт возьми, может быть интереснее, чем огромное дерево, падающее меньше чем в нескольких футах от тебя? Но затем Дино обернулся, и он больше не улыбался. Он выглядел... _юным,_ на секунду. Напуганным.

Боишься меня и моего большого дерева, а, Малыш? Правильно делаешь, засранец!

Поднял резиновый молот, ударил по клину, посмотрел вверх. Ударил клин: _сваливай с дороги, Малыш_. Ветки задрожали, удар, дрожь – и дерево медленно наклонилось со стоном. Он дернул шнур, бензопила подпрыгнула в его руках, еще один надпил, шлейф древесных опилок, запах жара и дерева, сырости и дождя, и чего-то еще, от чего свернулись волосы в носу.

_Не собираюсь думать о запахах, когда у меня пара тонн старого дерева вот-вот упадет._

Ветви закрутились, завращались, и Брент пожалел, что он так сильно напился прошлой ночью, потому что это была дерьмовая работа при таком похмелье. Ветки не должны были закручиваться, потому что это бы означало крутящий момент, черт... дьявол, нет, они именно это и делали, и Брент Проктор ни малейшего понятия не имел, куда теперь упадет это дерево.

Он заглушил бензопилу и отпрыгнул, потому что это было одно из деревьев, которое могло отскочить назад, как поезд в грудь на полном ходу, и это был не тот способ, которым Брент хотел бы уйти из жизни. Поднялся, побежал, роняя шлем, крича Малышу: _уйди, уйди, уйди!_

А потом дерево рухнуло со звуком горбатого кита, упавшего с большой высоты, и все потемнело.

Следующее, что он почувствовал, что лежит лицом вверх, ветки вокруг него со всех сторон и вся его чертова нога одна большая боль. Лес вокруг был тих, не было слышно ни единого звука. Кроме этого странного стона, будто кто-то хныкал. _О, черт подери, это я. К дьяволу дурацкий звук. Старик, как же это больно._

\- Проктор? – услышал он. Проклятье, Малыш. Брент попытался двинуться, но дерево только полностью блокировало обзор всего, кроме ветвей и неба, огромный ствол на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ребристый и бороздчатый, как минимум двухсотлетний. Ветки лежали поверх него, одна большая прямо поперек груди. Больно дышать. Проклятье.

\- Это ты, Дино? - крикнул Брент, но это тоже было больно.

\- Да, ты в порядке? - крикнул Дино в ответ. Он был близко, на другой стороне ствола.

\- Я застрял. Думаю, моя нога сломана. Ты можешь до меня добраться?

Тишина с другой стороны. Черт, Малыш тоже пострадал? Наконец-то:

\- Неа, - тихо сказал Дино, словно он не хотел разбудить кого-то.

И тогда Брент услышал рык. Пыхтящий, ворчащий рык.

\- Это что еще было? - крикнул Брент. Старик, это был странный звук. Малыша тоже придавило? У него ведь было радио, разве нет? Где же свисток безопасности Брента? Черт, если бы он еще мог до пояса дотянуться.

Дино ничего не сказал, но Брент услышал рычание еще раз, только теперь оно звучало очень похожим на слова, какие-то искаженные слова, словно кто-то пытался говорить с отрезанным языком. Он не мог видеть, что происходит, но слышал треск ломающихся веток. Что-то большое двигалось там, на другой стороне дерева.

\- Ты можешь дотянуться до бензопилы? - закричал Дино, - ты можешь ее достать? - он повторил второй раз, до того, как Брент успел даже рот открыть.

_Какого черта?_

\- Нет, я, блядь, не могу, потому что я, твою мать, не вижу даже мою бензопилу из-за того, что на мне чертово дерево лежит. Это... - о, нет! Черт, насколько надо быть удачливым, чтобы сначала быть придавленным деревом, а потом еще и... - Это медведь?

Дино не так просто было напугать, насколько Брент знал, но голос его звучал обеспокоенно.

\- Эм... - более громко сказал Дино, не отвечая ему, - да, меня тоже прижало. Не знаю, где моя пила, не могу себя освободить, - и что-то в голосе Дино спровоцировало в Бренте глубокий страх. Первобытную дрожь. Беги, он твердил, _беги._

_Не могу, я в ловушке под деревом,_ ответил Брент этому древнему голосу. _Спасибо за предупреждение._

\- Малыш, не зли его, окей? - затем вспомнил: - Я слышал, плантаторы пропадают. Они считают, что тут может быть медведь замешан. Он, возможно... - чертов людоед, наверное. Скорее всего, ему нравятся люди на вкус, думал он, но не хотел еще сильнее пугать парня. Да кого он пытается обмануть. Пугать самого себя!

Пауза и звук крупного тела, пробирающегося сквозь кусты, стал слышен кристально чисто. На той стороне дерева, где был Дино. Брент так же услышал звук голоса Малыша - у него был узнаваемый глубокий, взрослый голос - медленный и мягкий, как, надеялся Брент, был и у него, когда он пытался уговорить девушку покинуть бар в его компании. Что, черт возьми, Малыш там говорил? Он не говорил с Брентом, это точно. С медведем. Малыш говорил с _медведем_. Это уже казалось нереальным.

Шок, вот что это было. Всего лишь боль и шок. Ему, скорее всего, совсем раздавило ногу, потерял ведро крови к тому же, может быть, даже ударился головой. Брент пошевелил пальцами одной руки, пытаясь достать свисток.

Голос Малыша продолжал звучать успокаивающе, усыпляюще и жутко. Спокойно, так спокойно. Брент не мог различить слова, но шуршание медведя прекратилось, и он представил зверя сидящим там со счастливой улыбкой на морде и слушающим.

Проклятье.

\- Продолжай, Малыш, я почти дотянулся до свистка. Просто продолжай, говори с медведем и не дай ему... - и он не мог закончить, потому что чуть не сказал "съесть меня", и это уже звучало совсем по-бабски. Наконец-то свисток оказался в его руке, отвязавшись от кольца на поясе. Его пальцы онемели, но он умудрился поднять свисток к своим губам и дунуть. Сильно. Несколько раз.

И все это время мягкое бормотание Малыша продолжалось, то тише, то громче и так нежно и сладко, что мужественный Брент Проктор почти почувствовал в себе желание самому жениться на Дино.

 

***

 

\- Ни за что, - Дин даже не посмотрел на Дядю Гуденаффа, просто покачал головой. Адреналин все еще не покинул его, жужжа как электрический провод, проложенный вдоль нервных окончаний, - нет!

Дейв обернул спасательное одеяло вокруг его плеч, но он продолжала дрожать. Дождь падал, не прекращаясь, раздуваемый лопастями приближающегося вертолета. Дину было холодно, но дрожал он совсем по другой причине. Господи, он даже не мог думать о том, что он видел, о том, что он сделал, но если бы он тогда в этом не разобрался, он был бы мертв.

Он не пришел как Людовик в этот раз, он пришел в своей форме, неуклюже шаркая сквозь подлесок, держась вне видимости, пока не подобрался достаточно близко, что Дин смог увидеть голубые светящиеся глаза сквозь водяную взвесь. Напоминая ему нечто, увиденное однажды на заднем сидении Кадиллака, когти и зубы, вонзенные в него. Желающее его тогда и сейчас, но играющее в этот раз, растягивающее их время вместе, будто оно было столь драгоценным.

_Да, Дядя Гуденафф, я хотел бы свалить с горы, и я это сделаю._

Но не с Волком в лесах, потому что Дин был воспитан своим отцом и не мог просто уйти от чего-то подобного. _Позвони папе, он знает что делать._ Точно. _И что сказать? Папа, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, вытащить свою задницу из постели и убить эту тварь, которую я так боюсь. Эту тварь, которая хочет то ли трахнуть меня, то ли съесть, то ли и то и другое._ И папа, накачанный лекарствами, что смог бы сделать, кроме как угробиться? И это даже не принимая во внимание самого Людовика, когда отец найдет его. Волк мог бы рассказать Джону Винчестеру, что его сын сделал пять лет назад, мог поведать о том, о чем Дин больше никогда не говорил, ни единого раза и абсолютно никому.

Он задрожал сильнее, так сильно, что это было больно, но не в силах прекратить, потому что он едва мог произнести хоть слово, а если он не выдавит из себя хоть немного, парамедики и Дядя Гуденафф сразу разглядят его насквозь и затолкают в чертов вертолет.

Спасатели закончили закреплять Брента в подъемной корзине вертолета, и голова Проктора поворачивалась вокруг, чтобы взглядом найти Дина. Затем нашел.

\- Ты был чертовски потрясающим, Малыш, - его глаза-бусинки остекленели от укола морфина, сделанного ранее, - вы бы его видели, Дейв, Дядя. Заставил этого медведя буквально есть из его руки. Никогда не слышал ничего подобного... - это был уже четвертый раз, как он рассказывал им это, может, даже больше. Вертолету потребовалось много времени, чтобы прилететь. А у Брента была история, чтобы рассказать, и он ее рассказывал. Столько раз, сколько потребуется.

Дейв покачал головой, улыбаясь и глядя на Дина, который отвел взгляд и смотрел на мыски ботинок, стараясь игнорировать разряд молнии, пробегающий по его правой руке, каждый раз, когда он пытался шевельнуть ею. Медик осматривал ее, проверил ссадину на голове, сказал, что ему следует отправиться с ними в больницу в Абердин. _Нет, если это значит лететь в этой штуковине_ , сказал он им в ответ. _Я в порядке,_ очень сильно приуменьшало то, как болела его рука, уже начиная опухать. _Просто потянул_ , говорил он Дяде, умоляя глазами.

\- Эй, Дин! - крикнул Брент, но его голос дрогнул, - прости за мочу, серьезно... - и отключился. Дин усмехнулся, а Дейв засмеялся в голос.

\- Старик, я бы позволил медведю сожрать этого злобного засранца, - сказал Дейв, вручая Дину крышку от своего термоса полную кофе.

Дин взял ее левой рукой, той, что не болела. Он глотнул кофе, радуясь относительному теплу. Слишком много молока и с ромом. Алкоголь упал в его желудок, как ручная граната.

\- Нет, ты бы не стал.

Лопасти вертолета разрезали воздух над головой, и тяжелый гул винта причинял боль на глубоком уровне, смешиваясь с дрожью и доходя до мозга костей или, может, резонируя там. Парамедики вынесли Брента со слишком маленькой поляны. Щепки превращались в шрапнель в поднятой пыли. Они закрепили металлическую спасательную корзину на трос и подняли ее. Парамедик сказал, что они могут спустить петлю для Дина и поднять его в вертолет.

Дин сидел на пне, одна сторона его лица была вся в крови и спешно заклеена полевыми повязками и пластырем. Он глянул на вертолет и понял, что должен быть без сознания, прежде чем они смогут поднять его в одну из этих штуковин.

 

***

 

Дорога назад в лагерь была ухабистая, дворники на лобовом стекле играли колыбельную, пока Дин растянулся на заднем сидении грузовика Дяди Гуденаффа. Он, наконец, почувствовал себя в безопасности и уснул, а может, и потерял сознание, точно уже не зная, что именно из этих двух вариантов.

Он проснулся в темноте от внезапной неправильности остановившейся машины. Знакомый голос вскрикнул:

\- О, Боже мой! Что Брент сделал? - и Лори осветила фонариком заднее сидение.

Дин чувствовал себя, словно его избили, что, в принципе, почти так и было, потому что на него упало чертово дерево. Адреналин схлынул, сменившись свинцовой болью по всему телу.

\- В порядке, - выпалил он, пытаясь приподняться, шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда облокотился на сломанную руку. Интерьер кабины накренился в сторону, но это было всего лишь его зрение, и он снова начал дрожать. Лори нахмурилась, скользнула рукой под его плечо, помогая ему выбраться. Она перекинула его левую руку через свои узкие плечи, и она была теплой и такой сильной, что Дин даже не загонялся по этому поводу. Он опирался на нее больше, чем ему нравилось, но, по правде, ничего не мог с этим сделать.

\- У меня там кое-какой суп есть, сможешь поесть, а?

Дядя Гуденафф вытащил из кузова покореженный Stihl, и под лагерными фонарями Дин мог видеть выражение его лица: смирившееся. Потом он посмотрела на Дина и улыбнулся.

\- Ты выглядел лучше наверху в горах, герой. Давай посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать утром, хорошо? Если тебе не станет лучше, один из ребят отвезет тебя вниз провериться в местной больнице.

Лагерная философия: заткнись и терпи, принцесса. Отлично совпадала с обычной философией Дина, которую он выучил в Школе Управления Болью Джона Винчестера.

\- Простите за пилу, - сказал Дин и почувствовал, как Лори рядом с ним вздохнула. Эй, это было дорогое оборудование, и оно пришло в негодность, когда он пользовался им, это было совсем не то, от чего он мог так просто отмахнуться.

Но это было именно то, что сделал Дядя Гуденафф.

\- Не беспокойся. Движок все еще в порядке. Поставим новое полотно, и мы еще посмеемся. Иди, поешь суп, а потом ты и Дейв сможете поехать в мотель, - он сделал несколько шагов, вытащил сигарету из-за уха и закурил. - Думаю, у нее есть бутылка чего-то крепкого под плитой, пусть достанет.

И это было первой вещью, что сделала Лори: налила ему большую порцию виски в кофе, как только он уселся за стол. Они были здесь одни, остальная часть бригады уже отправилась вниз в ветхий мотель в соседней деревушке. Должно быть, было около восьми вечера, было уже темно, и дождь пошел сильнее. Когда бригада ночевала в мотеле, Лори обычно оставалась в лагере в маленьком трейлере, она и дядя Гуденафф присматривали за оборудованием. Лори вставала рано утром, чтобы начать готовить еду уже в четыре часа. Это была ее работа.

Она присмотрелась к нему, маленькие глаза стали еще меньше от беспокойства.

\- Что случилось?

Дин мог бы пожать плечами, но это было бы больно. Алкоголь в желудке жег со страшной силой, но ему необходимо было сейчас это тепло. Он продолжил спокойно глотать его, думая, хорошая ли идея сейчас пить, на него упало дерево, скорее всего, рука сломана, может быть, шок. К черту это, ему было все равно. Дрожь была все еще с ним, просто притупилась ото сна и виски и... о, Господи. Он говорил с этой тварью. Он говорил и говорил с ним. И внезапно его ужасно затошнило от этой мысли.

Начав дрожать с новой силой, он сделал рваный вдох, потому что без бензопилы, придавленный деревом, у него не оставалось ничего, кроме его голоса и разговора, которым этот ублюдок определенно наслаждался. Сегодня он украл что-то еще у него.

Лори села рядом с ним, обняла одной рукой за плечи. Он поставил пустую кружку на стол, и она налила еще, а Дин посмотрел на нее.

\- Дерево упало. Меня зажало. Брента тоже серьезно побило.

\- Парни говорили о медведе, - она посмотрела на него, и ему совсем не хотелось лгать. Он слишком устал, слишком сильно все болело, он помнил все, и, черт побери, желал, чтобы его папа сейчас был здесь.

\- Это был не медведь, это был Людовик, - он замолчал, не в силах продолжить.

Дин не знал, как это делать, может быть, папа был в курсе, как говорить с обычными людьми о необычных вещах. Может быть, нужно было все просто вывалить на них. Может быть, нужны какие-то доказательства. Но в словах отца всегда было зерно здравого смысла, когда он говорил им держать язык за зубами о сверхъестественном, и даже чашка виски и сломанная рука не означали, что он должен нарушить это правило.

Поэтому они смотрели друг на друга длинное мгновение, перед тем как Лори повернулась, чтобы принести ему ячменный суп с говядиной и ложку.

Поднялся ветер и пронесся по палатке, Лори встала, чтобы закрыть распахнувшийся клапан входа и включить обогреватели. Тумблер нагревателей щелкнул, и затем Дин услышал щелчки, когда она настроила их, а когда остановилась, Дин уловил, как она сказала:

\- Слишком поздно, Людовик. Кухня закрыта.

_О, черт_ , подумал он, пытаясь порыться глубже внутри себя и найти там хоть что-то полезное. Выпотрошен. Просто опустошен, ничего не осталось в бензобаке. Пить на пустой желудок, в то время пока эта тварь все еще там, на свободе. Отец не будет им гордиться.

Несмотря на это, не понимая как и не зная, не вырубится ли он, если попытается, Дин с усилием поднялся на ноги, чувствуя каждый синяк на его теле, стучащую боль в голове, тяжело облокотился на стол и повернулся.

Людовик проскользнул мимо Лори, глаза которой были уже большими, как блюдца, а круглое лицо побелело, как простынь. Прошел мимо нее прямо к Дину, глянул на его миску с супом и чашку с алкоголем и сел напротив него.

\- Только что вернулся с исследования северо-западного квадрата, туда чертовски тяжело добраться. Сегодня я заслужил свою зарплату, - он глянул вверх на Дина, все еще стоящего и держащего свою руку за локоть. - Ты дерьмово выглядишь, малыш, - непринужденно сказал он, склонив голову к Лори. - Кажется, кухня все еще работает.

Облизнул свои губы.

И улыбнулся Дину: _видишь, что я могу сделать? Веди себя хорошо, мальчик._ Указал на сидение напротив, затем многозначительно глянул на Лори.

Дин медленно сел, пытаясь выиграть время, не зная, что последует дальше. Такой спокойный сейчас, Людовик – простой нормальный человек. Обычный лесной разведчик, вернувшийся из одного из своих независимых путешествий в лес; он уходил на целые дни без конца, возвращаясь только после того, как наносил на карту то, что он там разведывал. Нормальный.

Не тот, кем он мог стать из жил, зубов и когтей. И эти голубые глаза… Дин думал о том, что Людовик отнял у него оба раза, сегодня и тогда, в Кадиллаке в Сиэтле. В закусочной.

Он боится бензопил, его можно убить. Дин огляделся вокруг в поисках оружия, чего-нибудь с острым краем. Кухонный нож, может быть. Но они все были убраны, и он не знал, где Лори их держит.

Лори глянула на Людовика, но все же принесла ему суп, резко поставив миску прямо перед ним. Она не стала над ним стоять, но и не ушла далеко, только до плиты. Все это казалось более опасным, чем быть прижатым под деревом с Людовиком, охотящимся в кустах. Проблески зубов и шкуры и оголенного желания. Потому что теперь это был не только он и тот кусок дерьма, Брент Проктор. Это была она, и он не собирался убегать в этот раз.

Ничего. Нечего использовать. Горячий суп? Это может быть отвлечением, но не оружием. Дин едва мог стоять, не падая, мог едва двигать своей рукой, теперь так сильно опухшей, и виски в его желудке закручивался, как кислота. Все лишь повод узнать, как быстра была эта тварь. Господи, он хотел убить его, но как?

\- Плантатор пропал сегодня днем, пока это жалкое подобие человека увозили на вертолете, - голос Людовика был низким, не слышным дальше стола. Жесткий и шершавый звук, мешок с битым стеклом.

Виски превратилось в желчь во рту Дина.

\- Что?

Людовик пожал плечами.

\- Просто пропал с просеки, - он наклонился вперед. - Не то, что я хотел, конечно. Не то, что мне было нужно...

\- Заткнись... - прошептал Дин, и его сердце билось слишком быстро. Это была кровь, он вспомнил из прошлого, на что способна была эта тварь, его когти и клыки и то, что им двигало.

Людовик улыбнулся, словно едва помнил, как это делается. В глазах блеск. Он поковырялся в зубах и отодвинул суп, как неподходящий, несъедобный или, точнее, как не то, что он хотел.

\- Они медленные, девушки. На вкус неправильные, звучат неправильно... - его рука потянулась через стол, и Дин отшатнулся от него, инстинкт сработал вместе с волной адреналина. - Поговори со мной еще. Просто...

Дин встал. Безоружный. Одна только чертова ложка в левой руке. И палатка поплыла перед глазами, темнея. Он не мог себе позволить вырубиться, думал Дин, с трудом выпрямляясь.

Поверх звона в ушах он услышал дрожащий голос Лори:

\- Убирайся отсюда, - не двигая телом или головой, он повернул взгляд к сервировочной зоне: Лори с ружьем в руках. Она передернула затвор, механический звук громче завывания ветра и дождя. - Давай!

Она привыкла к медведям, она была женщиной, постоянно работающей среди мужчин, и мало что могло ее напугать. Сейчас она была напугана, Дин знал, но это ее не останавливало от того, что она должна была сделать.

Взгляд глаз Людовика не покинул Дина, и он потянулся снова, почти против собственной воли, не в состоянии остановить себя, но Лори сделала шаг в его сторону, поднимая ружье к плечу. Ружье такого размера, что, скорее всего, сбило бы ее с ног при выстреле.

\- Не тронь его, или, клянусь Господом...

Взгляд Волка вцепился в Лори, и Дину снова стало плохо. _О, Боже,_ подумал он, вспоминая. _Не делай этого, Лори, он не простит._

\- Стреляй, - прорычал Дин. Людовик улыбнулся ему, и Дина уже не волновало, насколько смешно это звучало. - Пристрели этого сукиного сына! - Потому что именно этого тварь заслуживала, и это был единственный способ остановить его. Ружье не убьет его, но поможет выиграть время, чтобы, возможно, найти нож, - или отдай мне ружье!

Ее ход, не его. Она глянула на него, и он мог поклясться, по выражению на ее лице, что она считает его сумасшедшим. Затем перевела взгляд обратно на Людовика, указала дулом на выход из палатки.

\- Убирайся к чертям отсюда, иначе я сделаю, что он просит.

И Лори позволила Людовику покинуть палатку, нежеланный суп остался остывать на столе.

Как только он вышел, она опустила ружье. Ее лицо было серым.

\- Идем, - Лори не отпускала оружие, но также и не собиралась отдавать его Дину, словно он собирался пойти по лагерю стрелять как психопат, - идем.

Он издал тихий звук, не в состоянии предупредить или поблагодарить, или зарыдать, потому что хотелось сделать все это и сразу.

\- Куда?

\- Я увезу тебя отсюда, - сказала она, накидывая свою куртку и хватая ключи.

Как только они оказались в грузовике, она велела ему лечь на заднем сидении, вытянуться и отдыхать. Она заставила его взять с собой бутылку виски и сказала допить, потому что была полностью уверена, что его рука сломана, а дорога вниз была очень ухабистая: будет лучше, если он просто отключится.

\- Куда мы едем? - спросил он снова.

Поначалу она не ответила, но потом, когда виски уже ударило в полную силу, она сообщила Дяде по радио: "Загруженный пикап приближается к мосту у 8.14". "Загруженный" со смыслом "уезжает".

Уезжает, потому что она следовала в Такому, в больницу, потом домой, и если она еще раз увидит его здесь, она скажет Дяде Гуденаффу, что ему всего восемнадцать и он вышвырнет его тощую задницу.

Но она плакала, когда говорила все это, а Дин уже не был в состоянии понять что-либо из ее слов.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши Дни._

 

Они медленно ехали назад в палаточный городок плантаторов. Руби мягко прислонилась к его плечу. Они сообщали по радио свои координаты по мере продвижения и слушали координаты Дина на противоположной стороне долины, узнавая его голос, резко звучащий сквозь помехи и кодовый язык. Он достиг лагеря на пять минут раньше, чем они своего.

Когда они приехали, Руби, вспомнив Бабушку, говорила о том, что она делает и что их усилия по посадкам имеют эффект не больший, чем капля в море, и что некоторые участки вырубки настолько большие, что их видно из космоса. Идея Бабушки была хорошей, говорила Руби. _Может быть, я присоединюсь к ней._

Сэм глядел на нее и качал головой, улыбаясь. А ведь она сделает это. Она была как раз такого сорта. И это ему в ней нравилось. Убежденность. Салон грузовика был теплым, и они разговаривали несколько минут, напоминая Сэму, что он был способен на беседы, в которых не обсуждалось ни сверхъестественное, ни оружие, ни классический рок. Их отец или демоны, или паранормальные способности.

Он мог просто сидеть и говорить о политике и протестах, об экономических реалиях в секторе природных ресурсов.

Лагерь плантаторов был полностью в режиме вечеринки: общая палатка освещена пластиковыми светильниками, повсюду банки с чипсами и попкорном, громкая музыка, звуки секса, слышные с разных сторон из личных палаток. Сэм видел все это глазами Волка, и это выглядело как какой-то дешевый фильм ужасов, укомплектованный перевозбужденными студентами и зловещими дебрями. Все, что было нужно, это какой-нибудь чувак в хоккейной маске, и будет полный набор.

Но не в стиле Волка было забирать плантаторов прямо из лагеря, кажется, он предпочитал их п одиночке на склоне горы. Сэм вздохнул, и Руби глянула на него.

\- Что такое? Ты не хочешь заходить внутрь? - в ее голосе звучала надежда.

Не то чтобы она ему не нравилась, черт, прошло уже столько времени, в конце концов, и здесь, наверху, трудно было представить сложные ритуальные схемы ухаживания университетской жизни. Просто: _хочешь потрахаться? Да? Отлично!_ Конец истории. И плантаторы сходились, расходились и возвращались на просеку, чтобы побить друг друга в скорости посадки на следующий же день. Хвалились все числом посаженных деревьев, а не сексуальных партнеров.

Так что дело было не об этом.

Они выбрались из грузовика, и он обнял ее за плечи, улыбнулся, решив пойти в общую палатку, где был шум и движение, и компания. Может быть, она найдет кого-то другого на ночь, чего было бы достаточно, чтобы она была в безопасности, думал Сэм с сожалением. Может быть, это будет он, но он так не считал. Тело все еще слишком сильно болело, а на душе было неспокойно, он маялся тут, как глупая птица со сломанным крылом.

Когда дело доходило до женщин, с этим у него были проблемы. Все еще. Но лучше с тем, что можно было квалифицировать как _исцеление,_ в книжках каких-нибудь психотерапевтов. Дин бы улыбнулся - ехидно, на самом деле - и толкнул бы его в сторону общей палатки, вручив презерватив и совершенно не желаемые и не нужные советы.

Слава богу, Дина здесь не было. Бонго и гитары, пение и танцы. Хэки сэк и фрисби, и мюсли. Дин смеялся бы до коликов.

Или нет. Сэм был благодарен за то, что Дин был за мили отсюда по многим причинам, не самая последняя из которых возвращалась от туалетов своей характерной походкой, грациозной, но при этом какой-то _чужой._ Седеющие светлые волосы завязаны сзади, так же как внизу, в лагере протестантов; он умудрился как-то вернуться сюда в то же самое время или даже раньше их. Было новолуние, и оборотни были бы сейчас в состоянии покоя. В этом не было никакого смысла.

Сказав Руби, что встретится с ней внутри, Сэм вежливо подтолкнул ее к палатке. Он не хотел видеть Лукаса возле нее, не хотел, чтобы она заметила его. Руби _нравился_ Лукас, она считала его симпатичным для старого парня. Лукас направлялся прямиком к ним, и Сэм почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он поставил ступни чуть шире, был выше на добрых полфута этого парня и совершенно не боялся. Был в ярости, к слову говоря.

\- Добрый вечер, - сказал Лукас, глядя, как Руби уходит в палатку. Он выглядел так, будто только что вспомнил хорошую шутку, полуулыбка застыла на его лице. Сэм не мог сказать точно из-за тусклых далеких огней, насколько далеко зашла шутка. Мог поклясться, что не так уж и далеко, - только вернулись от бабушкиного дерева? - Лукас начал обходить Сэма, держа себя под таким углом, чтобы постоянно быть к нему лицом, грациозно, сбалансировано, _готовый._

Сэм опустил руки, тоже приготовившись.

\- Я видел тебя там, - нет смысла притворяться.

Лукас пожал плечами – мускулистый как Игги Поп, - старые скрученные мышцы как на сожженном теле, на мумифицированном животном. Глаза поймали свет, почти отражая его. Не совсем человеческие в неярком свете. Но может быть, это было всего лишь воображение Сэма.

\- Я люблю иногда размяться. Одиноко бывает в горах.

Сэм посмотрел на темное небо, звезд нет, пасмурно.

\- Новолуние, - пробормотал он, ожидая какой-либо реакции.

Лукас широко улыбнулся, складки собрались вокруг его рта и глаз.

\- С чистого листа, - он последовал за взглядом Сэма к небу, - завтра будет туман. Холодно, - он сделал паузу, и в первый раз Сэм заметил, что задержка намеренная. Жесткие пальцы играли с пряжкой на ремне, - это был твой брат там.

Сказал голосом ровным, как Канзас. Утверждение, не вопрос: я знаю, это был твой брат. И скрытое... собственничество, может быть? _Собирался наложить свои когти на него и не собирался отпускать, независимо является ли он моим братом или нет._

Иголками по спине Сэма пробежал страх. Прямо за ним новая волна злости.

\- Держись от него подальше, - прошептал Сэм. Он не угрожал, никаких "или/а то я...", потому что он планировал убить эту тварь и не собирался лгать Лукасу, утверждая что это не так. А Лукас, как он видел, не собирался держаться ни от кого подальше. Это было все бесполезное позерство.

Дин сказал,не встречаться с ним лицом к лицу. В точности это имея в виду. Они видели и убивали множество странного дерьма, страшных ублюдков, воющих в ночи. Что такого было в этом? Дина не так просто было напугать, он не прятался даже, когда все шло совсем плохо. И мало на что злился по-настоящему, мог быстро вспыхнуть и так же быстро перегореть, не держал обид, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

А этот Волк преследовал его в течение многих лет.

Яркий взгляд Лукаса задержался на входе в палатку на какое-то время, глаза следили за движениями людей, танцующих, покидающих ее, чтобы уединиться в спальных палатках. Столько жизни и тепла. Собирал, наблюдал, рассчитывал и измерял.

\- Ты знаешь его из прошлого, - попытался Сэм, - десять лет назад, здесь в горах.

Лукас улыбнулся, но все его внимание было приковано к палатке, не к Сэму. Его голос звучал сонным. Далеким. _Вспоминающим._

\- Это все, что он тебе сказал? - долгая медленная улыбка, тянущая. И Сэму внезапно расхотелось знать, чувствуя, что это причинит только боль, может быть, большую, чем он сможет вынести. Лукас не стал продолжать, но Сэм видел, что дыхание плантатора участилось, видел, как резко поднималась и опускалась его грудь.

Его взгляд вернулся к Сэму, отражая ненависть и жажду хладнокровного убийства. Слова, что он произнес, легко могли принадлежать Сэму. Это были те же слова, что Сэм сейчас имел в своих мыслях.

\- Держись от него подальше. И от меня тоже, - Лукас сделал пробный шаг в сторону, вне досягаемости Сэма, на случай, если тот что-то попытается предпринять.

_Мачете,_ думал Сэм бесполезно _, в моей палатке._

Лукас помахал на прощание и ушел в общую палатку, наполненную тридцатью или больше людьми, оставив Сэма стоять в темноте. Лес тяжело шевелился вокруг него, ветер менялся и нет луны. Руби была внутри, но у Сэма было более важное дело в этот момент.

Его палатка была точно такой, как он ее оставил, спальный мешок аккуратно разложен, сумки собраны для поездки завтра утром на блок вырубки, мачете под подушкой. Он убедился, что оно все еще на месте, затем достал телефон. Было достаточно сложно найти место, где была бы связь. Но удача и хорошее расположение спутника помогли ему.

Дин ответил после первого же гудка:

\- Сэм.

\- Он заметил тебя, - ответил Сэм, решив рубить с плеча, - он видел нас вместе, знает, что мы братья.

Задержка. Телефон? Или Дин?

\- Представь мое удивление. - Сухо. Согласно. А Сэм не собирался соглашаться, не с этим.

\- Дин, не время строить из себя чертового супергероя, - он пытался придумать, что он мог сделать или что на самом деле было возможным. - Я еду наверх.

Пауза. Определенно задержка.

\- ... ты не едешь наверх. У тебя там лагерь полный спаривающихся хиппи, чтобы защищать. Эта Руби, например. Ты ей, кажется, нравишься...

\- Нет, ты не должен этого делать, Дин, - острые слова резали в самую цель. К черту, он был сейчас в бешенстве. - Лукас сказал, что новолуние, значит, с чистого листа. Что он имел в виду?

Еще одна раздражающая пауза и Сэм не знал, уклонялся ли Дин умышленно или это был всего лишь телефон.

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Правда? – он все еще злился. - С чистого листа, можно начать снова - начать снова что? Убивать людей? Охотиться за тобой? Что?

Пауза заставляла его чувствовать, будто он спорит с кирпичной стеной. Может, так и было.

\- Сказал: не знаю, Сэм!

\- Ты не можешь врать мне и...

\- Когда я врал тебе? - а теперь и Дин начинал злиться, Сэм мог слышать это даже сквозь треск статики.

\- Когда в первый раз ты встретил эту тварь? На самом деле? Потому что это было не в девяносто седьмом, Дин.

На этот раз Сэм мог точно убедиться, что возникшая пауза - не из-за плохой связи. Дин мог держать тишину как щит, и Сэм мог это _понять._ Потому что это было единственной вещью, которую порой делал Дин, если не мог говорить, не мог что-то сказать. Не мог назвать что-то болезненное, или постыдное, или настолько плохое, настолько рвущее его, что, рассказав, это могло убить его.

Дин замолкал и уходил на дно как подводная лодка времен Второй Мировой, слушая глубинные атаки, надеясь, что они не достанут его. Словно он мог сделать себя невидимым, если просто замрет.

\- Дин, - выдохнул Сэм, - Дин?

Он слышал, как Дин прочистил горло, сигнализируя свои намерения:

\- Проблема в том, что, если он не пойдет за мной, он продолжит забирать плантаторов. Так что я должен подпустить его достаточно близко. Я не могу спугнуть его, Сэм. Так же как и ты. Он должен подойти в пределы моей досягаемости.

\- Ты должен позволить мне помочь, Дин, - Сэма бесило, что это звучит почти как мольба. Но это так и было, - если он в пределах твоей досягаемости, то он достаточно близко, чтобы порвать тебя в клочья.

\- Нет, если...

\- Нет, если ты срубишь ему голову бензопилой? - ответил за него Сэм, - я знаю.

\- Топор тоже подойдет.

\- Мачете?

Смех.

\- Только в целях самозащиты, Сэм. - А теперь Дин собирался взять с него свое собственное обещание. Сэм не знал, понимал ли Дин иронию в таких разговорах. - Обещай мне, ты не отправишься за ним самостоятельно, Сэм.

Смысл был спорить? Не то чтобы они поверили бы друг другу.

\- Я не отправлюсь, - и Сэм почти мог видеть гримасу на лице Дина.

\- Я серьезно.

\- Я тоже, Дин.

Статика заливала плохую связь. Сэм не знал, может быть, он уже упускает слова. Но он точно знал, что именно он упускает, и он хотел запрыгнуть в грузовик и поехать наверх прямо сейчас. Прямо через долину, не так далеко, всего один полет вороны, но добрых сорок минут езды.

\- Я позвоню завтра, - сказал Дин. Ясно, вокальным эквивалентом его выражения лица "не шути со мной", за исключением того, что под ним всегда было спрятано беспокойство. Король чертовой напускной бравады.

\- Нет, если я позвоню первым, - коротко сказал Сэм и разъединился. Коды, они уже говорят чертовыми кодами. Между ними вообще проскользнуло хоть одно честное слово? Только если нажать, подумал он.

Он посмотрел вверх, разочарованно скривив губы. И тогда его взгляд встретился с глазами Руби, склонившейся в палаточный клапан: полуулыбка на лице, брови приподняты в немом вопросе.

\- Звонок сломался, - сказала она, так и не задав свой вопрос. - Это был твой брат?

Сэм кивнул, не в состоянии ответить.

\- Ты выглядишь рассерженным. - Палатка была хорошей, двухместной, но не очень большой. Нужно было присесть на корточки, так что она проползла внутрь на руках и коленях, и, несмотря на его беспокойство, что-то большое и тяжелое заворочалось внутри грудной клетки Сэма, как плохой танцор без практики. Это могло быть его сердце. _Защити хиппи-цыпочек._ Будь проклят Дин за то, что прав.

\- А я и рассержен, - ответил он, освобождая для нее место.

\- Не против, если я останусь? - спросила она открыто. Легко, в лучшем смысле этого слова.

Альтернативой тому, чтобы она осталась было..? Одна в своей палатке или хуже, с Лукасом, и Сэм не думал, что он может отослать ее одну в темноту.

\- Ты должна остаться, - сказал он, убирая мачете из-под подушки. Ее глаза проследили за этим движением, замечая оружие. Она не была напугана, потому что знала, что тут вокруг полно медведей. У него был большой двухместный матрас и пуховый спальный мешок, потому что он был большим парнем. Дин ворчал тогда о дополнительных расходах, возможно, не рассчитывая на то, что Сэм будет _развлекаться._

Было ли это тем, что он делает? Она устроилась рядом с ним.

\- Знаешь, думаю, я отправлюсь завтра в лагерь протестантов. Я достаточно поработала на врага. Астрид сказала, что если я хочу добиться какого-то эффекта, то я должна действовать.

Он улыбнулся от того, как горели ее глаза. Это причиняло боль, замечать такие вещи, как горящие глаза. Кажется, он старался игнорировать это уже долгое время. Семейная традиция, определенно: избегать вещей, которые причиняют боль.

\- Ты влезешь на дерево? - спросил он.

Она провела своей рукой по его, ее глаза сияли в свете фонарика.

\- Как насчет потереть спину? Я делаю неплохой массаж, брала уроки шиацу в медицинском сообществе, - уговаривала, и он очень хотел сказать "да", поэтому замер.

Спустя мгновение она медленно покачала головой. Он должен был ей объясненить.

\- Я потерял кое-кого... некоторое время назад, - начал он.

Это было все, что он успел сказать, потому что Руби тут же разделась и расстегнула спальный мешок, чтобы он мог накрыть их обоих. Взяла его светильник, выключила его, и к тому времени как глаза Сэма привыкли к темноте, она потянула его несопротивляющегося на матрас.

Он убрал ее любопытные руки подальше от себя, опустив их рядом, но притянул ее поближе к себе, потому что сегодня ему очень хотелось иметь кого-то близкого. Она остановилась, а потом просто уткнулась лицом в его плечо, а он поцеловал ее в макушку. Так они и уснули и не проснулись до того, как Пабло не простучал деревянной ложкой в почерневшую сковородку, созывая всех на завтрак.

 

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

Три выстрела, быстро последовавшие один за другим, заставили его замереть на месте. Он обернулся. Подошел тихо к двери, положив открытую ладонь на нее, нож был все еще зажат в другой. Дверь была толстой, но у него был хороший слух, и то, что произошло дальше, звучало громко.

Она вскрикнула всего лишь раз, и он отшатнулся от двери, словно по ней провели электрический ток. Ее крик оборвался рычанием и звуком, похожим на разрываемую на части сырую куриную тушку. От этого ужасного непостижимого звука все силы исчезли, и он упал на колени на мокрый асфальт переулка, затем поднял руки и опустил на них голову, пытаясь дышать.

Эта тварь будет двигаться быстро, он выйдет через парадную дверь и поймает его здесь, если он сейчас же не уйдет. Это было то, что он сказал себе, какой-то голос разума, который ничего не имел общего с желанием умолять, жаловаться или кричать от ужаса.

Дин качнулся на пятках, вслушиваясь, врастая в землю. Где-то далеко слышался звук приближающихся сирен.

Заостренное оружие. Вот, что могло остановить нечто вроде этой твари. Не пуля и даже не серебро, потому что лунный цикл был неправильным для оборотня. Он услышал грохот за дверью: может быть, это было большое тело Волка, бросающего себя на дверь, или что-то еще хуже, о чем он не мог думать. У нее не было ни единого шанса, даже если бы она держала правильно пистолет, чего она и не делала. Он вытер кровь (или дождь) со своих глаз, дыша слишком быстро. _Медленнее, Винчестер, иначе ты потеряешь сознание._

Она вытолкнула его за дверь, и он ей это позволил.

Он пошел с этой тварью в его машину. Принял частичную оплату. _Был готов._ И теперь он не мог двинуться. Шел дождь, был поздний март на северо-западном побережье Тихого океана, и он так сильно замерз. Черт, вид у него был ужасный, если копы его увидят, они его сцапают, а там, в гараже, остался больной Сэм, вцепившийся в револьвер, который он знал, как использовать, но не знал, что происходит.

Не то чтобы эти вещи не имели значения - имели значение, больше чем что-либо - но Дин был здесь сейчас, и она вытолкнула его за дверь, а он ей позволил, и пули не могли убить Волка, и она держала пистолет неправильно.

Поэтому он убрал свой нож в карман и обошел здание, чтобы, выглянув из-за угла, иметь хороший обзор на разбитую витрину, и это был точно тот момент, когда появился первый полицейский. Дин отошел назад на три шага, потом на четыре, повернулся и побежал. И после этого он уже не останавливался очень долгое время.

 


	7. LittleBlackRaincloud (Маленькая черная тучка)

_Такома, штат Вашингтон, 1997_

_Дьявол, как солнечно._

Он зажмурился, головная боль была почти невыносимой: солнце на самом деле грело. Даже горячо. Потом Дин заметил, что постель пахнет странно, не стружкой, выхлопными газами и потом, но... _черт..._ мальчиком в половом созревании. Он немного приподнял голову и сморщил нос, но это было больно, поэтому он опустил голову назад на подушку.

Что-то происходило за дверью. Он почти почувствовал это прежде, чем услышал, что заставило его плечи опуститься из-за чего-то очень похожего страх или беспокойство. Голос Сэма, шипящий, старающийся быть тише.

Ворчание его отца было громче, он даже не пытался сдерживаться.

\- Папа, - опять раздалось шипение - с предупреждением и мольбой.

Ворчание. Забавно, шипение Сэма было более разборчивым, чем разгневанное бормотание отца.

\- Нет, - сказал Сэм, повышая голос. Начиная злиться. _Ну вот, начинается._ \- Нет, не надо, - и мягкий стук по двери: Сэм к ней прислонился. Блокирует.

Снова ворчание.

\- Я не делал этого. Тебе нужно было больше лекарств. Доктор так сказал, - пауза и Дин почти мог ощутить вес Сэма на двери, - я не стал бы тебя вырубать специально, это было _предписание_ врача, папа, - как будто Джон Винчестер не знал значения этого слова.

_Да, с такими замашками он далеко пойдет._

\- Отойди, Сэм, - это уже хорошо и ясно слышно, - он проспал достаточно долго.

Шуршащий звук: или Сэм переместился или его насильно отодвинули, Дин точно не знал. Он попытался встать, но правая рука в гипсе привлекла его внимание, по большей части потому, что была покрыта нарисованными цветными фломастерами цветочками. _Какого черта?_ Цветы, сердечки - единорог, бога ради - и завитушки, и аккуратным почерком Сэма: "Я люблю тебя" и "Металлика - отстой", а еще большой знак вопроса со словом "зачет!", за которым следовала стрелка от большого пальца до внешней стороны предплечья, где другой рукой, шариковой ручкой было написано: "Позвони мне. Лори." и номер.

Его голова ощущалась так, будто раскаленные провода держали ее целой – плохо, - во рту вкус мокрой газеты и желчи. Справа тугие узлы на виске, несколько швов вышили ему новый шрам. День. Такома. Апартаменты 3В. Город. Никакого Волка.

_Больница в Такоме, неудобные кресла, маленькая ладонь Лори протирает борозды на его спине, как заевшая пластинка, рвотные спазмы над больничным ведром. Лекарства. Вправление кости на руке._ Мало что еще вспоминалось. Не помнил, как добрался до дома, здоровался или прощался.

Он предпринял вторую попытку сесть в постели. Он был все еще одет в джинсы и футболку - кто-то снял с него ботинки. _Сэм._ Дверную ручку задергали, и что-то тверже ткани ударилось о дверь, локоть, может быть. Это уже начинало переходить в физическую фазу, он должен прекратить это.

Сэм произнес голосом потерпевшего:

\- Папа, пожалуйста. Он спит. Не надо.

\- Сын, - теперь и Джон не бормотал, - он спит уже восемнадцать часов. Я должен знать, я был здесь, когда он явился, не ты. Пропахший алкоголем, удерживаемый только маленькой блондинкой, возможно, в баре подрался. Сбежал, когда я был болен, оставил нам записку, пока он играл в пейнтбол, Сэм. Ты не можешь просто пичкать меня лекарствами, пока я не успокоюсь.

Одно сверхчеловеческое усилие, спровоцированное _этим тоном_ в голосе его папы, и Дин уже был на ногах, распрямляясь. Дверь с треском распахнулась, и первым, что он увидел, был Сэм: кривая ухмылка, тощий, как борзая на метамфетамине. Глаза Сэма метнулись к гипсу: гордится своей работой. Довольный тем, что смог блокировать папу, хоть это длилось и всего пару секунд.

Они встретились взглядами, и Дин сглотнул, прошептал одними губами слово " _спасибо"._ Желал сказать это громко, но во рту внезапно пересохло, потому что, черт возьми, Джон Винчестер отодвигал Сэма с дороги, балансируя на костылях, словно это был новый не протестированный вид оружия, и он не был _доволен_.

\- Папа, - попытался сказать что-то, что могло показаться нормальным, - как...

Но у него не было шанса спросить, потому что его отец не прекращал путь по своей траектории, несмотря на свои травмы, даже, возможно, забыв про них. Джон встал, распрямившись, и посмотрел на своего сына. Они были одного роста, но Дин был более худощавым, не вырос до хороших костей, данным ему Джоном.

_Я работал, папа. Я бросил школу. Я пытался помочь... Господи, папа, там что-то злое на той горе, и оно чертовски пугает меня. Мне нужно вернуться туда и..._

\- Дин, Сэм, собирайте вещи, - вес в этих темных глазах говорил сам за себя: мы сматываем удочки и это все из-за тебя, Дин.

\- Но, папа! - Сэм вошел в комнату: сплошные локти, взлохмаченные волосы и голос ломается хуже, чем Дайтона на весенних каникулах. - Папа, мне все еще нужно доучиться неделю и экзамены и...

\- Вы слышали меня, - Джон предупредил очень тихо, но не глядя на Сэма, потому что Сэм не имел значения, Сэм не был частью этого. Это было между ними двумя. Сэм вздохнул как королева мыльной оперы, так, как только "меня-от-вас-тошнит" тринадцатилетние умеют. Он, скорее всего, и глаза закатил, но Дин не рискнул посмотреть, потому что ему нельзя было отводить взгляд от Джона.

Джон не имел привычки вдаваться в объяснения, но это не значило, что его старший сын их не понимал: риск быть раскрытыми, потому что они так долго пробыли в одном месте, плюс за месяц два Винчестера оказались в больнице. Социальные службы уже были наверняка вызваны. И, может быть: _я ношу штаны, и это мой дом._ Правда, у них уже не было дома и отсутствие - потеря - пронзали Дина как пуля насквозь.

\- Ты поведешь, - продолжил Джон – не вопросом и даже не приказом. Просто констатация факта, чего-то очевидного, типа: _Сэм высокий_ или _эктоплазма плохая_. С ногой все еще в гипсе, Джон выглядел хуже, чем Дин, скорее всего, и чувствовал себя хуже, но Дин этого никогда не узнает, даже через миллион лет, - если пейнтболл не совсем взболтал тебе мозги.

Одно лишнее слово и Дин мог заставить Джона взорваться. Сэм бы сделал это: он никогда не боялся, никогда не упускал возможности устроить скандал.

Но Дин вместо этого лишь кивнул, ничего не сказав, по большей части потому, что нечего было ему говорить. Кроме того, что он _не собирался_ говорить совсем. Он просто снова кивнул, не стал спорить, собираясь принять на себя любую вину или ответственность, что Джон на него возложит.

На этом все и кончилось.

Сэм сделал большую часть тяжелой работы: ему пришлось. Дину несколько раз казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от головной боли. Они уже были опытными в таких делах, могли собрать все свои немногочисленные вещи в считанные минуты, их отец пошел по списку необходимых телефонных звонков, чтобы не вызвать излишнего беспокойства: школа, амбулаторные услуги, пастор Джим, еще в какое-то место, что, скорее всего, было связано с новой охотой, как подозревал Дин.

Злой от необходимости все бросить и бежать, Сэм присматривал за Дином, молча протянул ему почти пустую банку с папиными болеутоляющими, когда обнаружил Дина, который, прислонившись к крыше Импалы, прижимался лбом к сломанной руке.

Джон сохранял свое молчание, и оба его сына переживали ее как тяжелую зиму, пока они не выбрались на шоссе I-5, двигаясь на юг. Дин вел машину сквозь сырой солнечный день, Джон растянулся на заднем сидении, командуя тишиной, как генерал вторжением. Прислонившись к пассажирской двери с несчастным видом, приоткрыв щелочку в окне и рисуя узоры на стекле, которые никто кроме него не видел, Сэм баюкал свою собственную обиду так, словно если за ней хорошо ухаживать, она прорастет цветами. Маленькая черная тучка нависла над его головой, готовая полить все его печали, пока они не расцветут в свое собственное время.

Время от времени Дин смотрел на него, пытаясь поймать взгляд Сэма, надеясь, что он поймет. _Прости._ Но Сэм так и не поднял взгляд, ни разу.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, наши дни._

 

Руби медленно улыбнулась Сэму, проснувшись от стука кастрюли Пабло и теплых объятий. Ее распущенные рыжие волосы свободно рассыпались по груди, а глаза потемнели. Мило, решил он. Он, правда, не успел подумать что-то дальше, чем "мило", потому что Руби внезапно села, и он, как оказалось, забыл, что на ней не было надето - черт, вообще ничего - и это было уже намного больше, чем мило. Это было что-то новое, и Сэм ни на минуту не возражал, что она заметила то, как он смотрит.

_Это._ Это он мог сделать в один прекрасный день. Может быть, не завтра. Но скоро, быстрее, чем ожидал или надеялся. Он никогда не представлял никого кроме Джесс, ничего после Джесс. А теперь, может быть, он мог.

Голос в его голове всегда принадлежал Дину. _О, отличный способ испортить такое настроение._

Он выскользнул из-под спального мешка, в палатке было душно от их дыхания; он натянул толстовку, стараясь не смотреть, как она одевается, но все равно делая это, и она была в курсе.

По крайней мере, ему не придется волноваться о Руби на блоке сегодня. Они вместе выбрались из палатки, и она тут же объявила, что собирается приковать себя цепью к дереву. Кое-кто из плантаторов - особенно Томми - высмеивали ее за то, что она решила бросить работу с такой отменной зарплатой, но большинство желали ей удачи. Она заставила Сэма пообещать, что он спустится к ней повидаться, когда он закончит работать.

Сэм размышлял, какая защита могла бы быть у нее в лагере протестантов. Он планировал поговорить с Астрид, но не знал, как поднять вопрос о защитных мерах, не спровоцировав лекцию о практике патриархальной гегемонии, свойственной всем капиталистическим постколониальным социальным структурам. О, да, это должно пройти просто замечательно.

Она даже не стала дожидаться завтрака, просто поцеловала его, быстро и страстно, и, поймав супервайзера компании, собирающегося выезжать, принялась умолять подвезти ее. Сэм остался ошарашено стоять, глядя, как задние фонари грузовика исчезают в утреннем тумане. Он завернулся в толстовку поплотнее, размышляя, какое снаряжение ему стоит взять с собой в этот раз.

Только одна вещь была нужна ему на самом деле: мачете.

За завтраком Лукас держался на другом конце общей палатки, появившись в последний момент, когда все уже расселись, устроился с другими профессионалами, шутил с ними на тему, у кого эта неделя была лучшей, подсчитывали свои успехи, обсуждали, как много раз им приходилось загружаться за смену. Сэм поговорил с бригадиром команды и попросился в отряд к Лукасу на один день, чтобы они работали в одной секции.

Он попытался попасть в тот же грузовик, что и Лукас, что должен был отвезти их месту работы, но Томми, высунувшийся из покрытого брезентом кузова, сказал, что у них нет места. Сэм запрыгнул в следующий доступный грузовик, разъедаемый переживаниями. Это была долгая получасовая поездка, и дождь уже начался, плотный, едва отделимый от тумана.

Похолодало, а когда он промокнет, станет еще холоднее, но как только Сэм снарядился, намотал на пальцы левой руки клейкую ленту и надел байкерские перчатки - подарок от Руби - он знал, что ему будет достаточно тепло, если он будет быстро двигаться. И его не волновали деревья. К черту деревья. С Руби, уехавшей с блока, и Лукасом, который сказал держаться подальше от него - от Дина, черт возьми, - Сэм сфокусировался на задаче. У него была работа, и он собирался сделать ее первым, до того как у Дина появится шанс на это.

Он выпрыгнул из кузова до того, как грузовик остановился, растолкал несколько человек, чтобы загрузиться на складе, схватил пучки саженцев - ель, пихта, сосна - и погрузил в мешки. Это был уже инстинкт, каждое движение рассчитанное, быстрое, разум уже продумывал следующий шаг, врожденная гордость от такой эффективности уже сверх всякой меры.

А вот и он, Лукас, уже загрузил сумки, никакой одежды от дождя, только футболка с длинным рукавом и обрезанные джинсы, нет даже шипованных ботинок, потому что он двигался быстрее без них, хоть и был риск поскользнуться на мокром от дождя мху, но травмы от соскребания были более вероятны. Только настоящие профессионалы ходили без ботинок, а Лукас был одним из элиты. Кожаные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, клейкая лента, любимая потертая лопата. Нагруженная саженцами сумка, чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем та, что Сэм взял с собой в свой первый день на блоке.

И он ушел. Сэм последовал за ним. День поначалу был невероятно ярким, таким, каким может быть, когда в воздухе больше воды, чем кислорода, свет нещадно слепил, когда солнце пробивалось сквозь туман. Когда оно на самом деле светило, становилось еще и невыносимо жарко. Сплошная пытка.

Как и другие плантаторы, Сэм оставил свой рюкзак на складе. Его сумка с саженцами была достаточно глубокая, чтобы скрыть мачете между маленькими елями и пихтами. Так и пошел, _вооруженный_ и с хорошим шансом застать Лукаса в одиночку, если удастся догнать его у заднего конца вырубки, где молодая поросль встречалась со вторым поколением деревьев, может быть, лет тридцати. Достаточно далеко от кого-либо, чтобы то, что должно случиться, случилось.

Но у Сэма не получалось быть достаточно быстрым.

Все утро он терял Лукаса из вида в тумане, на заднем конце просеки. Возвращался, загружался - черт возьми, где его носит? Сэм набрал полные сумки, рассчитывая, сколько ему понадобится, чтобы дойти до конца и вернуться. Два захода и уже почти обед. Он просто умирал с голода.

Обед. И вот он, Лукас, улыбался Сэму с другого конца склада, оба были мокрые насквозь от пота и дождя, плюс мышцы Сэма звенели от напряжения и стресса. Томми, Тереза и Лоренцо сравнивали собранные бирки, по очереди курили, в нетерпении вернуться на посадки, чтобы продолжить.

Сэм следовал за Лукасом по едва заметной тропе до их секции, решив не терять его на этот раз.

Он как-то сажал рядом с Томми и Терезой и был поражен их скоростью. Но это? Это было сумасшествие. Лукас не останавливался вообще, был в постоянном движении, его голова постоянно подпрыгивала, как у дрозда, ищущего червей, когда он соскребал верхний слой травы при помощи обоих ботинок и лопаты, копая в то же самое время, рука - расплывчатое пятно, вонзающее дерево. Быстрый и чертовски точный - счищал не слишком глубоко, саженцы не торчат слишком сильно, высыхая на солнце. Техника, вот что это было, и у Лукаса она была своя собственная.

Сэм видел, что Лукас не двигался так быстро, как мог бы. Сэм сажал по своей линии, наблюдая за ним, даже когда солнце скрылось за облаками и воздух стал холоднее. Он уже не мог увидеть дно долины, оно было проглочено плотным туманом, и он продолжал подниматься. Сэм на самом деле мог видеть, как тот движется.

Оглянувшись назад под головокружительным углом, он удивленно замер. Лукас остановился примерно в пятидесяти футах от него. Сложно было сказать, где был конец секции, потому что теперь облака тумана двигались между деревьями как густой снег, искажая чувство подъема и расстояния.

Лукас ждал, пока Сэм подойдет поближе, спокойно облокотившись на ручку лопаты. Когда Сэм аккуратно шел по крутому склону вырубки, он опустил правую руку в свой мешок, пытаясь нащупать там ручку мачете.

Нашел.

Глаза Лукаса холодно поблескивали, как покрытый льдом ручей, но такие вещи не останавливали Сэма, не когда угроза была настолько реальной и столь мощной. Он замедлил свой шаг, когда приблизился к Лукасу. Остановился, когда точно знал, что сможет дотянуться до него мачете, чтобы отхватить ему голову. Сэм задался вопросом: как сильно ему придется ударить. Не обезглавливал никого прежде.

Равнодушно задумался, почему его вообще беспокоят такого вида расчеты.

\- Ну, вот и я, - сказал Лукас, - ты двигаешься быстро для новичка. Есть цель?

_Да, у меня есть цель._

Глаза Лукаса опустились к правой руке Сэма, и он поднял взгляд, хищно улыбаясь, скривился так, словно это должно было быть смешным.

\- Целеустремленный мальчик. Люблю это в молодежи.

\- Почему он? - спросил Сэм, хотя не собирался. Но он ненавидел секреты, ненавидел, когда Дин отыгрывал свой ловкий трюк, притворяясь открытым, но при этом постоянно сдерживался, не давая Сэму попасть вовнутрь.

Лукас покачал головой.

\- Я не должен тебе ничего объяснять, - и поглядел на Сэма так, что он смог понять и успеть собраться. Взгляд этот говорил: _я пытаюсь определить, что я могу сказать и причинить тебе максимальную боль,_ \- просто запал мне в душу. Красивый мальчик. Как он пахнет... - пауза. И Сэм увидел, как Лукас провел языком по своим губам, - как он звучит, как он...

\- Заткнись! - задохнулся Сэм. Он сам спросил. Медленно вытащил мачете, удивляясь тому, что он спросил, уже зная ответ, но ему нужно было разозлиться, чтобы ударить достаточно сильно.

Голубые глаза оставались прежними, но все остальное стало меняться. Лукас сделал шаг назад, но это было как-то неправильно. То, как его колени двигались, было неправильно - они удлинились, буквально - и Сэм остановился с мачете в руке. Лукас склонил голову набок, и Сэм увидел, что его шея теперь была длиннее, чем минуту назад. Он вдруг понял, что находится от Лукаса как минимум на расстоянии трех шагов.

\- Можешь это убрать. Ты мне не нужен, - сказал Лукас. Но он звучал грубо, будто его язык был слишком большим и не помещался во рту или был обрезан как у скворцов, когда хотели, чтобы они заговорили. - Та маленькая рыжая девушка. Я ей нравлюсь, кажется. Не смог многого с ней сделать, да? - от выражения лица Сэма Лукас рассмеялся, грязно и злобно. - Да, я вас слушал, заглядывал. Миленько.

Сэм поднял мачете, хотя не был готов напасть; он был, скорее удивлен, чем зол, в тот момент, и это было не очень хорошо.

\- Ты больной сукин...

Лукас теперь был выше и быстро отступил в сторону, странное тошнотворное движение. Не человека вовсе. Смех, искаженный вырезанным языком.

\- Я заберу их обоих, если ты будешь недостаточно быстр.

И тогда он _двинулся._

Припав низко к земле, Лукас сбил Сэма с ног. Хватка Сэма на мачете была такой сильной - _я не могу уронить его, я не могу отпустить,_ \- что он свалился жестко на землю, как спиленное дерево, едва прерывая падение своим бедром, которое зазвенело как колокол от удара.

Стремительный вес тела на нем, мимолетный, слишком быстрый, чтобы схватиться, и он исчез. Сэм вскочил на ноги, зная, что он был быстр, но не достаточно. Он стоял посреди вырубки в густом тумане, дождь пошел сильнее, саженцы разбросаны вокруг.

Один.

Сумка и лопата Лукаса все еще лежали на земле. Сэм медленно обернулся вокруг, держа мачете наготове, зная глубоко в душе, что оно уже не нужно, что уже нет причины быть к чему-то готовым. Лукас исчез.

Туман поглощал звуки, влажный воздух тяжелел от проливного дождя. Сэм стоял в легкой одежде, которая его уже не спасала. Звук дождя был невероятным: первые капли, ударившиеся о растительность, превратились в рев так быстро, что его словно омыло волной, журчанием воды, устремившейся с горы, сливающейся через пару минут в ручьи и водопады.

Сэм стоял, пока не появилась фигура в желтом, зазывающая его жестами. Дождь пошел такой, что работы на блоке остановили: сегодня больше никаких посадок, может быть, даже в ближайшие сутки. Шеф команды удивился, куда делся Лукас, но, кажется, не сильно. Потому что это было для него характерно: бросить все посреди работы и уйти внезапно в горы. Они могли не видеть его целые дни напролет после этого, к счастью для этого засранца, он был настолько хорош, что его никто не уволил до сих пор.

Сэм сохранял молчание, игнорируя предложенный ему кофе из термоса, разматывая свои пальцы в кузове грузовика, пока Томми и остальные стонали об укороченном рабочем дне. Повеселели они только по прибытии в лагерь, потому что перспектива выпить пива и скурить пару косяков могла поднять настроение кому угодно.

Сэм снова был первым, кто выпрыгнул из кузова, практически побежав в свою палатку, скользнул в нее как бейсболист на базу, сразу хватаясь за телефон. Он мучил его, как мог, в попытке поймать сигнал, но в ответ была слышна только статика. Пять минут попыток, потом десять и он разочаровано бросил телефон на матрас. Запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы. Дождь теперь был просто успокаивающим фоном белого шума над тканью палатки.

Но Сэма это не успокаивало. Абсолютно. Сердце бешено билось в груди, и он размышлял, одолжит ли ему шеф один из грузовиков или ему придется его угнать. Он остановился ровно настолько, чтобы успеть переобуть ботинки и носки, накинуть одежду, которая еще не промокла насквозь, затем найти шефа и заполучить ключи. Он был болтливым, становился таким всегда, когда волновался, объяснял ему, что собирается съездить проверить Руби, убедиться, что она в порядке, затем поехать повидаться с братом, не вернется какое-то время.

Шеф сказал ему захватить какой-нибудь еды для себя и Руби и передать ей привет от команды. _Если она передумает..._ Сэм не слушая, пожал плечами и уехал.

Мачете он положил рядом с собой на сидение.

 

_Десять миль севернее границы Вашингтона и Орегона, 1997_

Он надеялся, что они рано или поздно остановятся, и он был прав: при приближении придорожного кафе, на котором он даже не смог прочесть "домашняя кухня" от усталости, Джон проворчал что-то про чашку кофе, и Дин принял это как команду к остановке.

Сэм выпрыгнул из машины первым, даже не дождавшись полной остановки, выглядя слишком довольным от возможности увеличить между ними расстояние, даже если это было всего на две минуты, пока Джон извлекал себя с заднего сидения. Дин приглядывал за папой, оставаясь в достаточной близости, чтобы протянуть ему руку помощи, если понадобится - не то чтобы он его попросил бы об этом, конечно же, нет, просто был наготове - и передал ему костыли, как только тот выбрался. Вяло оправдавшись, что ему нужно проверить масло, Дин наблюдал, как отец целенаправленно потопал в закусочную, вцепившись в костыли и размахивая ногой в гипсе так, словно он собирался ей кого-то ударить. Джон Винчестер, даже будучи калекой, выглядел как победитель призового боя.

Возможно, это не была самая хорошая идея - оставлять Сэма с отцом наедине на продолжительное время.

Дин думал об этом с по-дурацки бьющимся сердцем, потому что разве это не то, что он как раз сделал? Не по этой ли самой причине Джон сказал ему всего три слова за весь день, два из которых были "кофе"?

Они сели за стол: генерал, новобранец и рядовой солдат. Сэм уставился в окно точно так же, как и в машине, Джон сканировал глазами меню, словно оно содержало вражеские планы атаки. Волна за волной злости шли от обоих, такие сильные, что Дин был удивлен тем, что они просто сидят. Как нормальная семья. Если не считать сломанных костей и синяков.

Дин вздохнул, и Джон быстро глянул на него. Дин, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами, нерешительно сглотнул. Запах хлорки, стук столовых приборов, брошенных в пластиковые лотки, то, как официантка кричала: "Заказ!" и отрывала листок из блокнота, все это было чересчур. Забегаловка, одна из миллиона, в которых они ели за эти годы, но он вдруг он почему-то подумал о разбитом стекле и запахе масла, когда так сильно голоден, что вот-вот потеряешь сознание, и об ударе тела о закрытую дверь.

Он не смог больше этого выносить и встал, не сказав ни слова, лишь бы убраться поскорее отсюда.

Телефон-автомат был в конце коридора в задней части кафе, возле туалетов. Дина ожидала настоящая катастрофа, если отец обнаружил бы его здесь. Он взял трубку в руку и постарался вывернуть гипс под таким углом, чтобы ему не было больно, но можно было прочесть номер. Странный код города, может быть, номер мобильного телефона. Он склонил голову, глянув через коридор на обеденный зал, чтобы убедиться, что Джон и Сэм все еще сидят на месте, все еще _здесь._ И не устроили драку в проходе.

\- Привет, - сказал незнакомый голос.

Дин прочистил горло и тихо спросил:

\- Лори?

Мгновение, какой-то шум, который Дин определил как "кухня", а затем голос, такой знакомый, что волна облегчения затопила его как стакан холодной воды в жаркий день.

\- Да?

Дин был настолько ошеломлен минуту, что ничего не мог сказать, только прислонился к стене, обклеенной устаревшими плакатами с родео и рыбной ловлей, и закрыл глаза.

\- Алло, - повторила она, - алло?

\- Привет, - наконец, сказал он. И больше ничего.

\- Дин? - спросила она, и он внезапно почувствовал себя глупо. Хотя и ненадолго. Она не дала неловкому моменту продлиться дольше. - Я так рада слышать твой голос. Где ты?

Он рассказал ей, а затем услышал приятную уверенность в ее голосе. _Держись подальше. Иди со своей семьей. Уезжайте к чертям отсюда и никогда не возвращайтесь._ Она вытолкнула его за эту дверь, и он ей позволил. Она продолжала говорить, успокаивая его молчание своим голосом.

\- Ну, теперь руки Дяди Гуденаффа связаны. Протестантам удалось заполучить судебный запрет на работы в долине. Прекратили вырубку как минимум на неделю. Но он нашел Людовика и уволил к дьяволу его задницу. Должен был знать об этих птицах, я думаю. Наверное.

Наверное. Не многие могли ускользнуть от Дяди Гуденаффа, особенно если Лори предупредила его о Людовике.

\- Что ты будешь делать? - спросил он. - Где ты?

\- С Бобом на его курорте. Ему нужен был человек, чтобы вести кухню. Но если они опять откроют лагерь, я подписалась с Дядей Гуденаффом на весь сезон. Посмотрим, как пойдет.

Он сглотнул, посмотрел сквозь дверь, через стойку на ресторан, где он мог видеть затылок отца, Сэма напротив него, изучающего стол с хмурым видом. Оба так сердиты.

\- Я должен идти, - и внезапно повесил трубку, не зная как сказать то, что хотел.

 

 

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

 

Она была мертва еще до того, как ему сняли гипс, думал Дин, отодвигая тарелку с яйцами и бобами, в животе закрутило.

Общая палатка была практически той же самой: белый холст, побитые жизнью разношерстные холодильники и столы, качающиеся на неровном фанерном полу. Дин обхватил кружку с кофе обеими руками, надеясь согреться. Он плохо спал прошлой ночью, и теперь его слегка потрясывало, словно ему нужно было одновременно и сон, и кофе: кофеин и усталость должны были побороться друг с другом. Дин надеялся, что кофеин выиграет.

Он даже не видел Людовика или Лукаса, или как там еще этот ублюдок сейчас себя называл, и это все, что у него было. _Сэм. Господи Боже, Сэм. Лучше держись к чертям подальше от него._ Это не должно быть теперь проблемой: Дин дал уроду возможность хорошенько разглядеть его прошлой ночью, убедился, что его было отчетливо видно. Он придет. В животе заворочалось то, что он съел, и Дин поморщился.

За столом напротив него Брент широко улыбнулся: его зубы сломались в прошлом году, как он сказал, но так и не починил их.

\- Эй, бобы шикарны! Чего ты сучишься-то?

Сидящий рядом с Дином Дейв Гуденафф подтянул к себе его тарелку и начал доедать. С полным ртом бобов сказал:

\- Прогноз погоды говорит, что туман поднимается, нам придется так работать. Если начнется сильный дождь, возможно, придется переждать.

Дин внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего за столом. Он знал, что Дейв отлично чувствовал, как вести дела, доверял ему. Дейв следил за своей бригадой в свете плохой погоды и знал, кто справится, когда видимость упадет до нуля и придется валить деревья, не видя их верхушки.

Гуденафф поставил Дина в пару с Вилли, и Дину не сильно это нравилось, потому что Вилли был ленивым ублюдком старой школы со своими представлениями о безопасности и риске, ковбоем. _Дейв, скорее всего, знает, что это заставит меня быть более осторожным,_ подумал Дин, поднимаясь на ноги и кивая повару, который улыбнулся ему сквозь бороду.

Он стоял мгновение, вспоминая. Кто-то откашлялся и положил руку на его плечо, Дин обернулся, чтобы увидеть Дейва, косо смотрящего на него, с печалью на его большом лице.

\- Не так хороши, как бобы Лори, - тихо сказал он.

\- Нет, - согласился Дин.

\- То, что случилось, разбило сердце дяди, - продолжил Дейв, крутя свои наушники в руках, - продал мне компанию, купил на побережье магазин рыбацкого снаряжения.

Дин не хотел говорить об этом, внезапно он не захотел и вспоминать, поэтому он отвернулся и вышел из палатки в туман, настолько густой, что он удивился, найдут ли они вообще в нем свой блок, не говоря уже о деревьях.

 

Работа была ужасна. Дин слушал пилу Вилли, и дважды ему приходилось ходить искать его на вырубке, дважды Вилли просто сидел и курил, улыбаясь до ушей и расспрашивая Дина, не охотится ли он на медведей. _Ты должен предупреждать, если собираешься взять перерыв,_ думал Дин, шагая назад к своей секции, вбивая с каждым шагом шипы с двойной силой, чтобы не поскользнуться на скользких плесневелых корнях. _Я должен проверять тебя, если не слышу твою бензопилу, придурок._

Тем не менее, когда время перевалило за полдень и начался дождь, Дин был рад чрезмерной расслабленности Вилли касаемо проверки безопасности. Лес был темным, туман и дождь размывали края видимого до градации серого и угольного, ржавого и болотного. Движения в тумане заставляли его каждый раз вздрагивать и постоянно глушить свою бензопилу, чтобы прислушиваться намного чаще, чем обычно. И не то чтобы он мог постоянно следить за лесом, ведь стоит свалить дерево под неправильным углом, и оно убьет тебя намного быстрее чертового сверхъестественного оборотня.

Как Сэм назвал его? Большой Злой Волк. Точно. Просто какая-то странная балканская разновидность обычного оборотня, у которого был фетиш на...

Дин заткнул себя и сконцентрировался на дереве, которое он спиливал.

Закончив с ним, он сделал перерыв, коротко просигналил в свой свисток, который Вилли, скорее всего, не слышал или не слушал. Отлично. Он сел на пень, достал свой термос с кофе. Пот лил по спине ручьем, Дин чувствовал его между своими лопатками; он слегка повел плечами, чтобы избавиться от щекочущего ощущения.

В этот момент начался дождь, он посмотрел верх и выругался. Иногда дождь был слабым, как туман, как брызги океана. Иногда он был как сломанная душевая головка в дешевом мотеле, редкая изморось. А это был роскошный пятизвездочный дождь с напором как из пожарного шланга, бьющий с достаточной силой, чтобы Дин принялся искать укрытие.

Под низкими ветками молодого кедра Дин допил свой кофе, слыша вокруг только стук дождя и разглядывая следующее дерево. Если он свалит его на запад, как он и собирался сделать, то им нужно будет привести тягач на склон, который был хорошей открытой площадкой, заросшей только десятифутовым зеленым молодняком. Еще проще будет, если он спилит эти молодые побеги, освобождая площадку для тягача, затем свалит дерево. Было достаточно еще времени, чтобы сделать это, пока Дейв не отменил работу, потому что чертова погода не собиралась улучшаться в ближайшее время.

Дин надел каску, защитные очки и наушники, огляделся в тумане, не увидел ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. Сильно дернул за шнур своего Stihl, тот ожил, мощно, как Импала после тюнинга. Он вжал предохранитель и натянул цепь. С машиной, как эта, срезать молодняк было, словно рассекать масло раскаленным ножом. Бензопила косила побеги на высоте фута от земли, и они поднимались под острым углом: _свиные уши_ , так называли их лесорубы.

Методично он срезал их несколькими широкими замахами, затем заглушил пилу и оглянулся на свое дерево.

Оно исчезло.

Пока он был сосредоточен на непосредственной работе, спиливании молодняка, туман подкрался к нему со всех сторон, и Дин едва мог что-то видеть в двадцати футах от себя, не говоря уже о дереве на другом конце поляны. Дождь все еще барабанил, несмотря на туман. _Господи, ну и погода,_ думал он, снимая каску и опуская наушники на плечи, когда мотор затих.

Волк был достаточно громким, чтобы Дин услышал его за тихим гудением остывающего движка пилы.

Хрипло дыша, огромный зверь с искалеченным языком двигался в тумане. Дин стоял, не двигаясь и не думая ни о чем, кроме звука этой твари, направления и расстояния _. Вспоминая, как быстро он мог двигаться._ У него была пила в руках, режущее оружие с очень-очень маленькими лезвиями, движущимися как молния.

Но он должен был подпустить его к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Слева от него был старый пень, спиленный, должно быть, лет десять назад, заросший мхом и темной плесенью. Старый кедр, середина которого была кирпично-красного цвета и могла бы рассыпаться в руках как песок. Если он заберется на него, у него будет преимущество в высоте, и он сможет замахнуться на тварь под хорошим углом, точно так же, как он только что спиливал побеги, потому что Волк мог быть большим, как гризли. Сложно сказать, какого размера он будет в этот раз, но он, скорее, желал оказаться над ним, чем под.

Далеко, на расстоянии, он мог слышать пилу Вилли. Тупой идиот ничего этого даже не заметит. Ну и хорошо, потому что Дин собирался немного пошуметь. _Ни за что эта тварь не уйдет в этот раз. Ни за что._

Пила на холостом ходу в его руках, семнадцать фунтов внезапной смерти. Дин сделал несколько шагов, необходимых, чтобы запрыгнуть на пень. Тот оказался выше, чем он изначально подумал. Хорошо. Туман скрывал все, что находилось дальше двадцати футов. Шорох слушался теперь из подлеска. Он даже не пытался быть тихим, слишком большой, чтобы быть тихим. Слишком уверенный в себе, чтобы быть тихим.

Дин балансировал на пне всего мгновение, его вес и вес пилы, и внезапный неожиданный взмах его тяжелого пояса достаточно сильно покачнули его в сторону. Он приподнял одну ногу, чтобы сбалансироваться, тут же поставил ее, но вес продолжал тянуть его в сторону - пояс, пила, - и не очистил себе площадку, не было времени, - его нога соскользнула.

Он слышал, как ребята рассказывали, что это значит - несчастный случай на работе. Бам - вот как они описывали это. Бам - и ты смотришь вниз, а у тебя не хватает ноги. Бам - пила отскочила и привет, рука. Бам - цепь лопнула, хлестнула и разорвала тебе руку.

Все было совершенно не так.

Потеряв равновесие, Дин упал с пня назад, приземлившись ровно на спину, пила отскочила в сторону, подпрыгнув один раз. Дин не подпрыгнул ни разу.

Это был не Бам: это была самая невероятная, ужасная боль, которую он когда-либо чувствовал, а это уже говорило о чем-то. Это было таким полным, всеохватывающим шоком, что он лежал там мгновение не в состоянии сделать вдох, не в состоянии выдавить из себя хоть что-то, ни стон, ни крик. Небо покраснело, а кровь застучала в его голове, и ему действительно стало страшно даже взглянуть. Он хотел свернуться в комок, но все его тело будто задеревенело.

Красное небо над ним просветлело до жемчужного, расчистилось с внезапным вдохом. Он выдохнул немного воздуха, когда чуть поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что он с собой сотворил.

_О, Господи._ Дин почувствовал, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу. _О, Господи._

Там, из его правого бока, в мягком промежутке между нижними ребрами и тазовой костью, темное от крови, торчало одно из свиных ушей. Острее, чем вампирский кол. Он упал под таким углом, что оно проткнуло его со спины и вышло сквозь кожу, одежду и один бог знает что еще, чтобы торчать в небо, как указующий перст сердитого священника, показывающего ему Господа.

_Черт._

Дин уронил голову назад на землю. Холодный дождь хлестал его в лицо. Стараясь не шевелиться, он сглотнул, сжал зубы и повернул голову набок. Он даже не мог видеть свою бензопилу.

_И что бы ты сделал с чертовой пилой, Винчестер? Вырезал бы себя? Чтобы ходить потом вокруг с палкой, торчащей из бока, как чертово эскимо?_

От этого он даже рассмеялся, но быстро себя остановил, потому что это было слишком больно и слишком близко к тому, чтобы совсем сорваться. Сделал осторожные неглубокие вдохи, концентрируясь на том, что он знал. Свисток. Он должен достать свисток. Он был в сумке на его рабочем ремне, с правой стороны. Но его пояс перекрутился, когда он падал, и сумка теперь оказалась под его поясницей. _Может, я смогу достать до него рукой._

Попытался и отключился.

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в сознание. По крайней мере, он не думал, что прошло много времени, хотя на самом деле и не скажешь. Голос, что выдернул его обратно, привел в сознание с бьющимся чувством опасности, сильнее и внезапнее, чем нюхательная соль под носом.

\- Привет, малыш, - сказал Волк, присаживаясь возле него на корточки, его руки расслабленно лежали на его коленях, на губах играла понимающая улыбка, а взгляд скользил по всему его телу. Пригвожденного тела в буквальном смысле этого слова. Наконец, взгляд остановился на его лице. Так близко, что мог дотронуться. - Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.

Пауза. Дин видел, как взволнован был Волк, тихо и сдержано, но словно потрясывал бутылку с шампанским, готовый начать отсчет приближения нового года в полночь.

_Боже мой, какие же здоровые твои чертовы зубы,_ думал Дин, танцуя на тонком краю истерики.

Волк слегка шевельнулся, протянул дрожащую когтистую руку, отдернул внезапно, будто ребенок, ошарашенный количеством подарков под елкой.

\- Поговори со мной, - сказал Волк.

 

_Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон, 1992_

 

Бог любит троицу.

По первому телефонному номеру никто не ответил. По второму не было связи. На третьем Дин получил гудок, что сегодня классифицировалась как удача. Денег, конечно же, не было, даже четвертака. Он был весь покрыт кровью, и уже начинался серьезный дождь. Дин оглянулся вокруг. Это была самая дерьмовая часть дерьмового района, в нескольких кварталах от закусочной, ближе к железнодорожным путям, может быть, всего десять минут бежать до Сэма, если он будет быстр, пятнадцать до старого мотеля в противоположном направлении.

Убедившись, что телефон-автомат работает, Дин оставил трубку снятой с крючка и вышел из будки, нашел на прилегающей стоянке камень размером с кулак. Размахнулся и запустил его в уличный фонарь, тот разбился с громким хлопком. Дин стоял тяжело дыша целую минуту, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к внезапной темноте. Стоянка была вдалеке от дороги, а будка еще дальше, машин почти не было, лишь иногда шуршали шины по мокрой дороге. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то подкралось к нему.

Он сунул руки в карманы джинсов, обнаружив там хлопья "Лаки Чармс", нож - о, слава Богу, нож - и кусок бумаги. Достал нож и бумагу по дороге назад к будке, открыв складной нож, так, на всякий случай.

Дин сделал глубокий вдох и набрал оператора, быстро зашептал номер, снова и снова, словно мантру, и ничего кроме этого, ни своего имени, ни приветствия.

Сполз по стене будки, когда его ноги решили, что с них хватит. Его не волновало, как много пьяниц использовали будку в качестве туалета или как часто, он просто упал на цемент, замерзший до такой степени, что уже ничего не имело значения. Нож в одной руке, бумага в другой. Он прищурился в полусвете дальнего неонового света, пытаясь понять, что это была за бумага, что за чек или записка.

Половинка стодолларовой купюры.

Сквозь плохую связь до него донеслись несколько гудков, перед тем как молодой женский голос произнес: "Телефон доверия Объединенной Миссии", затем Дин услышал, как оператор спросила, согласны ли они принять звонок за счет принимающей стороны из Сиэтла, штат Вашингтон.

Голос повторил: "Сиэтл?" так, словно она никогда раньше не слышала о таком, будто это было название города в Узбекистане или Монголии. Затем была длинная пауза, слово "Сиэтл" передавалось из уст в уста по подвалу телефона доверия, как миска конфет, затем послышался голос, который он так ждал.

\- Да! Да, я приму звонок, - произнес слегка подрагивающий голос, глубокий, как снег в Рождественскую ночь.

Дин снова сглотнул и поглядел на свою окровавленную руку, сминающую купюру снова и снова. Всего лишь темные пятна на пальцах и одна струйка, сбегающая с тыльной стороны ладони к запястью, почти теперь засохшая, но он все равно потер свои пальцы о джинсы. Дыры на обеих коленках. Подтянул колени к груди. Господи, как же он замерз.

\- Дин? Дин, это ты? - не столько требовательный, сколько облегченный, и дыхание Дина задрожало. Он закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, думая, что, наверное, это место уже изжевано в кровь. Чуть раньше, сегодня. _Не думай об этом._ Ударился затылком о толстую пластмассу телефонной будки, один раз, достаточно, чтобы было больно. Это его немного успокоило. Но он все еще не мог ничего сказать, даже не был уверен, что хотел. Разве этого не было достаточно? Он был здесь, попросил оператора набрать номер.

\- Все хорошо, Дин. О, слава Богу! Мы понятия не имели где вы. Подожди, у меня твой отец на другой линии...

И он не смог выдержать. Не смог. Он старался держать это внутри, старался держаться за это, потому что оно держало его на протяжении двадцати пяти дней, но его решимость обернулась в масло в его руках, скользкое и теплое. Он ударился головой об оргстекло еще раз, только чтобы остановить то огромное нечто в груди, что желало вырваться.

Дин отложил нож в сторону, боясь, что воспользуется им. Вместо этого он медленно взялся за уголок банкноты и оторвал его, позволил ветру и дождю подхватить его.

\- Дин, послушай меня, - мягкий голос пастора Джима раздался снова, и он понял, что никогда не слышал его, звучащим так спокойно. - Твой папа сходит с ума. Он был в больнице в Орегоне пару недель, в коме без документов. То гнездо, куда он отправился... в общем, они продержали его какое-то время, но теперь он в порядке...

Дин оторвал еще один кусочек купюры, потом еще, пока она не рассыпалась на мелкие клочки по грязному полу телефонной будки. Все, что он мог слышать, это звуки проезжающих машин вдалеке, его собственное дыхание, пустой звук церковного подвала за сотни миль отсюда. Его дыхание звучало рвано, и он попытался его выровнять. Господи, он так напугает пастора. Он уже напугал его. Их. Просто дышать. Сконцентрироваться на этом. Папа был жив. Этого должно быть достаточно.

\- Он у меня на второй линии, он будет в Сиэтле примерно через час, ехал туда весь день. Звонил в школу, в мотель, вы ведь не были там уже какое-то время, да? - в этих словах не было обвинений, но все равно они пронзили Дина, словно нож.

_О, Боже, что я наделал?_

Пастор был все еще там, спокойно ожидая его.

\- Дин, я собираюсь переключиться на вторую линию. Я должен сказать твоему отцу, что я нашел тебя. Что ты в безопасности, - пауза. И Дин знал, что пастор пытаться собрать слова воедино. - Сэмми в порядке? Пожалуйста...

И это его добило.

Борясь с удушающей теснотой в горле, которое так ужасно горело, он издал тихий скулящий звук, едва ли похожий на плач. Это был звук, которое издало бы безголосое существо, избитое до смерти.

Отдаленно он слышал, как пастор говорил с кем-то. _Папа._ О, Господи. Дин глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но он больше не мог ничего контролировать, совсем.

Наконец, он с трудом смог выдавить, где он находится - на перекрестке, и все. Он смог сказать это ради Сэмми, потому что это было жизненно важно. Но это было все, что он собирался когда-либо сказать обо всем, что произошло за эти двадцать пять дней.

 

 


	8. Between the Ribs (Междуребер)

_Долина Квазилит, штат Вашингтон, наши дни._

 

\- Поговори со мной, - Волк, Людовик, Лукас, - какое бы имя он ни хотел взять, какое из них заставляло его чувствовать себя в большей степени человеком - сгорбился над ним, дрожа. Не от холода, Дин подозревал. Существо было почти таким же, как он помнил, только слегка старше. Оба они стали старше. Он надеялся, что это будет иметь значение в этот раз.

Даже разглядывая его, Людовик будто крал что-то, а весь смысл того, что Дин пришел сюда, было вернуть свое назад, а не отдавать снова, поэтому он заставил себя обращать внимание на что угодно, только не на холодные голубые глаза Волка. Он заметил, что Людовик был босым, здесь, на сырой поляне, что сухожилия на его лодыжках растянулись в этой скрюченной на корточках позе. Дин чувствовал короткие прикосновения острых ногтей к груди, мягкие, словно осы, садящиеся на что-то сладкое. Касался то здесь, то там.

\- Почему ты не говоришь со мной? - пробормотал Людовик, акцент смешивался с чем-то чуждым человеческой речи, - пожалуйста, - и один любознательный палец исследовал основание кола, торчащего из бока Дина, находя плоть под одеждой.

Людовик сильно надавил, будто хотел, чтобы лифт приехал быстрее, и боль была такой быстрой и всепоглощающей, что у Дина даже не было времени вскрикнуть перед тем, как он потерял сознание.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, его дыхание было рваным, охваченным ужасом. Небо темнело. Дин рискнул посмотреть на Людовика, тот все еще сидел на корточках и по-крабьи двигался вокруг него, теперь находясь с его правой стороны, одна рука легко покоилась на окровавленном штыре. Одно мгновение неподвижности, затем он наклонился вперед быстро, размыто, понюхал штырь, опустив низко свою голову и расширив ноздри.

_Вбирает мой запах,_ подумал Дин, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сопротивляться.

Дин сжал в кулак сырые листья, лежащие на земле, в попытке удержаться за сознание. Дождь капал на его лицо как какая-то жестокая разновидность китайской пытки, и не было возможности стереть влагу с лица. Небо было темнее, определенно, но это, наверное, было от дождя, а не от времени суток. Но сложно было понять наверняка.

Людовик снова повернулся к нему, и на этот раз Дин был пойман в его голубых глазах. _Крадет кусочки меня._ Размазанная полоса крови Дина испачкала щеку Людовика в том месте, где он прижимался к указующему обрубку молодого деревца. Рука все еще лежала там, подразумевая угрозу. Его ногти были полосатыми, красно-коричневыми, словно копыта у козла, длинные и загнутые. Людовик протянул другую свою руку и нагнулся к Дину, прямо к правому уху, глубоко вдохнул, запустил пальцы в его короткие волосы - _пытается найти шрам_ , думал Дин, - и низко зарычал.

\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что, - выдохнул Людовик и отодвинулся назад. Глаза сверкнули как у вампира, ловя последний туманный свет. Он вытащил откуда-то - и Дин подумал, что, должно быть, он уже дрейфует на грани сознания, потому что не заметил, откуда он мог это достать - идеально ровную, почти хрустяще новую стодолларовую купюру. Правда, она не была сложена пополам, она была оторвана.

И Дин сначала не понял, потому что прошло уже пятнадцать лет, и он так сильно старался не вспоминать определенные вещи. Особенно это. Потому что это были кровавые деньги, это было все темным и постыдным, было худшим, что он из себя представлял, собравшееся в одном куске бумаги, и какого черта ему было это вспоминать? Это ударило его сильнее, чем физический удар, он почти пожелал, чтобы Людовик еще раз подергал в нем этот чертов штырь.

Было очень хорошо заметно, как Волк сглотнул, по большей части потому, что его шея удлинилась и открылась, и Дину не хотелось ничего большего, чем полоснуть по этой шее лезвием ножа. Но в этот раз у него не было оружия, и даже если он и имел при себе нож, то сомневался, что сможет до него добраться. Он едва мог двигаться. Рука Волка смяла купюру и положила в передний карман джинсов Дина, в левый, где он не задел бы штырь. Заталкивал ее туда медленно и глубоко, и Дин думал, что от этого вот-вот опять отключится.

Он закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы тошнота прошла. Но она и не собиралась, не особенно, потому что он знал, что в надвигающейся темноте Людовик менялся, вспомнил, как все это происходило в тот самый, первый раз, хриплые стоны и рыки, заглушаемые его собственным голосом, успокаивающим Волка глупыми разговорами о бейсболе. Тот раз, в ловушке под деревом с этим козлом Проктором, когда он в каждый выдох вкладывал всю свою силу убеждения, чтобы только держать Волка подальше. Дать ему то, что он хочет, только бы остаться в живых.

_И именно это заставляло его возвращаться еще и еще_ , думал Дин. _И Таня заплатила за это, и Лори заплатила, и ни одного слова этот мерзкий ублюдок от него сегодня не получит. Ни единого слова._

\- Ты знаешь, - произнес Волк в момент, когда его речь вдруг снова стала понятной. Он лежал рядом с Дином под холодным дождем, а его тело продолжало деформироваться, становясь все больше и опасней, - когда там, внутри, это проще. Намного... проще. Они ругаются и кричат. Они просят об освобождении. Но, в конце концов, они все говорят. Но ты... - и глаза Дина резко открылись, потеряв над собой ощущение руки Волка, только дождь и холод. Это было ошибкой, потому что теперь Волк был ужасно близко и даже номинально не был человеком. Дина прошибло холодным потом, и он начал дрожать. Он знал, это был шок. Он начинал впадать в шок.

_Черт возьми, вовремя._

Волк украдкой придвинулся ближе, жесткая серая шерсть, жилистый, как терьер, сплошные зубы и слюна, и горящие глаза.

\- Ты, - выдавил Волк. Внезапно встряхнулся и снова стал похож на человека, шерсть была покрыта одеждой, но перед глазами Дина все двоилось, и он вынужден был снова закрыть их. Выступающий пот смешивался с дождем, который не прекращался все это время.

\- Ты... внутри... - и Волк опустил голову к шее Дина, зубы острые, нечеловеческие, - это не навсегда, - и тонкая нить тоски проскользнула в его голосе, - я так хотел бы навсегда. Только до новой луны. Но ты заговоришь. Они все... заговорили... - и зубы нашли плоть, но это и близко не было так больно, как быть проткнутым чертовым колом, - этого никогда не... достаточно. Но ты... Ты другой.

Дин яростно покачал головой. _И_ м _еня не будет тебе достаточно, ублюдок. Ты не что иное, как голод, и ничто не насытит тебя._

Грубый собачий язык слизнул пот и дождевую воду, и, может быть, новую кровь с его шеи, потом лица, и если бы Дин мог хоть что-то сделать в этот момент, он сделал бы. Одна его рука поднялась и упала снова, и вместо этого он лишь повернул голову набок, отворачиваясь. Бесполезно. Волк двигался за ним.

Он был большой и темный, и уже над ним.

Инстинктивно Дин поднял правую руку, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя тварь, но боль острым хлыстом ударила его в бок так быстро и с таким интенсивным ослепляюще белым светом, что в итоге он обнаружил себя сжимающим в кулаке рубашку Волка на груди. Не отталкивая, просто держась. Всего мгновение и он увидел, как Волк улыбнулся. Каким-то образом, это была очередная ошибка, но Дин не мог понять почему.

До того момента, пока Волк не взял его руку в свою и потянул ее себе под рубашку к теплой и узкой груди, направил руку Дина внутрь, прямо в плоть, между грудиной и ребрами. Кисть Дина, потом вся его рука, а потом больше... и мир вспыхнул синим и красным, и Дин подумал: _это безумие._ А потом больше не мог думать, потому что боль в тот миг стала сильнее, чем он мог вынести, даже он, кто мог выносить столь многую и столь часто.

И Волк заполучил голос Дина в конце, не как ласку, но как крик.

Он вобрал Дина внутрь как змея, проглотившая овцу целиком, насыщаясь тем, кто был таким желанным. Чем-то драгоценным, чем-то хранимым до трудных времен. Что-то, что поглощали после долгого ожидания, когда пришла ночь, и все были в безопасности в своих кроватях. Внутри.

Его.

 

***

 

_Какого черта делает Вилли? Просто сидит здесь, наслаждаясь видом?_ \- Дейв сердито топал, отбрасывая тяжелыми ботинками всякое дерьмо, попадающееся под ноги, хорошего света уже почти не было. Неужели Вилли даже не слышал гудок, раздавшийся ниже по склону, оттуда, где механический харвестер вырубал маленькие деревья? Черт, Дейв не видел ни черта в этом плотном тумане там, внизу. И здесь, наверху, было ничуть не лучше, особенно вместе с льющим дождем. Темнело раньше времени, приходилось сворачивать работы раньше. Вилли сейчас услышит вот _это._

\- Вилли! - крикнул Дейв, и Вилли даже не встал с пня, просто выплеснул остатки кофе и широко улыбнулся.

\- Эй, босс! Ну и дождь. Уже темно, а?

Дейв огляделся вокруг, прислушиваясь. Он слышал шум машин, погрузчика, но это было за ним и внизу на склоне. Он не слышал ни одной пилы.

\- Где Дино?

Эту часть блока уже вырубали десять лет назад, большинства больших деревьев уже не было, только меньшие, возрастом лет по тридцать, чтобы спиливать. Не так опасно, как валить гигантов, но склон был крутым, слишком крутым для крупной техники, требовал ручной работы. Тем не менее, проблем от этого меньше не становилось.

Вилли пожал плечами.

\- Проверяли друг друга где-то полчаса назад. У меня пила работала, я ничего не слышал.

_И разве это не та самая причина, по которой ты должен был проверить, тупица? -_ подумал Дейв, но не сказал вслух, потому что Вилли был очень хорош в своей работе большинство дней, а выжимать каждый пенни из леса становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

\- Где ты в последний раз видел его?

Вилли сделал неопределенный жест в двух направлениях сразу. _Что ж, это будет не просто._ Дейв достал свисток, готовый дать сигнал для окончания работ. Вставил его между своих губ, думая о том, как здорово было бы, если бы это была сигарета, когда они услышали крик.

Не близко, выше по склону, за густой стеной деревьев. Ужасный звук продолжался достаточно долго, чтобы быть опознанным как человеческий, затем жалобно оборвался. Они оба стояли мгновение, туман двигался как живое существо, темные папоротники клонились от дождя, пахло выхлопными газами и гнилью. Лесная подстилка на склоне, пересеченная местность, суглинистая почва поглощала звуки их шагов, когда они бросились на крик, пытаясь понять, откуда он слышался и был ли еще жив тот, кто так кричал. Она задавались этими вопросами, но крик больше не повторился.

 

***

 

Было слишком дождливо и темно, чтобы вести машину на такой скорости. Но ему было все равно.

Сэм круто вошел в поворот, и задние колеса машины соскользнули в сторону и сильно ударились во что-то, но это не отразилось на целостности грузовика существенным образом, поэтому Сэм не обратил внимания. От дворников на лобовом стекле было мало проку, дорогу он почти не мог узнать, она была сильно размыта дневным проливным дождем.

Лагерь протестантов был хорошо виден. За мостом теперь было больше плакатов, несколько микроавтобусов с новостных каналов со спутниковыми антеннами, масса репортеров с большими зонтами, должно быть, готовились к пятичасовым новостям. И полицейские, намного больше полицейских, и от штата, и из местного офиса шерифа.

Протестанты приумножились: больше палаток, больше костров, больше синих навесов, наброшенных на ветви и привязанных пестрыми веревками. Промокший насквозь Тибетский молитвенный флаг болтался между деревьями: видимо, должен был подбадривать. Сэм удивился, где была Руби во всем этом цирке. Он припарковался на обочине дороги и затолкал пакет с едой в свой рюкзак, рядом с ним мачете. Накинул дождевик, хоть раз довольный тем, что он у него есть, несмотря на светоотражающую полосу и дурацкие застежки. Слишком много решений для одного предмета одежды.

Клерки в магазине снаряжения в Сиэтле повернули свои головы, когда услышали восторженный и чуть злорадный смех Дина. Тот потратил много времени, регулируя застежки, чтобы плащ плотно облегал Сэма и застегивался правильно и подмышечные отверстия были открыты. _Чертовы подмышечные отверстия, ты так упакован, старик_ , хихикал в тот момент Дин, и Сэму вдруг стало его ужасно не хватать.

Яркая вспышка света заставила Сэма вздрогнуть, но это оказалось всего лишь проверкой оборудования команды репортеров. Он обежал вокруг них в поисках кедра, на который залезал ранее, чтобы повидаться с Эйлин. Нашел его без труда по толпе репортеров и людей из Компании, собравшихся под ним. _Люди Компании,_ и у Сэма появилась идея.

Белый грузовик с логотипом мультинациональной компании на боку, стоял напротив грязной дороги и стайки журналистов, в кабине мужчина со скучающим видом наблюдал за всем уверенным практичным взглядом. Сэм постучал в окно, стекло медленно опустилось.

\- Да? - сказал человек. Каска, светоотражающий жилет. Он был хорошо подготовлен для этого поля, может быть, какой-то инспектор решил прокатиться до блока вырубки и покараулить здесь лагерь протестантов, чтобы убедиться в правильной работе команды связи.

\- Привет, мой брат лесоруб в бригаде Гуденаффа, того, что работает по контракту на блоке, - человек кивнул в ответ, позволяя продолжить. - Ну, вот я и подумал, вы с ними на связи? Можете связаться по радио с их офисом или что-то еще? Просто из-за дождя... - ладно, это, наверное, будет звучать глупо, но этот парень уже с ума сходил от скуки и, наверное, был готов заняться чем угодно, лишь бы плавно не уползти в кому.

Сэм использовал тяжелое вооружение - искреннее выражение лица.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.

Мужчина долго смотрел на одежду плантатора, на взлохмаченные длинные волосы, все в нем кричало: _они, не мы_. В умоляющие темные, как лес, глаза.

\- Как его имя? - наконец протянул мужчина, распрямляясь на сидении, сразу оживившись, может быть, довольный тем, что не пришлось говорить с Сэмом про пятнистых сов или об ущербе, нанесенном водоразделу.

Сэм назвал имя и ждал, пока потрескивающее радио не соединилось с лагерем лесорубов, и мужчина быстро поговорил на своем кодовом языке, выясняя, где кто находится. Наконец он повернулся к Сэму:

\- Бригада еще не вернулась с блока, но скоро должны приехать. Это всего лишь минут двадцать езды, может, чуть больше в такую погоду. Ты на колесах?

Сэм кивнул.

\- Да, с этим порядок. Я кое-что здесь оставлю и буду выдвигаться. Спасибо.

Лукас сказал, что он заберет обоих, если Сэм не будет достаточно быстр, но ничего не могло быть быстрым с таким дождем и размытыми дорогами. _Господи._ Обычно, когда дело доходило до таких вещей - сверхъестественных вещей - Сэм не сильно беспокоился о Дине, он видел, в какую кровавую кашу Дин мог превратить любого монстра. Обычно. Но это не было обычным. Эта тварь была странной, старой и одержимой. Винчестеры бывали в штате Вашингтон не один раз. То пребывание в 97-ом было самым долгим, думал Сэм, решив попробовать пойти в палаточный городок и спросить, знает ли кто-то где Руби.

Они провели пару недель в Сан-хуане однажды, а в другой раз в районе недалеко от Конкрита. Ни в один из тех раз не случалось ничего необычного. Ну, кроме их обычного необычного. Но не Волк.

Раньше, может быть? Сэм задумался, и что-то зашевелилось в его памяти. Не горы и не глубокие леса, где мог бы прятаться Волк. Город. Оно вспыхнуло, это внезапное воспоминание, то самое, что было запрятано очень глубоко вместе с другими крайне неприятными. У Сэма их была целая библиотека, каталоги, все пронумеровано и расставлено по полкам. Он не любил глядеть на них, они приводили его в ярость. А Джон Винчестер заслуживал, чтобы его сыновья были на него в ярости, один Бог знал насколько, но Сэм не был готов сейчас иметь дело со своей злостью, потому что она по большей части пугала его.

И не в этом был весь смысл, правда ведь? Злиться на отца за... он застыл, глядя на дождь. Отец пропал. Не вернулся с охоты. _Где папа?_ Сэм почти услышал тот голос худого напуганного мальчишки, голодного как собака.

Миссис Легрис.

Она была милой, и Сэм вспомнил ее аккуратную стрижку, как она пахла горелым кофе и пластилином, то, как она одевалась в индонезийский батик. Только это. Проклятье. Это было в Сиэтле, может быть, лет пятнадцать назад. И отец не возвращался очень долгое время.

Сложно было что-то вспомнить, потому что Дин никогда об этом не говорил, ни разу, а общие воспоминания были вещами, которые накапливались с совместными мгновениями и разговорами, с фотографиями и деталями до того момента, пока не превратятся в законченную историю - спутанную, неаккуратную, но общую. Это воспоминание таким не было. Это было несчастное полувоспоминание совсем юного мальчика, пронизанное страхом, холодом, голодом и вещами, о которых ни его отец, ни его брат не хотели говорить.

_Дин, свернувшийся на переднем сидении, весь в крови, ничего не отвечающий, замерший в несвойственном ему молчании. Папа, гладящий его по волосам, от чего Дин вздрагивает и еще сильнее сжимается в узел. Тихое бормотание отца, мягкое и настойчивое: кто это сделал? Кто это сделал? Обещая жестокую расправу, как раннее Рождество, если Дин только скажет хоть слово._

Лишь это, как вспышка и больше ничего.

\- Эй, ты тоже решил привязаться? - раздался голос Астрид, и ее рука легла на его плечо, от чего Сэм выпрыгнул из своего неприятного воспоминания в реальность. Ее серьезные светлые глаза смотрели на него с интенсивностью отбойного молотка, и Сэм сделал шаг назад.

Покачав головой, он посмотрел мимо нее на лагерь.

\- Нет. Но я принес кое-какую еду для Руби. Где она? - он улыбнулся, зная, что это сработает. В первый раз Астрид глянула на него с чем-то, что можно было бы описать как "теплоту".

\- Там, внизу, рядом с деревом Бабушки. Видишь ту ель? - Сэм сейчас не отличил бы ель от телефонного столба, но он заметил, куда она указывает. - Она будет рада тебя видеть, - закончила она и отвернулась, чтобы уйти сквозь ливень туда, где организаторы протестов разговаривали с репортерами.

Руби была не одна: ее снимал фотограф. Цепь была обмотана вокруг дерева и ее пояса, сквозь одежду была сделана петля. Как, интересно, она собирается спать? Ходить в туалет? Сэм не хотел этого знать. Он был уверен, что ему не понравятся ответы. И она была в порядке и хорошо прикована: толстый велосипедный замок крепко держал цепь. Ничего такого, с чем хорошие болторезы не справились бы за три секунды, если полиция решит вмешаться, но повсюду вокруг были камеры, а она была красивой девушкой. Руби так просто не далась бы.

От этого Сэм улыбнулся, представляя, как Руби задает жару. Он снял рюкзак и достал еду для Руби, когда она поздоровалась с ним. Он постарался убедиться, что фотограф не увидел мачете, иначе возникли бы нежелательные вопросы. Фотограф закончил, и Сэм передал Руби сэндвич, который она тут же съела с большим энтузиазмом. .

\- Господи, какая скука, - сказала она. - Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.

Он так выглядел? Так и было. Сэм сильнее нахмурился.

\- Да, я не могу связаться с Дином. Он где-то там, в такую погоду, - прочистил горло, - эй, а Лукас был здесь?

Ее греческий нос сморщился.

\- Да что у тебя с Лукасом? Да, я видела его раньше, после обеда, может быть, - она вздрогнула, подзывая его к себе.

Сэм подошел ближе, правильно понимая знаки. Наклонился к ней.

\- С ним что-то не так, Руби. Поверь мне. Если он подойдет близко, а ты одна...

Она оттолкнула его.

\- Ты видишь всех этих людей? Репортеров? Фотографов? Полицейских? Я не одна, хорошо? - ответила она чуть резковато.

Один вздох, и она снова притянула его к себе. Сэм замолчал, что он мог еще сказать?

Кто-то крикнул издалека.

\- Эй!

Но Сэм не обращал внимания, потому что Руби была такой теплой, черт возьми, и ему совсем не хотелось двигаться в это мгновение, но крик повторился и, Руби, краснощекая от холода и дождя, должно быть, пробормотала возле его груди:

\- Кажется, кто-то пытается привлечь твое внимание.

И Сэм повернулся, тот самый работник компании быстро шел к нему, оранжевый жилет светился в лучах прожекторов. Он почти бежал, лицо посеревшее и застывшее... _в панике..._ и сердце Сэма подпрыгнуло прямо к его горлу.

\- Нам нужно подняться на блок вырубки, - сказал мужчина, с тревогой переведя взгляд от Сэма к Руби, прикованной к дереву, которое его компания так отчаянно желала спилить. Он не собирался ничего говорить перед ней, поэтому Сэм поцеловал Руби в ее румяную щеку, прошептал прощание и отошел на несколько шагов с работником компании, который торопливо взял его за локоть.

Сэм отдернул руку и раздраженно спросил:

\- Что происходит?

\- Они точно не знают... - сказал мужчина, - но бригада не может найти твоего брата. Он не вернулся. Что-то случилось. Только нельзя, чтобы пресса...

\- К черту прессу, - грубо крикнул через плечо Сэм, резко побежав к своему грузовику.

 

***

 

Он застонал, повернулся, и его локоть ударился обо что-то твердое, он попытался притвориться, что его это не беспокоит, но это было не так. Его это беспокоило по той причине, что что-то было не так, это было совсем не то место, где он должен был находиться.

Дин открыл глаза и моргнул, все вокруг закружилось. Закрыл быстро глаза и дождался, пока вращение прекратится. Осторожно он попробовал еще раз, чувствуя, словно в его мозгу кто-то перепаял все соединения. Поначалу все оказалось размытым и темным, и он не мог ни на чем сфокусироваться, кроме звука сильного дождя, бьющегося о... - крышу машины? Но это была не Импала, один Бог знает, сколько раз он просыпался на переднем сидении Импалы, ударяясь о руль с жутким похмельем или просто уснув в неудобной позе в машине, совершенно не предназначенной для сна.

Эти сидения не были кожаными, не скользили, и его одежда цеплялась за шершавую ткань. Все вокруг него было освещено темно-красным. Какое-то время он вслушивался в свое дыхание, глядя на прошитый узор на потолке машины прямо над его головой, пытаясь не сорваться окончательно. Это было возможно, конечно, просто развалиться на части, особенно здесь.

Потому что он знал, где он находится.

Он сидел на переднем сидении старой модели Кадиллака, снаружи абсолютная темнота, ничего не видно, кроме желто-зеленой подсветки приборной панели. Руль, обтянутый натуральной кожей, точно такой же, каким он его помнил, квадратные надписи на приборах, изящными завитками логотип "Кадиллак".

Дин медленно и осторожно сел, мечтая иметь хоть какое-то оружие, но у него ничего не было, только его рабочая рубашка поверх футболки, джинсы, тяжелые шипованные ботинки. Даже пояса нет и...

Черт! Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть темные потеки и рваную дыру там, где вошел тот штырь. Ну, технически там, где он вышел, предположил он. Он быстро оглянулся на заднее сидение: ничего, темно и пусто.

Стиснув зубы, не потому что это было больно, а, скорее, немного _страшно_ , он поднял свою белую футболку, желая посмотреть, на что похоже ранение. Рваная дыра в его боку, вот что это было, засохшая и темная. Но она не кровоточила и не болела, и это говорило Дину кое-что еще о том, где он себя обнаружил.

Внутри.

Мысль об огромной дыре в его боку, которая не кровоточила и не болела, была не совсем той, от которой он мог остаться спокойным, поэтому он бросил свою инспекцию и глубоко вдохнул, схватившись рукой за дверную ручку. _Черт возьми, выпусти меня отсюда._ Потянул за тонкую и сужающуюся как ребро хромированную ручку, но та не шелохнулась. Маленькие кнопочки к электрическим стеклоподъемникам и дверным замкам поблескивали в тусклом свете. Он пощелкал ими, возможно, с чуть большим усилием, чем требовалось, но это тоже не дало никакого эффекта. _Ладно._ Он мог слышать, как кровь шумит в ушах, стучит, словно он только что бежал. _Все нормально, Винчестер, успокойся, торопиться некуда._

Все было заперто, включая бардачок. Дворники не работали, так же как и передние фары. Ключей в зажигании не было, и никаких проводов под передней панелью, чтобы высечь искру и завести машину. Он здесь застрял, внутри театральных декораций, идеальная симуляция Кадиллака. Только это не было декорацией. Это был тот самый Кадиллак, что и пятнадцать лет назад, потому что именно так играл Волк.

Пахло влажной плесенью, сырым мясом и собачьей шерстью, от чего у Дина скрутило живот.

Он потер рукой стекло на двери со стороны водителя, оно было холодным. Все, что он мог видеть: бледный овал отражения его собственного лица. Его не удивило то, каким напуганным он выглядел. _Кончай быть такой соплей._ Он прислонился лицом к стеклу, обхватив его ладонями по бокам, чтобы заслониться от отражения. Попытался рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь снаружи.

Дождь. Никакого света, только тот, что лился из самой машины. Прохлада стекла была приятной. Подумав об этом, он увидел холодные голубые глаза в нескольких дюймах от его лица по ту сторону окна. Тут же резко отшатнулся назад от двери с шокированным выдохом и стучащим сердцем. _Проклятье._

Машина качнулась слегка, будто что-то огромное двигалось снаружи, амортизаторы застонали, заскрипел сгибающийся металл, но Дин не видел ничего, кроме стекающих капель на окнах и его собственного искаженного отражения.

Затем ничего, только дождь. Одна минута, вторая. Тишина и покой, ничего не двигалось, кроме его собственной груди от вдохов и выдохов.

Нельзя было сказать, что Дин расслабился, это было совсем не подходящее для этого место. В конце концов, он вытянул ноги и снова подергал дверную ручку, затем перебрался на заднее сидение, попробовал ручки и кнопки на задних дверях. Он проверил под сидениями, потом попытался разобрать задние сидения, чтобы попасть в багажник и узнать что там, но подушки были твердыми и так плотно пригнаны, что голыми руками ничего сделать не удавалось.

Его часы остановились. Ожидаемо, подумал он, постучав по ним ногтем, будто от этого они могли заработать. _Что угодно, лишь бы дезориентировать меня._ Наконец он растянулся на заднем сидении, сбросил свои тяжелые ботинки и пошевелил пальцами ног.

Он не мог в это поверить, но ему было скучно.

\- Интересно, как принимает радио внутри Волка? - вслух размышлял Дин. Затем перебрался обратно на переднее сидение. Он попробовал все кнопки, покрутил регулятор громкости. Ничего, - хреново принимает, вот как, - пробормотал он, радуясь звуку собственного голоса. Было слишком тихо, только шум дождя. Это была та самая вещь, которую он ненавидел больше всего - быть одному.

Время шло. Без работающих часов или смены дня и ночи, Дин никак не мог узнать, сколько уже минуло. Спустя какое-то время, он не мог даже угадать - три часа? Пять? Больше? Должно быть, уже почти утро, думал он. Но что бы он ни пробовал, он не мог уснуть. Он не был голоден, ему не нужно было в туалет.

\- Думаешь, эти окна сделаны из безопасного стекла? - Дин ударил пяткой в стекло, но не со всей силы, - ну и куда бы я пошел? - продолжил он. - Бродил бы кругами внутри Волка?

Оттуда за ним наблюдал один глаз. Дин содрогнулся. По крайней мере, он был снаружи, а не как в прошлый раз, когда Волк был внутри.

Как и все, что когда-то видел в детстве, Кадиллак теперь казался меньше, чем он был, когда ему было тринадцать.

\- Это будет очень долгое ожидание, - он выдохнул на стекло, написал свое имя на влажном пятне, перед тем как оно исчезло. - Даже у Стива Маккуина был теннисный мяч.

Дин попытался вспомнить все слова песен Металлики. Спел их. Громко. Потом назвал всех девушек, с которыми спал, по порядку. Оценил их опыт по шкале от одного до пятидесяти. Зачитал монолог из "Святого Грааля". Затем вспомнил результаты матчей Маринерс против Роялс, начиная с 70-х годов и до настоящего времени. Потом назвал все телефонные коды городов, где они когда-либо жили. Всех учительниц Сэма, начиная с мисс Элизы в детском саду. Расположил их в соответствии с их сексуальностью. Он всегда уделял больше внимания учителям Сэма, чем своим.

Медленно снаружи машины поднялся ветер. Он становился сильнее, и машина застонала, страдая от напора. Дин резко замолчал и сел, выглянул в окно, чтобы все так же ничего не увидеть.

_Черт._ Опустился назад на сидение, желая чувствовать себя усталым. Или голодным. Да хоть что-нибудь. Он думал о том, чтобы поковырять свою рану, ради эксперимента, но все же решил, что ему _не настолько_ скучно.

Он назвал всех монстров, каких знал, и способы от них избавиться, это заняло больше времени.

Хуже всего было, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, чего же он ждал, но знал точно, что когда дождется, оно ему не понравится.

 

***

 

\- Ты должен поспать хоть немного, старик, - Дейв Гуденафф склонился к Сэму, который сидел, привалившись к стволу дерева, пластиковый стаканчик опасно болтался в его слабой хватке.

Сэм распрямился, взболтал кофе, покачал головой.

\- Я в порядке, - он глянул на свои часы: почти пять утра, до сих пор никаких следов Дина. По крайней мере, дождь кончился. Все его нервные окончания были словно оголены, он чувствовал, будто с него заживо сняли кожу. Он был в _ярости._ И кофе было не главным, что заставляло его все еще двигаться уже долгое время.

Ни он, ни Дейв, ни Стэнли - представитель Компании - до сих пор не спали. Дейв потому что искренне беспокоился за Дина, Стэнли, потому что боялся катастрофы, что могла случиться, если средства массовой информации про это прознают.

К счастью для Стэнли, Сэм так же не желал внимания СМИ, поэтому они вели поиски в лесу самостоятельно. Вся бригада была поднята на вырубку, и Вилли отвел их в то место, где он в последний раз видел Дина. Гуденафф приказал Стоттлмейеру привезти большие фонари и детализированную контурную карту, распределив рабочих для прочесывания леса. Дело двигалось очень медленно, учитывая дождь и темноту.

Сэм наблюдал, как Дейв сорвался на Вилли. Парень с крысиным лицом, Брент, буквально не позволил огромному и разъяренному Дейву физически расправиться с лесорубом. Теперь Брент выходил из зарослей, держа в руках стакан с кофе, который им привез лагерный повар в канистре. Сегодня никаких работ, пока не найдут Дина.

_Крик_ , сказал Дейв. Он звучал, как человеческий, не вой кугуара или рык медведя. _Он добрался до него,_ думал Сэм, сидя возле дерева и глядя на отчаянное выражение лица Брента Проктора. _Я не был достаточно быстр. Я должен был убить его._

Брент сел рядом с Сэмом, покачал головой:

\- Никакой чертовой зацепки. Это долбаные джунгли, а вкупе с дождем... - он вздохнул. - Твоего брата не мог сожрать медведь. Ты же знаешь.

Сэм повернулся, моргнув удивленно.

\- Откуда я должен это знать? - его голос был совершенно спокоен. Трюк, натренированный годами трюк.

Брент поерзал, как от чесотки.

\- Ну, ты знаешь. Как он с ними говорит.

День начинал светлеть, и Сэм мог видеть выражение откровенной неловкости на тощем лице Брента. Наконец-то хорошая погода, может, они даже увидят солнце: небо было расчерчено будто ломтики бекона, полоски розового, очерченные белым и золотым.

\- Дин говорит с медведями? - что ж, вот это была новость. Было множество вещей, которых Сэм не знал о Дине. Тот каждый день демонстрировал это.

\- Ну да, - будто Сэм был идиотом. И Брент нырнул в самую невероятную в мире историю: Дин, зажатый под деревом, медведь, Дин убалтывает его, Брент мирно засыпает в процессе. Гуденафф, стоящий рядом с ними, подхватил историю, когда Брент отметил, что был прилично накачан морфином. История Дейва была еще более странной: Дин сломал руку, но, несмотря на это, ввязался в драку с Людовиком, разведчиком Компании, который приставал к их лагерной поварихе, той самой, что отвезла Дина к его семье в апартаменты в Такоме.

\- Он тебе никогда этого не рассказывал? - спросил Дейв. Рот скривился под светлой бородой.

Сэм покачал головой. _Нет, Дин не говорил мне ничего из этого._

\- Думаю, я все еще должен ему деньги. Он так и не забрал свою последнюю оплату, - это прозвучало в полной тишине, потому что Дейв хотел было предложить деньги Сэму, а эта была территория, на которую не хотел ступать ни один из них.

Сэм встал, смял стаканчик в кулаке.

\- Мне нужно вернуть грузовик шефу, - он должен был найти Лукаса, точнее говоря, - у меня есть спутниковый телефон и радио в грузовике, - они молча стояли минуту, оголенные нервы Сэма гудели от напряжения. _Я должен искать его, а не вспоминать._

\- Мы будем продолжать поиски. Если не найдем за следующий час или около того, нам следует вызвать поисково-спасательный отряд.

Сэм кивнул один раз и повернулся обратно к горе, думая, где мог быть его брат. _Он не мертв,_ сказал он себе твердо. _Члены нашей семьи пропадают постоянно. Они всегда возвращаются._ Но так себе и не поверил.

 

***

 

Примечательно, что, даже находясь здесь, в этой машине, он не мог вспомнить некоторых вещей. Но сейчас он пытался: что конкретно сделал Волк пятнадцать лет назад? Это было грязно, да, но он был больше, чем просто извращенец, получавший свое удовольствие. Больше было похоже на то, что он хотел... он хотел...

И его мозг, как мог, уклонялся от этих воспоминаний, одни только тени. Он убежал. Услышал голос матери и убежал. Дин подумал, что это, должно быть, был последний раз, когда он слышал ее голос в своей голове, той ночью. Долгое время после ее смерти он слышал ее голос, обычно, когда не делал уроки или прогуливал школу, или когда собирался сознательно сделать что-то в противодействие Сэму. Но она была там, в этой машине и она не отговорила его, она сказала ему выбираться оттуда.

Но эти воспоминания никак не успокаивали его сейчас.

_Я так хотел бы навсегда. Только до новой луны._ И теперь Дин понял, что это значило. Целый месяц внутри, а что потом? Никто так и не вернулся. И он не вернется.

Он зашевелился, потянулся, к тому времени он уже успел придумать наиболее удобный способ делать приседания и отжимания в тесном пространстве. Его бок его не беспокоил, по крайней мере, пока он на него не смотрел, да и это было, скорее ,психологическим ощущением. В сознании. Он сойдет здесь с ума еще задолго до конца срока. Дин попытался задавить эти мысли, потому что они вызывали у него совсем неприятный смех, совсем как у пьяницы в баре после недельного запоя.

Он достал свой бумажник, бросил его на приборную панель. Он уже доставал все содержимое, составлял анаграммы из всех возможных слов вроде "лицензия" или "детектив" и даже нашел, как много новых слов он может составить из фразы "Частная автосвалка Бобби Сингера". Остальные карманы были пусты.

Почти пусты.

Что-то твердое и сложенное пряталось на дне переднего кармана его джинсов, он вытащил это: идеальная стодолларовая купюра, целая и готовая к тому, чтобы ее потратили. Дин тяжело сглотнул, расправив ее на панели. Ему заплатили. Он взял половину, пообещал и получил обещание. А теперь он был здесь, и больше ничего не мог поделать с этим.

Он взял деньги, и Таню порвали на куски. Он согласился. Сел в машину по собственной воле, и каким-то образом и Лори заплатила за это. _Это все на мне._

Машина была слишком красной и пахла сырым мясом и сексом, вещами, которые возбуждали и отталкивали одновременно. Дин часто задышал. Все перемешалось в нем. Необходимость _заботиться и_ необходимость _быть мужчиной,_ необходимость _обеспечить свою семью_ и необходимость _держать ее вместе,_ и ничего из этого даже отдаленно не было возможно.

Он скомкал купюру в кулаке, но этого было недостаточно.

Дин яростно обернулся и со всей силы ударил локтем в стекло водительской двери, закричав. Звук, не слова - это все не имело никакого смысла. Его локоть должен был разбить окно или хотя бы треснуть, или расколоть по всей длине. Он знал, как это должно работать, знал ужасную механику ломающихся костей.

Ничего из этого не случилось: его локоть просто отскочил целым, окно тоже осталось невредимо, ничего не изменилось.

\- Нет, - прорычал Дин, - нет, ты не удержишь это. Ты не удержишь _меня_.

Он снова надел свои ботинки, тяжелые и смертоносные, способные нанести настоящий урон. Он приготовился, понимая, что все равно это не будет иметь смысла, и ударил обеими ногами сразу в окно, вкладывая в удар весь свой вес.

Его подошвы отскочили с жутким скрежетом шипов по стеклу - или тому, что казалось стеклом - все осталось точно так же, как и было. Дин замахнулся и попробовал еще раз. И еще раз, снова и снова. Крича все это время. _Крича без слов_ о своей независимости, о самоощущении, о способе жить в этом мире, и снова поднялся ветер, но он не остановился, пока уже почти не мог дышать и не сорвал горло до хрипа, пока не стал гореть, словно его охватила лихорадка.

Но всего на мгновение, потому что что-то двигалось снаружи кроме ветра, серая форма промелькнула рядом с окном, и машина вновь покачнулась. Он поднял ноги, не причиняя себе боли, просто не мог ее себе причинить, потому что даже это у него отняли. Дин ударил окно еще раз своими ботинками, затем быстро сел, не давая себе времени задуматься по-настоящему, потому что увидел голубые глаза, светящиеся снаружи, почувствовал тяжелый запах зверя, ощущая себя пустым и использованным. И ударил в стекло своим лбом с раскалывающей череп силой.

Даже больно не стало, и он упал обратно на сидение, закинув одну руку поверх своих защипавших глаз и дрожа.

Дин слышал рык и тихий вой и знал, что Волк был доволен. _Проклятье_ , зашептал он, снова, снова и снова.

_Но ты заговоришь. Они все заговорили._

Он положил одну руку на грудь, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы оно замедлилось, но он ждал, игнорируя стоны удовольствия, раздающиеся снаружи. _У меня все еще есть то, что он хочет,_ подумал он, медленно садясь. _Пошел ты, Людовик._

_Ни одного слова,_ думал он, потирая свою голову так, где должно было быть больно, но не было. Кружащая снаружи серая фигура замерла, прекратились и издаваемые им звуки. _Пошел ты,_ снова подумал Дин, призывая хладнокровие как оружие, и оно кружилось внутри него, словно снежные хлопья. _Тебе придется прийти и взять это самому._

Медленная улыбка появилась на его лице, та, которую его брат с легкостью бы узнал и понял. _Смотри внимательно, Сэм, потому что я собираюсь порвать эту чертову тварь изнутри._

Вой, что послышался потом, был полон тоски, но был уже далеко, Дин снова снял ботинки, взял и положил стодолларовую купюру обратно в бумажник.

 

***

 

Он даже не пытался скрываться и, если бы Сэм не был так шокирован, увидев его, он бы уже захлебнулся яростью. И он стоял и разговаривал с прикованной к дереву Руби, пока Томми и Астрид приглядывали за ней, очевидно, уже собираясь поехать вниз в город, судя по отсутствию у Томми его плантаторского снаряжения. Сегодня выходной. Все волнения забыты разом. Томми увидел его первым и махнул рукой.

Рюкзак не был тяжелым, мачете едва ли что-то вообще весило.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как жар поднимается вверх по его шее. Все загудело на мгновение, и он медленно вылез из грузовика, голова кружилась от желания убить. Но, несмотря на это, он не мог вот так запросто отрубить Лукасу голову перед таким количеством свидетелей, большая часть из которых была полицейскими. Не говоря уже о том, что ему было необходимо узнать, что случилось, а мертвый Лукас не так уж и много смог бы сказать.

Лукас сменил позу от крика Томми, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Сэм сразу заметил, что что-то было с ним не так. Бледный, вспотевший, больше серый, чем загорелый. Их глаза встретились, и Сэм первым посмотрел в сторону, нашел Руби через сокращающееся расстояние. Она внезапно стала выглядеть обеспокоенной, и Сэм понял, что это из-за выражения на его лице, то, которое не было взглядом Дина "не шути со мной", а больше "я порву тебя на части".

Его внимание вернулось к Лукасу, затем назад к Руби, и Сэм не смог бы найти сейчас в себе улыбку, даже если бы его жизнь зависела от этого. Что он ей говорил по поводу Лукаса? Одна бровь Руби дернулась вверх: _не то чтобы я могла взять и уйти с ним._

Протолкнувшись плечом между ними, Сэм схватил Лукаса за руку, склонил к нему голову и прошептал:

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - голосом, который ни один из них раньше не слышал. Твердый, грубый, не прощающий. Руби, стоящая за ним, вздрогнула.

\- Чувак, - сказал Томми, - мы тут собираемся отправиться вниз к цивилизации. Вчера была чертовски крутая вечеринка, где ты, блин, был?

Сэм не отвел взгляда от Лукаса, который сделал шаг назад, чувствуя намерения, может быть. Ни за что эта тварь не могла одолеть Дина, особенно, когда тот ждал его. Что, черт возьми, случилось?

\- Я был занят.

\- О чем тот костюм тогда так волновался? - спросила Руби, положив одну руку Сэму на бок и пытаясь притянуть его обратно к себе, сложно было игнорировать враждебность в воздухе.

Он был совсем не в настроении для этого. Сэм узнавал свою злость, когда она приходила: у него было много практики за долгие годы. Для его отца она всегда была жгучей и быстрой, для Дина медленно горящей, вспыхивающей в моменты наиболее возмутительного поведения брата. Но для других, для твари, которая не была обременена человечностью, злость Сэма была глубокой и прочной. Она существовала в нем в такой же степени, как и его интеллект и целеустремленность.

Пепельное лицо Лукаса застыло, он медленно улыбнулся, показывая свои зубы. Он выглядел больным, и Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это значит.

\- Все в порядке, у меня с Сэмом дела, - Лукас перевел свое холодное внимание на Сэма, и в это мгновение все, что увидел Сэм, -это голод и желание. Он выглядел сейчас почти как человек, но даже близко им не был.

Может быть, всего ярда четыре, это все что Лукас ему позволил. Полиция штата. Телевизионные камеры. Умно. И совсем не важно, каким острым было лезвие мачете, у него не будет возможности воспользоваться им здесь.

\- Где, - Сэм сжал руки в кулаки, - он?

Снова улыбка, такая же больная. Лукас лениво почесал живот мозолистыми пальцами со сломанными ногтями.

\- Ты хочешь убить меня. Я знаю это.

Сэм дал бы себя спровоцировать, у него было много опыта с его злостью. Может быть, злость не смешивалась раньше так со страхом, как сейчас, но он постарался затолкать все это поглубже.

\- Я задал тебе вопрос.

\- Убьешь меня, и никогда его больше не увидишь. Он умрет вместе со мной, - его пальцы проскользили к груди, а затем опять вернулись к животу, рисуя узоры. Лукас закрыл глаза, отвернулся, довольный собой.

_Господи Боже._

\- Помоги мне Бог, если... - зашептал Сэм, не уверенный, чем он может угрожать, чтобы этого было достаточно.

Лукас поднял взгляд, блеск пота на лице заставлял его выглядеть нездорово.

\- Знаешь, что самое забавное? Я все еще голоден. Этого никогда... - он сделал паузу, пытаясь найти нужное слово, - никогда не достаточно.

Несмотря на то, за что Сэм смог ухватиться, что он смог _понять_ , он выдавил улыбку. Дин был сплошными острыми углами, колючками и шипами, ничего мягкого и безопасного. Он так же был сломан, да, в фундаментальном смысле, который Сэм только начал понимать, но разбитое стекло могло нанести ужасные раны.

\- Он теперь не такой вкусный, да?

И Сэм знал, по тому, как Лукас отвернулся, что был прав. Он сделал дрожащий вдох, чувствуя себя внезапно больным и одиноким.

_Внутри брошенного гаража, который пах мочой, заряженный револьвер в его руках, стоял на страже и ждал, один. Высокая тень, слишком большая, чтобы быть Дином - внезапно папа, и кашель и слезы и, наконец, Дин в Импале снаружи._

В этот раз отец не придет.

Сэм услышал, как кто-то позвал его по имени, а потом Томми пихнул его в бок, указывая на грузовик Компании, где какой-то человек в толстовке с изображением лысого орла махал ему рукой. О, Господи, что на этот раз? Оглянулся только, чтобы увидеть, как Лукас уходит тяжелой походкой, не было в нем былой легкости и скорости. Затем обернулся к Руби и Астрид. Его уже не волновало, как безумно это звучит.

\- Не подпускай его к себе, Руби, - сказал Сэм, поглядывая на обочину дороги, где импровизированная стоянка отъела кусок у леса. - Он опасен, поверь мне.

 

Через двадцать минут он снова был на блоке вырубки. Дейв сообщил по радио, что они нашли бензопилу Дина. Она завалилась в расщелину возле старого пня, и Сэм приближался к этому месту с трепетом, опасаясь, что, чем больше он ищет, тем больше найдет. Только куски - не это ли осталось, по словам Дина и Дейва, от их лагерной поварихи десять лет назад? Все остальные просто исчезли, но женщина была разорвана на маленькие кусочки.

\- Я вызываю поисково-спасательный отряд, - сказал Дейв Стэнли, который обречено кивнул.

\- Дейв, - Сэм посмотрел на бензопилу, ничего примечательного. Отличное оружие, чтобы покончить с Волком, но Дин почему-то не смог этого сделать. _Почему?_

Гуденафф посмотрел на него, и Сэм кивнул головой: отойдем поговорить.

\- Подожди, не вызывай их, - тихо сказал Сэм. Пустая трата времени, в первую очередь. Но что более важно, - Дина ищут за долги. Почему, ты думаешь, он хотел получать зарплату под столом?

В подтверждение репутации Дина, Дейв не выглядел сильно удивленным. Он кивнул.

\- Ты думаешь, он решил скрыться? - да, это было как раз тем, что мог бы сделать Дин. Сэм надеялся, что он сможет в это поверить, желал, чтобы это была история, которую он мог бы рассказать и самому себе.

\- Это возможно, - он хлопнул Дейва по плечу. Дин доверял парню, тот был его старым другом, и знал Дина достаточно хорошо, чтобы поверить, что Дин из тех людей, кто мог бы инсценировать собственную смерть.

Очень жаль, что это не было правдой, не в этот раз.

Дейв прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- А как же крик? - Сэм знал, что если он оставит Дейву место, то тот сам заполнит все пробелы. Большинство людей так и делали. Большинству людей нужны были такие вещи, которые придали бы всему происходящему какой-то смысл, и они могли придумать необходимое им оправдание. - Он мог так поступить, чтобы мы подумали, что на него напало дикое животное?

Сэм уклончиво пожал плечами и сказал Дейву, что хочет еще немного осмотреться. Босс поднял бензопилу, его лицо все еще было обеспокоенным. Даже если Дин исчез намеренно, это были опасные места.

Поляна была достаточно большой, доминировал на ней огромный пень. Он был весь покрыт толстым слоем мха, кроме одного места, где он был собран, словно его соскребли, под ним красный кедр, трухлявый и гнилой. Вокруг пня просека, лес, возрождающийся после вырубки. _Природа заполняет вакуум._ Недавно срезанные побеги лежали как павшие солдаты вокруг пня. Что-то было здесь не так.

Сэм представил себя стоящим на пне. Представил себя падающим с пня, шипованные ботинки соскальзывают на моховой подушке. Сэм медленно повернулся, прищурив глаза. Три шага и он нагнулся.

Побег, срезанный под углом в фут или около того в высоту, острый, как кол. Покрытый кровью. Сэм неспешно протянул руку и потрогал его уверенными пальцами. Липкий, может быть,из-за очень влажного воздуха. Пара волокон застряли на срезе, он оторвал их: синяя нитка, белая нитка. Чья-то одежда.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги в раздумьях. Что-то здесь случилось, но он не был уверен, что именно.

 

 

 

 


	9. Глава 9. Bait and switch (Приманка и отказ)

***  
  
  
Он повторял себе, что это было хорошей идеей – дать себя подвезти. В конце концов, ему необходимо было вновь спуститься с горы, после того как он заберет свои вещи и вернет грузовик шефу, а Дейв Гуденафф и Брент сами предложили. Они даже сказали, что поедут быстро, что выглядело как приятный бонус, дополнительный победный удар в старом пинбольном автомате.  
  
Когда Сэм ударился головой об окно грузовика, он задался вопросом о своей вменяемости. Он задавался вопросом уже о многом. Проехаться с этими парнями оказалось равносильно занятию банджи-джампингом на зубной нити. Этот грузовик не прошел бы техосмотр по безопасности ни в одной точке континентальных штатов - да черт, может быть, даже в Мексике - дорога была как разворачивающийся рулон жирной пищевой пленки. Дейв вспомнил, что ему нужен новый рецепт на очки, которые он все равно забыл в лагере.  
  
Музыка орала ужасно громко и была, скорее, чем-то, что понравилось бы Дину, что Дин полюбил бы, отчего Сэм прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не сорваться окончательно тем или иным способом.  
  
Было очевидно, что Гуденафф знал эти дороги не хуже, чем собственные руки. Еще более очевидно было, что оба, и Дейв и Брент, стабильно пили всю вторую половину дня с того момента, как работы по вырубке остановили, а Дин так и не появился спустя долгие часы. Как только Сэм запрыгнул на заднее сидение грузовика, Брент передал ему банку пива, которую теперь Сэм уже почти всю пролил.  
  
_И знаете что? Абсолютно наплевать._  
  
Магнитола внезапно заговорила на неизвестном инуитском диалекте, и оба лесоруба жестко выругались. Брент раздраженно ткнул на кнопку извлечения.  
  
\- Черт! - выругался Брент, когда кассета выстрелила из слота, как кролик на собачьих бегах, протягивая за собой дорожку магнитной ленты. Брент резко выдернул ее, оторвав ленту, поглядел на нее, затем безразлично вышвырнул кассету в окно. Сэм повернулся на сидении, чтобы увидеть, как та исчезла в надвигающейся темноте.  
  
Все казалось немного сюрреалистическим. По большей части потому, что жажда убийства, кипящая в его венах, не разбавлялась ни на грамм даже алкоголем, и он понимал, к чему он готовился. Отнять жизнь, убить нечто. Помимо этого, беспокойство о брате, но он не мог ему поддаться, не станет этого делать, потому что Сэм знал, что такое беспокойство обернется ужасом, затмит все, а он не мог сейчас этого себе позволить.  
  
Позже. Он будет думать о пропавшем Дине позже, если до этого дойдет.  
  
Возле его ног лежали все те же вещи, что он привез с собой из Сиэтла: палатка, брезент, спальный мешок, ботинки, рюкзак полный одежды. В кармане конверт с несколькими сотнями долларов - его зарплата. Так или иначе, он посадил свое последнее дерево. Теперь у него была другая работа.  
  
Мачете лежало в рюкзаке на сидении рядом с ним, и это было все, что имело сейчас значение.  
  
Брент нашел другую музыку, хуже, чем Сэм мог себе представить - More than a feeling заорала из колонок прямо возле него. У грузовика была шокирующе хорошая аудиосистема. Брент оставил свое окно открытым, воздух раннего вечера был удивительно легок после столь солнечного для конца мая дня. Он поставил локоть на край окна, пальцы бренчали на воображаемой гитаре. Запах хмеля заполнял кабину сильнее, чем потная одежда, брошенная на сидении, и кедровые щепки, заплутавшие между витками кабеля, свернутого на полу. Но сильнее всего был запах пива, возможно, потому, что Сэм уже носил половину пива на себе.   
  
\- Ты в порядке там, Винчестер? - Гуденнафф пытался перекричать ветер и музыку.  
  
Они выглядели как современная версия пиратов, решил Сэм, когда лесорубы приехали в палаточный городок плантаторов. Большинство плантаторов были все еще внизу, в городе, или только направлялись в него, и Сэм был рад, что никого не придется представлять. Выступать в качестве посредника между Дином и Руби в ресторане в Абердине было уже круто. Но он не мог и представить, что мог нафантазировать такой идиот, как Брент Проктор, встретившись с десятком полностью укуренных плантаторов, вышедших из двадцатичетырехчасовой непрекращающейся вечеринки.   
  
\- Все окей, - откликнулся Сэм, на самом деле не настроенный на беседу.  
  
Лукаса не оказалось в лагере плантаторов, но Сэм этого и не ждал, не надеялся настолько на свою удачу, что смог бы наткнуться на него второй раз за день. Лукас где-то спрятался. Но это ничего не меняло, размышлял он, глядя через плечо Гуденаффа на дико раскачивающийся в свете фар пейзаж. Они ехали очень быстро. Мне все равно, педаль в пол, Гуденафф.  
  
Не имело значения, найдет ли Сэм Лукаса, потому что он не мог его убить. Он хотел этого, все в нем , все, что отточено и обучено, все мириады мест в нем, что чувствовали любовь и верность, молили об этом. Останавливал его только интеллект, заставляющий быть осторожным. Монстр, каким был Лукас, не врал. Дин был у него, он держал его где-то. _Убьешь его, и Дин умрет. Думай, Сэмми. Должен быть выход._  
  
\- Я сейчас с голоду сдохну, - сказал Брент, открывая бардачок и переворачивая какие-то бумаги, измерительную ленту и пустые пачки от сигарет. - У кого-нибудь есть что пожрать?  
  
Ни у кого не было, и Сэм понял, что он не ел целый день, что он накачивал себя только кофе и гневом, не оставляя ничего, что могло бы занять пустующее место в его желудке, кроме едкой кислоты. В этот момент Брент нашел шоколадный батончик под лезвием топора, нечто с раздавленной тянучей серединой, и они разделили его на три части.  
  
Пальцы стали липкими, и, когда он посмотрел на свои руки, то осознал, что он оставил на своих пальцах кровь с того срезанного побега. Сделал это чисто инстинктивно, потому что это была определенно кровь Дина, и она была необходима для поисковых собак. Более того, кровь содержала в себе частицы, которые объединяли братьев каким-то образом, словно это был талисман, обеспечивающий дальнейшее существование Дина.  
  
Ходовая грузовика царапнула по гладкому скальному выступу, и Сэм подскочил так, что его голова с глухим стуком ударилась о крышу, доказывая еще раз, что быть высоким не всегда благо. Блент глянул на него, посмеиваясь. Внимание Дейва было сосредоточено на дороге.  
  
\- Почему повар нам не упаковывает обед с собой? - спросил Брент, скомкав обертку от шоколадки, а затем выбросил ее в окно. - Знаете, я бы не отказался бы даже от пары сэндвичей.  
  
Гуденафф не слушал. Сэм действительно мог видеть, как он не слушает.   
  
\- Даже с арахисовым маслом, - пробормотал Брент между делом.  
  
Тогда Дейв потянулся, выключил музыку, и Сэм понял, что все же его внимание было не полностью сосредоточено на дороге.  
  
\- Лори бы сделала это. Помнишь, как она упаковывала нам всегда сэндвичи с зубочистками? - его тон говорил о том, что он сдерживается, что он не хочет звучать совсем размазней.  
  
Брент улыбнулся на мгновение, затем почесал свои усы, вздрогнув.  
  
\- Да, - он глянул на Сэма, - она присматривала за твоим братом.  
  
Сэм ничего не сказал. Он знал это уже. Не сильно хотел разговаривать, но все равно: _расскажите мне о нем что-то, чего я еще не знаю. Пролейте мне на него свет, потому что я его не вижу._  
  
\- Конечно, ему это было чертовски нужно с тем, как ты с ним обращался, - пробормотал Дейв, не совсем в шутку.  
  
\- Людовик пугал ее больше, - возразил Брент, и Гуденафф расправил плечи. - Она мне как-то сказала, что у нее от него мурашки по коже.  
  
\- Лучше бы медведь съел _его_ , - сказал Дейв с чувством.  
  
Брент покачал головой.  
  
\- Нее, он слишком хорошо чувствовал лес. Он мог исчезнуть к чертям на долгие дни, помнишь? А потом вдруг появлялся, когда захочет.  
  
\- Что Дин сделал ему? - Сэм подался вперед, положил один локоть на спинку сидения.  
  
Гуденафф выглядел некомфортно, Сэм мог сказать точно, по тому, как тот держал взгляд на дороге. Брент начал играть с кольцом на пивной банке, качая его взад и вперед, как Сэм делал с почерневшими ногтями, пока они не отвалились.  
  
\- Насколько я знаю, Дин держался от него подальше, до самого несчастного случая, - наконец сказал Дейв тихим голосом, - но Людовик... он... - он быстро глянул на Сэма в зеркало заднего вида, затем вновь уставился на дорогу, - он что-то имел на твоего брата. Жуткий как черт.  
  
Сэм не признавался, что уже составил себе некую картину происшедшего, собранную из отдельных кусочков, что Дин позволил ему собрать.  
  
Брент, похоже, ничего этого не знал, потому что он глядел на босса с удивлением.  
  
\- О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь, Гуденафф?  
  
Гуденафф пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ты был все еще в больнице, весь накачанный морфином, Проктор. Когда мы искали Лори... - он остановился и сглотнул, - я отправился вниз по реке, туда, где была старая плотина. - Он отнял руки от руля, чтобы нарисовать жестом круг в воздухе. - Где местные парни обычно рыбу ловили. Там где мелко и полно камней.  
  
Брент кивнул, он знал это место. Сэм внимательно слушал, чувствуя скребущий ужас в словах Дейва.  
  
Босс продолжил:  
  
\- Там Людовик, похоже, разбил лагерь, кое-какие его вещи, навес, снаряжение. Я не собирался воровать ничего, - будто Брент или Сэм собирались его в этом обвинить. Должно быть, католик. - Но я посмотрел его вещи, просто проверить хотел, - грузовик взревел немного натужно, и Дейв переключился на меньшую передачу, - и у него там были... ну знаешь, некоторые вещи Дино, то, что я знал, принадлежало ему. Но странное все.  
  
\- Странное? - повторил Сэм опасливо. Эта жадность была десятилетней давности, может, старше, и ничуть не изменилась. Стала только сильнее за годы, чувство полноправного владения теперь работало в полную силу.  
  
Внезапно: _Закусочная, бездомные дети, бесплатная еда, и старший брат Сэма напротив высокого человека, не двигается. Застыл, как камень, не в состоянии отойти с его пути. И человек нависает над Дином, желает его так сильно, что даже Сэм знает об этом. Знает: это неправильно, плохо и просто неправильно, даже не понимая, что именно это тако_ е.  
  
Это началось тогда. Сэм не помнил его лица, не точно, но он знал, что это был Лукас, или Людовик, или кем бы он ни был. Волк. Тогда и теперь.  
  
Дейв пожал плечами.  
  
\- Недоеденные куски, которые, я видел, последним жевал Дин. Его мочалка, крышка от термоса. Старый носок и даже волосы. Его зубная щетка, - лицо Дейва побледнело. - Это было странное дерьмо, все собрано вместе, будто какие-то сокровища или что-то вроде того. Как крысиное гнездо.   
  
_Фетиши_ , подумал Сэм. _Трофеи_. Он убьет эту тварь. Он вернет Дина и уничтожит это существо без шансов что-то исправить, хоть с помощью демона или некромансера, да хоть самого Бога.  
  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Дейв, глянув на Сэма, - тебе, скорее всего, не нужно было слышать это. Один Бог знал, как твой брат ненавидел этого мудака, хотел его убить той последней ночью, как сказала мне Лори.  
  
\- Понятно почему, - предположил Брент, - я бы тоже захотел убить урода, который украл мою зубную щетку.  
  
Затем они повернули на крутом повороте, что нырял вниз ко дну долины, и Сэм мог слышать шум воды за открытым окном водительской двери. Впереди огни, лагерь протестантов, где Сэм попросил его высадить.  
  
Там что-то происходило.  
  
Те же огни, что и раньше, яркие и готовые к трансляции. Но более того. Полицейские огни, синие и красные, вспыхивающие сквозь деревья как при близких контактах третьей степени. Гуденафф и Брент погрузились в тяжелое молчание. Они свернули и припарковались поближе к действию, там, где все еще было место у края дороги.  
  
Сэм протолкался между репортерами, двигаясь в сторону криков, оставив Гуденаффа и Брента позади. Его снаряжение осталось в грузовике, он взял только рюкзак. Пока все не кончится, он будет при нем.  
  
Воздух был мягким и неподвижным, вода шумела поблизости, колеса гремели по мосту, когда протестанты пропускали груженые грузовики лесорубов без помех. Они были заняты другой проблемой, как узнал Сэм. Они были взволнованы, напуганы и разгневаны.  
  
Астрид сказала ему с серьезным лицом и беспокойными глазами:  
  
\- Она исчезла, - это были ее первые слова и единственные, что были нужны.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Время от времени поднимался ветер, и машина наклонялась, Дин неторопливо выглядывал из окна. Обычно ничего не было видно, но на третий раз он заметил вспышку отражения на сетчатке, словно у далекого животного, поймавшего свет фар зрачками на открытом шоссе. Проверяет его.  
  
Было абсолютно тихо, он медленно разобрал свои часы, используя только ногти и острый край своего кулона, затем собрал пружинки и крошечные винты обратно вместе и подумал, заработают ли они снова в реальном мире. Приседания немного ослабляли скуку, но он заметил какое-то тянущее ощущение - определенно не боль - в своем боку. Дин проверил бескровную рваную рану, чувствуя себя нездоровым. Отжимания были лучше, задействованы были в основном руки, а это он мог с легкостью переносить. Жаль, никак нельзя было встать в полный рост, и он старался не думать об этом, потому что это заставляло его ощущать салон Кадиллака чуть меньшим, чем раньше.  
  
Он, конечно же, думал о самом очевидном способе избавляться от скуки, к которому прибегают все мужчины и, может быть, все женщины. При нормальных обстоятельствах он с трудом бы устоял от решения устроить небольшой сеанс аутоэротизма. Он расстегивал ширинку не один раз, на самом деле. Но одна мысль о том, что за ним наблюдают, что он сидит в этой машине, как в чертовом пип шоу, и отдавать это вот так, отдавать себя вот так, даже на три минуты, убивало любое желание. Сильнее самого холодного в мире душа.  
  
Время от времени снаружи раздавался скулящий звук, и он приносил ему наибольшее удовлетворение. Надеюсь, ты подавишься, урод, думал он с улыбкой. Он снял свою рабочую рубашку и порвал ее на полоски, заплел их вокруг руля. Затем расплел и заплел снова другим способом.  
_  
Не удивительно, что сумасшедшие увлекаются макраме_ , подумал он, но не дал смеху сорваться со своих губ.   
  
Рык был хуже всего, не потому что он боялся сразиться с тварью - это было бы даже желанным, откровенно говоря - но потому что лающий рык раздавался так внезапно и так близко, что это дергало его сердце, как электрический удар дефибриллятора. Машина яростно качалась, бросая Дина в сторону и жестко ударяя о водительскую дверь, звук был достаточно громкий, чтобы Дин только радовался тому, что машина не была укомплектована боковыми подушками безопасности.  
  
Резко и неровно дыша, Дин садился и выглядывал наружу.  
  
Ничего. Исчез и вместе с ним все то, что ждал от него Волк.  
  
_Хочет, чтобы я говорил. Хочет мой голос и мое внимание. Мое внимание_ , повторил он сам себе.  
  
Он не мог точно сказать, сколько времени прошло между яростным рыком Волка и белым светом.   
  
Часы? Может быть, сложно сказать. Он совсем не спал, не хотелось. Ни малейшего желания вздремнуть или усталости глаз. Даже зевнуть не хотелось. Одно только валяние на сидении. Он снова растянулся на переднем сидении, каким-то образом зная, что это была его территория, снял свои носки, чтобы прижать теплые ступни к прохладному стеклу окна пассажирской двери. Ему нравились отпечатки, остающиеся после того, как он быстро убирал ноги. Напоминание, что в нем все еще текла теплая кровь, что он все еще был жив.  
  
Без предупреждения вся машина наполнилась белым светом из непонятного источника, рассеянным, ослепляющим, таким внезапным и беззвучным, что Дин не имел времени среагировать. Он шел изнутри машины, не отбрасывая теней, затапливая интерьер до размытой нечеткой коробки. Болезненный в своей интенсивности свет.   
  
_О, слава Богу_ , подумал Дин, _что-то новое._  
  
Как вдруг свет исчез, оставив автомобиль в чернильной темноте, и пустая беззвучность сменилась пронзительным криком, истерическим и все продолжающимся и продолжающимся.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На этот раз у Сэма были свои шипованные ботинки, не нужно было брать у Дейва. Прямо сейчас никто не обращал внимания на бабушку, полиция, по-видимому, уже посылала кого-то, чтобы взять у нее показания, и теперь она осталась подобно плавающим обломкам после кораблекрушения.  
  
Все собрались вокруг дерева Руби, ели - поправил себя Сэм, когда скользнул рукой вокруг высокой ветки кедра и подтянулся. К ели Руби приковала себя только вчера вечером. Меньше двадцати четырех часов назад. Он старался не думать об этом, о качающихся пустых цепях, об отсутствии в них человека.  
Темное место внутри него, которое содержало только невнятную ярость и кофеин, вдруг собралось в неудовлетворенной потребности охотиться. Оно было повсюду, он знал это, скользило вокруг его собственной злости, как грузовик Дейва по грязному спуску с горы. И он ничего не мог поделать, у него ничего не было, кроме нужды и ярости. Он встретился с Лукасом, черт возьми, и это не изменило _ничего.  
_  
У Эйлин был обзор, и все забыли про нее в этой мешанине протестантов, сотрудников компании, репортеров и полицейских. Две большие полицейские шишки допрашивали Астрид, спрашивали ее о психическом состоянии Руби, словно она просто забыла где она и ушла бродить в неизвестном направлении. Может быть, именно так это для них все и выглядело. Пропавшие протестанты не были приоритетом у полиции, они, скорее, были озабочены ошивающимися вокруг активистами.  
  
Сэм планировал три движения наперед, что не было так уж и просто в темноте, но он мог видеть, что он делает, потому что у Эйлин была какая-то лампа, просвечивающая оранжевым светом сквозь ветки кедра. Тяжело дыша, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть через реку, хотя уже имел неплохой обзор, находясь в двадцати футах над землей. Грузовик плантаторов прыгал по дороге по направлению к лагерю протестантов. Он замедлился, когда переезжал мост, и остановился у дальнего края. В любую другую ночь было бы сложно разглядеть, но сейчас было так много света вокруг от репортеров и полицейских, что Сэм мог видеть Томми и Терезу, вылезающих из грузовика. Лоренцо медленно последовал за ними, ни один из них не шел по прямой линии.  
  
Сэм посмотрел вверх и понял, что намного сложнее забираться на дерево в темноте, особенно если он сохранит привычку глядеть прямо на свет и быть каждый раз ослепленным, как кролик на шоссе.  
  
\- Кто это? - резкий голос раздался сверху.  
  
Опасливо.  
  
\- Это Сэм Винчестер, - отозвался он, - я поднимался сюда раньше.  
  
Пауза, звуки движения.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, - предостерегла Эйлин, и Сэм воспринял ее серьезно.  
  
Пять минут, царапина и один неудачный захват, который его чуть не прикончил, и Сэм стоял на той же ветке, что и в прошлый раз, походный светильник висел на сломанной ветке; Эйлин бросила свою вышивку на колени и протянула половинку сэндвича, словно она ждала его. У нее на коленях лежала ее джинсовая куртка, и она вышивала символ мира и белого голубя на ее спине. В теплом свете лампы линии на ее лице будто были нарисованы краской, ее маленькие глаза казались круглыми, седые волосы торчали в разных направлениях из-под ее цветочной шляпки. Ее губы были крепко сжаты в беспокойстве.  
  
\- Что они там внизу делают? - спросила она. Сэм подумал, не была ли он школьным учителем.  
  
Он схватился за верхнюю ветку, проверил ее на прочность и устроился на той же ветке, что и Эйлин, распределив свой вес на нее и другую, чуть ниже. Он взял сэндвич одной рукой, и Эйлин могла увидеть в его глазах, насколько голоден он был и насколько благодарен.  
  
Какого черта все эти люди делают внизу? Носятся кругами в страхе, не верят в то, что прямо перед ними, придумывают готовые ответы на невероятные вопросы. Девушка исчезла в никуда.  
  
Дин - это одно, он всегда был движущейся целью, чертовым троянским конем, а не жертвой. Но Руби? Руби была невинной, и она ничего не сделала, была выбрана исключительно ради злого умысла. Лукас знал, что она не насытит его и не станет хлебом насущным, и все равно сделал это. О _н забирал девушек, потому что ему было отказано._ То есть Дин был где-то и сопротивлялся. И это были хорошие новости. Но это значило, что он забрал Руби, чтобы наказать Дина. _Как-то слабо, Лукас. Почему нужно было забирать мою "типа, может быть, девушку", потому что ты знаешь, что то, что ранит меня, ранит Дина. Почему сразу не пойти за мной? Трус._  
  
\- Я точно не знаю, - ответил Сэм, запихивая смесь орехового масла и зернового хлеба в рот. Манеры не особо-то имели значение на высоте пятидесяти футов с Волком, бегающим вокруг и выедающим протестантов, - задают неправильные вопросы неправильным людям, я думаю. Вы ведь видели все опять, правда? Ту же тварь, что схватила девушку в прошлый раз.  
  
Эйлин была напугана, Сэм теперь это точно знал, мог сказать это по концентрации, с которой она продолжала вышивать, обшивая белого голубя с оливковой ветвью в клюве. Голубь - греческий символ обновления из Ковчега, конца наводнения и Святого Духа. Он подумал, что теперь это, должно быть, ее успокаивало. Эйлин остановилась между одним стежком и следующим, накрутив белую нить вокруг пальца, длинная острая игла указывала на него: словно осуждая, может быть.  
  
\- Ты ведь открыт для разного рода идей, правда?  
  
Не совсем то, что он ожидал. Улыбнулся слегка и кивнул.  
  
\- Я видел странные вещи, мэм.  
  
Она держала его взгляд.  
  
\- Ты поверил мне раньше, когда Хизер пропала. Насчет тени и хрипящего голоса. Ты логичный мальчик, но без предрассудков. Я знала, что ты мне понравишься, - она вернулась к вышивке, и снова начались быстрые мелькания иглы, руки и нитки.  
  
Он отвел взгляд, смутившись.  
  
\- О, у меня есть предрассудки, - тихо сказал он. Пейнтболл и бесплатные бургеры и все остальное, что Сэм получал от Дина в качестве правды, потому что это было проще принять, чем взглянуть вглубь. Еще мгновение и Сэм запихнул остатки сэндвича в рот, стряхнул крошки с груди, желая не пахнуть так сильно мертвыми деревьями и пивом.   
  
\- Руби твоя девушка, да?  
  
Если так об этом говорить - звучит странно. Он печально улыбнулся.  
  
\- Нет. - Сэм отвел взгляд на огни снизу. - Она сама по себе. Но она пропала, и это моя вина, - он не собирался этого говорить, и вся злость, что плескалась внутри, как красное вино в дырявой бутылке, потекла из него. Внезапно все, что осталось, было беспокойство, вина и печаль. Они перетекли в другой резервуар, тот, что был наполнен потерей любимой женщины, сгоревшей на потолке, сгоревшей за него. Он замер, хватаясь за эту правду.  
Она положила свое рукоделие. Они сидели в тишине долгое время. Наконец, Эйлин вздохнула, и Сэм встретился с ней взглядом.  
  
\- Это был мужчина, - она силилась объяснить, и Сэм мог, по крайней мере, уберечь ее от этого.  
  
\- Я знаю. Тот, которого я видел отсюда в прошлый раз.  
  
Рука Эйлин вздрогнула, и она потянулась к нему грубыми и мозолистыми пальцами. У нее были твердые, рабочие руки, но они сомкнулись на руках Сэма с заботой. Ее хватка была теплой, и Сэм сжал ее руку в ответ.  
  
\- Это не был человек.  
  
Он кивнул, горло сжалось.   
  
\- Я тоже это знаю.  
  
Он отпустила его и медленно села назад. Сэм услышал, как она сделала вдох.  
  
\- У меня дома есть овца.   
  
Сэм поднял глаза, опять удивившись. Эйлин была удивительной пожилой леди. У него, наверное, все отразилось на лице, согретое янтарным светом лампы, пятьдесят футов над долиной, где что-то злое бродило вокруг них. Ночь была полна опасностей, и он не мог видеть дальше круга света, и где-то там, в темноте... _Дин_ , думал Сэм, слова проходили сквозь него, словно стрелы.  
  
Эйлин мрачно улыбнулась.   
  
\- Ты должен держаться, - сказала она с мольбой, но и со сталью в голосе. Знала, что должна была сказать для его блага. Словно мать с полной ложкой горького лекарства. - Я держу шестьдесят акров на северном краю полуострова. Часть из них - это фермы, но большую часть я оставила дикой, ручьи с лососем, болота. И знаешь, - ее глаза были яркими, - я держу примерно тридцать овец. Время от времени к ним забредает медведь или кугуар. Чаще всего это бродячие собаки, иногда даже соседские собаки гоняют стадо.  
  
Сэм кивнул. Поднялся слабый ветер и качнул ветви. В этот раз Сэм не беспокоился, он крепко держался за свою ветку.   
  
\- Собаки иногда делают так, следуют своим инстинктам. Но это не значит, что я должна терять из-за них овцу.  
  
Сэм откашлялся.  
  
\- И что вы сделали? Чтобы защитить овец?  
  
Эйлин кивнула головой один раз. Да, он задал верный вопрос, умный вопрос.  
  
\- Я завела осла.  
  
Сэм глядел на нее в замешательстве.   
  
\- Осла?  
  
\- Ослы - сильные животные, Сэм. У них острые копыта и они храбрые, и ты не поверишь, какая в них жилка защитников. Защитники, не хищники. Все, что нужно сделать, это познакомить ослика со стадом, пока он молод. Овцы слишком тупы, они думают, что ослик один из них. Но осел знает лучше, живет среди овец, но он никогда не овца. Он защищает их от всех врагов.  
  
Умный мальчик, как и всегда.  
  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что я ослик? - это вызвало у него широкую улыбку, - Дин посчитал бы это смешным.  
  
\- Он тебя беспокоит, твой брат.  
  
_И не говорите._  
  
\- Волк забрал и его, Эйлин, - проговорил он сдавленно. Горло внезапно перехватило. Злость была лучше, чем это. Более полезная.  
  
Эйлин снова взяла его за руку.  
  
\- Ослик-защитник - это сказки старых жен. Но это не значит, что он не работает. Иногда сказки указывают нам все, что нужно. - Более, чем просто истории, уроки, спрятанные на дне, как приз в коробке с хлопьями. Она мягко похлопала по его руке своими ладонями, а потом отпустила, положив руки на колени. Подняла свои иголку, ожидая, когда Сэм поймет.  
  
Ветер снова сменился, и Сэм сидел мгновение неподвижно, всматриваясь. Вспоминая сказки. Он знал их все это время, просто нужно было поверить.   
  
\- Большой злой волк, - прошептал он. Затем поднял глаза на Бабушку, и она ободряюще кивнула.  
  
Он подумал о Руби, как она не напрашивалась ни на что из этого, что у нее была вся жизнь впереди. О ее сияющих глазах, о запахе ее волос и ее убежденности.  
  
Думал о Дине в его тринадцать лет, свернувшемся на переднем сидении Импалы. Окровавленном, избитом и измученном. О себе, с лихорадкой и жутким кашлем, спрашивающим снова и снова: _Что с ним, папа? Что с Дином?_ Блестящее от пота лицо их отца, бледно-зеленое, дрожащий голос, когда он пытался узнать у Дина что произошло. Все трое в машине - полная катастрофа.  
  
Их катастрофическая Армия Винчестеров из трех человек в другой закусочной: Сэм зол, потому что хотел доучиться последнюю неделю в школе, Дин с гипсом на руке, не имеющий права выглядеть таким угрюмым, потому что он играл в пейнтбол, разве нет - _и, Господи, он делал настолько большее._ Сидящий тихо, глубоко в себе, одинокий, а потом он внезапно подскочил, и отец проследил за ним этим сердитым взглядом, а Сэм просто хотел быть где угодно, только не рядом с ними. Потому что он никогда не станет таким же сдвинутым на голову, как они, но, может быть, в этом была уловка. Дин тогда сделал телефонный звонок, вернулся, думая, что они не заметили и, может быть, Сэм и не заметил, не особенно, не тогда.  
  
Это должно закончиться. Он должен закончить это. Глаза Сэма были круглыми и наполнены благоговением, уверенностью.  
  
Эйлин кивнула. Это движение что-то освободило внутри Сэма, и вся его злость затекла обратно на свое место, освеженная и чистая. Но так же контролируемая, полезная, и в какой-то особой его манере успокоительная.  
  
Когда он спрыгнул вниз на землю с нижней ветки, он распрямился в полный рот с большим чувством, чем просто злость, что двигала им последние двадцать четыре часа. У него был план. А когда у Сэма Винчестера есть план, это были целенаправленная ярость и смертельно острое лезвие, и мало что оставалось в лесу, что могло остановить его.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Как только Руби поняла, что это Дин, она перестала кричать и начала на него орать.  
  
\- Где я, черт возьми? Что ты, твою мать, сделал?  
  
Если бы она не была на заднем сидении, а Дин на переднем, он был почти уверен, она бы била его, как сломанный будильник. А потом она вздохнула и откинулась на сидении, скрестив руки на груди. Она не выглядела раненной, насколько он мог ее разглядеть.  
  
\- Этот гребаный Лукас впитал меня, - это совсем не казалось разумным, Дин был бы первым, чтобы это признать. - Всосал меня внутрь. Чертов долбаный Лукас, - ее глаза сузились, - вы в этом вместе? Вы оба? Так что теперь случится? Где, твою мать, я нахожусь?  
  
Ладно, вернемся к этому вопросу. Дин хотел, чтобы она прекратила кричать. Он облизнул губы, развернулся на сидении так, что теперь сидел на коленях, положил локти на спинку сидения. Его тело загородило свет с приборной панели, и он не мог разглядеть выражение ее лица, что в принципе, его устраивало. Он не собирался приглашать ее на переднее, не тогда, когда было слишком очевидно, что она ударит его.  
  
\- Послушай, - сказал он, удивившись тому, как хрипло звучал его голос. Он сглотнул, собрал немного слюны. - Ты веришь во всякую сверхъестественную хрень?  
  
Тишина. Их общее дыхание - единственный звук. Наконец-то.  
  
\- Что? Типа фей?  
  
\- Призраки, демоны, оборотни.  
  
Он отстранился немного назад, как только она подалась вперед, следя за ее руками. Она заняла центр, и он устроил свой зад на руле, глядя на нее через спинку сидения. В мягком зеленоватом свете она выглядела напуганной.  
  
\- Оборотень? - крайне сомневаясь.  
_  
Давай, не так уж это и сложно._ Она только сейчас сама сказала, что он ее впитал, Христа ради. Насколько более странным, чем это может быть оборотень? Дин пожал плечами, совсем чуть-чуть. Не оборотень конечно, но он не собирался тратить силы на объяснение разницы, когда он сам не был до конца уверен.  
  
\- О Боже, что с тобой случилось? - она увидела окровавленную футболку.  
  
Он осмотрел на рваную испачканную футболку и подумал, стоит ли ей показать ту дыру насквозь в его боку. _Может быть, позже, когда мы узнаем друг друга получше._ Он широко улыбнулся. Он не хотел признавать, как здорово это было увидеть кого-то, кого угодно, даже ее.  
  
\- Так, пара правил, - он старался объяснять коротко, отмечая ветер, тут же поднявшийся снаружи. _Ты не можешь истечь кровью, не сможешь убить себя. Тебе не нужно есть, переваривать пищу или пить.  
_  
\- Так, - сказала Руби, когда он закончил тихим голосом. - Мы внутри, эм... лимбо? Стазиса? Чистилища? Или как ты это называешь?  
  
\- Что-то вроде того. Мы внутри Волка. Ну, ты знаешь, как Лукас просто... - и у него не нашлось для этого слов, для этого безумного и ужасного пожирания. Делаешь один вдох, целый и независимый, а на следующий ты уже плотно упакованный внутри, близко и интимно. Дин беспомощно попытался показать это жестами, ничего не приходило в голову, что могло бы описать происходящее.  
  
Это, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что что-то изменилось в выражении ее лица. Она смягчилась. До этого момента он до конца не понимал, насколько в большие неприятности они попали. Даже если они просто будут здесь медленно и тихо сходить с ума, они не выберутся наружу. Он, может быть, и был способен заставить Лукаса пожалеть о том дне, когда он вообще положил глаз на Дина Винчестера, может быть, даже был способен утащить Волка на дно с собой вместе, но это не значило, что он выберется.  
  
Так же, как и она. Дин мог отказывать Волку все, что ему нравилось, и еще одна девушка могла исчезнуть навеки.  
  
\- Что еще это за господом проклятый пожиратель бензина? Выглядит как машина сутенера. Это Кадиллак? - начала она, находя свое равновесие, совершенно не зная, что Дин только что понял, что только что усвоил.  
  
К черту. Ему не нравилось это слово: оно было слишком близко к правде. Он начал смеяться, думая о том, что он усвоил правду, а Волк усвоил его. Как одна из тех странных птиц, которые можно было заказать на Рождество - утка внутри курицы, внутри индейки. Индекутка.  
  
Нужно сказать это Руби, повеселить ее.  
  
\- Да, это Кадиллак, - вместо этого сказал он.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Но на это он ни за что не собирался отвечать.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ладно, Сэм вел себя не нормально. Он вел себя очень странно. По факту, он вел себя как чертов маньяк-убийца, один из тех коммандос, что были натренированы и были всего на дюйм от здравомыслия, а потом просто ломались по какому-то странному сигналу.  
  
Томми хихикнул, потому что идея о том, как Сэм ломается, была смешной. Он был таким высоким и худым, что он, скорее всего, произвел бы действительно громкий звук. Томми ждал его, стоя рядом с Сэмом, почти того же роста. Щелчок. Может быть, треск. Хлопок. Черт, это тоже было смешно.  
  
Сэм был сердитым, а еще копы были повсюду, и Томми никогда не видел столько света в лесу. Он на самом деле ничего не имел против копов, они становились настоящими засранцами только если быть с ними слишком наглым, у них, кажется, имелась большая рыба, чтобы поджарить, чем Томми сегодня ночью. И если полицейские хотели с кем-то быть серьезными, у кого были проблемы, то все, что им стоило сделать, это взглянуть на Винчестера и увидеть, что он был готов сегодня кого-то убить.  
  
Но авторитеты были заняты чем-то другим: Руби пропала без вести. Может, поэтому Сэм вел себя подобным образом.  
  
Каким-то образом Руби исчезла, ушла куда-то, но таковы девушки. Постоянно передумывают. Да, Томми, ты, правда, симпатичный, знаешь ли. Давай разделим палатку в этом сезоне, хорошо? А потом вдруг, эй, это новый парень? Мне нравится, какой он тихий. Не застенчивый, просто тихий. Потом, я думаю, я прикручу себя цепями к дереву. А сейчас? Эй, там распродажа в Gap, помчали.  
  
Но не-застенчивый Сэм был здоровым парнем и выглядел на самом деле разозленным, что на самом деле не очень нравилось Томми. Неудачник, вот кто был этот здоровенный чувак. Томми сказал ему об этом, осторожно объяснил, чтобы он мог понять. Использовал слова вроде _суровый_ и _мягкий_ , и _облом_. Слова, которые Сэм должен был понять.  
  
\- Томми, мне нужна твоя помощь, - оборвал его Сэм.  
  
Чувак, я не закончил, да? Я тут пытаюсь тебе сказать...  
  
\- Ты знаешь, где рыбная запруда?  
  
Какого хрена? Круто. Прогулка, идеальная, чтобы прочувствовать высоту гор.  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал Томми, щурясь в лагерном слишком ярком свете. - Только надень нормальные ботинки, в шипованных ты только спотыкаться будешь.   
  
Рыбная запруда была в миле выше по реке, может, больше. Томми знал эту тропу хорошо, работал в долине Квазилит уже три года. Рыбная запруда была сразу за выбоинами, лучшее место для плавания, гладкие камни на берегу, идеальные, чтобы лежать голыми на солнце. Ниже выбоин река расширялась, заливала мелкие земли, и каменистое дно было хорошим местом для ловли раков, но оно чертовски воняло в октябре, после прошедшего лосося. Шикарное место, чтобы следить за медведями.  
  
Так что, да, Томми знал как туда добраться, даже в темноте.  
  
\- Чувак, - сказал он, может быть, спустя полчаса. Сэм молча следовал за ним, и Томми едва его замечал. Он предложил кубик шоколада, объяснив, что они сделали его сами, растопили горсть конфет Херши и залили их в лотки для льда, накрошили немого сушеных грибов туда, но Сэм лишь отмахнулся. - Какого черта ты забыл у запруды? Ни хрена там нет.  
  
Сэм не ответил, просто поправил рюкзак на плече и сказал Томми продолжать идти.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Он, правда, милый и все такое, серьезно. А эти ямочки? - она вздохнула, и Дин мог видеть ее голые ступни, которыми она махала в воздухе. Это было все, что он видел от нее, но, черт, вот бы она еще не говорила все последние... Господи, он понятия не имел как долго. Вечность.  
  
Может быть, это была преисподняя, не Лимбо.  
  
\- Но грустный, правда? Просто эти большие руки, знаешь, как говорят... Но он не захотел трахать меня, даже когда я была прямо перед ним.  
  
Он обещал себе, что будет держать это по минимуму. Не откроет свой рот. Но...  
  
\- Знаешь, Руби, я, правда, не...  
  
\- Так что за история с ним? Я имею в виду, с вами обоими. У вас, должно быть, хорошие гены, вот что я скажу. Он сказал, что потерял кое-кого, но он выглядит более собранным, чем ты. Я имею в виду, без обид и все такое, но у тебя, кажется, масса проблем с женщинами, которые могут высказать свое мнение. На самом деле, Сэм очень собранный парень, да? Правда. Даже не смотря на то, что его последняя девушка... она, наверное, умерла, да?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Дин потолку, потирая лицо. Он лежал поперек переднего сидения, игнорируя ее насколько возможно, но, что бы он ни делал, она просто продолжала говорить. Он не слышал Волка уже какое-то время, но это не значило, что он не слушал каждое слово.  
  
\- И такой умный. И такой симпатичный. Я люблю парней с хорошо выделяющимися тазовыми костями, как ты можешь положить на них свои руки, когда...  
  
\- Хватит! - Дин сел, глядя на заднее сидение, где Руби лежала на спине, мягко пиная стеганую обивку поднятыми ногами, ее волосы были рассыпаны по вельветовому сидению. Господи боже, Руби!  
  
Он привалился к двери.  
  
\- Ух ты, а ты напряжен, нет? Ну, для лесоруба. Зачем ты это делаешь? Рубишь лес, я имею в виду. Просто рубишь и забираешь, насилуешь землю, не оставляя ничего...  
  
Он прислонился лбом к рулевому колесу и желал чтобы стазис, или лимбо, или где они там были, имел хоть какое-то влияние на голос Руби.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Это была даже не палатка, а скорее, брезентовый тент, натянутый на низких ветвях возле реки и привязанный веревками к четырем деревьям, но это было все, что Сэму требовалось увидеть. Он нашел то, что искал. С этого расстояния не было видно, что еще там было у Лукаса, темное пятно под тентом могло быть кем-то спящим на открытом воздухе или кучей снаряжения.  
  
Он знал, что не стоило надеяться на то, что это его брат и Руби, связанные и спрятанные надежно, даже убедил себя, что это было бы, скорее, разочарованием, потому что Волк так не работает.  
  
Сэм похлопал Томми по плечу, кивнул ему головой в сторону большого ствола.  
  
\- Кто там, черт его... - громко начал Томми, Сэм шикнул на него.  
  
\- Лукас, - грубо шепнул Сэм. У Волка мог быть хороший слух. Но он только что поел и очень вероятно, что теперь спал. _Переваривал_ , подумал Сэм, содрогаясь. Им нужно быть осторожными, потому что, если Лукас сбежит в лес, Сэм точно больше не сможет его найти. Одна вещь была в его пользу: то, что Лукас стал слишком дерзким, наслаждался своим плотным ужином, и Волк стал ленивым, но это лишило Сэма вариантов.  
  
У Сэма был только один шанс теперь, и он с Томми собирался им воспользоваться.  
  
Он открыл свой рюкзак и достал мачете.  
  
\- Чувак! - отшатнулся Томми.  
  
Но у них не будет шансов, если Томми убежит, крича от ужаса.   
  
\- Все нормально, - прошептал Сэм, - мы просто его разыграем, ясно?  
  
Небо было чистым, звезды яркими и только тонкая каемка луны выглядывала из-за облака. Река отражала все это, и Сэм мог видеть все эмоции, отражающиеся на лице Томми, даже момент его согласия.  
  
\- Круто, - он потер руки, - что мы будем делать?  
  
\- Камни, - сказал Сэм, открывая рюкзак и указывая в него. - Много камней.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Мне так скучно.  
  
Это было первое, что она сказала за долгое время, отметил Дин. Он не сдвинулся со своей позиции: растянулся на переднем сидении и тыкал пальцем в свою рану, проверяя насколько глубоко он может засунуть палец, прежде чем достанет до чего-нибудь важного. Но даже думать об этом было противно, поэтому он прекратил. Он уставился на свое предплечье, прищурившись. Освещение было не достаточно хорошим для того, что он пытался сделать, но он все равно пытался.  
  
Ее лицо внезапно образовалось прямо над ним.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
Дин уронил руку.  
  
\- Считаю веснушки, - отметил он.  
  
Она перекинула свою ногу, и он сел, освобождая место, ясно было, что она не собирается причинять ему вред. Она поверила во все, что он ей сказал, что его тоже съели. Она уселась, оперевшись спиной на пассажирскую дверь, лицом к нему, согнув одну ногу, вторую опустив с сидения на пол.  
  
\- Я умудрилась застрять здесь с Харпо чертовым Марксом. Ты точно не разговорчивый.  
  
Он вздохнул. Потер переносицу. Это не было больно, ничего не болело, но он все-таки представлял себе головную боль.  
  
\- Это то, что он от меня хочет.  
  
\- Что? - брови-крылья сошлись на ее переносице. Она не была легкомысленной, не провоцировала и не подстрекала его к чему-либо. Ей просто нужно было знать. Это казалось честным.  
  
Дин вздрогнул, посмотрел в окно, увидел свое отражение. Оно было такое же скучное, как и в прошлый раз, когда он его видел. Вместо этого посмотрел на свои руки, покрутил кольцо на пальце.  
  
\- Он хочет, чтобы я говорил с ним. Он... заводится от этого, - он посмотрел на Руби, чтобы увидеть ее широкую, красивую улыбку.  
  
\- Поэтому ты замолчал, чтобы изморить его? Ты и Сэм, вы во многом так похожи. Любите подразнить.  
  
И то, как она быстро ухватилась за эту мысль, просто поразило его.  
  
\- Я не дразню, - запротестовал он.  
  
\- Да, дразнишь, - и подвинулась немного ближе, положила одну ступню на его бедро, но ее взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на нем.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил он, посмотрев на ее ногу, которая теперь медленно соскальзывала к внутренней стороне его бедра.  
  
\- Докажи, - и наклонилась к нему.  
  
Этого было достаточно. Он положил руку на ее плечо и оттолкнул, сердце вдруг застучало, как оторванная ставня на ветру.   
  
\- Не здесь.  
  
Руби была настойчивой.  
  
\- Что? У тебя есть что-то другое на уме? - Внутри, снаружи, все было тихо, кроме сердца Дина. - Он хочет тебя? Ты об этом говоришь? Его не волную я, кроме как в качестве закуски, верно? Ты сказал, что мы застряли здесь до новолуния. Ладно. Это долго и я не Волк, - она уставилась на него, - к черту Волка, - и она была абсолютно серьезной. И безумно злой, яростной. И желала найти способ дать отпор, и Дин не видел ничего более сексуального.   
Черт возьми.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, - сказал он, поднимая руку. Погоди-ка. Подумал об этом. Подумал о том, чтобы дразнить и не давать, и обещаниях, чтобы хранить и нарушать. О получении того, за что заплачено. - Просто... одно... - глубокий вдох. Девушка Сэма, в конце концов. Но все же. - Ты хочешь надрать Лукаса? На самом деле?  
  
И тогда он улыбнулся медленно и опасно, повторяя за ней.  
  
Она кивнула, но приняла его улыбку, его желание во всех его формах. Села снова возле двери, убрав свою ногу ровно настолько, чтобы она почти не касалась Дина.   
  
\- Ты это получишь, - пообещал он, - но мы должны его заманить туда, где урон будет наибольшим. Закинем приманку.  
  
Она пожала одним плечом, но не стала его жалеть, и он был за это благодарен.  
  
\- Похоже, это твоя специализация.  
  
Он приник к стеклу водительской двери, выглядывая в бесконечную ночь их тюрьмы, их ловушки, дыхание замутило стекло, и он закрыл глаза, придумывая что-то, слова о чем имели достаточно смысла. Что-то, что вызвало бы волка в предел его досягаемости.  
  
\- Этот Кадиллак? - Дин открыл глаза, но оставил взгляд несфокусированным. Он говорил не с ней и не сам с собой. - Даже не близко, - начал он, понижая голос до шепота, мягко, словно губы по коже, - ты слышишь это? Настоящая машина... нечто, что движется под тобой, что дрожит, когда ты касаешься ее, _настоящая_ машина - это как долгий медленный секс, не правда ли?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он не спал. Сэм не знал, что он делал, но это точно был не сон. Он не хотел подходить слишком близко, не раньше, чем он будет готов, поэтому не мог видеть, в какой форме сейчас был Лукас. Но он был там, под навесом, ворочался и стонал. Поначалу он был тих. Потом внезапно, что Сэм замер и положил руку на плечо Томми, Лукас застонал.  
  
Это не был стон от боли.  
  
Черт. Стон раздался снова, и темная форма под навесом содрогнулась и зарычала, одна рука потянулась из-под покрывал вверх, потом упала. Лай. Определенно лай, но вслед за ним тихий стон, словно выла собака, во сне догоняющая кроликов. Ловящая кроликов. Черт, кто знает, что на самом деле снится собакам?  
  
Отпустив Томми, Сэм убедился в том, что, что бы ни происходило с Лукасом, он все еще спал. Сэм обошел аккуратно по берегу, остановился примерно в двадцати футах от навеса, наклонился и открыл рюкзак.  
  
Речные камни были гладкими, как пушечные ядра, Сэм поднял один размером с буханку черного хлеба, бросил в рюкзак, помня о остром лезвии мачете за поясом. Он махнул рукой, подзывая бедного обдолбанного по самые уши Томми: _давай, подбери несколько_. Томми растянул свою просторную рубашку, как сельская девочка, собирающая яйца, и кинул туда несколько камней, довольный. _Просто подожди_ , подумал Сэм.  
  
Под навесом Лукас продолжал стонать, короткие хрипы и время от времени мычащие песни удовольствия. О, Господи, Сэму не нравилось то, что он слышит, это было что-то нехорошее, грязное, но приводящее в замешательство. Томми захихикал, подошел к Сэму, его рубашка раздулась от камней. Он наклонился к уху Сэма.  
  
\- Черт, - прошептал он, - он там реально душит змею, да? - Сэм уставился на Томми, и тот одумался, опустил взгляд на его камни, но не смог убрать ухмылку с лица. - Что дальше? - спросил он.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, Лукас был занят, что давало им хороший шанс подобраться поближе. Сэм не мог решить, хочет ли он, чтобы Лукас был полноценным монстром, когда он отдернет покрывало. Это испугало бы Томми, но так же позволило бы ему сделать то, что он запланировал вполне законно.  
  
Но, как бы Лукас ни выглядел, что бы Волк ни делал или во что бы ни поменялся, не зависело от Сэма. Единственное, что он мог контролировать - это собственные действия. Его план. И на это у него хватало духу.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Я знаю, у меня не всегда хватает времени. Я обращаюсь с ней грубо. Но когда у меня есть несколько дней, знаешь, между работами, это только я и она. Я медленно мою ее полностью. Мылом и мягкой тканью, одной из тех, замшевых, из кожи молодого горного козленка, или из чего они там, натираю ее, обвожу кругами колесные диски, где грязь больше всего собирается. Омываю ее из шланга, вытираю чистым полотенцем, а затем полирую. Когда мы заканчиваем с этим, я обычно делаю перерыв, просто люблю полюбоваться ей, такой блестящей и чистой. Потом я открываю ее капот для долгого хорошего осмотра. Трогаю ее там и здесь, тяну немного. Смотрю, что ей нужно, знаешь? Заполняю все эти пустые места. Смазываю ее. А потом? Проскальзываю под нее, чтобы убедиться, что все эти грубые дороги не поцарапали ее.  
  
Ветер поднимался, и машина начала качаться из стороны в сторону. Металл застонал. Дин вытер влагу с запотевшего стекла кончиками пальцев, не удивленный увиденными там голубыми глазами, шерстью и внезапно мясистым языком, облизнувшим стекло. Твердый зуб чиркнул по стеклу.  
  
Он оставил свою руку там еще на одну минуту, выпуская задержанное дыхание, выжидая теперь эту сторону пытки. Слишком долго и не достаточно долго. Его пальцы задержались еще на секунду дольше, и он услышал тихий выдох Руби, больше похожий на вздох, ее рука опустилась на его колено, и он взял ее в свою ладонь.  
  
Повернулся, встретил ее жаждущий рот своим, положил обе руки на бедра и оторвался лишь на мгновение, чтобы шепнуть:  
  
\- Сейчас.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм стоял над Лукасом, камни лежали у его ног, в то время как человек, или нечто, что выглядело как человек в неясном свете, металось по своему ложу. В одно мгновение стоны удовольствия стали настолько интенсивными, что Сэму стоило всей его силы воли, чтобы не отрубить твари голову. Затем раздался вой, пронизанный нуждой, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.  
  
\- Черт! - вскрикнул Томми, стоя на другой стороне навеса. Его камни были аккуратно сложены на земле возле извивающегося Лукаса.  
  
Тот выл – не спал, но внимание было обращено не на них, а куда-то внутрь. Что-то, что доставляло Волку удовольствие, утоляло жажду, внезапно было отобрано, и это был вой разочарования хулигана, вытянутого из драки, плач младенца, отнятого от материнской груди, звук дикого недовольства тинэйджера, когда девушка на заднем сидении вдруг вспомнила про время.  
  
Сэм поставил одну ногу на голую грудь Лукаса, но вой не прервался. _Лежи смирно, ублюдок_ , думал он.  
  
Защитник снаружи, хищник внутри и Сэм стряхнул волосы с глаз, готовясь сдержать тьму, встать между ней и невежественным миром и вернуть то, что было его. _Хорошо, Дин, надеюсь, ты готов к этому._  
  
Сжав рукоятку мачете обеими руками, Сэм резко опустил лезвие острием вниз, вдавливая его с силой прямо в мягкое место прямо между грудной клеткой и пупком Лукаса. Тот резко вдохнул, руки и ноги сковал спазм. Сэм потянул лезвие резко вниз, разрезая Волка от грудины до промежности и _проклятье_ , если это не чувствовалось правильным.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Поначалу все, о чем ему нужно было думать, была Импала. Затем он вплел сексуальный подтекст, в котором он был хорош, всегда хорош, дал Волку почувствовать его, услышать его, а затем втянуть его. Думал о Волке и говорил.  
  
А потом - хитрая часть - отвернулся. И при одном этом действии забыл совершенно о Волке и думал только о ней.  
  
Руки Руби потянулись прямо к его ширинке, что было хорошо, очень хорошо, и он понял, что, разговаривая с Волком, он возбудил ее точно так же, как если бы говорил с ней. Он поцеловал ее открытыми губами, не думая ни о чем, кроме дрожи, пробегающей по ее телу, и что еще он мог сделать, чтобы заставить ее вздыхать, стонать и кричать. Он имел в запасе неплохой набор трюков, собирал сексуальные знания путем проб и ошибок, методичного, аккуратного исследования, которое удивило бы и посрамило каждого научного преподавателя, который его завалил.  
  
Это неадекватное ведро ржавчины нужно будет разобрать после того, как он закончит.  
  
Он касался Руби бережно и грубо, с духом исследования и намерением доставить удовольствие. И она была довольна, ох, как она была довольна. Огромное знакомое давление нарастало в нем, но он хотел, чтобы это длилось дольше, просто для них самих, просто чтобы показать, кто хозяин в этом ужасном месте, оставить знак, что они были здесь и не были побеждены. Он мог сделать это с ней, они могли узнать и уважать друг друга в самом базовом из возможных смыслов.  
  
Поэтому: руки и языки, и пуговицы расстегнуты.  
  
Давление. Он отстранился, рукой обхватывая ее влажное лицо, локон рыжих волос заполз на ее лоб. Не давление. _Боль_. Дыхание перехватило. Настоящая, ужасная боль, и Руби уставилась в его глаза, не понимая, притягивая его к себе, и это было мучительно. С криком Дин рухнул на нее, уронив голову на ее плечо, боль была внезапная и сильная, не нормальная, не правильная.  
  
Она подняла взгляд, ее глаза были слишком большими в зеленом свете, лицо раскраснелось. Ее руки, обхватывающие его талию под одеждой, отпустили его.  
  
\- Дин? - прошептала она и подняла свою маленькую мозолистую ладонь, с которой капала кровь. Его кровь.  
  
И свет был настолько быстрым и настолько ярким, что у них не было времени даже закричать.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Пресвятая Мать Господня, - продолжал повторять Томми, когда внутренности выскользнули наружу, как рыба из рыбацкой сети, выскальзывающая на палубу вонючей серебристой массой. Они расползлись по покрывалу, и Лукас выглядел все еще определенно человеком. Сэму пришлось напомнить себе, что это за тварь была на самом деле. Не человек.  
  
И чего он ожидал? Дина и Руби, выходящих из живота этого зверя, целыми и невредимыми? Он глядел на тело перед ним в звездном свете. Оно дергалось, глаза все еще были закрыты. Оно скулило и дышало. Было все еще живо.  
  
\- Держи его! - крикнул он Томми, когда Лукас начал метаться. - Томми!  
  
Сэму было абсолютно наплевать, как Томми все это воспримет, но ему нужна была дополнительная пара рук, прямо сейчас. Рывком Томми наклонился и прижал плечи Лукаса к земле жестом, в котором Сэм распознал прием борьбы. Пойдет, пока работает.  
  
Сэм схватил один из камней из своего рюкзака, бросил его в открытую полость живота Лукаса. Два, потом три. Лукас перестал перекатываться, начал рычать. Руки и ноги стали длиннее, чем они были мгновение назад.   
  
\- Томми, поговори с ним, попытайся его успокоить, - во многих смыслах Сэму очень повезло, что Лукас был так серьезно обдолбан волшебными грибами, потому что, может быть, очень многое из этого выглядело для него таким уж и необычным, просто неудачный приход. Томми прочистил горло.  
  
\- Сэм, - позвал он, но Сэм был занят укладыванием камня за камнем, двигая кучу камней и игнорируя кишки на покрывалах, запах сырого мяса и крови. Наконец-то Сэм услышал, как Томми начал говорить о чем-то. О чем-то связанном с деревьями. И посадками, и Сэму было все равно, абсолютно наплевать, пока Лукас перестал изменяться и метаться.  
  
Достаточно много времени заняло у Сэма расстегнуть один из своих многочисленных внешних карманов, чтобы вытащить то, что дала ему Эйлин, уже с белой шелковой нитью, которая в последний раз использовалась для вышивки белого голубя мира. Серебряную иглу, потому что ему нужно было закрепить это все достаточно долго, чтобы камни сделали свою работу. Как только Лукас затих - не умер, нет, но успокоился, уснул, как вулканы спят, - Сэм смог начать быстро работать, протыкать иглой кожу, протягивая окровавленный шелк за ней, как след самолета, исполняющего фигуры высшего пилотажа на животе Волка.  
  
Сэм знал, как шить: у него была практика, в конце концов, но обычно он пытался делать стежки аккуратными и маленькими, чтобы не испортить красивую кожу своего брата. Но перед ним была работа мясника, и он не особо думал о том, как это выглядит. Все что это должно было делать - это держать.  
  
Лукас лежал на спине, его глаза были закрыты, зашитый живот раздулся, словно труп после вскрытия. Томми медленно поднялся на ноги, и они оба смотрели на грудь Лукаса, которая опускалась и поднималась, несмотря на то, насколько это было невозможно.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на Томми, не зная, что именно они только что разделили. Разглядел слезы, текущие по лицу Томми, и сейчас Сэм был напуган в первый раз, напуган до смерти.   
  
Господи, он надеялся, что это сработает, потому что других идей больше не было.  
  
\- Что нам делать теперь, старик? - спросил Томми. Вечеринка с целью убийства, чего-то похуже, чем убийство, чем бы ни было то, что они сейчас сотворили. Сэм желал, что он мог бы все это забрать у него. Еще одна невинная душа проглочена ночью, проглочена Волком. Сэм надеялся, это была последняя.  
  
Он поднял опять мачете, напуганный, но уверенный, как когда спустился с дерева Эйлин.  
  
\- Мы разбудим его.


	10. Глава 10. Between murder and breakdown (Между убийством и срывом)

***  
  
  
Зубы, слюна и ненависть: вот как проснулся Волк.  
  
Под давлением острого конца мачете Сэма в шею Лукас открыл свои голубые глаза, обнажив слишком большие и острые для его рта зубы. Его голова дернулась вверх, отбрасывая тонкую струйку блеснувшей в лунном свете слюны, грива седых волос сползла с шеи, руки вытянулись как сушеная жилистая говядина с острыми когтями на концах пальцев.  
  
Спрятавшись за спиной Сэма, Томми начал ругаться, не истерично, но тихо и ритмично, выдавая явные религиозные проклятия. Вырос в церкви, подумал Сэм, не убирая лезвие ни на сантиметр вне зависимости от того, что происходило бы дальше. Эта тварь, может, и не съест их, но это не значит, что он не порвет их на клочки.  
  
Волк обратился совершенно внезапно, волчий хвост, как дубина; близкий шум несущейся воды не мог заглушить звук растягивающихся сухожилий, щелкающих костей и неопределенный мясистый звук, когда Волк встряхнул головой и, шатаясь, вывалился из тени тента под лунный свет; его большой живот выпирал под ним и терся о землю, когда он двинулся вперед. Ничего человеческого от него не осталось. Сэм отошел на шаг назад вместе с ним, наткнулся на Томми, застывшего на месте.  
  
Тварь была огромной, как итальянская спортивная машина.  
  
\- Чувак, ты думаешь, будить его было хорошей идеей? - прохрипел Томми.  
  
У Сэма на самом деле не было ответа на это, все, что у него было - это сказки, поэтому он слегка повернул мачете, чтобы лезвие отразило лунный свет, и Волк увидел острое оружие в руке кого-то, кто знал как его использовать.  
  
Блеск лунно-голубого и Волк споткнулся, очевидно, понимая, что что-то было не так.  
  
\- Не так уж и хорошо теперь, да? - прошептал ему Сэм, потом удивился, а почему он шепчет. _Иди сюда и получи свое_ , думал он, крепче сжимая мачете. - Он ведь больше не там, не внутри. Его нет и ты его больше никогда не увидишь, - Сэм молился Богу, чтобы это было именно так.  
  
Волк был все еще слишком далеко от Сэма, чтобы сделать чистый удар. Он повернул голову в сторону. Сэм не совсем планировал этот удар, поэтому остался там, где стоял.  
  
\- Давай, - подначивал Сэм, довольный от того, что видел его страдания. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал такого: он желал этой твари смерти, да, но для Волка он хотел конца более сложного и средневекового, чем обезглавливание.  
  
\- Просто... Сэм, Господи, старик... - Сэм знал, что просил Томми. Просто убить тварь.  
  
Но все сложилось совсем иначе.  
  
\- Беги, - Сэм скомандовал зверю, слишком тихо, чтобы быть нормальным разговором, но недостаточно, чтобы быть шепотом, - беги так быстро, как сможешь.  
  
Он сделал три быстрых шага вперед, мачете поднялось вверх, как меч правосудия, и Волк сорвался в темноту полуночного леса.  
  
Сэм слышал, как он проламывался сквозь заросли терновника, сквозь плотный подлесок у реки. Просто бежал и бежал.  
  
Кончик его мачете опустился и уперся в речной камень, и Сэм повернулся к Томми. Даже при лунном свете он мог видеть, что плантатор был белее бумаги. Без единого слова Сэм нагнулся к вещам Лукаса, игнорируя кольца брошенных внутренностей, отодвигая их с дороги кончиком мачете, боясь того, что он мог найти в складках ткани и плоти. Только одежда и побитое походное снаряжение, но ничего не обычного.  
_  
У него не было времени коллекционировать_ , думал Сэм, _только пожирать._  
  
Все качнулось в один момент, Сэм не знал, где, черт возьми, мог быть Дин, все скрутилось в нем: недостаток еды и сна, адреналин, покидающий тело как морская пена пляж. Пейзаж накренился, и Сэм вонзил мачете в старый ствол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, потом выпрямился, стараясь не глядеть на Томми.  
  
\- Пойдем, - до лагеря протестантов было не так уж и далеко, и им не нужно было быть тихими в этот раз. Там будут полицейские, и не было необходимости привлекать к себе нежелательное внимание. - Давай смоем кровь. Потом найдем Руби и Дина, - повинуясь, Томми заспотыкался в сторону реки, не задавая никаких вопросов.  
  
Вой разорвал ночь вдалеке. Он был полон тоски и нужды, тот же самый звук, что слышал Сэм в своем сне. Томми остановился, и Сэм наткнулся на него.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, он ушел далеко? - спросил он коротко.  
  
Сэм покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, не далеко. Он продолжит бежать, пока не умрет, - и в этом он был уверен.  
  
  
***  
  
  
_Серьезно_ , думал Томми, _мне стоит завязать с галлюциногенами, потому что они просто вытрахали мне мозг._ Пиво, Томми нужно было пиво, которое должно было привести его в чувство и, может быть, стереть эту хренотень, что сейчас с ним случилась. Что _не могло_ с ним произойти.  
  
Но на его рубашке все еще оставались пятна крови, хоть Сэм и настоял на том, чтобы помыться в ледяном потоке воды, прежде чем убрать этот огромный нож. Все это скользкое дерьмо они оставили на покрывалах, зная, что какие-нибудь животные обязательно позаботятся об этом, но Томми не особенно хотел думать сейчас о диких животных, потому что это было чертовски страшное дерьмо.  
  
Что за гребаная прогулка. И Сэм, старик, это и в правду не должно было заканчиваться вот так, потому что Сэм был прикольным, как летящий на волне серфер, чистые шесть футов мужественности и грации. Томми не видел ничего подобного. И, скорее всего, не увидит, если вдуматься, потому что если то, что он видел было правдой, тогда Сэм был как волшебник или что-то вроде того, и Томми знал, что, несмотря на то, что он видел всякий странный бред, когда закидывался кислотой и грибами, это било все рекорды.  
  
Ну, может быть, кроме того раза в мотеле Олимпии, когда прикроватная лампа превратилась в кошку и терлась о его лицо, голосом отца разговаривая с ним о том, как неплохо было бы закончить то обучение на психотерапевта, которое он бросил пару лет назад. В этот раз? Старик, он должен сказать Лоренцо спасибо за то, что нашел такие обалденные грибы, потому что они были просто _нечто_.  
  
По факту, он был настолько на взводе, что практически бежал в лагерь. Или, может быть, все дело было в том, что Сэм бежал тоже, а он мог двигаться очень быстро, когда старался, да, он был хорошим плантатором, дай ему месяц и он бы сажал наравне с профессионалами, но, кажется, сейчас Сэма это мало волновало. Посадки. Сэм больше волновался о... ладно, может быть, Томми не мог точно понять, о чем волновался сейчас Сэм.  
  
Лагерь был ярко освещен, что это, вечеринка? Томми был уверен, что протестанты не устраивали таких вечеринок, как плантаторы, потому что черт, было уже где-то далеко за полночь или что-то вроде того.   
  
Там что-то происходило, хотя точно - Руби пропала. Но черт, разве это не Руби прямо вон там, все еще прикованная к чертовому дереву, орет, будто наступил конец света.  
  
Толпа окружила ее, а Томми не очень любил толпы, но Сэм, все еще мокрый после купания в реке, расталкивал людей как кегли в боулинге: какой же он чертовски высокий парень, зато мог уйти после такого поведения безнаказанным, даже несмотря на то, что один из парней оказался полицейским, судя по поясу и шляпой рейнджера. Томми последовал за Сэмом, более или менее, потому что он уже следовал за Сэмом последние пару часов, а Томми нравилась повторяющаяся рутина больше всего на свете.  
  
Офицер правоохранительных органов - хотя нет, этот был рейнджером - шел прочь, качая головой, и говорил что-то о глупых хиппи, а еще о том, что девушке нужно сделать анализ на наркотики, потому что, кажется, она под кайфом.  
  
Как только Сэм добрался до Руби, она затихла и вцепилась в него, обнимая. Беспокойная. Черт, напуганная, может быть, и Томми никогда не видел Руби такой, ни разу за все время, что он ее знал.  
  
\- Где он? - было первой вещью, что Сэм спросил у нее, и это не было до конца понятно Томми. Он оглянулся через плечо. Фургоны телевизионщиков были темными, может быть, журналисты свернулись на ночь, может быть, они выбиты из колеи внезапным исчезновением протестанта и таким же появлением, словно кролик из шляпы.   
  
Руби теперь рыдала. Это привлекло внимание Томми, по большей части потому что Руби была не из тех цыпочек, кто, ну вы знаете, _рыдает_ , но еще потому что, черт возьми, она была хорошей девчонкой, и она все еще ему как бы нравилась, несмотря на то, что она интересовалась незастенчивым Сэмом.  
  
Сэм успокаивал ее, гладя по волосам, потом крикнул кому-то, чтобы нашли ключ от велосипедного замка. Руби не выглядела так, будто все еще хотела быть прикованной, выглядела, скорее, будто была готова сама разорвать эти цепи, если сейчас же не будет что-либо предпринято. Как маленький-маленький Невероятный Халк.   
  
Ее голос был задушен слезами, таким глухим образом, как у маленьких детей, которые полностью потеряли контроль над собой. Томми прислонился к дереву, взял ключ у Астрид, которая наградила его и Сэма косым взглядом. Астрид довела косые взгляды до идеала, затаривалась ими в Банке Настоящих Стерв. За ней он видел Лоренцо и Терезу. Что он, черт возьми, собирался сказать Лоренцо? Грибы, точно.  
  
\- Томми, - резко спросил Сэм, глядя на ключ.  
  
Томми подпрыгнул и начал отпирать цепи. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, что сказала Руби, что бы это ни значило.  
  
\- Он был внутри со мной. И... у него была... - она указала на свой бок, - он был ранен, Сэм, но в порядке долгое время, а потом... Господи, мне так жаль, но у него снова пошла кровь, а потом была эта вспышка белого света...  
  
У нее даже не было шанса закончить до того как Сэм развернулся, отпустил ее, словно она была подключена к электропроводу, будто она лизнула девятивольтовую батарейку. Лицо Сэма стало таким белым, Томми был почти уверен, что того вырвет, и он отошел назад, не желая оказаться в зоне поражения. Сэм вместо этого встряхнулся, Томми на самом деле увидел, как он тряхнул себя и кивнул один раз.  
  
Потом Сэм схватил Лоренцо за плечо, наклонился, чтобы смотреть более низкому мужчине в лицо.  
  
\- Дай мне ключи от грузовика.  
  
Это не было чем-то вроде просьбы. Он выставил вперед большую ладонь, все еще темную от крови, не стертой до конца, с парой недостающих ногтей, и Томми почувствовал необъяснимую волну гордости от того, что Сэм был одним из них. Он был своего рода воин, сделал нечто, что, Томми знал, было героическим, даже если он на самом деле не помнил все подробности. Лоренцо тихо передал ему ключи от грузовика компании. Сэм побежал к мосту, где был припаркован грузовик, не произнеся больше ни единого слова ни одному из них.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Это? Это было полное дерьмо.  
  
Это была самая худшая шутка вселенских масштабов. От одной ужасной ситуации к другой и обратно.  
  
Дин даже не трудился смотреть в этот раз. Боль была настолько невыносимой, но единственной вещью, которая не позволяла ему свернуться и раскачиваться в агонии, был факт, что у него в чертовом боку торчал чертов кол, как у долбанного кебаба на барбекю у Сатаны в аду.  
  
_Господи_ , думал он, глядя в чистое небо, на звезды, думая о том, что он, по крайней мере, может видеть что-то вдалеке.  
_  
Теперь тебе скучно, Винчестер?_ Дин почти начал смеяться, но он знал, это будет слишком больно. Н _икогда в жизни больше не пожелаю развлечений. Да здравствует скука._ Он закрыл свои глаза, отключаясь от желанного вида, потому что все вращалось и его начало тошнить и знобить, и это было недобрым знаком.  
  
Он слышал сов и шум веток, стучащих на ветру. Он пытался сконцентрироваться на всех этих вещах, потому что концентрация на чем-то близком к самому себе привела бы его к полнейшему срыву.  
  
Поэтому он услышал его, когда он пришел.  
  
Не то чтобы тварь могла прокрасться тихо, с таким-то размером, но он слышал, как Волк проламывался вокруг, словно он был слепым или что-то в этом роде, как будто хотел вынести как можно больше дерьма по дороге вперед.  
  
И он пришел. К нему. Конечно, к нему.  
  
Дин не двигал головой, и у него на это было много причин. Любое движение причиняло такую боль, что он не мог выносить этого, как тянуть зуб клещами на живую, предварительно воткнув дрель себе в глаз. Еще он, скорее всего,истечет кровью секунд за тридцать, если сдвинет этот штырь в любом направлении. Да черт, он, может быть, истекает кровью прямо сейчас, он мог задеть что-нибудь крупное вроде артерии или почку, или печень, или один Бог знает что еще. Но по большей части он почти ничего не видел в темноте, так что какой смысл?  
  
Поправка: если уж быть честным с собой, то он не сильно-то и хотел видеть. _Боже. О, Боже._  
  
Вскоре ему даже не пришлось поворачивать голову, потому что Волк был уже здесь, черной нечеткой тенью, загораживающей звезды, дыша так, будто это его штырем проткнуло. Но черт, даже в темноте было понятно, что с ним что-то не так. Он не мог двигаться по прямой, даже не шел уже, тащил себя через поляну. Он пах смертью, запах которой Дин мог распознать даже во сне.  
  
Волк лег рядом с Дином, положил свою голову рядом с его, начал скулить, звуча точно как собака, которую привязали снаружи кафе, пока хозяин забыл о ее существовании за долгой чашкой капучино. Дин сглотнул, не глядя на него.  
  
_Поговори со мной, поговори со мной._  
  
Когда скулеж не помог, он глухо зарычал, и Дин закрыл глаза. Ни за что он не отправится внутрь опять, он провернется на штыре, если понадобится, чтобы избежать этого, скорее, смертельно порвет себе артерию, чем вернется. Но Волк не мог забрать его внутрь как раньше, и Дин знал это: с такого близкого расстояния он мог уже видеть его распухший живот и тонкую нить, как после аутопсии, и он на самом деле не знал, что случилось, но выглядело оно очень плохо.  
  
_Сэм_ , думал Дин, _о, Сэмми. Ты отчаянный засранец. Ты достал его._  
  
С усилием, который Дин назвал бы героическим при других обстоятельствах, Волк поднялся на ноги, запрокинул голову и завыл.  
  
И был этот звук полон одиночества и лишения, но Дину было все равно, он просто хотел, чтобы он прекратился. Несмотря на все отговорки, что он себе позволил, Дин сжал зубы и повернул голову, чтобы проследить за Волком. Он шуршал через вырубку, кашляя, потоки крови теперь лились из его носа и рта, пока он спотыкался, уходя из поля зрения Дина.  
  
_Проклятье_ , думал Дин, слыша, как начался новый вой, но затем снова затих до слабого стона. Волк рухнул, словно дерево, его вес отдался вибрацией по земле, как землетрясение. Сила этого падения, вот что сделало свое дело, а не что-то иное. Это заставило штырь в боку Дина вибрировать, и хотя он и был уверен, что так звучала предсмертная агония Волка, это вполне могло стать и его концом, потому что небо вспыхнуло белым, потом красным, а после Дин уже точно не мог сказать, в какой цвет оно перекрасилось.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Когда он выпрыгнул из кабины грузовика, одна нога провалилась глубоко в грязь, землю растерзанную и растоптанную гусеницами больших машин. Сэм молился Богу, что он правильно помнит дорогу, что остановился достаточно близко к поляне, дал четкие инструкции Дейву по рации - _просто сделай это, старик, поверь мне, он там и он серьезно ранен.  
_  
Сложно отличить одно дерево от другого ночью, но оборудование выглядело правильно.  
  
У него было время подумать об этом, а потом он услышал вой. Он нашел правильное место, потому что его так же нашел и Волк - и почему, черт возьми, он не отрубил голову этому ублюдку, когда у него был шанс?  
  
Это было то самое место, но Сэм поступил правильно, доверившись сказкам, даже не ожидая того, что Волк проживет достаточно долго, чтобы добраться обратно до поляны. Сэм бросился бежать, карабкаясь по склону вырубки вверх, звук ломающихся веток и рычание помогали ему найти дорогу, все это время он повторял себе, что убьет тварь голыми руками, если понадобится, и старался не думать о брате, потому что это не придавало ему сейчас сил.  
  
Звук внезапно оборвался – _задохнулся_ , - и дыхание Сэма перехватило в груди под каким-то странным углом, но он не остановился, не мог остановиться, просто продолжал бежать. Длинные ноги двигались сквозь вырубку, как механический харвестр, знающий, как делать это даже ночью, недели посадок пришли ему на помощь. Поляна появилась прямо впереди, и под лунным светом показался пень, с которого, он был убежден теперь, упал Дин, где они нашли бензопилу, и он знал, что Дин тогда не был там, и теперь был так же уверен, что сейчас будет.  
  
Дин был бледным, как призрак в звездном свете, его лицо - бескровно-белым, и Сэм проскользил по земле, чтобы остановиться, проехался на коленях как бейсболист высшей лиги до базы, занеся одну руку над грудью Дина, с трудом понимая, откуда ему начать. Он желал, чтобы у него был фонарь, и в то же время был рад, что его у него нет. Даже в лунном свете он мог видеть место, где штырь торчал из бока его брата.  
  
Он положил одну руку на его грудь. Все еще дышит.  
  
_Где же Волк?_  
  
Дин застонал, может быть, вес руки Сэма на его груди был слишком большим, даже не смотря на то, что он касался легко, почти как перышком; Дин открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Сэмом, но ничего не сказал. Сэм сразу увидел, что Дин не мог пошевелиться без невыносимой боли, он был уже в агонии, его лицо было абсолютно бесцветным и безэмоциональным, таким, как бывает, когда он едва может держаться, глаза были широко раскрыты.  
  
Взгляд Дина скользнул в сторону, потом обратно к Сэму. Отказываясь говорить, но прося его о чем-то. Говоря ему что-то.  
  
Сэм кивнул и поднялся на ноги, сердце тяжело билось в груди, бешено, как зверь, пытающийся сбежать из зоопарка, и он сделал несколько шагов в направлении, о котором пытался сказать ему Дин.  
  
Близко к земле, на раздавленных листьях папоротника, Сэм нашел большой скелет. Ребра лежали на земле, удерживаемые только соединительными тканями, архипелаг позвоночника венчался огромным черепом с острыми зубами-саблями. Горка гладких речных камней лежала в изгибе под ребрами, собранная почти как гнездо с яйцами динозавра.  
  
Сэм сглотнул, слыша звук лопастей вертолета, разрезающих воздух вдалеке. Он достал из кармана сигнальную ракету, которую захватил из грузовика, и выпустил ее вверх, проследив за ее полетом, перед тем как вернуться туда, где лежал Дин. Он присел рядом, не боясь положить одну руку на голову Дина, второй рукой задержаться над грудью брата, скользнуть пальцами по рабочей рубашке, по тяжелому поясу, не зная, что делать, как облегчить эту невообразимую боль.  
  
Кроме одного, может быть.  
  
\- Он мертв, - произнес Сэм, едва найдя свой голос. Это должно быть сказано и услышано.  
  
Спазм сотряс Дина, и он прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Дин? - прошептал Сэм, не в состоянии повысить голос сильнее, внезапно ощущая себя глупым и маленьким.  
  
\- Самое чертово время, - пробормотал Дин, открыв глаза и моргнув. Его взгляд остановился на Сэме. - Эта тварь... Внутри Кадиллака, Сэм. Как я выбрался?  
  
Сэм тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с глаз.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Просто, знаешь, после Сиэтла, прошло много времени, прежде чем я смог смотреть на Кадиллак, даже слышать это слово, у меня от него мурашки бегали. Ты был так болен, и у нас не было денег. В том гараже… и папа не возвращался, и что мне еще оставалось делать? Что мне еще оставалось продавать? Эта чертова тварь... забрала это. У меня.  
  
Он все еще пытался сказать ему, понял Сэм, сражаясь с тем, что удушающей хваткой сдавливало его горло.  
  
\- Тебе не стоит говорить, Дин, - выдавил он, несмотря на то, что это было все, что он когда-либо хотел от Дина, говорить, сказать что-нибудь, что не было шуткой или отговоркой. - Береги силы.  
  
Дин покачал головой едва заметным движением.  
  
\- Не будь чертовым ребенком.  
  
Это вызвало дерзкую улыбку.  
  
\- Я не ребенок, Дин.  
  
Улыбки в ответ не последовало, и Сэм знал, что на то были причины, может быть, одна, что он знал, но, скорее, та, о которой он больше не услышит, и та, о которой не сможет говорить.  
  
\- Я знаю... - Полоса света от фар скользнула по склону, и Сэм услышал зовущие голоса. Дейв был здесь. Сэм склонился над Дином, который все еще пытался что-то сказать.   
  
\- Я знаю это, - повторил Дин.  
  
Сэм тихонечко шикнул на него, успокаивая, но Дин отбросил его руку, спазм боли вспыхнул на его лице.   
  
\- Иди ты, Сэм. Хватит мне тут шикать. А Руби... Руби...  
  
Сэм энергично закивал.  
  
\- Да, она в порядке, Дин. Она в порядке. Просто не прекращала говорить про то, как ты был с ней там, а потом нет, и что у тебя была большая дыра, и так я понял, что ты...  
  
И Дин расслабился, Сэм увидел это, увидел, как его плечи вплавились в землю и его глаза перестали быть такими дикими.  
  
\- Что ж, это уже что-то, - улыбнулся он.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Около пяти парамедиков собрались вокруг него, пытаясь понять, что им теперь с ним делать. Дейв и Брент держались возле Сэма, вся грязь и мусор, поднятые ветром от лопастей вертолета, летали вокруг как шрапнель. Если они не будут осторожны, кого-нибудь может прошить куском дерева насквозь.  
_  
О, стоп. Нет, это про меня._  
  
Он пытался поймать взгляд Сэма, но парнишка выглядел как чертова амазонка... нет, постойте, это не правильно, они же были женщинами-воинами, да? Так что, нет, скорее, как... как... один из тех, из Терминатора. Типа германец или вроде того. Будто он счастливо убил что-то. Не так часто Дин мог признать, что он боится Сэма, хоть брат и продолжал периодически пугать его, так или иначе. Сэм просто постоянно пугал Дина, с того самого момента, как был крошечным ребенком, служил напоминанием, что есть множество способов сломить Дина даже без причинения физического вреда. _Если Волк хотел добраться до меня, следовало пойти за Сэмми._  
  
Слишком поздно.  
  
Дин улыбнулся. Ему вкололи морфин, и теперь он просто не мог заткнуться, говорил без конца с парамедиками, и все они его слушали. Говорил с Дейвом и Брентом. Рассказывал им про Кадиллак и Волка, и они, скорее всего, подумали, что у него не все дома и были, наверное, правы.  
  
Он не мог больше чувствовать свой бок, он был далеко за гранью того, чтобы вообще хоть что-то чувствовать. По крайней мере, пока они не произнесли два слова: вертолет и бензопила.  
  
Хорошо, вертолет не был таким уж сюрпризом, с того момента как эта штуковина творила тут ад, зависая наверху, но как только один из парамедиков махнул рукой, чтобы спустили корзину, Дин внезапно сложил два и два - _Дин_ плюс _корзина_ равно _летать_.  
  
А бензопила? Что ж, они точно не будут стягивать его с штыря как коктейльную оливку с зубочистки. Всегда оставляйте проникающий объект на месте, пока не прибудете в отделение скорой помощи с хирургом в качестве лучшего друга. Так что штырь едет с ним, что значило, что бензопила будет вовлечена в процесс.  
  
Дейв после беседы с фельдшером и Сэмом отправился за своей бензопилой, как предположил Дин, глядя, как его спина исчезает в темноте, потом вид закрыл Сэм, присевший на колени рядом с ним.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, у него есть место в грузовике для меня, - крикнул Дин в ухо Сэму, не уверенный, что тот может его услышать в шуме вращающихся лопастей вертолета.  
  
Сэм покачал головой.  
  
\- Дин... - начал он, но Дин опять посмотрел в сторону на корзину, сердце его стучало, он едва мог взглянуть на вертолет, зависший над ними, яркий свет прожекторов заставлял лес вокруг искриться.  
  
Дейв вернулся, и лицо его было серым. В руках он нес маленькую Хускварну с легким полотном для особо аккуратных работ. Она выглядела как игрушка в сравнении с теми, что они обычно использовали. Парамедики разошлись, все кроме одного, _парня, который, скорее всего ,будет с толкача заводить мое сердце, если оно вдруг остановится, когда я истеку кровью как заколотая свинья,_ подумал Дин, борясь с собственным дыханием. Парамедик не оправдал ожидания Дина, достав шприц и вколов его в порт на капельнице, которую они поставили ранее. _О, отлично, больше лекарств, хорошо, это было то, что нужно._  
  
Сэм не отходил от него. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Да и не мог на самом-то деле, потому что между вертолетом и внезапным блеском бензопилы в руках Дейва, уже не было возможности.  
  
Направляемый парамедиком, Сэм прикрыл глаза Дина своей ладонью, склонил свою голову над его, ни один из них не мог смотреть на то, что собирался сделать Дейв с этой пилой. Парамедик плотно закрепил полевые перевязки вокруг торчащего штыря, стабилизируя его настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще было возможно, но тут нельзя было не понимать, что сотня маленьких лезвий, вращающихся с бешеной скоростью должны были пройти сквозь деревянный штырь, который находился прямо возле артерии и органов. Она не могла не вибрировать, как бы аккуратен ни был Дейв.  
  
_Один шок, скорее всего, меня убьет_ , думал Дин, а потом сконцентрировался на теплом дыхании Сэма прямо возле его носа.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Все, что Сэм мог видеть - это темноту под ними, редкие вспышки лунного света, сигнализирующие, что они пролетают над рекой или озером, вспышка в ночи, была и нет. Это и его отражение, которое он едва узнавал.  
  
Один раз парамедики уже повскакивали как боевые пилоты, когда у Дина резко упало давление и аппаратура заверещала как подыхающая баньши, но нервы Сэма уже были к тому моменту настолько выжжены, что он не в состоянии был уже испугаться. Прямо сейчас все было тихо. Громко, от того, где они находились, но тихо со стороны Дина.  
  
Дин выглядел слишком бледным и слишком неподвижным, его остекленевшие от морфина глаза были едва приоткрыты. Ни один из братьев не смотрел на штырь, выпирающий неестественно, запакованный в слои марли и клейкой ленты и еще чего-то, что выглядело так, будто раньше использовалось для починки стерео. Сэм даже не знал, куда они направляются. В какую-то больницу непонятно где. Ему стоило подумать о страховке и деньгах, но ничего из этого не казалось важным.  
  
Сэм прокарабкался вперед в узком пространстве, и парамедик освободил ему место, проверил какие-то мигающие огоньки, кивнул один раз Сэму, которому было все равно, было ли это разрешение или нет.  
  
\- Эй, - прошептал едва слышно Дин, как только Сэм приблизил свое ухо к его губам, - я не полечу в этой штуковине.  
  
Сэм кивнул.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Все хорошо.  
  
\- Прекрати реветь. Черт, ты и твои эти фонтаны, просто прекрати, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - согласился Сэм, так же как согласился на правило "никаких полетов". - Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
  
Но Дин просто глядел на Сэма расфокусированным взглядом.  
  
Раньше, когда Дин еще не знал, что Волк мертв, он отказывался говорить. Потом, особенно после укола морфина, он просто продолжал говорить, но сейчас Сэм видел, что он просто не может уже даже этого делать.  
  
А Сэм мог. Он мог это делать.  
  
Поэтому, когда Дин задрожал, Сэм попросил у медиков одеяло, потому что Дин замерз. Когда сухие губы Дина задвигались без звука, Сэм спросил, нет ли у них крошеного льда, потому что Дин хочет пить. А когда Дин выглядел так, будто он только что понял, что он на самом деле летит на вертолете, Сэм спросил, может, было бы возможным включить какую-нибудь музыку, потому что Дин любит музыку во время поездок. Что-нибудь из радиостанции с классическим роком было бы отлично, или чей-нибудь айпод, если музыка в нем не слишком ужасна. Спасибо большое.  
  
Сэм получал все эти вещи. Он думал, что, наверное, потому, что он просил вежливо, но по большей части из-за его лица, которое выражало что-то среднее между желанием убийства и срывом.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Все остановилось на целый месяц.   
  
В итоге потребовалось три операции. Каждый доктор, который приходил поговорить к Сэму, использовал слова "повезло" и "очень повезло". Сэм просто принимал эти слова и затыкал их поглубже, надеясь, что это было уточнение, которое он мог бы использовать где-то в другом месте, потому что Дин был кем угодно, но не везунчиком.  
  
Не был им ни в этот раз, ни в прошлый, ни в самый первый. Это было сплошным невезением всю дорогу, и Дина оно ударяло точно так, как если бы он стоял в середине трассы во время гонок на выживание.  
  
Так что, да, может быть, штырь и не задел ничего жизненно важного, повезло в том, что Дин не умер еще в вертолете, потому что все было близко к тому, и никому не надо было повторять это Сэму больше одного раза. Но где была удача, когда отец был в коме в другом штате? Где она была, когда Дин забрел в закусочную в Сиэтле и столкнулся лицом к лицу с чем-то, что потом охотилось за ним годами?  
  
Сэм не чувствовал, что он должен был благодарить удачу, не когда Дина резали на операционном столе. Ни когда у него была плохая реакция на одно из лекарств, и ни когда он был настолько плох, что был не в состоянии даже выдавать свои обычные дурацкие шутки, просто лежал там с этими расширенными аниме-глазами. До того момента, пока Дин не выйдет на собственных ногах из больницы, Сэм не собирался быть благодарен. Черт, может быть, даже и тогда.  
Никто не удивился, когда компания Дейва оплатила большую часть больничных счетов, Дейв и Сэм уладили все вопросы с тем, какое имя куда вписать и какие номера для компенсации, чтобы уладить все бумажные вопросы.  
  
С Дином Дейв не говорил о страховке или о том, чей скелет был оставлен на горе, или как Дин не был на штыре, когда нашли бензопилу, а потом был найден там день спустя. Они разговаривали об управлении компанией и чертовых пятнистых совах, о совершенно потрясающей жене Дейва и рыбалкой с дядей Гуденаффом на озере.  
  
Они говорили о Лори почти целый день, заполняя те длинные часы выздоровления, что были так нужны. Сэм слушал, как они вспоминали ее и медленно прощали себя за ее смерть.   
  
Сэм обычно сидел с ними и узнал уйму вещей о рубке леса, лососе и жене Дейва, больше чем ему было нужно или он хотел. Он был там, когда Руби появилась в дверях, бледная как привидение, спокойные глаза оценивали пространство между братьями, будто создавая какую-то новую связь. Может, так и было, но Руби пришла не для этого, она пришла, чтобы сказать три вещи им обоим. Спасибо. Прости. Прощай.  
  
Спасибо Сэму за то, что он вытащил их, был там и не сдавался. Дину за то, что слушал. За то, что знал, как сказать: "Пошел ты" самым лучшим из возможных способов.  
  
Сэм не совсем понял это, но после этого Руби слишком быстро повернулась к нему, говоря: "Прости", чтобы это было чем-то заслуживающим отдельного внимания. _Прости, что у нас ничего не получилось, прости, что все так произошло, что я оказалась в плохой ситуации вместе с твоим братом, а не тобой, потому что тогда все могло бы сложиться иначе._  
  
_И прости и ты, Дин, за то, что осудила тебя слишком быстро_ , но Сэм знал, что Дин слишком привык к этому, чтобы извинения были необходимы.  
  
После всего этого она быстро попрощалась, как и следовало. Сказала, что она поедет с Томми в Уолла Уолла на луковую ферму: тяжелая работа до конца лета, не хотелось больше возвращаться на вырубку, ни ей, ни Томми.  
  
Томми, кстати, остался снаружи в грузовике, слишком напуганный встретиться с Сэмом, чтобы попрощаться лично. Что заставило Дина смеяться так сильно, что он что-то себе повредил.   
  
За день до выписки Дина, что было слишком рано, по мнению Сэма, Эйлин пришла повидаться с ними.  
  
Они получили предупреждение заранее, от Дейва, который был без работы, потому что вырубки приостановили, пока там не разберутся с протестантами; он пришел к ним утром с газетой и новостями, довольный и счастливый. Бабушку сняли с дерева, возобновление работ планировалось на следующую неделю. Если там и оставались совы, то им лучше было найти себе новое место для проживания.  
  
Выражение лица Дейва было смешанным, мягко говоря, большая часть его скрывалась за широкой светлой бородой, улыбка вышла злобной и задумчивой одновременно. Раздался тихий стук в дверь, и Дейв открыл ее, Сэм все еще читал газету, Дин жаловался на неудачную раздачу в карточной игре, которая была разложена на подкатном столике межу кроватью и креслом, которое занимал Дейв.  
  
Эйлин стояла прямой и удивительно высокой в дверном проеме, в цветочной шляпе и фиолетовых шнурованных штанах, в просторной футболке с каким-то слоганом, написанном на греческом. Голубь, радуга, символ мира, единороги, и что-то еще в этом духе. Сэм поднял взгляд, узнал слово "мир" и улыбнулся. Он не собирался возвращать иглу, считая, что это было не совсем той вещью, которую возвращают, было чем-то вроде чашки сахара, одолженной у соседей, или запасной бритвы у соседа по комнате. Это было вроде как твоим, как только воспользуешься.   
  
\- Привет, мальчики, - сказала она, обращаясь ко всем, - мистер Гуденафф, приятно видеть вас таким отдохнувшим.  
  
Дейв стоял возле двери со странной улыбкой.  
  
\- Добрый день, Эйлин. Рад видеть вас на земле.  
  
\- Устали глядеть на мои панталоны? - подколола она, присела на кресло и откатила столик, когда Дин бросил свои неудачные карты на него. Сэм отложил в сторону газету.  
  
Дейв вздохнул.  
  
\- Думаю, я пойду возьму кофе. Кому-нибудь принести? - никто не захотел, но он обернулся возле двери, прищурил глаза, слегка улыбнулся. - Эйлин, это того стоило? Вы просидели наверху довольно долго и чего вы добились? Мы все еще возвращаемся в долину.  
  
Эйлин наградила его взглядом, от которого бы демон зажмурился, и это все вместе с милой улыбкой на лице и поблескивающими на солнце голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Я добилась того, что предназначена была сделать. Это всегда того стоит. Наслаждайтесь кофе. – Она почти послала его этими словами.  
  
Когда он ушел, она повернулась к Сэму, который примостился на краю кровати Дина.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь довольным собой, Сэм.  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я рад, что мы завтра уезжаем.  
  
Дин провел рукой по животу, где повязки скрывали ужасную рану. Защищая самого себя, думал Сэм.  
  
Эйлин кивнула.  
  
\- Это хорошие новости, - она внезапно поглядела на Дина, и Сэм пожалел что он не может оказаться между ними, даже не смотря на то, что он доверял Эйлин. - А ты, Дин Винчестер, ты добился чего-нибудь?  
  
Это был прямой вопрос, от которого Дин слишком сильно побледнел. На какое-то мгновение Сэму захотелось вывести бабушку к чертям собачьим из больницы. Он открыл было рот, и взгляд голубых глаз Эйлин внезапно обратился полностью к нему.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно его сейчас защищать, Сэм. Это просто вопрос.  
  
Дин рассмеялся, дав знак, который Сэм распознал как: _отвали, Сэмми, я сам разберусь_.  
  
\- Между нами работа сделана.  
  
Эйлин кивнула.  
  
\- Значит новости даже лучше, - она мягко похлопала его по руке, той, что не прикрывала его бок, и встала. - Мне пора возвращаться на ферму. Сезон малины, пора собирать для фермерского рынка. Бог один знает в каком виде будет место к моему возвращению.  
  
Сэм встал вместе с ней.  
  
\- Я уверен, ослик хорошо за ним присмотрел.  
  
\- Ну конечно, - мягко согласилась она, задержав взгляд на Сэме, перед тем как уйти.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Жаль, было слишком жарко для его кожаной куртки, которая была своего рода доспехами для него, как он считал, обдумывая варианты обеда на городской площади из сауны, которая иначе известна как Импала в позднем июне. Слишком жарко с одними только открывающимися окнами в качестве кондиционера, так жарко, что Дин думал о том, чтобы снять футболку, только вот его бок все еще выглядел достаточно уродливо. Сэмми был занят тем, что забирал их новую кредитную карточку из почтового ящика, та золотая, что всего месяц назад была совсем свежей, была полностью использована на снаряжение, больничные счета и лекарства. Слава Богу, Дин все еще был в состоянии заполнить кредитные бумаги с выигрышной долей юмора.  
_  
Черт, даже на бумаге, я очарователен._ Широко улыбнувшись от этой мысли, он сполз на сидении, мечтая, чтобы оно не было настолько влажным, кожаный салон был горячим, как раскаленная магма, и настолько скользкий, что он вообразил себя съезжающим в бассейн с маслом под приборной панелью. Он погладил одной рукой обивку в тот же момент, как подумал об этом, пальцы задержались на поверхности, извиняясь, прежде чем снова упасть на его бок.  
  
_Умираю с голоду, Сэмми. Я умираю с голоду. Во мне дыра шириной в милю_ , и он рассмеялся от этого, привлекая внимание парнишки, проходившего мимо него по тротуару, тянущего большую упрямую собаку за собой. _Заткнись, пацан, я не псих. Есть разница между сумасшедшими и счастливыми._  
  
Сэм просунул голову в пассажирское окно, протянул Дину конверт.  
  
\- Кто я на этот раз? - спросил он без особого интереса.  
  
Порвав конверт, Дин стянул солнечные очки со своего носа, сел поудобнее. Что на самом деле было невозможно. Никакая поза не была удобной.   
  
\- Ты можешь быть Дейв Гаан, а я Джон Майалл.  
  
Сэм тяжелым взглядом уставился на него: да что он понимал в музыке. Сэм понимал, что Дин прикалывался над ним по полной программе, но не понимал как, и это было именно так, как Дин любил это оставлять. _У меня полно своих шуток, Сэмми, расслабься._  
  
Сэм собрался обойти машину, чтобы сесть за руль, к превеликому недовольству Дина, но они были в Бремертоне на западе от Сиэтла, пункт назначения неизвестен – как, черт возьми, обычно - и Дин был настолько голоден, что готов был оторвать Сэму руку и начать жевать ее. Он открыл свой бумажник, запихнул туда свою новую карточку, раздумывая, сколько еще могло остаться на его золотой карте на имя Девида Линдли. Он поглядел еще раз на хрустяще новую стодолларовую купюру, все еще лежащую в бумажнике как напоминание, сувенир.   
  
Он должен от нее избавиться, и что могло быть лучше, чем потратить ее на еду, когда все уже было сказано и сделано. Целую гору еды.  
  
Поэтому он потянул за хромированную дверную ручку, выходя наружу, не смотря на Сэма, который выдал ему выражение _какогочертаДин?_ на лице: брови нахмурены, раздраженные ямочки на щеках, руки подняты, будто он держит два невидимых кокоса. Именно это Дин всегда представлял, а бедный Сэм даже не подозревал, отчего эта простая поза вызывает у Дина усмешку.  
  
\- Господи, Сэм, я должен съесть что-нибудь. Давай, за мой счет. Ты можешь наесться до диабетической комы, я плачу.  
  
_Как будто есть какая-то разница_ , говорило новое выражение лица Сэма довольно красноречиво.   
  
Кафе не было каким-то особенным, маленькое и немного эксцентричное, но запах был просто волшебным, и Дин рухнул на одно из сидений, не желая показывать Сэму, как сильно он устал, пройдясь всего ничего. Шоколадный коктейль, может быть, сэндвич со стейком, немного рановато для пива, наверное, но это было одно из мест, где делали домашние пироги. Не одни из этих странных нитратно-яблочных, а настоящих, с корицей и хрустящей корочкой и...  
  
Нет, подождите, даже лучше. Бургер с лососем. Боже, он бы умер за один такой. Никогда на самом деле он не оправдывал его ожиданий, но если он будет хотя бы наполовину близок к нирване, то он будет лучше, чем любой стейк. Сотня долларов, когда они оба были голодны, как раз все покрыла бы, особенно если он оставит очень-очень большие чаевые.  
  
Когда Сэм садился напротив Дина, на его лице было уже новое выражение, и это было то, что обычно его нервировало. Это было _тыхочешьмнечто-тосказать_ выражение лица, мягкое сдержанное лицо, глаза готовые и ждущие. Боже мой.  
  
Так что когда Дин посмотрел на него, Сэм все еще ждал.  
  
\- Старик, чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Ты платишь? Что, черт возьми, это значит, Дин?  
  
\- Попробуй бургер с лососем, - предложил он. О, да, это хорошая тактика, посмотрим, что Сэм будет с ней делать, - я пойду в туалет, - избегать, избегать, избегать. Ну что за размазня.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Сэм держал меню.  
  
\- У них есть бургеры с лососем, - сказал он, будто это был для него сюрприз. _Это Сиэтл, Сэмми, конечно, у них есть бургеры с лососем._  
  
\- Отлично, я возьму три. Тебе шоколадное молоко? - широко улыбнулся, Сэм улыбнулся в ответ. Хорошо.  
  
\- Как она это делает? - громко удивился Сэм, откладывая меню и глядя через зал.  
  
Дин не уделял ему внимания, он смотрел, сможет ли он взять луковые кольца вместо картошки фри.  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
\- С одной рукой? Как она управляется со всеми тарелками с одной рукой? - продолжил Сэм, и Дин понятия не имел, о чем это он говорит.  
  
Луковые кольца, идеально, пара долларов сверху. И заявляют "Лучшие в мире бургеры с лососем. Не врем." _Хм, ну, посмотрим_. Тень упала на стол, когда официантка встала рядом, и Дин положил меню, вызов читался в его глазах и на губах.  
  
Вызов исчез между этой секундой и следующей.  
  
У их официантки были длинные коричневые волосы, завязанные в хвост сзади, целый ряд сережек на брови и одна на нижней губе, ее обнаженное плечо было покрыто одной большой татуировкой топора, украшенного розами. Конверсы на ногах, цепь вокруг одного запястья. Только одно запястье. Она бросила блокнот на стол, правая рука заняла место возле него, готова записать заказ, потому что левая отсутствовала ниже локтя. Тонкий шрам тянулся от правого запястья до локтя, прочерчивая рану, которой было как минимум десять лет. Больше.  
  
Большинство людей, глянув на нее, подумали бы сразу: авария на мотоцикле. Но не Дин, он знал лучше. Другого рода происшествие с участием скорости, насилия и крови, но без машин и аварий.  
  
Одно длинное мгновение и их глаза встретились, ни один из них не мог даже подумать, что их встреча возможна.  
  
Она опустилась на сидение рядом с Дином с выдохом радостного шока, а Дин застучал пальцем по столу, снова и снова, будто он не знал, что лучше: коснуться ее или заговорить. Сэм уставился на них обоих, не понимая, что сейчас заполнило комнату как запах срезанных цветов.  
  
С легкой улыбкой Дин чуть наклонился вперед и сказал:  
  
\- Сэм, не думаю, что ты помнишь Таню.


End file.
